Rien d'autre que ma haine
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: Encore une fois, je dois fuir devant lui que j'aime plus que tout. Je me souviens, le début de notre relation... quand il a refusé de devenir Mangemort. Quand il a voulu garder son honneur intact. Il avait changé. Moi aussi. Et tout a commencé... Terminée
1. Prologue : fuir

Bonjour à tous !

Voila, c'est ma nouvelle fic, j'en ai eu l'idée il y a quelques temps déjà, mais je n'était pas tout à fait sure de ce que j'allai faire... C'est pas du tout le même genre que ma première fic : ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash, homophobes, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis...

Ca y est, ils sont partis ? Bien, alors une autre petite précision : c'est un POV de Harry, et je pense que ce le sera tout le long de la fic. Je n'ai pas encore une idée très précise de la tournure que va prendre l'histoire, mais je ne lâcherai pas le morceau.

Enfin, dernier détail (le plus important à mes yeux, pas forcément aux votres...) cette histoire est dédicacée à la SKCMDP (les filles, vous allez rire en lisant ça... si, si, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit... et ce n'est que le début !!!) et en particulier à ma p'tite Clemzouille (je sais, c'est probablement pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais... je te promets que si j'ai une meilleure idée, ce sera rien que pour toi !), qui m'a demandé une love story pour le 4 mai... on est le 4 mai : l'histoire est pas finie (elle est même à peine commencée) Je suis désolée !!! mais je t'aime quand même ma Clémence, tu m'en veux pas ? lis ça et dis-moi si t'aime !!!

Donc, voila... c'est la première fois que j'écris un slash... j'espère que vous allez aimer... et puis dites-le moi avec une petite review, ça coûte rien, et puis ça fait tellement plaisir !!!

Enormes bisous !!!

Speedy

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, ils appartiennent à Mme JK Rowling, à qui nous devons beaucoup pour ses merveilleuses histoires.

Titre : Rien d'autre que ma haine.

_Prologue :_

**Fuir.**

Fuir. Je dois fuir, et vite. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne l'ais plus, je ne l'ai jamais eu. Seule la fuite pouvait encore me sauver. Nous sauver. Mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de yeux gris de l'homme en face de moi. Si beaux, si froids... si tristes.

Si triste. Si triste est mon histoire... notre histoire. Mais il n'y a aucune solution, aucune échappatoire à ce cruel destin. Rien que la fuite devant ce regard que j'aime tant, devant cet homme que je risque de tuer. Tuer. Ce mot résonne à mon esprit comme sonne le glas d'une guerre depuis longtemps perdue pour moi. Je ne peux pas transplaner, car Ils me repéreraient aussitôt et Ils me suivraient. La fenêtre est la seule issue de la chambre de mon sordide studio parisien.

"Pourquoi, Harry ?" me demande-t-il.

Sa voix résonne en moi, si froide, si pleine de douleur, de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

"Parce que," m'entends-je répondre.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je me précipite vers la fenêtre ouverte d'où je me jette sans plus un regard en arrière qui serait ma perte. Heureusement, j'avais déjà mon sac sur le dos quand il m'a surprit. J'atterris sur le bitume sans dommage physique, aidé par ma solide constitution d'Attrapeur et par le fait que mon appartement n'est situé qu'au premier étage. Il pleut. Je pleure. Je me mets à courir dans les rues, bousculant les passant qui se hâtent vers un abri, courant à perdre haleine vers je ne sais où, sachant seulement que je dois trouver un coin tranquille, genre une ruelle, et un peu de répit pour pouvoir partir définitivement. Il est temps que je trouve le moyen de désactiver ces sortilèges de détections magiques que Dumbledore a placées sur moi quand il m'a confié au Dursley... voila si longtemps déjà et ils sont toujours actifs.

Tandis que je cours vers une bouche de métro, la voix de Drago résonne toujours à mon oreille et son visage flotte devant mes yeux tel une image résiduelle. Pourquoi, Harry ? m'a-t-il demandé. Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je Lui laisse ces trois secondes de répit avant de l'achever ? Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? Quand je pense à tout ce qui en a découlé, je me dis que ce furent les trois plus maudites secondes de ma vie.

J'ai espéré, pourtant. J'ai cru que je pouvait être heureux.  Je me suis trompé.

Cet espoir a commencé au début de mon histoire avec Drago. Comme je pense à lui, son image me revient avec plus de force et je me mets à pleurer de plus belle. Enfin, je m'engouffre dans la puanteur du métro parisien et descends sur le quai. Les gens me regardent. Ils se demandent sûrement ce qui peut me causer autant de chagrin. Rien à foutre. Plus rien.

Sur le quai, je m'impatiente. Il faut absolument qu'une rame arrive au plus vite, car Drago ne mettra pas longtemps à arriver, lui. Il n'est pas loin, j'en suis sur. Il va savoir où je suis dès qu'il verra l'entrée du métro. Il a toujours su deviner mes pensées mieux que personne. Je trépigne presque sur place. J'ai chaud. Mes cheveux me collent au visage, trempés par la pluie - seule manière pour eux de rester à peu près disciplinés. Mes joues doivent être abominablement rouges. Enfin, une rame arrive, et je m'engage avec un soulagement non dissimulé dans le premier wagon. Après un temps qui me parait interminable, les portes se referment, et petit à petit le train prend de la vitesse.

C'est alors que je voix, déboulant des escaliers, les cheveux aussi trempés que les miens, les joues rouges d'avoir couru et le regard furieux, Drago, qui arrive trop tard pour me retenir. Il croise mon regard à travers le vitre, et je reste cloué sur place par le désespoir que j'y lis. Puis il disparaît, emporté au loin, effacé de mon champ de vision aussi bien que je voudrais qu'il le soit de ma tête et de mon cœur.

Je m'effondre sur un siège, le cœur et le souffle irréguliers, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement. Si seulement... si seulement je n'avais pas cru au bonheur, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ce serait moins dur.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'années heureuses, dans ma vie. Si on fait le total... sept. Même pas, un peu plus de six, seulement. La première, je ne m'en rappelle pas. L'année où j'ai vécu avec mes parents ne me laisse aucun souvenir. Après, il n'y a que dix ans de galère et de mauvais traitement chez les Dursley, dix ans dans un minuscule placard sous l'escalier. Et puis, quatre années de - presque - pur bonheur. A part quelques exceptions comme les vacances d'été chez les Dursley ou certaines fins d'année mouvementées, j'étais vraiment heureux et insouciant. J'avais des amis, une école où je me plaisais vraiment, bref, c'était parfait. Mais déjà, au cours de ma quatrième année à Poudlard, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait fichu un rude coup à mon insouciance. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'année, au cours de la troisième tache, qu'elle a disparut totalement. Ce soir-là, par ma faute, Cédric était mort et ça avait été la première révélation sur ma culpabilité. Et puis, le retour de Voldemort. Après, ma cinquième année a probablement été la pire concernant mon adolescence. Je criais sur tout le monde, en particulier Ron et Hermione qui, oh, Merlin, m'emmerdaient sérieusement avec leurs disputes à la con. Non, mais c'est vrai, tout ça sous prétexte qu'ils étaient incapables de s'avouer leur amour autrement ! Quel gâchis !

Je descend deux station après, pour être sur qu'il ne me suit pas. Alors que je remonte à l'air libre, ma cinquième année défile devant mes yeux, emprunte de colère, d'amour et de sentiments mal maîtrisés. La mort de Sirius et la révélation de la Prophétie ont été le coup de grâce porté à mon envie de vivre, pensé-je tout en trouvant un coin tranquille et désert pour sortir mon Eclair de Feu réduit de mon sac, ainsi que ma Cape d'Invisibilité. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite... personne.

"Finite Reductioni."

Mon balai retrouve sa taille normale. Je m'enveloppe de ma cape, l'enfourche et pars sur-le-champ. Merlin merci, je suis capable de jeter la plupart des sorts sans baguette, car sinon je me serais retrouvé à coup sur entouré de sorciers du ministère pour avoir jeté un sort en pleine rue moldue. Je vole, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. Je finis par entrer dans la couche de nuages et par ressortir de l'autre coté, où les étoiles brillent par milliers et où la pleine lune éclaire ma route. Au hasard, je choisis l'est, avec une pensée pour Remus, mon ami le loup-garou.

Pourquoi, Harry ?

Oh, Drago, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je voudrais tant être près de toi, sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, ta langue explorant ma bouche comme toi seul sait le faire... tes mains, ton corps contre le mien... Je voudrais te regarder dans les yeux et me perdre dans les nuages gris de ton regard, je voudrais passer ma vie à tes cotés, je voudrais... tellement de choses impossibles ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me tue pas, tout simplement ?

Parce qu'il reste encore un espoir, me souffle ma conscience. Un espoir de trouver, un espoir de le retrouver, lui et tous ceux que j'aime... oui, tous ceux que j'aime, c'est bien là le problème. Quelle ironie du sort ! Ma mère a fait de l'amour ma plus grande force. Hélas, c'est aujourd'hui ma plus grande faiblesse. Je les aime, oui, je les aime à mourir. Je mourrais pour eux mais ce sont eux qui meurent pour et par moi.

Finalement, Il a en partie gagné. Pour le moment. Mais je ne te laisserai pas me vaincre, Tom, je trouverai LE moyen de triompher de toi. Tu peux déjà retourner en Enfers, ta semi-victoire ne tiendra plus longtemps. Coup par coup, j'abattrai les embûches que tu as mises sur mon chemin et je te vaincrai, définitivement.

Aujourd'hui est le jour du vingt-troisième anniversaire de ta première chute. Tu te rappelle ? Vingt-trois ans déjà... Moi, j'étais trop jeune, mais toi... oh, oui, tu te rappelles... je sais que là où tu croupis à ce moment, ton esprit est plein de souvenirs... Normal, il ne te reste que ça...

J'explose d'un rire sadique sous la nuit étoilée. Puis je m'arrête brusquement : la douleur d'avoir dû fuir mon amour me rend dingue, voila que je parle aux morts... bien que lui ne soit pas totalement mort. Pas encore. C'est Drago qui me met dans cet état, pas de doute, il m'a toujours rendu complètement fou. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ma joie quand je l'ai vu dans ma chambre. Ma première réaction fut de vouloir me jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Ma deuxième de me rendre compte que je ne devais pas faire ça. Je devais fuir à nouveau.

Comment notre amour a commencé ? Ah, c'est une longue histoire ! Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Très bien. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier... Mais je vais devoir commencer par le début...

Voila pour le prologue !!! vous aimez ? vous voulez la suite ? Dites-moi !

Speedy


	2. Quand tout va mal

Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ?

Moi, oui, surtout que cette histoire marche comme sur des roulettes dans ma tête et entre mes doigts...

Tout d'abord, merci à :

**Nee Chan** : ah, vraiment désolée mais pour le coup mais tu ne te trompes pas... c'est bien une fic pour savoir comment ils en sont arrivé là... mais si tu pleures tant mieux, c'est fait nesprès pour ça ! bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Tetedenoeud** : eh bien, pour le moment, je n'ai pas une idée très précise de la fin... je n'en suis qu'au début et d'ici là il va se passer beaucoup, beaucoup de choses... alors on verra bien ! a plus et merci !

**Val** : voici la suite, c'est assez rapide ? j'espère mais tu sais, je ne suis pas réputée pour ma rapidité, c'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Speedy... donc, même si j'ai fait plutot vite, ne t'y habitue pas trop ! merci et bisous !

**Feemusty **: Voila la suite et bonne lecture ! bisous et merci !

**Zaz** : timbré du bulbe ? c quoi cette expression ? enfin, bref, oui, effectivement, de la grosse déprime, même ! et ce n'est que le début ! gros bisous !

**Lily Ewans/Potter** : pleure pas ! enfin, si pleure, c'est fait pour ça ! merci, bisous !

**Lovespike** : merci ! gros bisous, à plus !

Ensuite, je voudrais préciser que pour ce chapitre et l'histoire en général, j'ai repris quelques détails de mon autre fic (Harry Potter et les Dix Pouvoirs Elementaires pour ceux qui ne le savait pas). Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, j'ai mis des numéros à certains endroits et des explications en bas (ça faisait trop lourd dans le texte si je le réexpliquais, à mon avis tout du moins). A part ça, c'est l'été avant la septième année (pour le moment) et il y aura des spoilers du tome 5 (il y en avait déjà dans le prologue).

Je rappelle également que cette fic est un slash, comprenez relations entre personnes du même sexe, donc homophobes ne lisez pas ça, ce n'est pas pour vous...

Un disclaimer : on le sait et on le repete, tous ces personnages et tous les éléments et lieux qui s'y rapportent ne m'appartienent absolument pas, ce sont ceux de la GRANDE MME JKROWLING. La seule chose qui soit à moi ici est le scénario et la rédaction.

Voila, je crois bien que c'est tout... Ah, j'oubliais : Cette histoire est entièrement dédicacée à la SKCMDP et particulièrement à CLEMENCE (heureuse de savoir que ça te plait autant !)

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! Et laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Speedy

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 1 :_

**Quand tout va mal...**

Cette falaise (1) était vraiment un endroit... parfait. Isolé, comme j'en avait besoin. Par cette chaude journée d'été, j'y étais tranquillement posé. Non, pas tranquillement. La dernière fois que je m'étais posé tranquillement quelque part datait d'au moins deux ans. J'étais vraiment mal. Depuis que la guerre avait été officiellement ouverte entre Voldemort et le reste du monde magique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apparemment décidé de rattraper les quatorze années qu'il avait perdues. Sirius n'avait été que l'un des premiers sur la longue liste de morts et je ne comptais plus les pertes que notre coté avait subies. A peine un mois après l'incursion au ministère, les attaques et les attentats n'avaient cessé de s'enchaîner.

Un stade de Quidditch d'environ cinquante mille personnes détruit entièrement avec tous ceux qu'il abritait, durant un grand match de coupe d'Europe entre - comme par hasard - la France et la Grande Bretagne (2). Pas de survivants. Des tas de petites familles isolées, sans grand intérêt remarquable et sans réel schéma visible. Un attaque sur le chemin de Traverse la veille de Noël. Des milliers de blessés et plus de cinq cents morts, dont George Weasley qui, avec son frère, venait juste d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. Fred avait fini par le suivre après s'être laissé dépérir pendant plus de deux mois. Tonks avait elle aussi perdu la vie dans une mission secrète pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hagrid était revenu du pays des géants avec un bras en moins.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Molly Weasley après la mort de deux de ses fils, elle m'avait parue effondrée mais avec une flamme de détermination effrayante dans les yeux. Ron avait lui aussi affronté le choc beaucoup mieux que moi : après deux jours de silence obstiné dans le dortoir sans manger, il nous avait clairement fait comprendre que ça ne se passerai pas comme ça et qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout, quitte à tuer Voldemort lui-même s'il le fallait. Tant mieux pour lui s'il avait encore la force d'y croire. Personnellement, je n'en avait plus la force.

Toutes ces horreurs m'avait rendu malade. Déjà, à la mort de Sirius, j'avais passé un mois la tête dans les toilettes de Dursley à vomir tout ce que je savais, comme pour exorciser... quoi ? Ma culpabilité ? Ma tristesse ? Ma haine ? En tout cas, le résultat n'avait pas été très concluant : Remus était venu me chercher à la suite d'une non-réponse de ma part à l'une de ses lettres, et il m'avait trouvé amaigri, pale et le regard vitreux, allongé sur mon lit où je n'arrivais pas à trouvé le sommeil. Il ne m'avait pas emmené au douze Square Grimmaurd, mais chez les Weasley. Molly m'avait forcé à manger pour que je reprenne du poids. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de refuser, mais je gardait très peu de ce qu'elle me donnait dans l'estomac.

Après ces pénibles vacances, la rentrée ne fut pas plus agréable : j'avais, Merlin seul sait comment, réussi à obtenir mes BUSEs de Potions avec la mention Optimal, mais malgré son obligation à me prendre dans sa classe d'ASPIC, Rogue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Je le haïssais. Jamais il ne m'avait autant humilié en l'espace d'un an. J'avais encore dans la bouche le goût immonde d'une potion que j'avais lamentablement ratée et qu'il m'avait fait avalé devant toute la classe. Malefoy était mort de rire, le salaud ! J'ai cru que j'allai le tuer.

Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne travaillais plus ; jusqu'au jour où McGonnagall est venue me voir pour me rappeler entre quatre yeux qu'elle avait juré de m'aider jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour que je devienne Auror, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule et qu'il fallait que j'y mette du mien. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir fait pression sur Rogue pour qu'il m'accepte dans sa classe. Alors, bon gré mal gré, je me mis au travail, découvrant presque avec soulagement que cela m'empêchait de penser à la guerre et aux massacres de l'extérieur. Je mangeais un peu plus, mais je restais très maigre, bien plus que je ne l'avait toujours été. Le matin, je n'osais plus me regarder dans la glace tellement j'étais lamentable : les joues creuses, le regard vide, la cicatrice rouge bien visible dans mon visage d'une pâleur effrayante, les cernes noires. Hermione me regardait d'un air malheureux, Ron était désemparé, Ginny tristounette. Il faut dire que la mort des jumeaux l'avait particulièrement affectée et elle en avait été physiquement malade pendant plusieurs jours.

Physiquement malade, je l'était aussi. Non seulement par toutes ces morts, toutes ces attaques, mais aussi et surtout parce que j'étais censé tuer Voldemort et que je m'en sentais incapable. L'idée de devenir un assassin me hantais la nuit. Merlin merci, mes cours d'Occlumancie avec Dumbledore portaient leurs fruits et le peu que je dormais n'était pas troublé par des visions de massacres. Mon imagination se débrouillait très bien toute seule, pas besoin de Voldemort.

Je repliai les genoux sous mon menton et entourai mes jambes de mes bras. Ma vie n'était qu'un désert rempli de mort et de souffrance. Il était très tentant de me jeter du haut de la falaise, mais je rejetai cette idée. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Quelque part, je me sentais terriblement responsable de tout de qui se passait et je devais tout faire pour stopper cette escalade de violence.

Il y avait au moins une chose qui me plaisait réellement et pour lequel je me donnait à fond : le Quidditch. McGonnagall m'avait nommé capitaine pour essayer de me détourner de mes idées noires, et ça fonctionnait tant que j'étais que mon balai et que je me défoulais pour faire de mon équipe la meilleure qui ait jamais été à Poudlard. Mais dès que je regagnais les vestiaires le répit était fini.

Sans doute, cela participa au fait que, bizarrement, mon apparence lamentable n'affaiblissait pas l'attirance que j'exerçais sur un certain nombre de filles, et même certains garçons, depuis les excuses publiques de Fudge à mon égard. Mais je ne me faisais aucune illusion : la seule chose qui les intéressait, c'était la célébrité qu'ils n'auraient pas manqué d'acquérir s'ils étaient sortis avec moi. Aucun ne semblait vouloir me connaître réellement, moi et mes souffrances. Néanmoins, j'avais misérablement cédé à quelques filles une nuit de ma vis, cherchant l'oubli de ma tristesse dans l'ivresse du plaisir. Oui, je sais, c'était monstrueux comme réaction, mais malgré les regards désapprobateurs d'Hermione quand je revenais de mes folles nuits, j'étais incapable de m'en sentir coupable. Déjà trop de choses pesaient sur ma conscience. C'était elles qui venaient me voir, pas le contraire. Et elles n'avaient rien à dire, elles le voulaient et moi... Je rougis de gène en me rappelant avec quelle nonchalance Rosia, une septième année de Serdaigle - et amie de Cho, à ma plus grande honte - s'était collée à moi en m'effleurant les parties intimes avec un sourire suggestif.

Mais même si je n'avais pas un comportement tout à fait correct du point de vue morale, il y avait pire que moi et cela me rassurait. D'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, Malefoy avait déjà fait passé une bonne partie des effectifs de Poudlard par son lit et ne semblait par plus attiré par les filles que par les garçons. Enfin, peu m'importait les prouesses sexuelles de Malefoy, j'avais mes propres problèmes. Pour le moment, j'essayais de savoir si ma décision de cacher la Prophétie à Ron et Hermione pouvait tenir encore longtemps. Ils se doutaient bien que quelque chose n'était pas normal, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils me regardaient à chaque nouvelle d'attaque. Je réagissait toujours très violemment : même si la façon dont les meurtres étaient commis était horrible, je ne devrais pas passer un quart d'heure à vomir dans les toilettes. Je n'avais même pas eu un haut-le-cœur le soir de la troisième tache, pourtant j'avais subi plusieurs Doloris, le meurtre de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort, la vision de mes parents... Et là, j'étais malade pour des personnes que je ne connaissais même pas et que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Mais il y avait un autre fait, une autre circonstance dont seul moi, Dumbledore, Remus et Voldemort dans une certaine mesure connaissaient l'existence. La Prophétie, qui faisait de moi le sauveur du monde, celui qui devait stopper Voldemort ou mourir... Stopper Voldemort. Chose que je me sentais totalement incapable de faire.

Comme toujours quand je pensais à cette histoire, le désespoir s'empara de moi par les tripe et ne me lâcha pas. Devais-je le dire à Ron et Hermione ? Oui, certainement. Mais comment réagiraient-ils ? Sans doute mal. Plus d'un an que je leur cachais la vérité, ils ne pouvaient que mal le prendre. Je n'avais rien à dire pour ma défense, excepté peut-être que je les aimais trop et que voir leur désarroi et leur pitié, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

J'avais déjà été à deux doigts de le leur dire, à cette fin de sixième année, mais je m'étais lâchement dérobé au dernier moment. Voldemort s'était servi d'eux comme appât pour m'attirer dans son repère. Le piège avait commencé à fonctionner, mais au dernier moment Rogue m'avait empêché de partir et c'était l'Ordre du Phoenix qui était intervenu. Ron et Hermione avaient été soulagés, mais aussi surpris : manifestement, ils s'étaient attendus à ce que ce soit moi qui vienne les chercher. J'avais commencé à donner un début d'explication, mais j'avais abandonné. Plus tard, m'étais-je dit. Mais quand ?

Aujourd'hui, j'étais à Poudlard. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire et de ma majorité, mais je n'en ressentais aucune joie. Qu'était une année de plus dans ma vie ? songeai-je, dépité. Oncle Vernon n'avait pas supporté de me voir me comporter comme une loque, alors après une semaine d'injures et de menaces variés, il avait décidé de se montrer un peu plus persuasif et m'avait envoyé son poing dans la figure. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient arrivés et m'avaient amené ici, où j'étais resté depuis, inquiet, malheureux et désespérément seul.

Ma cicatrice me fit soudain souffrir. Je grimaçai sous la douleur, mais c'était supportable et je fixai mon regard à l'horizon. C'était toutefois inquiétant : l'Occlumancie empêchait désormais Voldemort de pénétrer mon esprit et de me faire voir ce qu'il voulait, mais elle agissait aussi sur les douleurs de ma cicatrice. Alors qu'elle me fasse aussi mal, sur les terres de Poudlard par-dessus le marché, cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Non, vraiment rien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(1) c'est une falaise qui surplombe Poudlard, le parc et les environs. Un peu plus loin dessus, il y a un cimetière où sont enterrés, entre autres, Sirius et les parents de Harry.

(2) Ce match a eu lieu en France. Ci-après, l'article de la Gazette, paru le lendemain :

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprend __son reigne de terreur après 14 ans de répis._

_Hier soir avait lieu, en France, la finale de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, opposant l'équipe de France et l'équipe d'Angleterre. Le match en était à son moment critique quand soudainement, malgré les barrières anti-transplanage érigées autour du stade, des Mangemorts sont apparus dans les gradins, lançant des Avada Kedavra à tour de bras sur tout ce qui bougeait, tuant en particulier les joueurs sur leurs balais. Puis, quand tout semblait perdu pour les spectateurs pris de panique, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont de nouveau transplané, laissant le public totalement surpris par cette retraite apparente._

_Malheureusement pour eux, le carnage n'était pas terminé. Une épouantable explosion fit s'écrouler le batiment quelques secondes après le départ des Mangemorts. La Marque des Ténèbres apparut juste après au-dessus du lieu de l'attentat._

_Le bilan de l'attaque est tout simplement horrifiant : il n'y a aucun survivant. Le stade habritait plus de 50 000 spectateurs, dont de nombreux dignitaires français et britanniques. Le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur ce qu'il a qualifié de "monstrueuse démonstration de supériorité." Son homologue français était lui aussi éffondré._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voila ! vous avez aimé ? une tite review ça coute rien !

Speedy


	3. et que tout empire

Coucou !

Alors voila, comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, je vais essayer, à partir de maintenant, de mettre un chap tout les mercredis.

Voila qui est fait. Merci pour leurs review à :

**Ornaluca** : Merci beacoup ! bisous !

**Kalyqwerty** : merci et bisous !

**Lee-NC-kass** : t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas un drame ni une tragédie... ce n'est pas drole non plus, mais bon, ça pourrait être bien pire ! merci, et bisous !

**Tetedenoeud** : merci et bisous !

**Lovespike **: si les lecteurs étaient payés pour les reviews, nous autres auteurs en aurions beaucoup plus, c'est sur ! enfin, bonne lecture et merci !

Ensuite... alors, attendez...

Dédicace : à la SKCMPD et en particulier à CLEMENCE ! (SKCMDP EN FORCE ! ON VA FOUTRE LA MERDE AU PARC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Disclaimer : tout est à JK ROWLING, sauf le scénario et la rédac...

Titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

_Chapitre 2 :_

**... et que tout empire :**

Ma cicatrice me fit mal pendant un bon quart d'heure. Puis la douleur s'arreta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Il fallait probablement que j'aille en faire-part à Dumbledore, mais je rechignais à quitter la solitude salvatrice qui m'avait envahi : bien que pesante, elle portait à la reflexion, mais d'une manière bien plus détachée et efficace que lorsque j'étais dans les appartements que Dumbledore m'avait preté, ou à la bibliothèque, ou dans tout autre endroit que celui-ci. Mais après tout, je n'étais pas près d'avoir une réponse à mes questions. Autant rentrer.

Je me levai et empoignai mon Eclair de Feu, l'une des rares choses venant de Sirius qui me restaient. Si beau, si efficace... et si parfait. Au moins quelque chose dont je pouvais être fier ! Je secouai la tête, chassant ses pensées de mon esprit, et m'envolai pour me diriger vers les portes du château. J'aperçus alors de l'agitation aux grilles : quelqu'un venait visiblement de transplaner avec une lourde charge. J'hésitai, puis finalement allai à la rencontre de l'homme qui s'avançait, faisant léviter un brancard devant lui où était allongé un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine. Malefoy, en très mauvais état. J'essayai de cacher ma stupeur et demandai à Rogue s'il avait besoin d'aide. D'abord surpris, Rogue acquiesça rapidement et m'ordonna sèchement d'emmener Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Lui se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le deuxième étage, probablement pour voir Dumbledore.

Tout en m'acquittant de ma tache, j'observai Malefoy qui semblait avoir reçus de nombreux coup, mais probablement plus encore étant donné son visage crispé par la douleur. Qui avait bien put lui faire ça ? Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand je me rappelai l'air sombre de Rogue, bien plus ravagé par la colère et la haine que d'habitude. Malefoy marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. J'ignorais s'il était inconscient ou simplement endormi, mais il n'était pas en paix.

Je l'emmenai jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh le prit en charge avec un juron étouffé. J'hésitai. Devais-je rester là à attendre que Dumbledore et Rogue arrivent, ou pouvais-je partir ? Je décidai de rester, au moins pour savoir ce que Malefoy avait à dire, même s'il paraissait improbable qu'il soit capable de dire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Pas que je me sente concerné outre mesure : il pouvait bien crever, je n'en avais rien à faire. Six ans de moqueries et de méchanceté avait exacerbé ma haine à son égard, surtout depuis la mort de Sirius qu'il n'avait cessé de me rappeler avec acharnement. Mais je devais bien avouer que la curiosité me titillait. Il était salement amoché. Je posai mon balai contre le mur et m'asseyais pour observer l'infirmière qui soigna efficacement la plupart des plaies externes.

Elle le déshabilla, commençant par lui enlever sa chemise tachée de sang. Mais c'est qu'il était bien foutu mon cher ennemi ! Je ne m'étonnai presque plus de son succès. Un torse parfaitement découpé, des abdominaux finement dessinés... Il était mince et musclé, et cela ne fit que se confirmer quand je vis ses jambes. Sa peau diaphane était parsemée de coupures, de plaies, d'hématomes, et du sang frais et luisant suintait des blessures. Je remontai les yeux jusqu'à son visage : il semblait souffrir un peu moins, mais même avec sa grimace de douleur on pouvait distinguer ses traits fins et agréables. Mais c'était ses yeux qui le rendaient si expressif : gris et froids, parfois totalement sans expression, mais parfois refletant avec exactitude tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le dégoût, la haine, la colère... l'envie...

Je détachai mon regard de lui et me tournais vers Pomfresh. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe et se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogatif.

"Non," dis-je. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé."

"Doloris," dit la voix de Dumbledore derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. "Plusieurs fois et d'une forte intensité."

Je me tournai vers lui tandis qu'il continuait son inventaire macabre.

"Quelques sorts de torture de magie noire agissant sur la tête. Coups de pieds, de poings, un peu partout sur le corps. Et..."

"... des sorts de réanimation," termina Rogue derrière lui.

Mme Pomfresh ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, mais elle ne posa aucune question et se remit au travail avec plus d'énergie encore. Moi, je regardais alternativement Dumbledore et Rogue. Le premier paraissait inquiet et triste, le deuxième poussa un léger grognement de douleur alors que sa main gauche se crispait. Dumbledore lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus, puis le maître des Potions s'éclipsa rapidement. Le Directeur vint ensuite s'asseoir à mes cotés, regardant Malefoy d'un air pensif.

Je fus choqué de me rendre compte que l'état de Malefoy m'était totalement indifférent. J'avais beau le détester, il y avait quand même des limites à la haine - à la mienne pour lui, en tout cas. J'aurais pu au moins compatir. Mais non. A l'intérieur de moi, tout n'était que vide. C'était effrayant. Avais-je perdu ma capacité à m'émouvoir ? Je ne ressentais qu'une légère inquiétude, mais cela était uniquement du au fait que cette histoire avait un rapport plus ou moins direct avec Voldemort. Je me rendis compte que Dumbledore me regardait et je me tournais vers lui. Son expression était déconcertante : entre l'inquiétude et la malice, elle ne me disait rien qui vaille.

"Professeur ?" fis-je. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Il garda un moment le silence et je me demandai s'il allait me répondre.

"Il s'est opposé à Voldemort et à ses parents," dit-il finalement. "Ceux-ci ont voulu faire de lui un Mangemort, mais il a violemment refusé et, bien sur, Voldemort est devenu furieux. Il allait le tuer. Mais il a préféré le torturer avant... Il venait à peine de commencer, quand un de ses serviteurs est venu lui annoncer une nouvelle qui requierait sa présence. Alors il a laissé Severus faire ce qu'il voulait du jeune Malefoy. Il a aussitôt transplané ici."

Je hochai la tête, pensif. Malefoy avait décidé de ne pas suivre la route que ses parents avaient tracée pour lui et il était devenu un ennemi de Voldemort. Mais j'étais surtout inquiet vis-à-vis de la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres par rapport au fait que Rogue ait ramené Malefoy à Poudlard : ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il voulait.

"Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?" demandai-je à Dumbledore.

"Eh bien, l'accueillir ici, je suppose," me répondit le vieil homme en se caressant la barbe. "Il ne peut certainement pas rentrer chez lui, et je crois que le seul moyen de le garder encore en sécurité est de le garder hors de portée des mains de Voldemort ou des ses parents. Ca te fera un peu de compagnie !" ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

"Ouais," fis-je sans enthousiasme. "Quelle compagnie !"

Je me renfrognai. Merveilleux, songeai-je amèrement. Un mois entier à Poudlard avec seulement Malefoy ! Beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

"Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort, Harry," me sermonna Dumbledore. "Il est désormais de notre coté, que ça nous plaise ou non. Et c'est plutôt un avantage. Il vient d'une famille de sorciers très puissants. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son père est un des favoris de Voldemort..."

"D'accord," soupirai-je. "Je ferai de que je peux."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi," répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

"Puis-je disposer ?" demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et je me levai pour rejoindre mes appartements. J'aimais bien cet endroit : Dumbledore me l'avait proposé pour eviter que je ne me retrouve seul dans la tour de Gryffondor, puisque j'avais catégoriquement refué d'aller au Terrier. La raison de ce refus n'était pas très claire, même pour moi, mais il me semblait qu'imposer ma présence aux Weasley pendant près de deux mois était déplacé. Et puis, j'avais de plus en plus de mal supporter du monde autour de moi, toujours plein de sollicitude et d'attentions. Quand à Square Grimmaurd, c'était carrément hors de question : on ne me forcerait pas à retourner dans la maison de Sirius. J'étais incapable d'y vivre. Cela, je n'avais pas eu besoin de le préciser : Remus l'avait très bien compris et l'avait sans doute expliqué à Dumbledore.

Voila comment je me retrouvais ici. Le directeur me l'avait proposé temporairement, mais j'envisageai sérieusement de lui demander la permission d'y rester pendant l'année scolaire. J'avais ici tout à ma disposition et je m'y sentais bien mieux que dans beaucoup d'autres endroits. La pièce la plus grande était le salon, avec une grande cheminé encadrée de larges fenêtres donnant directement sur le parc. Je pouvais voir un bout du lac, la sombre forêt interdite et même la falaise de mes réflexions. Pour meubles, j'avais un grand canapé, deux confortables fauteuils, une bibliothèque contre un mur et une petite table basse. Sur le mur de droite et le mur de gauche, il y avait respectivement deux et trois portes : d'un coté, la salle de bain, une salle d'exercices magiques dont les murs ont été ensorcelés pour absorber les sorts, et un bureau-bibliothèque. De l'autre, ma chambre, ainsi qu'une pièce totalement vide, des mêmes dimensions que ma chambre. Elle était sinistre et je n'y entrais jamais.

Je posai mon balai dans un coin et m'installai près de la fenêtre dans un fauteuil, le cœur lourd : j'aurais bien aimé voir Ron et Hermione, juste une minute, pour savoir si tout allait bien pour eux. Mais j'en étais persuadé : depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus, cherchant dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre l'amour et le réconfort que moi, leur meilleur ami, j'étais bien incapable de leur donner. Quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi, même si j'en étais un peu triste... et jaloux. Que n'aurais-je donné pour l'Amour, le vrai, avec un grand A, juste pour avoir quelqu'un à moi, rien qu'à moi, à qui dire je t'aime et à qui faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, à qui confier mes peurs et mes peines sans le risque d'être jugé ? Mais non. Moi, je n'avais droit qu'à la solitude. C'était comme ça, point barre. Ca l'avais toujours été, de toute façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Voili voilou ! laissez-moi une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous et à mercredi prochain !

speedy


	4. Une bonne nouvelle, deux mauvaises, c'es...

Salut tout le monde !

Ca va bien ? Moi oui, en tout cas.

Bon, j'ai décidé de vous postez en fait, deux chapitres par semaine, étant donné que j'écris cette histoire très très vite. j'essairai... disons, le mardi et le vendredi, si ça vous va.

Merci à Ornaluca, zaz (le slash c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça va venir... il faut savoir être patient, dans la vie...), tetedenoeud et Nee Chan.

voila voila... comme d'hab, dédicace à CLEMENCE et à la SKCMDP.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario et la rédac...

Titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

_Chapitre 3 :_

**Une bonne nouvelle, deux mauvaises, c'est déséquilibré, vous ne croyez pas ?**

****

Une semaine après, Dumbledore me convoqua dans son bureau. A ma grande surprise, Malefoy y était aussi, accompagné de Rogue. Il était resté toute la semaine à l'infirmerie. Je n'étais pas allé le voir : ce n'était pas parce que nous étions du même coté que j'allai me soucier plus de lui. Il était en meilleur état que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, bien que plus sombre. Rogue semblait, lui, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la colère. Dumbledore me sourit, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Fumseck avant de m'asseoir : le phoenix était toujours aussi beau. Il me regarda ; ses yeux étaient apaisants. Dumbledore m'invita à m'asseoir et je m'exécutais, choisissant le siège le plus éloigné possible de Rogue et Malefoy.

"Bien," dit alors le professeur Dumbledore. "Comme vous le savez tous déjà, Mr Malefoy va devoir rester ici jusqu'à une date indéterminée, pour sa propre sécurité. Je pense que l'occasion est bonne pour vous donner à tous deux des cours particuliers de Duel."

J'en serais tombé de ma chaise. Des cours de Duel ! Moi qui en avais réclamé à Dumbledore durant toute l'année dernière ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire de s'installer sur mon visage... qui fut aussitôt effacé par les paroles du directeur.

"C'est le professeur Rogue qui va vous donner ces cours. Il a une excellente expérience là-dedans et c'est le seul qui puisse le faire en ce moment."

Comment casser le moral d'un jeune sorcier enthousiaste à l'apprentissage ? Appeler le professeur Dumbledore, c'est un spécialiste. Pour une fois que j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de très intéressant, fallait-il vraiment que ce soit avec _Rogue_ ? Merde, à la fin ! Je me renfrognai et jetai un coup d'œil furieux à Dumbledore. Lui eut un léger sourire, le genre de sourire qui annonçait une nouvelle très, très ennuyeuse... voir détestable.

"Je sais très bien que ce que je m'apprête à vous proposer ne va pas vous plaire..."

Mais ça ne va pas vous empêcher de le faire quand même, n'est-ce pas, cher directeur ?

"... mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que Mr Malefoy s'installe dans les appartements de Harry pour -"

"Quoi ?" m'exclamai-je, en même temps que Malefoy.

"Pour que ces cours," continua Dumbledore, imperturbable, "aient réellement quelque chose de constructif."

"Mais -" voulus-je protester.

"C'est un grand avantage pour votre entraînement. Vous ne vous appréciez pas vraiment, ainsi, vous n'aurez aucun scrupule à vous attaquer férocement, s'il le faut."

"Je veux bien, mais est-il vraiment nécessa -"

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de n'être qu'un mur ? C'est exactement ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

"Plus la tension sera élevée et plus vous vous retiendrez, plus ces cours seront efficaces et intéressants."

"De là à -"

"Cette décision est sans appel," dit Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire en tournant enfin le regard vers moi.

Je me renfrognai encore plus. J'étais coincé au château pendant encore près d'un mois. D'accord, c'était mon choix. J'allais avoir des cours de Duel, et même si je n'attendais que ça, le fait qu'ils me soient donné par Rogue en compagnie de Malefoy rendait l'idée beaucoup moins attrayante. Mais alors _ça_ ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui semblait aussi furieux que moi. Pour une fois que nous étions d'accord !

L'entretien se termina de façon plutôt houleuse. Dumbledore annonça quelques règles élémentaires de vie au château à Malefoy, pendant que je ruminais ma colère. Plusieurs fois, moi et Malefoy tentâmes de faire valoir notre point de vue sur cette cohabitation forcée, mais quand Rogue s'énerva à son tour en nous reprochant de ne pas faire confiance au directeur, nous nous enfermâmes tous deus dans un mutisme buté. Pourquoi, bordel ?

Je pinçais les lèvres tellement fort qu'elles devaient être blanches. Quelle idée, non mais, quelle idée, vraiment ! Comment faire confiance à Dumbledore avec une idée aussi stupide ?

Quand, enfin, il nous autorisa à partir, je sortis le plus rapidement possible de son bureau sans lui jeter un regard et regagnai mes appartements, qui n'étaient plus vraiment les miens désormais mais aussi ceux de Malefoy.

Argh ! Malefoy ! J'allai passer un mois à vivre au même endroit que Malefoy ! Quelle abomination !

"Bon, respire, Potter," me dis-je, "c'est pas si grave, après tout..."

Pas si grave ! Facile à dire ! Comment allions-nous bien pouvoir faire pour ne pas nous entretuer au bout de... deux minutes dans la même pièce ? Je respirai profondément avec un soupire. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas y échapper, alors... Je pris le livre sur les Animagus que j'avais trouvé ici et que j'avais commencé à lire, puis me réinstallai près de la fenêtre pour le continuer. J'aurais bien aimé y arriver... comme Sirius... comme mon père...

Peu après, le mot de passe de la tapisserie fut prononcé. Je levai à peine les yeux de mon livre : ça ne pouvait être que Malefoy et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. Il faisait leviter une petite valise derrière lui et se dirigea sans un mot vers la pièce désaffectée qui, je l'avais vu plus tôt, avait été remeublée pour en faire une chambre. Si j'avais été paranoïaque, j'aurais immédiatement pensé que Dumbledore avait tout prévu depuis au moins mon arrivée et qu'il m'avait donné cet appartement dans l'unique but de m'y caser avec Malefoy ! Il claqua la porte de sa chambre. J'entendis ensuite une pluie de coups contre le mur. Môsieur n'avait pas l'air content de la situation. Tant mieux ! Au moins, un léger sentiment de satisfaction me calma un peu. Malefoy furieux, voilà qui avait le don de me mettre de bonne humeur. Puis il sortit de sa chambre et vit se poster devant moi. Je le laissa poireauter cinq bonnes minutes avant de daigner lever le regard vers lui. Lentement, je me levai et me tint à moins de quinze centimètres de lui. Merde, j'étais obligé de lever les yeux pour le regarder : il mesurait pratiquement une tête de plus que moi. Il soutint mon regard d'un air glacial que je lui rendit bien.

"T'es dans un état lamentable, Potter," me dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

"J'aurais pu en dire autant de toi, Malefoy," rétorquai-je. "T'as bien de la chance que Pomfresh ait pu t'arranger tout ça. T'étais vraiment pas beau à voir à ton arrivée."

"Il parait," répondit-il tranquillement. "Nous sommes du même coté, désormais. Que les choses soient bien claires, Potter," souffla-t-il. "Nous ne serons jamais amis. Jamais. Et il n'est pas question que cette histoire change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je ta hais et rien ne me fera changer d'avis."

"C'est tout à fait réciproque, Malefoy, ne t'attends pas à quoi que ce soit d'autre," répondis-je en essayant d'ignorer son souffle caressant mon visage, si... quoi ? Troublant ? Tentateur ?

"Parfait," décréta-t-il an se détournant et en quittant la pièce.

Je restai debout une seconde en foudroyant la porte du regard, puis me laissai de nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil avec un soupir. Tout est parfait, songeai-je. Rien n'avait changé. Rien, excepté peut-être ce que j'avais ressentit quand il était si proche de moi...

Mais non, pensai-je. C'était la fatigue causée par le choc de tous ces évènements en si peu de temps. J'avais besoin de voler. Bonne idée. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon balai puis m'envolai directement de la fenêtre du salon. La falaise... besoin de solitude.

Trois heures de réflexions, de solitude et de vol acrobatique me remirent les idées en place et je redescendis vers le château. La fenêtre du salon était fermée. Merde, il était rentré ! J'allai devoir faire le tour. Je poussai un soupir agacé.

"Zen, Potter," pensai-je, "zen..."

De un, Malefoy ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais parti par la fenêtre. De deux, il pouvait encore moins savoir que j'aurais voulu y rentrer. De trois, quand bien même il l'aurait su, il n'aurait probablement pas fait autre chose.

Une fois revenu à l'appartement, je pris une douche, puis allai aux cuisines pour manger un morceau.

"Harry Potter, monsieur !" s'écria Dobby de sa voix suraiguë en surgissant de nul part.

"Bonjour, Dobby," répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

"Oh, Dobby est si heureux de voir Harry Potter !" continua l'Elfe de Maison. "Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter ?"

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner de quoi manger, s'il te plait ?" demandai-je. "Et puis, ça me fait penser... j'ai un service à te demander..."

Une demi-heure plus tard, je quittai les cuisine, le ventre plein et Dobby à mon service particulier jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je n'aurais plus à descendre aux cuisines tous les matins et à chaque fois que je ratais un repas, et puis, must du must, ça allait faire les pieds à Malefoy. Quoi ? Non, c'est pas vrai, je cherchais - presque - pas la bagarre !

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Voila... dites-moi si vous aimez... allez, une tite review sa coute rien... et ça fait tellement plaisir... siouplait...

Bisous !

speedy


	5. Cohabitation

Salut à tous !

bon, je vais vite ce matin, je vous poste donc ce chapitre 4 et je vais pas faire de réponses perso au reviews, donc merci à Ornaluca, Nee Chan et Chana, zaz, céline402 et Melhuiwen.

Voila, bisous à tous, bonne lecture et laissez moi une tite review, please !

gros bisous

speedy

Dédicace : à CLEMENCE et à la SKCMDP !!!! comme dab, quoi !

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi exepté le scénar et la rédac...

Titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

_Chapitre 4 :_

**Cohabition :**

Ce fut probablement le plus long mois de ma vie. Malefoy était d'une humeur exécrable : son père lui avait totalement coupé les vivres – comment Rogue avait expliqué sa survie à Voldemort, je l'ignorais, mais il avait du trouver quelque chose en béton - et la plupart des affaires auxquelles il tenait étaient restées au manoir Malefoy. Il recevait régulièrement des Beuglantes de la part de son père qui explosaient dans le salon et dans sa chambre. Je finis par insonoriser ma chambre pour pouvoir dormir. Ce n'était certes pas très sympa, mais après tout je ne pouvais pas l'aider et de toute façon, même si je l'avais pu, il aurait refusé, stupide et fier Serpentard sang pur comme il l'était.

Les cours de duels commencèrent dès le lendemain de notre entrevue avec Dumbledore. Contre toute attente, Rogue ne fut pas aussi mesquin avec moi qu'à l'habitude. J'ignorai si c'était par demande de Dumbledore ou s 'il était réellement sincère mais… attendez une minute… qu'est-ce que je venais de penser ? Rogue ? Sincère avec moi ?

…

Donc, Dumbledore le lui avait probablement demandé, ce qui fit de ces cours supplémentaires un réel plaisir. Evidemment, nous n'étions qu'au début et il ne nous apprenait que les techniques de bases pour le moment, mais je savais que ça allai réellement devenir intéressant. Alors, à ce moment, le courage me revint en partie et je me surpris à penser, un soir, que l'avenir n'était peut-être pas si sombre que cela… Et en plus, c'était foutrement agréable de se défouler sur Malefoy.

Rogue arrivait le matin à l'appartement à 9h30 pétantes. Sans échanger un mot, il se rendait dans la salle d'entraînement, où nous devions le rejoindre sans tarder, et là, c'était apprentissage et exercices jusqu'à 12h30, heure à laquelle Dobby nous apportait notre déjeuner. J'avais été stupéfait de l'attitude de Malefoy à son égard la première fois que l'elfe était venu. Dobby était totalement pétrifié à cause du regard de Malefoy sur lui, mais juste avant qu'il ne parte, celui-ci maugréa à voix basse que ce n'était plus la peine d'avoir peur de lui : il n'était plus son maître depuis bien longtemps déjà. Si je n'avais pas été si étonné, j'aurais explosé de rire devant la tête de Dobby : on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un melon tant il était interloqué. Il hocha la tête en tremblant puis disparu dans un « pop » sonore.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil à Malefoy qui avait commencé à manger.

« Quoi ? » m'avait-il vertement demandé. « Je sais que je suis craquant, Potter, mais j'aimerais bien que tu cesses de me regarder, c'est gênant. »

« Désolé, Malefoy, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois faire preuve d'honnêteté, alors je vérifie que tu n'es pas un imposteur, » avais-je rétorqué.

« Tu as une bien mauvaise opinion de moi. »

« Ca t'étonne ? »

« Non. »

Le seul point positif de cette histoire, c'était que je pouvais désormais me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui sans mourir d'envie de l'étriper. Je ne lui parlais pas, lui non plus : mieux valait l'ignorance qu'une dispute inutile et malsaine. On se tolérait ça n'allait pas plus loin. Je me demandais toujours où Dumbledore voulait en venir avec cette cohabitation : c'était plutôt risqué, mais il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait – comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

Il fallait que je lui demande la permission de garder les appartements toute l'année. Je m'y sentais chez moi – enfin, autant que je le pouvais. Alors, une semaine avant la rentrée, je pris le taureau par les cornes et allait le voir directement dans son bureau. Il sembla à peine surpris de me voir – qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le surprendre ? – et me dit de m'asseoir.

« Alors, Harry, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Je suis sur qu'il savait très bien ce que je m'apprêtais à lui demander. Perfide, parfois, ce cher directeur !

« Professeur, est-ce qu'il serait possible que… je reste dans les appartements que vous m'avez prêtés… toute l'année ? » dis-je, me sentant parfaitement ridicule.

Il me regarda en souriant, avec un toutefois un léger air triste sur le visage.

« Es-tu sur de le vouloir ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai lentement la tête, un peu hésitant, puis avec plus de fermeté.

« Oui, » dis-je. « J'en suis sur. »

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête à son tour, puis se leva et se dirigea vers Fumseck.

« Fuirais-tu tes amis ? » me demanda-t-il, toujours aussi perspicace, en me tournant le dos.

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

« A vrai dire… » commençai-je. « Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de leur dire… pour la Prophétie… »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et vint se rasseoir en face de moi.

« Je comprends, » dit-il doucement.

« Vous croyez ? » rétorquai-je, sarcastique.

Rien ne m'énervait plus que tous ces gens qui je disais 'je comprends', 'je sais ce que tu ressens,' etc… On ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je vivais sans le vivre. Personne. Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et se passa une main sur les yeux, puis me lança un regard perçant.

« Harry, j'ai 112 ans, » me dit-il. « Ce n'est pas exceptionnellement vieux pour un sorcier, mais ce n'est pas tout jeune non plus. J'ai fait des tas de choses au cours de ma vie, entre autre, j'ai vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald, aidé si tu veux mon avis, plus par la chance que par autre chose. Depuis que j'ai commencé mon éducation magique, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais un grand pouvoir, et on m'a fait figure du Bien et espoir de tous. Ton pouvoir à toi est plus grand encore. Ton destin est de te battre contre Voldemort, comme le mien est de t'aider et d'être un soutien pour Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phœnix et le reste du monde. Alors, oui, je crois que je comprends. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et rougis. D'accord, une personne pouvait comprendre.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi. Quant à tes amis, je pense que tu devrais le leur dire, mais ce n'est pas mon choix. A toi de voir. Je ne le ferais pas pour toi. »

Je hochai la tête. Retour à la case départ.

« En ce qui concerne ces appartements, je te les laisse de bon cœur. » finit-il, « mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne jamais laisser tomber. De te battre jusqu'au bout. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu comprennes que l'espoir est toujours là, tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour y croire. Alors, promets-moi que tu continueras de croire en toi-même. »

Je poussai un gros soupir.

« Je vous le promets. »

Quand je rentrai aux appartements, je trouvai Malefoy posé devant la fenêtre, debout, dans une attitude méditative. Je cachai ma surprise et me dirigeai vers le bureau pour travailler sur un devoir de Potion que j'avais à faire pour la rentrée quand il m'interpella.

« J'ai une question, Potter, » dit-il sans se retourner.

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? » demandai-je en me stoppant.

« A ton avis, est-ce que Dumbledore me laisserait garder cet appartement toute l'année ? C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Serpentard, mais ils sont tous Mangemort là-bas désormais… »

« Ah, oui, je comprends, » dits-je méchamment. « Le grand Drago Malefoy a peur de se faire réduire en pièce par ses anciens amis.

Je me rendis compte de la mesquinerie de ce que je venais de dire et me mordis la lèvre. Très lentement, Malefoy se retourna et me jeta un regard glacial.

« Désolé, » dis-je précipitamment.

Putain, je venais de m'excuser auprès de Malefoy ! Et j'allai probablement regretter plus d'une fois ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

« Je viens de le lui demander pour moi, » ajoutai-je. « Il a accepté. Je suppose qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes aussi. Moi oui, mais je pense que mon avis n'entre pas en ligne de compte. »

Il me lança un regard complètement décontenancé et je m'enfermai dans le bureau sans plus de commentaires. Bizarrement, au lieu d'être furieux de cette nouvelle, je la zappai totalement de mon esprit et me concentrai sur mon devoir. En réalité, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'avais beau le haïr, je comprenais parfaitement qu'il n'ait aucune envie de se retrouver dans un dortoir plein de gens prêts à l'étriper.

J'espérai juste que toute cette histoire ne finirait pas dans un bain de sang.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Voila... une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! siouplait... prochain chap vendredi !

biz

speedy


	6. Retrouvailles

bonjour à tous !

vous allez bien ? moi, oui, en tout cas. j'ai bien peu de cours aujourd'hui et en plus on a un loooooonnnnnnng wek-end de trois jours... le rève !

enfin, bref, à part ça, voici comme promis le 5ème chapitre. Je suis désormais en mesure de vous dire qu'il y en aura 42, plus le prologue et l'épilogue... et comme cette histoire m'inspire énormément, j'envisage même une suite... mais bon, on est pas encore là, hein !

réponse au review :

**atémis** : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous !

**akashana** : en retard au boulot ? a ce point-la ? eh bien je suis sacrément flattée ! merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisou !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : ba oui, il fo y aller progresivement... si Harry critique tout le temps Rogue, c'est parce qu'il faut bien qu'il lui reste quelqu'un à detester... forcément, maintenant que Dray est légèrement plus aimable avec lui... non, j'exagère, maintenant qu'il ne lui parle presque plus... bref, de toute façon, qu'il ait un coeur ou non, il reste Rogue, hein ! Faut pas trop en demander, non plus !

**Melhuiwen** : c'est sur que comme ils vivent dans le même appart, maintenant, il faut bien qu'ils arretent de se disputer... surtout s'il doit y avoir une histoire derrière tout ça ! merci et à plus !

**Kaoro** : eh bien, en voila encore ! pour ce qu'il se passe dans le prologue... hum... je ne dit rien... ça gacherait tout ! qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? moi ? Jamais ! bref, à part ça, merci et bisous !

**céline402** : eh ouais, des putains de montagnes russes, on peut dire ça... en tout cas je ne dit rien... je vous réserve la surprise...

voila voila, donc, eh bien, bonne lecture à tous et laissez une review, pliz ! c'est tellement cool de voir que des gens vous lisent !

bizoux !

speed'

Comme d'hab, une tite cacdédi à la SKCMDP et en particulier à CLEMENCE !

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénar et la rédac...

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

_Chapitre 5 :_

**Retrouvailles :**

J'étais assis dans l'escalier de marbre du Hall. Il était sept heures passées, les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver dans les calèches et je les attendais. Malefoy avait disparu je ne sais où depuis le matin ; tant mieux.

J'ignorais si j'étais pressé de voir Ron et Hermione ; d'un coté, oui, ils m'avaient manqué, mais ils ne manqueraient pas non plus de me regarder avec inquiétude : je crois que j'avais encore maigri et je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi depuis une semaine. Il allait aussi falloir que je leur annonce que je ne logerai pas à la Tour de Gryffondor cette année, mais dans un appartement avec, comble du paradoxe, Drago Malefoy, notre ennemi depuis six ans ; bref, toute une pléiade de nouvelles dures à annoncer. J'avais aussi pris la décision de leur parler de la Prophétie - quand et comment, je n'y avais pas encore pensé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et un groupe de Serdaigle de troisième anée entra. Il me jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux mais je les ignorai, cherchant mes amis du regard à l'extérieur, évitant aussi de regarder les Sombrals que j'aurais bien voulu effacer de mon champ de vision. Les élèves arrivèrent de plus en plus nombreux ; Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard de toutes les années, Gryffondor plus jeunes que moi - un bonjour au passage à Colin et Dennis Crivey - mais aucun de mes amis en vue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ? Puis, enfin, la dernière calèche arriva et en sortirent Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ils m'adressèrent un sourire rayonnant et j'allai à leur rencontre, un peu crispé.

"Merde, Potter," me dis-je, "tu n'as pas à stresser, ce sont tes amis, ils comprendront très bien !"

"Salut, Harry," me dit Hermione en s'approchant. "Tu vas bien ?"

Je captai très bien le regard effaré qu'elle me lança. Du calme, 'Mione, je suis pas aux portes de la mort, non plus ! Je la serrai dans mes bras sans répondre tout de suite.

"Ca peut aller," dis-je en la relâchant. "Préfete-en-chef, hein ?" la taquinai-je. "Tu aurais pu me le dire !"

Elle rougit mais sourit. Ron, beaucoup moins discret qu'elle, me jeta un regard fou d'inquiétude.

"Bordel, Harry, qu'est-ce que t'es maigre !" murmura-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je réponde à ça ? Rien, apparemment, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra si fort qu'il manqua de m'étouffer.

"Ouf !" soufflai-je, "Toi par contre, tu as pris du muscle ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?"

Il eut un vague sourire triste et ne répondit pas. Je saluai d'une même accolade Neville, puis déposait une bise sur la joue de Ginny qui rosit légèrement mais ne pu cacher son air inquiet. Luna, elle, m'embrassa sur le front, sur ma cicatrice précisément, mais ses yeux exorbités n'exprimait rien. J'eu un sourire en les regardant, tous les cinq réunis, encore et toujours : depuis l'attaque au Ministère, nous étions devenus plus que proches ; ils étaient pour moi une source de soutien et de réconfort, même Luna qui n'était jamais réellement avec nous. Savoir que je leur cachai la cause de notre rapprochement - la Prophétie que voulait Voldemort - me mettait mal à l'aise en leur présence. Toutefois, je n'étais pas encore près à le leur dire.

Sans un mot, nous rejoignîmes ensemble la Grande Salle, puis Luna nous quitta pour rejoindre la table de Serdaigle. Nous étions à peine assis que McGonagall entra avec le tabouret à trois pieds et le Choixpeau magique, de sa démarche claudicante - elle boitait depuis l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse : séquelle définitive d'un sort de magie noire. Puis elle ressortit et revint quelques minutes après avec les première année. Le silence se fit peu à peu, à part pour le ruissellement de la pluie sur les vitres et un grondement de tonnerre au loin. Je jetai un coup d'œil au plafond magique : aussi noir que lors de la rentrée de notre quatrième année. Seulement aujourd'hui, mon moral n'était à un si beau fixe que trois ans auparavant.

Je me tournai ensuite vers la table des professeurs. Hagrid venait de rentrer et de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, étrangement bancal et d'aspect plus sinistre encore avec son bras gauche manquant ; Rogue qui me jeta un regard indescriptible, Sinistra, Flitwick, Chourave, un homme que je ne connaissais pas - sûrement le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - et Dumbledore, de qui je soutint le regard une seconde avant de me tourner vers Ron qui m'avait donné un coup de coude.

"T'as vu Malefoy ?" me chuchota-t-il en regardant la table de Serpentard où le jeune homme en question était assis à l'écart. "Et, 'Mione, regarde, Malefoy est là !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Préfete-en-chef.

Celle-ce se retourna, puis me jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

"C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas vu dans le Poudlard Express," dit-elle. "Il est à Poudlard depuis longtemps ?"

"Un mois," répondis-je.

"Tu as parlé avec lui ?"

Je lui lançai un regard totalement incrédule.

"Eh, Hermione, on parle de Malefoy, là..." fit Ron, aussi interloqué que moi par la stupidité de la question.

"Je le sais très bien," rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. "Ca n'empêche rien !"

"Eh bien, à vrai dire," commençai-je pour empêcher Ron de répliquer, "nous avons échangé quelques mots... on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une discution... une simple retrouvailles entre meilleurs ennemis, tu vois le genre... rien n'a changé..."

Exepté que je partage un appartmeent avec lui et que ça va rester ainsi jusqu'à juin prochain, me retins-je d'ajouter. Pendant notre petite conversation, la Répartition avait commencé et nous applaudîmes machinalement un élève rejoingant notre table.

Je regardai de nouveau à la table de Serpentard, en particulier Malefoy, l'air plus sombre que jamais, totalement rejetté par ses anciens "amis" qui ne lui lançaient que des regards chargés de haine et de dégoût. Ses yeux captèrent les miens une seconde et je fus sidéré par ce que j'y lu : son visage était totalement impassible, mais ses yeux gris reflétaient la peur. Puis il se détourna et je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé. Drago Malefoy ? Peur ? Oui, bien sur qu'il pouvait éprouver de la peur, l'étrangeté c'était qu'il m'ait laissé le voir, moi, Harry Potter, son rival depuis plus de six ans. Il savait parfaitement cacher ses émotions, mais là, il m'avait délibérément montré sa terreur.

Et il avait peur de quoi, au fait ? Que pouvaient bien lui faire tous ces crétins, à part le rejeter ? "Attends, Potter, réfléchis," pensai-je. Il avait été torturé pour avoir refusé de suivre ses parents dans son culte de Voldemort et pour avoir refusé de devenir Mangemort. Les autres fils et filles de Mangemort l'étaient devenu, eux, c'était Malefoy lui-même qui me l'avait dit, probablement dans un rituel ou je ne savais quoi d'autre que ce malade aurait inventé. Peut-être étais-ce pour cela que Malefoy avait peur ; ils avaient peut-être été chargé par Voldemort de le tuer... ou bien avait-ils décidé de le faire eux-même.

Je remarquai que Rogue aussi semblait pensif en regardant les Serpentard de septième année. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air véritablement inquiet. Et merde, c'était quoi tout ce bordel, encore ? Ce n'était pas seulement le constat que Malefoy était peut-être en danger que j'avais fait ; je _m'inquiétais_ pour lui. Et il n'était absolument pas question que je ressente autre chose pour lui que de la haine... ça impliquerait trop de chose...

"... amis. Tu ne crois pas, Harry ?"

Je sursautai et lançai un regard désolé à Hermione.

"Excuse-moi, je n'écoutais pas. Tu disais ?"

"Je disais qu'il était étrange que Malefoy ne soit pas avec ses amis," répéta-t-elle en me regardant bizarrement. "Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Si... en fait, non," répondis-je. "Je sais exactement pourquoi. Mais je vous expliquerai plus tard," ajoutai-je. "Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure."

Je leur lançai un regard significatif et ils reçurent très bien le message.

"A quelle heure ?" me demanda Hermione.

"Dès que possible," répondis-je. "N'oubliez pas Luna."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Juste après le dîner et un discours particulièrement sinistre de Dumbledore sur l'entente entre les maisons - quête désespérée en voyant les Serpentards -, je me rendis directement de la Grande Salle vers la pièce secrète que j'avais accidentellement découverte l'année d'avant en étudiant la carte du Maraudeur : à mi-chemin entre les quartiers des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle, elle était accessible par un code sur un mur totalement nu et c'était l'endroit parfait pour nos petites réunions nocturnes, depuis que la Salle sur Demande avait été repérée par les professeurs et les Serpentard.

Circulaire, elle avait une grande cheminée qu'Hermione et moi avions sécurisée pour nous permettre de discuter avec l'Ordre ou n'importent qui d'autre sans risque. Nous avions également conjurer six grands et confortables fauteuils et c'était rapidement devenu un "chez-nous" bien agréable.

J'y entrai et me laissai tomber dans un siège après avoir allumé feu et chandelles. Puis Ginny, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, suivis peu après des deux préfets se tenant amoureusement la main. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en les voyant : ils allaient vraiment, vraiment bien ensemble et c'était pour moi une joie de les voir si heureux : au moins, eux pouvaient encore l'être...

Ils s'assirent, puis les regards convergèrent vers moi : la réunion pouvait commencer...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voila !

prochain chap mardi !

biz , laissez une review siouplait !

speed'


	7. Tentative de vengeance et remerciements

Coucou à tous !

vous allez bien ? moi, oui ! HP3 SORT DEMAIN AU CINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVE LE 2 JUIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVE HARRY POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVE LA NEW SKCMDP !!!!!!!!!!!! BIENVENUE AUX PAUPIETTES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ma conscience : du calme, speed', du calme_...

euh... oui, oui, t'as raison... désolée...bon, excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emportée... bref, voila le chapitre 6 je suis super contente, j'ai eu plein de review !

Alors, pour commencer, merci à :

**Melhuiwen** : merci beaucoup, voila la suite !

**Artemis** : merci ! au fait, t'as deux pseudos ? mais commen se fait-ce ? voila la suite, à plus !

**Apocalypse-Nox** : merci pour ta tite review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Niano** : oh, tu sais, tu peux je veux... c'est pas moi que ça va froisser... surtout que sa la fera pas venir plus vite si tu dis j'aimerai... allez, la voila la suite ! merci beaucoup et t'en fait pas pour les 42 chap, sa sara vite fait, jen suis déjà à la moitié ! et moi ossi j'adore les gateau ! kiss !

**Céline402** : non, j'ai pas écrit les 42 chap... juste les 22 premier ! et seulement 17 sont tapés... niark niark niark ! j'adore vous narguer ! vous lé aurez pas, nananère ! allez, bisous ! et n'oublie pas, patience est mère de sainteté (_ma conscience : tu l'as déjà sortie cette phrase, je crois..._ moi : ah, oui, ptète, si tu le dis...)

**Nee Chan et Chana** : pourquoi Harry s'appelle Potter quand il parle... excellente question, je demandrai à l'auteure (_ma conscience : c'est toi, l'auteure, abrutie !_ moi : oui, je sais, mais j'ai pas la réponse à leur question, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ???) Non, sincèrement, c'est vrai que quand j'écris, je ne fais pas toujours gaffe... c'est à moitié instinctif, en fait (si, si, je vous jure !) et quand je me relis, je vois des trucs bizarres parfois... la plupart du temps je change, mais là, je trouvais que ça rendais pas trop mal, donc, j'ai laissé... voila voila, c'est pas très précis comme réponse, mais désolée, je ne peux pas faire mieux... bref à part ça... vous perverses ? ça ne me serai même pas venu à l'esprit ! ptète paske je suis comme vous... ce sont mes amies qui déteignent sur moi, c'est certain ! j'étais pas comme ça, avant ! (_ma conscience : avant quoi ? t'as toujours adoré les passages de cul dans toutes les fics que t'as lues_ ! moi : mé, euh ! fo pas leut dire !) bref, bref, bref... voila la suite... merci beaucoup et bisous à toutes les deux !

**Vif d'or** : c'est sur, c'est pas fini... voila la suite, d'ailleurs... merci et bisous !

**Popo et Clemzouille** : salut les abruties ! sa va bien ? merci pour votre review, mais vous étiez pas obligées de balancer à tous le monde, comme ça, que vous aviez les chap en exclu... mais enfin, c'est vrai, quoi, povre lecteurs... imaginez, deux chap par semaine, seulement... il vont faire la tête ! allez, bisous les filles, à dans 3 heures !

voila voila pour les réponses aux reviews ! donc, moi, je vous laisse ici... avec le 6ème chap et on se rejoint en bas !

bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

Dislaimer : Rien n'a moi sauf le scénar et la rédac...(ma conscience : on le saura !!!)

Dédicace : A la SKCMDP (la NEW !!! BIENVENUE AU PAUPIETTES !!! _ma conscience : tu l'as déjà dis..._ moi : je sais, merci ! tais-toi un peu, ça nous fera des vacances !)

Titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

**_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_****__**

_Chapitre 6 :_

**Tentative de vengeance et remerciements :**

****

"Alors Malefoy s'est opposé à Voldemort," murmura Hermione d'un ton pensif. "Ca explique qu'il soit ici. T'a-t-il dit pourquoi ?"

"Qui, lui ?" fis-je, sarcastique.. "Oh, certainement pas. Les seules paroles que nous ayons échangés ont été "Je te hais" et "moi de même," alors tu vois..."

"Il est de notre coté, alors ?" demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

Je hochai la tête et Ron serra les poings. Il était très rancunier et Malefoy avait été particulièrement mauvais avec lui et sa famille.

"Ron," murmura Hermione d'une voix apaisante en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il lui jeta un regard désolé mais finit par se calmer.

"J'ai autre chose à vous dire," dis-je brusquement. "Je... je ne logerai pas à la Tour de Gryffondor cette année."

Les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi, totalement incrédules.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Neville.

"Dumbledore me l'a proposé," mentis-je - c'était presque vrai. "J'ai accepté. Ce sont des appartements qu'il m'a prêté cet été, et quand il m'a proposé d'y rester pendant l'année, j'ai accepté."

"Pour quelle raison ?" fit Ginny, surprise.

"J'ai... j'ai besoin de solitude," avouai-je en évitant les regards. "J'ai du mal à supporter du monde autour de moi... tout ce bruit..."

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'avait imaginé...

"Harry," fit Hermione, "y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu ne supportes plus tout ça ? Je veux dire... je sais que la guerre t'affecte beaucoup mais... à ce point-là..."

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, fixant les flammes dans la cheminée.

"Il y a bien une raison... mais... je ne sais pas... je ne peux pas... je ne suis pas prêt à vous en parler."

Une fois de plus, je m'étais défilé. De toute façon, c'était devenu une habitude.

"D'accord, Harry," me répondit Hermione. "Quand tu seras prêt. Prends ton temps, nous sommes tes amis et nous serons toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive."

"Merci," murmurai-je faiblement.

"Tu vis avec Malefoy," dit soudain Luna.

Je me tournai vers elle. Ce n'était pas une question, néanmoins je confirmai en hochant la tête. Je perçu alors de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

"Quoi ?" fit Ron, "Mais pourquoi ?"

"Dumbledore nous l'a imposé pendant les vacances," répondis-je. "Pour des cours de Duel. Et comme Malefoy ne peux plus retourner à Serpentard sans risquer de se faire tuer au sens propre du terme, il va lui aussi rester dans no appartements."

"_Vos_ appartements ?" s'exclama Ron. "Ca fait déjà trois semaines que... et vous avez réussi à ne pas vous entretuer ?"

"Comme tu le vois, oui."

"Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée," fit Hermione, songeuse. "Je veux dire, peut-être qu'ainsi vous arriverez à mieux vous connaître et à mieux vous... entendre..."

J'eus un sourire désabusé.

"Ca, Hermione, je crois que c'est un peu trop me demander," dis-je, ironique. "Enfin, je dois bien avouer qu'il y a au moins une chose qui s'est amélioré, on peut désormais se trouver dans la même pièce sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre."

"Tiens, je te l'avais dit !" fit Hermione, triomphante.

"Mouais," fit Ron, "pour ma part, tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il n'en profitera pas pour te jeter un sort au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins..." il me lança un regard étrange. "Mais s'il le fait, je jure que je le tuerai," acheva-t-il.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Je rentrai ensuite à mes quartiers, lentement, le cœur lourd. Savoir qu'ils attendaient une réponse à leur questions m'affectait, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Le pire était sans doute que je considérais qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir. Je me sentais tout simplement incapable de leur dire. Le courage est l'emblème de la maison des Gryffondor, pourtant, en cet instant, je m'en sentais totalement dépourvu. Quelle ironie !

J'arrivai à la tapisserie représentant la forêt interdite sous les étoiles et prononçai le mot de passe "Fleur des Champs". La scène qui me fut dévoilée me prit totalement au dépourvu. Malefoy était étalé par terre, le regard haineux, entouré pat tous ses anciens amis : Vincent Crabe, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott, Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson. Malefoy semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je restai stupéfait pendant une demi-seconde - comment avaient-ils pu arriver là ? - puis la colère me submergea : qu'est-ce que cette bande de Mangemorts décérébrés venaient faire ici ? Dans _mes_ appartements ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" tonnai-je.

Surpris, ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement. Visiblement, ils ne m'avaient pas entendus entrer. Puis Nott eut un ricanement et regarda Malefoy.

"Perce qu'en plus Potter est avec toi ? Décidément, tu me surprend, Malefoy, j'aurais cru que tu saurais choisir mieux qu'un squelette ambulant !"

Je compris très bien le sous-entendu.

"Dehors," dis-je à voix basse.

Parkinson me lança un regard mauvais.

"Parce que tu crois vraiment que nous allons t'obéir ?" ricana-t-elle. "Regarde un peu plus attentivement la situation, Potter, tu es seul, désarmé, contre nous cinq. De plus, étant donné que ces derniers temps, tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, je ne crois pas que tu arriveras à nous faire sortir d'ici sans l'aide de la magie. Et je te déconseille de faire ça," ajouta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur moi alors que je voulais prendre la mienne dans ma poche. "Expelliarmus !"

Je me retrouvai alors en très mauvaise position. Seul - Malefoy semblait paralysé par un sort -, sans baguette, contre cinq Mangemorts bien entraînés et, je le supposai, aptes à utiliser la magie noire. Alors, j'explosai.

"DEHORS !" hurlai-je. "VOUS SORTEZ D'ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! VOUS DEGAGEZ ET VOUS NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS NI DE LUI NI DE MOI A MONS DE DEUX METRES ! ALLEZ RETROUVER CE PSYCHOPATE DE SERPENT QUE VOUS APPELEZ MAITRE ET FOUTEZ-NOUS LA PAIX !"

Ils semblèrent plutôt amusés de ma tirade mais ils eurent un grand choc quand je les projetai tous les cinq contre une bibliothèque, qui se renversa sur eux, d'un simple geste du bras. Totalement hors de contrôle, je recommençai, les envoyant cette fois contre la porte qui céda sous leur poids. Effarés, ils se relevèrent et s'enfuirent en courant vers les cachots.

Je récupérai ma baguette que Parkinson avait laissé tombée, puis claquait brutalement la porte et y jetai un puissant sort de verrouillage. Sans un regard à Malefoy qui venait de se relever, un peu pantelant, je m'engouffrai à grand pas dans la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau glacée sur le visage et essayer de me calmer. Puis mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'écroulai au sol. Je restai prostré par terre une minute, sans aucune force, puis me relevai en m'appuyant lourdement sur le lavabo. Je tremblais de fatigue. J'avais utilisé deux fois un puissant sortilège sans baguette ni formule, et également un sort de verrouillage sélectif que je n'avais jamais mis en pratique auparavant. Tant de magie de haut niveau m'avait vidé et c'est avec peine que je revenais m'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain.

Malefoy finissait de réparer les dégâts - à savoir, réparer la bibliothèque et ranger les livres - puis il se figea en me voyant. Je devais être pathétique. A l'état de squelette ambulant, comme l'avait très bien souligné Nott, pale et tremblant de tous mes membres, je ne pouvais pas lâcher la porte sous peine de tomber à nouveau. J'avais affreusement honte. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça, pire, je ne voulais pas que _lui _me voit comme ça. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Tu es impressionnant quand tu t'énerves, Potter," dit-il sans le moindre sarcasme dans la voix.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais rien à dire. Il me détailla des pieds à la tête. Les tremblements ne diminuait pas.

"Besoin d'aide, peut-être ?"

Je serrai les dents. J'allais devoir accepter cette proposition, j'était dans l'incapacité de traverser le salon pour arriver à ma chambre et ce ne risquait pas de s'arranger. Je hochai donc la tête, rejetant la pensée que j'acquiesçai à l'aide de mon rival. Il ne l'était plus, de toute façon. Il s'approcha de moi et passa mon bras sur ses épaules avant de glisser le sien autour de ma taille et de m'accompagner, moitié me traînant, jusqu'à ma chambre. Je fus plus que troublé par cette soudaine proximité. Je pouvais sentir sous mon bras les muscles de ses épaules et autour de ma taille la force et la solidité de son bras. Une puissance aussi fine que discrète. J'eus un frisson qui, heureusement pour moi, passa totalement inaperçu à travers mes tremblements.

Une fois à ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. J'aurais pu m'endormir sur le champs mais je me forçai à relever la tête vers Malefoy qui sortait de la pièce.

"Je suppose que c'est ton remerciement ?" dis-je, la voix un peu cassée.

Il s'immobilisa puis se tourna de trois quart.

"Un Malefoy ne dit jamais merci, Potter," dit-il en m'adressant un troublant et étincellent sourire. 'Tu n'auras jamais rien d'autre."

"Rien d'autre que ma haine, Malefoy," rétorquai-je dans un dernier souffle avant le sommeil.

Il ricana.

"C'est ça, Potter, allez, bonne nuit," fit-il en sortant.

Rien d'autre que ma haine. Je savais déjà que cette phrase n'était plus vraie.

Je ne me doutais pas à quel point.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Fin du chap 6...

"Moi : conscience ? t'es là ?

_¤conscience fait la tronche...¤_

moi : oh, allez, excuse-moi, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit... mais j'ai un conseil à te demander...

_¤conscience se retourne un peu... puis me montre de nouveau son dos.¤_

_Conscience : trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre !_

Moi : mais... mais... ¤sanglots¤ snif... conscience... s'il-te-plait... me fais... me fais pas la tête... je suis... dé...so...lée... snif...

_¤conscience se retourne¤_

_Conscience : oh, ça va, arrete de pleurer ! qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Moi : chic ! ba, en fait, je voulais avoir ton avis...

_conscience : je m'en doute ! sur quoi ?_

Moi : eh bien, comme Clemence et Pauline... tu sais deux des membres de la SK...

_Conscience : ¤un peu agacée¤ oui, je sais qui sont pauline et clemence, merci ! je suis toujours avec toi, je te rappelle !_

moi : oui, bref, eh bien, puisquelles ont balancé qu'il y avait 16 chapitre tous beau tous pret...

_Conscience : tu l'as dit aussi, je te signale ! dans ta réponse à la review de céline402 !_

moi : BREF, passons, veux-tu ? Eh bien, je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de faire un peu de chantage...

_¤la, l'esprit sadique de conscience se réveille et conscience sourit machiavéliquement...¤_

_Conscience : ah, oui, continue..._

Moi : pas forcément un truc méchant... disons, juste que... si j'ai 10 review d'ici demain matin, ils auront le chap 7... et au pire, de toute façon, ils l'auront vendredi...

_Conscience : Bonne idée, mais précise bien des reviews de personnes différentes... ça serait trop facile !_

Moi : et, bien sur, personne de la SK... mais comme de toute façon, la SK, ils ont déjà eu le chap 7, depuis trèèèès longtemps... d'ailleurs... chapitre 7, hein les filles ! tu te rappelles, conscience ? en ECJS ? la semaine dernière ?

_Conscience : oui, je me rappelle très bien ! en arts plastiques, aussi, d'ailleurs... mais bref, je m'égare, c'est une bonne idée ! pour une fois que ta cervelle te sert à autre chose que pendant les cours !_

Moi : oh, ça va, hein !

_¤Conscience m'ébourrife gentiment les cheveux, qui étaient déjà dans un état plus que désordonné étant donné que je viens de me lever...¤_

_Conscience : tu sais bien que je plaisante !"_

Bref... fin de la discut' avec conscience... voila voila donc vous avez compris ? si vous voulez la suite demain, je veux 10 review, de personnes différentes s'il-vous-plait, d'ici demain matin... si je les ai jeudi matin, vous aurrez le chap jeudi matin... au plus tard, de tout façon et dans tous les cas, ce sera vendredi...

voila voila ! allez, je suis pas si méchante que ça !

_(conscience : penses-tu, pas du tout !_

moi : c'est sur, tu es bien pire que moi !

_conscience : pff ! même pas vrai !)_

allez, bisous à tous !

speed'


	8. Relacher la tension

Salut tout le monde !

bah voila, je me suis réveillée ce matin et j'avais 10 review, donc comme promis, le chap 7 (_conscience : il ne sera pas dit que speedy n'a pas de parole !_)

Juste un petit message... je suis allé voir le Prisonnier d'Azkaban hier, et sans rien dévoiler pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, je peux vous dire qu'il est GENIAL !!! 10, 100, 1000 fois mieux que les deux premiers film, même si certaines choses m'ont super déçu par rapport au livre... donc, pour tous les fans de HP : A VOIR ABSOLUMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!

Voila, c'était juste pour dire... maintenant, reponse aux review :

**Akashana **: bah voila, la suite avec un jour d'avance... je sais bien que le chantage c'est pas beau, mais que veux-tu, c'est conscience qui m'enfluence (_conscience : quoi ? non mais je reve, c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée !_ moi : oui, je sais, mais tu es ma conscience et tu es censée me dissuader de ce genre de chose ! _conscience : pas de ma faute si quelqu'un m'a fait plus diable qu'ange_ ! moi : si tu le dis... n'empeche que coté sadisme, on fait la paire, toutes les deux ! _conscience : je confirme...)_ merci pour ta review et à plus !

**Mely** : coucou ! merci pour ta reiview, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Niano** : oh, oui... un super gateau au chocolat avec plein plein plein de chocolat dedans... (_conscience : bah, si c un gateau au chocolat, il y a forcément plein de choco dedans_ ! moi : on se passera de tes commentaires à deux noises, merci !) merci pour ta review, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Linalyna Malefoy** : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que le chantage c'est pas joli joli... mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher et c'est pas conscience qui va le faire ! (_conscience : on le saura_ !) bref, merci pour ta review et à plus !

**Phern **: c'est bien de rire tout le temps, ça empeche d'etre constipé (si, si, je te jure que c'est vrai !) merci pour ta review et à plus !

**Melhuiwen** : un peu court ? oui, peut-être... je ne sais pas... bref, voila la suite et non, dix fois une review de la même personne ça ne marche pas ! lol !!!!!! bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : vous compteez pour deux ? derrière votre écran, peutêtre, mais sur mon compteur de review... beaucoup moins, déjà ! lol !!! non, je plaisante, pour moi vous comptez bien deux review, j'ai failli d'ailleurs vous mettre ce chap hier, mais avant d'aller en cours j'ai du publier le dernier de mon autre fic et l'aprem bah... je suis allé o ciné et après j'ai taffé avec mes cops... bref, blem d'emploi du temps, quoi. Mais vous l'avez quand même avec un jour d'avance, alors ne vous plaignez pas ! Moi, je ne sais pas si j'ai détein sur mes amies... je crois qu'elle sont encore pire que moi et conscience tu peu te la fermer parce que sur ce coup-là t'as rien à dire ! (_conscience : mmph...)_ non, mais c'est vrai, maintenant je ne peux plus dévoiler à tout le monde que deux de mes lectrices sont des perverses confirmées... je voulais faire des tracts et tout ! j'aurai pu me faire un max de thune ! (_conscience : merde, c'est con, ça !_ moi : à qui la faute ??!!) bref... bon, bah je crois que je vais devoir accepter ce marché... m'énerve, mais ça m'énerve ! lol !!!!! oui, j'ai plein de chapitres tout beau tout pret dans mon ordi... mais vous les aurez pas, nananèreuh !!! et pour dray... oui, bien sur qu'il aurait du le garder dans ses bras... mais c'aurait été un peu vite pour ma fic ! (j'ai 12 euh, non, 42 chap à faire, quand même ! _conscience : lapsus révélateur... avis à tous, le chap 12 est génial !!!_ moi : mais tais-toi ! il ne fau pas le dire maintenant !) et puis, il se rattrape dans ce chapitre... ah, non, je dis rien, vous n'avez qu'à lire ! allez, à la prochaine, vous deux ! bizzzzzzzzzz !

**Vif d'or** : eh oui, nananèreuh ! nous on a les films deux jours aant vous ! ¤tire la langue¤ (_conscience : pfff... c'est puéril !_ moi : va te faire voir, conscience !) et c'est pas ça qui va me faire poster mes chap plus vite ! c'est logique, d'ailleurs... quand je suis o ciné, je peux pas écrire, donc je pers mon avance et je publie moins vite... moui, ça sa tient comme raisonnement... oui ? non ? non ? bon, bah tant pis, voila le chap 7 ! bisous à toi !

**Alandra **: bah, voila la suite ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**LN** : bah, si, j'en ai dix, grace à toi, d'ailleurs ! merci beaucoup et bisous !

Voila voila... donc, maintenant, je vous laisse avec ce chap 7... que mes amies ont beaucoup apprécié, donc, donnez-moi votre avis ! merci, bisous !

speed'

Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf scénar et rédac...

Dédicace : à la SKCMDP et à CLEMENCE !!!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 7 :_

**Relâcher la tension :**

****

La vie prit un tournant routinier de début d'année, comme toujours. Je me levai le matin, la plupart du temps avant Malefoy, puis j'allais déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ou, quand le temps me manquait, j'appelais Dobby. Puis, j'allais en cours avec Ron et Hermione. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était passée matière obligatoire et le nouveau professeur, Joshua Cameron, prenait très à cœur son rôle de nous préparer, nous autres septième année, à la situation du monde extérieur. Je dus pourtant bien m'avouer, au bout de quelques semaines, que je commençais à m'ennuyer un peu. Plus je grandissais, plus j'acquérais une grande puissance magique et plus je réalisais facilement les sorts de Défense. L'attaque, par contre, était beaucoup plus intéressante. Rogue continuait de nous enseigner le Duel, à moi et Malefoy, trois soirs par semaine, et quand il comprit que j'étais capable de réaliser des sort sans baguette, il me confisqua celle-ci pendant la moitié des cours.

Je m'y donnais à fond. D'abord, ça ma fatiguait suffisamment pour que je m'endorme le soir comme une masse pour me réveiller le lendemain. Je faisais moins de cauchemars, mais je pris tout de même la précaution d'insonoriser ma chambre chaque nuit : je ne voulais pas que Malefoy puisse entendre mes cris et mes pleurs nocturnes. Et puis, j'aimais énormément ça. Sentir en soi _le pouvoir_, le pouvoir de dominer, le pouvoir de _tuer_... Parfois, ma propre violence me faisait peur. Plus d'une fois, Rogue fut forcé de me stupéfixer pour m'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Mais Malefoy ne se gênait pas non plus pour frapper très fort. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer sa puissance... ou plutôt de l'admirer lui, quand il la contrôlait. Ses yeux, surtout, étaient réellement fascinants. Gris et froids, ils luisaient d'un feu glacé de supériorité et de pouvoir quand je me tordait de douleur à ses pieds suite à l'un de ses sorts...

En Potions, Rogue m'avait mis en équipe avec lui. J'ignorais si c'était par mesquinerie de sa part ou parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Malefoy, mais il était vrai que les Serpentard lui vouaient désormais une haine inimaginable. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne vint plus prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle et restait la plupart du temps dans nos quartiers. Dumbledore lui avait ôté son rôle de préfet, étant donné que ceux-ci sont censé avoir un minimum d'autorité sur les élèves de leur maison - chose que Malefoy n'avait plus. Il avait également perdue sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, bref, Drago Malefoy était devenu un rebut de Serpentard. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit si sombre ; il était passé de prince à exclu en bien peu de temps.

Quant aux Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, j'étais désormais le seul qui puisse le supporter suffisamment pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophe. Les potions que nous étudiions étaient complexes et relativement dangereuses, et elles pouvaient même provoquer des effets irréversibles si mal préparées.

Je compris bien vite que Malefoy ne tenait pas ses excellentes notes en Potions qu'au favoritisme de Rogue. Il avait véritablement un don pour ça : il pouvait presque mesurer les ingrédients à l'œil nu. La composition lui venait presque toute seule et il n'avait presque pas besoin d'aide. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était suivre ses directives et ça me convenait parfaitement.

De temps en temps, je retournais à la Tour de Gryffondor pour prendre quelques nouvelles et pour me souvenir avec nostalgie du temps où j'y étais comme chez moi ; ce temps était révolu. Les semaines passèrent rapidement. Une nuit, je me réveillai en sursaut suite à un énième cauchemar où je voyais mourir Sirius. J'étais trempé de sueur, ma respiration était saccadée et un goût salé sur mes lèvres m'indiqua que j'avais pleuré. Cette situation était insupportable et je me levai et allai dans le salon pour trouver à boire. Les rideaux du salon n'étaient pas complètement tirés et une portion de ciel parsemé d'étoiles m'était visible. Cherchant le calme, je m'en approchais et ouvrai la fenêtre. L'air froid de l'automne me revigora un peu, et je restai là pas mal de temps, à observer les étoiles, la constellation du Grand Chien et Sirius, qui brillait de mille feux dans la nuit.

Tel ses yeux quant il me regardait : à la fois fier et triste, heureux et nostalgique... Cette étoile était devenue mon guide, mon espoir, ma source de motivation ; quoi qu'il arrive, que je meure ou que je survive à mon combat final, je le vengerai...

"Insomniaque, Potter ?" fit soudain une voix sarcastique derrière moi.

Je me retournai brusquement. Je ne l'avais pas entendu sortir de sa chambre, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était qu'on me surprenne à ce genre de moment.

"Lâche-moi, Malefoy," murmurai-je d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Ses yeux gris luisaient de mépris dans la pénombre.

"Potter, ferme cette fenêtre," rétorqua-t-il tranquillement. "Le froid s'est infiltré dans ma chambre et m'a réveillé."

"J'en ai rien à foutre."

"On ne t'a jamais appris le vie en communauté, Potter ?"

"Quelle communauté ?" m'esclaffai-je. "Harry Potter le survivant, celui censé sauver le monde, et Drago Malefoy le sang-pur, ex-futur-Mangemort, une communauté ? Laisse-moi rire !"

"Celui censé sauver les monde ? Je vois que ta grosse tête n'a pas encore dégonflé, quel dommage !" répliqua-t-il.

"Ta gueule, Malefoy," rétorquai-je. 'Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors fous-moi la paix."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ?" répéta-t-il. "Et toi, tu le sais, peut-être ? Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, si tu te crois capable de lui tenir tête. Il connaît des sorts dont tu n'as même pas idée..."

"Et toi, bien sur, tu les connais," rétorquai-je. "Peut-être es-tu finalement plus proche de lui que nous ne le croyons... qui sait, peut-être es-tu un espion à son service..."

J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais dit ça. C'était totalement stupide, mais j'étais si énervé qu'il m'ait surpris dans mes pensées que je ne contrôlais plus tout à fait ce que je disais. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En deux pas il fut près de moi, il m'attrapa par le col de mon pyjama et me plaqua contre le mur. Je levai des yeux défiants vers lui.

"Ecoute-moi bien, Potter," éructa-t-il lentement, "tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, absolument toue ce que tu veux sur moi, sauf ça. Je ne suis pas l'esclave de ce sale serpent albinos, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serai jamais. Un Malefoy ne devrais pas faire de bassesses à qui que ce soit. Moi je l'ai compris, mon père non, mais j'en ai ras-le-bol de payer pour lui. Est-ce clair, Potter ?"

"Et tu vas faire quoi si je te dis non ?" rétorquai-je. Je voulais le provoquer, le pousser à bout. "Me frapper ? Me tuer ?"

Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement d'un éclat que je ne parvint pas à interpréter et qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

"Oh, non," dit-il à voix basse. "Non, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup mieux pour toi..."

"Ah oui ? Quoi ?"

"Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?"

"Dis toujours," répliquai-je.

Il se pencha alors et posa les lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus tellement abasourdi par ce geste que je ne songeai même pas à protester. Puis, sans me lâcher, il commença à me lécher les lèvres, comme pour quémander l'entrer à ma bouche que je gardai hermétiquement close. Alors il me mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure.

Je voulu pousser un cri de douleur et il n'hésita pas à en profiter. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, explorant, cherchant, trouvant. Il embrassait fichtrement bien. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répondre, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Et ses mains... ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur mon corps, me caressant à travers mon tee-shirt. Puis il les passa _en-dessous._ Ses caresses auraient pu m'emmener directement au paradis. Il avait les mains chaudes, très chaudes, brûlantes, même. Je me rapprochai encore plus de lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou, mes mains perdues dans ses doux et soyeux cheveux blonds.

Ce baiser avait le goût du sang. _Mon_ sang. Il m'avait mordu fort, l'animal ! Et une pensée s'immisça alors dans mon esprit... "C'est Malefoy !" dit-elle brutalement.

Alors, je rompis le baiser. Il me jeta un regard surpris mas ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Lentement, très lentement, je baissai un bras, puis glissai ma main sous le haut de son pyjama et la posai sur son ventre. Il frissonna.

"Et maintenant," dis-je d'une voix faussement sensuelle. "Tu veux aller plus loin ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit-il. "Je peux te faire découvrir des choses merveilleuses, mon cher Potter..."

"Tu sais quoi ?" répliquai-je.

Il me regarda, étonné sans doute du ton menaçant de ma voix.

"Dans tes rêves."

Je lui envoyai une onde d'énergie magique par la main et il fut projeté dans un fauteuil qui - heureusement pour lui - se trouvait là. J'essuyai ma bouche de ma main d'un geste rageur. Une traînée rouge suivit sur mon bras. Puis je retournai dans ma chambre sans un regard pour lui et claquait la porte. Une seconde, deux, trois... Rageusement, je lançai mon poing, accompagné d'une décharge de magie dans un des montants de mon lit à baldaquin.

Explosé sur le coup.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

voila... fin du chap... conscience voudrait refaire le même coup que la dernière fois (tu parles d'un conscience ! jamais vu ça !) mais comme de toutes façon, je vous poste un chap tous les vendredi et tous les mardi, ça ne sert strictement à rien...

mais il ne faus pas que ça vous enpèche de laisser des reiview, hein ! surtout ne vous genez pas !

allez, merci à vous et bisous

à demain !

speed'


	9. Armistice

Moi : Conscience...

_conscience : oui ?_

Moi : qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?

_conscience : qu'en sais-je ? tu as vraiment foiré sur ce coup-là..._

moi : mais oui, je sais... mais tu c'est bien que c'est pas de ma faute...

_conscience : moi, je le sais, et je le comprends, mais eux, derrière leur écran, le résultat est le même... un jour de retard, avoue que c'est abusé, quand même..._

moi : oui, oh, faut rien exagérer, c'est qu'un jour ! ça aurait pu être une semaine... voire plus !

_conscience : si tu le dis..._

moi : mmphr...

Bon... je suis vraiment, sincèrement, profondément désolée pour ce petit retard... j'aurais du vous publier ça hier... mais j'ai eu n leger problème de reveil, voyez-vous... et comme j'ai l'habitude d'uploader le matin avant d'aller en cours... et puis, hier soir, j'ai totalement zappé... donc voila... pour me faire pardonner je vous posterai le chap suivant demain... si vous êtes d'accord, bien sur... (_conscience : bien sur qu'ils sont d'accord ! abrutie, va !)_

Donc, voila... réponses aux reviews :

**Malhuiwen **: moi ? vous tuer ? mais non, enfin... aucun interet... après je n'aurais plus de lecteur... par contre, j'aime bien vous faire mariner un peu... c'est pas moi, c'est conscience qui m'influence ! (_consience : ouais, évidemment, c'est facile de m'accuser...)_ bref... voila donc la suite ! merci pour ta review ! bisous !

**Artémis** : merci !!! désolée pour le retard, à plus !

**Syl2sy **: mais t'en fais pas, ya pas de problemes ! merci pour ta reiview ! bisous !

**tetedenoeud** : merci beaucoup, bisous !

**vif d'or** : bah, ouais, mais il n'allait pas se jetter sur lui, non plus... ça aurait été un peu trop vite... mais t'inquietes, sa va venir ! HP 3, il est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment excellent... de très très loin (ion va encore dire que je me répetes, mais c'est tellement vrai !) le meilleur des trois films. même si quelques détails qui me paraissaient à moi, importants dans le bouquin, ont sautés, ça n'en reste pas moins un chef-d'oeuvre du cinèma... voila pour mon avis, après... tu l'as vu hier, donc ? t'en a pensé quoi ? moi je retourne le voir aujourdh'ui, mais dans un autre ciné, plus beau, plus grand, mieux quoi ! allez, bisous à toi et merci pour ta review !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oui, je vois que vous ne vous genez pas pour ça ! merci, ça fait plaisir ! c'est sur, je voyais mal Drago en soumis... se retenir de le mordre ? bah, ouais, mais bon, ce cher dray n'en fait un peu qu'à sa tête... je lui avait bien dit, avant décrire la scène, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop violent, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ! et je crois qu'il n'a pas fini d'en faire baver à ce pauvre petit Harry... ah, non, je ne dis rien ! vous verrez... oui, oui, j'aurais bien aimé me faire de l'argent sur votre dos ! et conscience aurait accepté, bien sur ! ce n'est pas une conscience exemplaire, vous l'aurez compris ! c'est pour ça qu'on me l'a donné, d'ailleurs... moi, je suis un peu plus... comment dire... modérée dans mais mauvaises actions ? oui, on peut dire ça... (_conscience : ouais, ouais... c'est cela même... prends-nous tous pour des crétins..._ moi : oh, ça va, hein ! avoue que tu es pire que moi, quand même... _conscience : ça, c'est quand tu le veux bien, ma chérie... parce que quand tu t'y mets... tu peux être vraiment mauvaise ! _moi : moui... peut-être... si tu le dis...) pfff ! saleté de conscience qui a laché le morceau ! oui, le chap 12 est particulièrement interressant... mais je ne dis rien, vous jugerez par vous-même ! quant à HP 3, oui, il est à la hauteur, il n'y a pas de problème ! mais ne soyez pas en colère contre votre chorale, enfin... moi, j'étais vénère contre mon prof de maths, qui nous a rajouté deux heures, comme ça, sans prévenir... il aurait pu le faire n'importe quand, mais non, il fallait vraiment que ça tombe LE jour où on avait besion de finir à 10h30... d'ailleurs, pour protester contre ce flagrant manque de diplomatie, moi et mes amis avons... euh, coment dire ça... fait la grève ? (_conscience : seché, speed', vous avez seché..._ moi : c'était à toi de m'en empecher, conscience ! ce que tu n'as pas fait ! tu as lamentablement accepté que je trace ! alors, tes leçons de morale, tu peux de les mettre où je pense ! _conscience : mais quelle vulgarité ! j'y crois pas ! et je ne te faisais aucune leçon de morale, je t'aidais à trouvé le mot que tu cherchais _!) bref... voila, quoi. merci pour votre review ! bon film et à la prochaine !

**thaana** : Conscience ? méchante ? mais non, allons donc... juste un peu perverse et corompue sur les bords... merci pour ta review ! bisous !

**niano** : que la force du gateau au chocolat soit avec toi, jeune jedi... ça sonne bien, non ? bref... merci pour ta review ! voila la suite ! bisous !

**céline 402** : un bout de Dray et un bout de Harry ? Oh, oui ! moi aussi ! aucun problème ! c'est vrai, dray a un appétit... comment dire ça... débordant ? mouais... il est surtout orgueilleux et... possessif... dominateur... tout ce qu'on veut, quoi ! merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous et à plus !

voila voila pour les rar... donc, je vous laisse avec ce chap 8... un peu moins centré sur Harry et Dray, mais plutot sur la guerre... quoi qu'il ne faut pas oublier quelques allusions par-ci par-là...

bonne lecture !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi suaf le scénar et la rédac...

Dédicace : A la SKCMDP !!!!!!!!! et surtout à CLEMENCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

titre:

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

_Chapitre 8 :_

**Armistice :**

Mme Pomfresh soigna efficacement ma lèvre coupée et ma main droite meurtrie, mais j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait pas gobé mon explication vaseuse selon laquelle je m'étais mordu en mangeant et que j'étais tombé. Qu'importe, elle ne posait jamais beaucoup de questions et c'était tant mieux. Non, ce qui me préoccupait plus avait été ma réaction à l'acte de Malefoy.

J'avais adoré ce baiser.

A la fois doux et enflammé, profond... et terriblement excitant. Et ses mains, que j'avais brièvement senties sur mon corps, m'avaient littéralement électrisé. J'en aurais voulu plus. Mais ma conscience, ma raison, bref, appelez ça comme vous voulez, une partie de moi a réalisé ce qui se passait et m'avait arrêté. Juste à temps.

Bizarre. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par les hommes, enfin, je ne crois pas. Sauf cette fois. Cette fois, je l'avais _voulu_, réellement. Souvent, depuis cet incident, je l'avais discrètement observé et l'avais détaillé avec beaucoup d'attention. Et je conclus de mes observations qu'il était vraiment _très _séduisant. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de magnétique dans sa façon d'être. J'étais cependant certain que ce changement dans ma manière de la voir datait de cet été : il avait quelque chose en plus... ou en moins. Ca ma gênait. J'aurais voulu retrouver le Malefoy d'avant, avec se détestable fierté et son air méprisant. Il me manquait : je n'avais plus personne à qui m'opposer... Bien sur, il restait les nouveaux Mangemorts, que Dumbledore préférait ne pas renvoyer afin de les empêcher de commettre des actes graves, mais... ils n'avaient pas la rage froide que lui avait su développer... Sa classe... je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui le rendait beaucoup plus intéressant à provoquer et à énerver... Peut-être était-ce pour ça que j'avais voulu le pousser à bout. Pour retrouver l'ancien Malefoy, celui qu'on peut détester sans efforts.

Le nouveau était différent, plus sombre, plus renfermé sur lui-même... tellement plus... tellement moins... bref, ce n'était plus tout à fait le même et je ne pouvais plus le détester. Et non content de ne plus pouvoir le haïr, j'étais désormais également attiré par lui...

Et merde !

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Depuis cette histoire, je l'avais de plus en plus évité. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été humilié ; il avait découvert et m'avait fait découvrir une de mes faiblesses. J'ai craint pendant un moment qu'il ne s'en serve pour me ridiculiser, mais il n'en fit rien. Ses regards étaient totalement indifférents à mon égard et, finalement, la vie repris - presque - un cours normal.

Ce fut un jour de cours de Potions que je put "apprécier" totalement le changement. J'étais en train de couper en morceau les limaces d'Espagne selon ses instructions, quand un violent accès de douleur à ma cicatrice me frappa brutalement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête sur le point de se fendre en deux. Je déglutis et me mordis la lèvre. Je fis comme si de rien n'était pendant quelques minutes, mais j'aperçus soudain du coin de l'œil que Rogue se tendait légèrement. Il revint s'asseoir à son bureau après avoir vertement réprimander Hermione dont la potion était probablement parfaite, comme d'habitude. Il serra les dents et se crispa : nul doute qu'il soufrait autant que moi.

J'avais si mal que mes mains tremblaient. Malefoy le remarqua et, après un instant d'hésitation, il me prit le couteau et les limaces des mains.

"Laisse, je vais le faire," dit-il à voix basse, "Tu vas finir par te couper un doigt."

Le contact de sa main sur la mienne fut comme un électrochoc. Je lâchai immédiatement ce que je tenais et serrai les poings sous la table.

"Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?" murmurai-je, énervé par la douleur.

"Oh, ce n'est pas le cas," rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique. "Mais figures-toi qu'avec une seule micro goutte de sang humain dans cette potion, nous n'aurions plus jamais ni toi ni moi la possibilité de s'insulter... ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Ce serait dommage, non ?"

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai d'un regard assassin à son égard pour le sous-entendu. J'essayai ensuite de me concentrer sur la douleur pour la faire diminuer ; peine perdue. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je devais être pale comme la mort. Je transpirais et ma respiration était saccadée. Rogue n'en menait pas plus large mais il le cachait mieux.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Potter, tu n'as par l'air très bien," me dit Malefoy avec un regard bizarre.

"Rogue ne me laissera jamais sortir," répondis-je.

"Peut-être que si moi je le lui demande..."

Je lui lançai un regard surpris.

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?" demandai-je.

"Un Malefoy propose rarement ses services, Potter, tu devrais en profiter sans poser de questions."

Nous échangeâmes un long regard bourré de sous-entendus et de non-dits, puis je hochai la tête sous une nouvelle vague de douleur en me mordant encore plus fort la lèvre.

"Professeur," dit alors Malefoy à voix haute en se tournant vers Rogue. "Pourriez-vous expliquer à Potter qu'il ferait mieux de sortir avant de tout faire sauter ?"

Rogue, tout concentré sur sa propre douleur, leva un regard surpris puis me jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Je vis les rouages s'enclencher parfaitement dans son esprit et il se leva, menaçant.

"Potter," dit-il d'une voix mauvaise en s'approchant de moi. "Vous auriez du me dire que vous n'alliez pas bien ! A moins, bien sur, que votre but était de faire rater la potion de Mr Malefoy et de plaider votre mal après ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous !"

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Comment pouvait-il aussi bien jouer la comédie avec ce qu'il devait ressentir ?

"Avec moi chez le directeur," ajouta-t-il d'une voix cassante. "Nous allons discuter de cela avec lui. Maintenant ! Vous autres, je reviens bientôt. Si qui que ce soit pose un problème, il ou elle finira en retenue pour le reste de l'année. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Il regarda en particulier les quelques Serpentard devenus Mangemort cet été. Puis il me tira par le col et me jeta dehors avant de claquer la porte.

"Vous pouvez marcher, Potter ?" me demanda-t-il en laissant tomber son masque de froideur.

"Je crois que oui," répondis-je.

"Alors en route, dépêchez-vous !"

Le chemin jusqu'à la gargouille du couloir du deuxième étage me parut interminable. Je trébuchai et manquai de tomber plus d'une fois, ma tête me faisait de pus en plus mal et Rogue finit par me porter par le bras à moitié. Je m'étonnai de sa résistance à la douleur : ce n'était certainement pas moi qui étais visé et le fait que sa Marque le fasse tant souffrir prouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Potter, faites un effort, bon sang !" s'exclama Roque quand je faillis m'écrouler devant la porte du bureau du directeur.

Puis il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il me conduisit à un siège tout en expliquant la situation à Dumbledore.

"Harry," me demanda ce dernier en s'agenouillant devant moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Ses sentiments ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas," répondis-je en secouant la tête.

"Essaye de te concentrer, s'il te plait," me dit-il avec insistance.

Je fermai les yeux. Des flashs... la douleur...

"De la colère," murmurai-je. "Haine... colère, oui, beaucoup de colère... envie de voir les autres souffrir..."

"C'est dirigé contre moi," fit Rogue.

Je tournai les yeux vers lui. Il était pale et une fine pellicule de sueur lui recouvrait le front. Sa main droite était crispée sur son avant-bras gauche.

"J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal," ajouta-t-il.

"Vous croyez qu'il a découvert que vous étiez notre espion ?" demandai-je.

"C'est possible," médita-t-il. "Il faudrait que je sache. Si c'est le cas, je ne peux absolument pas retourner le voir... Si c'est une autre erreur, il y a moins de risques..."

Il y eut un lourd silence. Je savais ce que je pouvais, non, devais faire ; seulement, Dumbledore n'accepterait jamais. La seule fois où nous l'avions tenté... Mais c'était la seule solution. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre un tel atout, si on pouvait l'éviter.

"Professeur," dis-je à Dumbledore.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers moi et je vis qu'il avait compris.

"Donnez-moi une potion de Rêve."

"Non," protesta-t-il aussitôt. "C'est trop dangereux."

"C'est le seul moyen de savoir de façon sure," rétorquai-je. "Et puis j'ai fait des progrès en Occlumancie, il y a moins de risques que la dernière fois..."

La dernière fois. La seule et unique fois où j'avais bu ce type de potion pour savoir ce que préparait Voldemort. Ce jour où il avait de nouveau senti ma présence en lui. Et où il en avait profité... Torture, douleur... Il avait réussi à me frapper sans que lui-même soit touché et je ne devais la vie sauve qu'à Roue qui avait préparé un antidote pour me réveiller. Mais cette fois... la donne était différente.

"Donnez-m'en une, professeur," répétai-je.

Dumbledore soupira, jeta un regard à Roque, puis se releva, farfouilla dans ses placards et, enfin, me tendis un flacon remplit d'un liquide bleuté. J'inspirai profondément, puis l'avalai d'un trait.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je me sentis tomber. Des bras solides me rattrapèrent de justesse et tout devint noir.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

voila voila... je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil comme fin, mais bon, ça pourrait être pire ! allez, la suite demain, comme promis ! bisous et review, pliz !

speedy


	10. A découvert

Bonjour et bon dimanche à tous !

voila, comme promis, le chap 9... je suis un peu préssée, donc je fais pas de rep perso aux reviews, mais un ENORME MERCI à : Melhuiwen, Ornaluca, LilaRose Snape, céline402, akashana et niano !!!

voila voila... je vous laisse ici avec le chap 9...

non, non, pas d'intervention de conscience aujourd'hui, elle boude...

Bonne lecture !

speedy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénar et la rédac... tout est à Mme JK Rowling !

Dédicace : A la SK !!!!!!!! et à CLEMENCE, en particulier !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 9 :_

**A découvert :**

J'étais dans un état de fureur comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je pointai une longue baguette sur le bras gauche de Queudver, sur sa Marque des Ténèbres plus précisément.

"Alors, Severus," murmurai-je, "on m'a trahi ? On s'imagine qu'on peut vendre mes secrets à Dumbledore sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Mais tu verras..." murmurai-je avec un sourire sadique. "Tu verras ta souffrance quand tu te représenteras devant moi... Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer de cette manière... Ce serait trop simple... et tu accueilleras la mort avec plaisir..."

Je serrai encore plus fort ma baguette sur Queudver qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Puis je cessai brusquement le sort.

"Sortez cette loque de ma vue," dis-je froidement. "Et amenez-moi Lucius... et sa femme, aussi. Tout de suite !"

Mon esprit luttait depuis le début du rêve. Puis, enfin, je réussis à le détacher de celui de Voldemort et observai la scène de haut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis comme toujours sur son sombre trône, Nagini à ses pieds, regardait sortir deux de ses Mangemorts qui portaient Queudver. Puis il se retrouva seul dans la pièce, ruminant sa colère. Enfin, presque seul : mon esprit rodait quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Si j'avais réussi, physiquement, à me placer en dehors de son corps, nos esprits restaient liés et je percevais toujours ses sentiments. Le tout était que lui ne perçoive pas les miens.

En bas, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux personnes entrèrent, encagoulées et en robes noires. Elles tombèrent à genoux, embrassèrent l'ourlet des robes de leur maître, puis reculèrent, toujours à genoux.

"Lucius, tu vas enfin avoir l'occasion de réparer en partie l'erreur de ton fils," dit Voldemort d'une voix dangereusement douce. "Dis-moi... jusqu'où es-tu près à aller pour cela ?"

"Jusqu'où vous m'ordonnerez, maître," répondit la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

"Serais-tu près à tuer ?"

"Bien évidemment, maître."

"Même à tuer un de tes plus vieux amis ?"

"Si vous me l'ordonnez, monseigneur, je le ferai," répondit Lucius.

"Bien, bien," fit Voldemort.

Je sentais qu'il contrôlait sa colère et une espèce de sadisme sans bornes le faisait agir avec plus de lenteur et de réflexion.

"Narcissa," dit-il alors.

"Oui, mon maître ?" répondit Narcissa Malefoy avec beaucoup de déférence.

"As-tu eu des nouvelles de ta chère sœur et de son mari, récemment ?" demanda Voldemort.

"Oui, monseigneur," répondit Narcissa. "Leur mission en Albanie marche très bien. Ils ont trouvé plusieurs ouvrages intéressants et ils semblent être sur le point de découvrir le lieu qu'ils recherchent."

"Je vois..." fit Voldemort, pensif.

Il sembla avoir de légers regrets mais il les balaya rapidement.

"Ta marque, Narcissa," ordonna-t-il.

La femme se leva et tendit son avant-bras gauche découvert à son maître. Il effleura légèrement du doigt la Marque des Ténèbres qui devint noire. Narcissa eut un léger frissonnement sous la douleur mais autrement resta stoïque.

J'hésitai. Il fallait sans doute que je me réveille pour aller faire mon rapport à Dumbledore et Rogue mais quelque chose me retint ; Voldemort appelait Bellatrix Lestrange et j'aurai voulu savoir pourquoi. Cette femme était un démon, un monstre de cruauté, de sadisme et de mal. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il voulait faire subir à Rogue pour sa trahison et le fait qu'il appelle son meilleur élément ne présageait rien de bon. Mais plus je restais, plus le risque qu'il me découvre était grand.

Bellatrix arriva à ce moment-là en transplanant. Elle se prosterna devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Bonjour, Bella," dit celui-ci.

Sa voix aiguë me vrilla la tête et je sus que je devais plus m'attarder très longtemps. Mais je ne pus empêcher une bouffée de colère et de haine profonde me submerger quand j'entendis la voix cruelle de Bellatrix répondre avec un horrible ton mielleux.

"Bonjour, Maître," dit-elle.

Et, avec un imperceptible mouvement de tête de la part du maître en question je sus que j'étais découvert et un fin sourire se dessina sur sa bouche sans lèvres.

Merde.

Il ne tenta pourtant pas tout de suite de m'atteindre ; il me fallait du temps pour me réveiller et il le savait.

C'est le moment de partir, Potter, me dis-je. Je n'entendis pas le reste de la conversation. Je me concentrais sur moi-même, sur l'endroit où se trouvait mon corps à ce moment. A Poudlard... bureau du directeur...

"Alors, Harry, tu es encore là ?" interrompit la voix glacée de Voldemort.

"Plus pour longtemps," pensai-je intensément.

Je l'espérai. Peu à peu, la pièce devint noire. Voldemort continuait de me parler mais je ne l'entendais presque plus. Je sentais également de moins en moins ses sentiments. Le plus fort était... la peur ? Impossible, et pourtant...

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Je ressentit une puissante décharge de douleur, mais elle cessa brusquement et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux sur une voûte d'or brillant. Je fus ébloui et rebaissai les paupières immédiatement.

"Harry !" dit la voix de Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

Je réouvris les yeux, plus prudemment cette fois. Je papillonnai un peu, puis fixai mon regard sur un point fixe, à savoir le long nez aquilin du directeur. Je portai une main à ma cicatrice qui me brûlait encore un peu puis me redressait. Je me rendis compte alors que je tremblais.

"Bordel, Potter," s'écria Rogue avec colère, qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué, encore ?"

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

"J'essayais de vous sauver la vie, figurez-vous !" rétorquai-je vertement, agacé par cette agression.

Rogue voulut rétorquer mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

"Qu'as-tu vu, Harry ?" me demanda-t-il. "Tu as eu de violents spasmes juste avant de te réveiller. Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Je suis resté un peu trop longtemps," répondis-je. "Il m'a perçu et a eu le temps de me jeter un Doloris, je crois, avant que je ne réussisse à revenir."

"Potter, vous êtes décidément un demeuré !" s'exclama Rogue avec dépit. "Quelle idée d'être resté si longtemps ! Surtout pour moi !"

"Je sais, merci," répliquai-je. "Mais au moins, je sais désormais que vous êtes découvert, qu'il va lancer Bellatrix Lestrange à vos trousses et qu'il a prévu de vous faire tuer par Lucius Malefoy."

Il y eut un blanc.

"En es-tu certain ?" me demanda Dumbledore.

"Pratiquement," répondis-je.

"Racontes-moi ce que tu as vu," m'ordonna-t-il.

Je lui fit un rapport le plus détaillé possible, sans omettre que c'était ma haine contre Bellatrix qui m'avait trahi, ce à quoi Rogue réagit avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Je savais ce qu'il pensait et il avait raison. J'aurais du me concentrer plus sur la fermeture de mon esprit et, surtout, revenir plus tôt. Je le savais très bien.

"Il faut que je retourne en cours," dit Rogue soudainement. "J'ai déjà laissé tous ces petits flemmard bien trop longtemps seuls, ce sera miracle si je les retrouve tous entiers. Nous nous voyons plus tard, Albus ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un sourire indulgent et il sortit.

"Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?" me demanda Dumbledore. "Veux-tu retourner en cours ou préfères-tu aller te reposer ?"

"Je vais aller dormir un peu," répondis-je.

"Va," me dit-il. "Si jamais ta cicatrice te fait mal de nouveau, va voir Severus, il te donnera un anesthésiant partiel."

Je hochai la tête et quittai la pièce à mon tour. Je regagnai les appartements et m'endormit sur le canapé avant d'avoir eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

voila fin du chap ! bisous ! et review, pliz !! la suite, euh... mardi ? demain soir si j'ai 10 review d'ici là...

biz !

speedy


	11. Quand la vérité est révélée

Euh... hum... bon... je sais... désolée pour le retard... des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté m'ont empéchée d'uploader ce chap plus tot.. si, si, je vous jure que c'est vrai !

Que puis-je faire pour être pardonnée ? un nouveau chap demain ? Je veux bien, mais allez-vous me croire si je vous dis que vous l'aurez demain ? après ce lamentable retard... (_conscience : mais oui, ils vont te croire ! faites-moi confiance, vous l'aurez demain, quelque soit le nombre de review et même si le ciel nous tombe sur la tête !)_

Bon, voila, quoi... alors, attendez... rep aux reviews, d'abord...

**Ornaluca** : Merci beaucoup ! voila la suite, bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : non, honnetement, tu trouves que ce chapitre était sadique ? pourtant... j'ai fait bien pire, crois-moi ! (_conscience : je tiens à préciser que je suis toujours là, je ne suis jamais partie ! Juste que je m'étais encore une fois faites insultée par la miss qui s'appelle soi-disant speedy et que je ne voulais pas intervenir ! Et je suis bien plus sadique qu'elle, d'abord !_ moi : pour une fois que tu le reconnais...) au fait, ça n'a pas bien marché, je n'ai pas au dix review, d'abord... mais bon, tant pis ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Céline402** : eh bien, ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est vendredi matin... ton drago revient... euh, pas tout de suite... il est occupé aujourd'hui... mais t'inquietes, il sera bientot la ! au prochain chap... merci pour ta review ! bisous !

**niano** : merci pour ta review ! que le reigne des gateaux au chocolat perdure jusqu'à la fin du monde ! bisous, à plus !

**manehou** : de rien, c'est un grand plaisir pour moi de vous divertir ! (_conscience : troubadour girl, le retour_ !) merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**thaana** : bah, oui, je veux une review... j'ai le droit, quand même, non ? oui, je sais que ce chap est petit... celui-la est un peu plus long, je crois... Narcissa Mangemorte, tu trouve ça bizarre ? peut-être... merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Diane23** : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut ! vous en faites pas pour la review d'avant... (_conscience : je ne fais plus la tête, d'abord ! tu vois, speedy, je t'avais dit que c'était pas bien de secher! mais tu ne m'écoute jamais ! _moi : m'enfin ! c'était une situation exeptionnelle, tu sais bien ! _conscience : ouais, ouais, bien sur, on dit ça...)_ Vous avez vu, il est génial le film, hein ? j'ai juste trouvé dommage qu'il ne parle pas plus des Maraudeurs et de l'amitié qui les liait... il n'expliquent pas beaucoup la carte, non plus... enfin tant pis. Il y a un passage qui nous a fait beaucoup rire avec ma ptite popo, pendant le cours de SCM avec Buck... au moment où dray s'approche de Harry... très lentement, en le détaillant des pieds à la tête... le flash, on l'aurait bien vu l'attraper par la nuque et lui rouler une bonne pelle... quoi, comment ça on est obsédées ? mais non, enfin... voila voila, bisous à toutes les deux ! moins de Rogue, ici, mais bon, on peut pas toujours faire avec ! à la prochaine !

Voila... fin des RARs... donc je vous laisse ici !

bonne lecture !

bisous !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénar et la rédac, tout est à Mme JK Rowling...

Dédicace : comme d'hab ! à la SK et surtout à CLEMENCE !!!

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 10 :_

**Quand la vérité est révélée...**

****

Halloween... qu'est-ce que je pouvais haïr cette fête ! Rien que le fait que mes parents soient morts ce jour-là m'en dégouttait. Et surtout que, depuis l'année précédente, à l'approche de ce jour, je faisais des cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents et réalistes sur cette histoire, cauchemars qui trouvaient leur paroxysme la nuit même de 31 octobre.

Je dormais très mal et mon humeur s'en ressentait ; depuis quelques temps déjà, j'avais laissé tomber le laùmentable desespoir qui avait été ma réaction destrcutrice face aux horreurs de la guerre pour une determination sans bornes. Voldemort n'avait rien fait depuis plus de trois mois et ça me mettait sur les nerfs, d'autant plus que Bellatrix Lestrange était toujours aux trousses de Rogue et qu'elle n'avait encore rien tenté... ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sauf si Voldemort avait changé ses plans en se rendant compte que je l'avais espionné...

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ça qui m'énervait : Malefoy semblait avoir décidé de me mettre mal à l'aise le plus souvent possible. Il arrivait tout un tas de petites choses qui auraient pu paraître sans importance mais qui, compte tenu des circonstances, me gênait énormément... Par exemple, rien que le fait qu'il traverse l'appartement avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette lui ceignant les reins, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés encore humide, avait le don de me faire monter le sang aux joues... mais qui n'aurait pas fait pareil... il avait un corps _parfait _! Ou alors, sa façon de remettre ses cheveux en arrière avec un léger regard charmeur dans ma direction...

Il était _très_ excitant. _Vraiment _très excitant.

Le pire était qu'il savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. Il le savait, il le faisait exprès. Il _jouait._ Ron et 'Mione finirent par ne plus supporter mes incessantes sautes d'humeur et mes manques d'attention. Aussi je me retrouvais, le soir d'Halloween, seul dans le salon, à boire du whisky en espérant - malgré le résultat catastrophique de cette désastreuse solution l'année précédente - qu'un bourrage de gueule m'éviterait mes cauchemars. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver jusque là : Ginny et Neville arrivèrent alors que je commençais à peine à sentir les effets de l'alcool.

"Harry ?" fit Neville, un peu surpris. "Tu ne viens pas au banquet ?"

Je jetai un regard énervé à Ginny qui me retira mon verre à peine commencé des mains et qui le mettait hors de ma portée ainsi que la bouteille. Je me retint de lancer un Accio ; après tout, j'avais atteint l'objectif que je m'étais inconsciemment fixé - à savoir, attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

"Non, il faut que je vous parle," dis-je avec une élocution claire. "A Ron ,'Mione et Luna, aussi."

"On s'en doutait," répondit Ginny. "Ils arrivent. Malefoy est occupé avec une fille Serdaigle, alors on a un peu de temps devant nous. Nous pensons tous les cinq qu'il est temps de nous dire ce qui te ronge."

"C'est ce que je pense aussi."

J'avais bu juste assez pour agir sans trop penser aux conséquences. Ce qui, à posteriori, m'apparaît aujourd'hui comme la meilleure solution pour annoncer ce genre de choses. J'allai certainement être beaucoup moins désinvolte le lendemain mais sur le moment je n'y pensais absolument pas. Je relevai les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir devant moi et faire apparaître Ron, Hermione et Luna. Hermione me détailla du regard, puis ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et se posèrent sur la bouteille. Elle poussa un léger soupir puis s'installa sur les genoux de Ron dans le canapé. Nev et Luna étaient à leur cotés et Ginny avait prit place dans le fauteuil voisin du mien.

Brusquement un peu nerveux, je me levai et me postai devant la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer," dis-je à voix basse. "Je crois... tout cela a commencé... un jour froid et venteux de novembre. Au pub de la Tête du Sanglier... Dumebledore avait rendez-vous avec une postulante pour le poste de professeur de divination. Il y a 18 ans..."

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois."_

L'annonce fut suivie d'un silence angoissant. J'aurai voulu des cris, des pleurs, des insultes... tout et n'importe quoi plutôt que cet assourdissant manque de réaction. Je me retournai lentement. Je vis sur les visages des expressions diverses et variées, de l'incrédulité (pour Ron) au dédain (pour Mione) en passant par l'inquiétude (pour Nev'), la dérision (pour Luna) et la compassion (pour Gin').

"Trelawney, hein ?" fit Hermione, sarcastique. "Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Cette vieille folle -"

"Mione," coupa Ron en lui serrant le bras. "Il y a, je pense, d'autres raisons pour qu'Harry croit à cette Prophétie. Ca fait plus de quatre ans qu'il supporte les élucubrations de Trelawney et il sait très bien faire la différence entre ses prédictions à deux noises et ses véritables transes. N'est-ce pas ?" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je hochai la tête avec reconnaissance et son visage s'assombrit un peu.

"Je ne peux pas prétendre," reprit-il," que je ne t'en veux pas un peu de nous avoir caché ça depuis presque un an et demi. Je pourrais te dire que je comprends... mais ce n'est pas absolument vrai et tu le sais."

Il fit glisser Hermione de ses genoux sur le canapé, puis se leva et vint se poster devant moi.

"Mais je suis avec toi, Harry," termina-t-il. "Je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours. Qu'importe les épreuves, le doute et le désespoir. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je crois en toi."

Ce discours me toucha profondément. J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot et me contentai d'un hochement de tête avec un sourire pale. Il sourit à son tour et m'ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

'T'as pas intérêt à laisser tomber, vieux," dit-il. "Et fais-moi plaisir... ne nous cache plus jamais des trucs comme ça."

"D'accord," répondis-je en retrouvant l'usage de ma langue. "Merci."

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice et je me tournai vers les autres qui n'avaient pas bougé. Hermione souriait mais ses yeux brillaient. Gin' semblait attendrie et me sourit également. Luna était visiblement amusée de la situation - je ne m'en vexai pas, depuis longtemps maintenant j'étais habitué à ses réactions bizarres. Et Nev_'_... Neville m'adressa un regard déterminé.

"Ce que vient de dire Ron est valable pour nous tous," dit-il fermement. "_Nous _ne te laisserons pas tomber et _tu _n'as pas intérêt à abandonner."

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention, mon cher Neville, rassures-toi..." répondis-je avec un sourire machiavélique.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Neville et Luna partirent peu après, suivit de Ron et Hermione qui avait une ronde à faire - cotés coin sombre, me glissa Ginny à l'oreille en pouffant de rire. Elle resta avec moi, prétextant que le banquet ne l'intéressait pas, et nous discutâmes longtemps, riant comme deux idiots et - toujours comme deux idiots - buvant plus que de raison. Ce fut le début de ma perte - ou de ma chance, tout dépend du point de vue.

Toujours est-il que, petit à petit, nous nous rapprochions sur le canapé, puis avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait - il faut dire que l'alcool entravait sérieusement mes réflexes et mon sens de l'observation - elle se retrouva sur mes genoux à m'embrasser passionnément. Et moi, je lui répondais en baladant mes mains un peu partout sur elle.

Puis une pensée lucide me traversa l'esprit et je rompis le baiser.

"Non..." protestai-je faiblement. "Gin'... on ne peut pas faire ça..."

"Pourquoi pas ?" fit-elle. "Tu as besoin de tourner ton esprit vers autre chose que tes cauchemars et moi, j'ai besoin d'une nuit avec toi..."

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser plus profond et d'une main un peu plus audacieuse.

Alors, comme il serait arrivé à tout homme normalement constitué avec une telle beauté aussi entreprenante sur les genoux, mes derniers neurones encore valide déconnectèrent et se mirent en mode veille et moi, je conduisit Ginny dans ma chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

fin du chap...

voila, la suite demain ! non, je ne décrirai pas cette scene-là, bande de pervers dépravés ! déjà parce que ce n'est pas d'un très grand interet pour l'histoire, et en plus, je n'avais pas envie du tout, donc... mais les choses serieuses commencent dans le prochain chap !

bisous à tous !

à demain !

speedy


	12. Chantage

Yahou ! je suis la ! je l'ai fait ! j'ai réussi à me reveiller pour vous poster ce chapitre !

_conscience : speed'... tu es déjà reveillée depuis très très longtemps..._

moi : conscience, si tu pouvais arreter de faire des interventions à deux noises, ça serait apprécié...

Bref, voila voila le chapitre 11, donc je le redis à tous le monde, il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chap, je ne décrirai pas la scène entre Harry et Ginny... Bande d'obsédé, je suis sure que vous pouvez l'imaginer tous seul !

Certain ont été choqué de voir un Harry/Ginny dans un slash Harry/Drago, je sais, c'est innatendu, mais ne vous en faites pas, le slash revient en force dans ce chap, enfin, vers la fin du chap, plutot.

alors, réponses aux reviews :

**Manehou** : moui, il est vrai que la petit Gin' n'est guère chanceuse avec ce cher Harry... mais bon, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle s'en remettra... merci pour ta review, la voila la suite ! bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : comme une vieille chaussette ? peut-être pas, il ne faut pas abuser... mais n'oublies pas qu'ils étaient tout de même sous l'effet de... disons, deux grammes cinq chacun d'alcool dans le sang, alors ça excuse un peu... non ? oui, oh, tu verras bien ce qui se passera ! bisous !

**Diane23** : pas deux chapitre par jour, quand même, il ne faut rien exagérer... Harry est pour Drago, je suis bien d'accord, Ginny n'avait rien à faire là... enfin, si, parce que c'est nécéssaire à a suite de l'histoire, donc... bah, tu verras bien dans ce chap ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Ornaluca** : je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, voila la suite j'espère que ça te plaira aussi ! merci de prendre le temps de laisser une review, ça fait super plaisir ! bisous !

**Vif d'or** : ah, oui, c'est sur, l'alcool peut faire des choses tout à fait innatendues... mais bon, il n'a pas totalement oublié Drago, ou plutot, Drago ne va pas lui laisser le temps de l'oublier... voila la suite, bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Chana s'est évanouie ? à ce point là ? oops... désolée ! hihihi ! mais non, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiete, c'est un slash Harry/Dray... les petites attentions de Dray lui ont plu ? tant mieux ! j'espère qu'elle a repris conscience maintenant ! Vous croyez que nous ne sommes pas des obsédées ? tant mieux. Juste un peu perverses sur les bords, mais bon, comme on se disait hier, c'est les hormones... il ne faut pas chercher, on passe tous par là... ah, oui, pa bete, on y avait pas pensé pour Harry à la place de Hagrid. Il y a un autre truc qui m'a super déçue, c'est que Dray ne fait pas beaucoup d'apparition... et puis, il passe vraiment pour un trouillard (entre à la cabane hurlante et quand Hermy le menace de sa baguette...) enfin, bon... on survit ! nouveau chap, bah, maintenant ! bisous à toutes les deux !

fin des rar... juste un petit message à Clemzouille : arrete de te foutre de leur gueule ! les pauvres, ils n'y sont pour rien ! MDR !!!

voila voila... je vous laisse ici !

bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénar et la rédac, tout est à JK Rowling et non, je ne me fait pas de fric sur son dos...

Dédicace : à la SK !!!!! Et à CLEMZOUILLE !!!!!!!!

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 11 :_

**Chantage :**

****

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un corps chaud blotti contre moi. Je restai un certain temps dans cette béatitude comateuse, entre le sommeil et le réveil, savourant la simple joie d'un nouveau jour qui commence. Et puis la personne à mes cotés remua un peu et maugréa dans son sommeil, et tout me revint avec précision en mémoire... absolument _tout..._

"Oh, c'est pas vrai," gémis-je, "si Ron apprend ça, il va me tuer !"

J'ouvris les yeux et cherchai mes lunettes. Nul part... attendez... qu'avions-nous fait, déjà ? Ah, oui, elle me les avait retirées brutalement et les avait jetées par terre... où elles gisaient toujours, en morceaux. Je marmonnai un vague Accio - stupéfiant la nonchalance avec laquelle je me servais de ce sort sans baguette, vu la difficulté que j'avais eue à l'apprendre - et me rendit bien vite compte qu'un simple Reparo ne serrait pas suffisant pour les récupérer. Les verres s'étaient rayés, la monture était tordue, bref, elles étaient bonnes à jeter. Je poussai un soupir exaspéré. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça !

"Gin' ?" fis-je en réveillant doucement la jeune fille. "Ginny, debout, allez... Il faut que tu te lèves... si Ron nous trouve ici..."

Elle ouvrit les yeux, semblant un peu perdue, puis réalisa brutalement où elle se trouvait et se redressa. Elle me jeta un regard affolé.

"Oh, s'il te plait, Harry," gémit-elle comme moi peu de temps auparavant, "dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça... dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus..."

"Il faut préciser que je ne me suis pas spécialement débattu non plus," répondis-je d'une voix pitoyable.

Je me levai et pris des affaires propres dans l'armoire avant de me diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

"Habilles-toi," lui dis-je. "On trouvera une excuse sur le fait que tu n'aies pas passé la nuit à Gryffondor... si jamais Ron débarque ici..."

Elle hocha misérablement la tête et je sortis. Je pris une rapide douche puis m'habillai, pour trouver Ginny assise dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, un peu ébouriffée mais présentable.

"Nous n'aurions jamais du faire ça," me dit-elle sans me regarder. "Il ne faut surtout pas que Ron l'apprenne... il m'en voudrait à mort..."

"Et moi il me tuerait pour avoir souillé l'honneur de sa sœur..." répondis-je dans une pitoyable tentative avortée de jouer l'ironique. "C'est ma faute," ajoutai-je en me séchant les yeux d'un geste de la main.

"Tu rigoles ?" fit-elle en se tournant vers moi. "C'est moi qui me suis jetée sur toi !"

"Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser boire," rétorquai-je. "Et je n'aurais pas du boire non plus. Cette histoire prouve que je suis incapable de me contrôler quand je suis ivre."

"Et moi donc !" soupira-t-elle.

"Allez, viens, je te ramène à la Tour de Gryffondor," dis-je en lui tendant la main. "On a qu'à dire que tu étais bourrée..."

"Ce qui est vrai..."

"... et que comme il était tard et que ni toi ni moi ne sommes préfet, j'ai préféré te garder ici pour la nuit. Tu as dormi dans mon lit..."

"Ce qui est vrai aussi..."

"Et moi dans le canapé," conclus-je avec un sourire. "T'en fait pas," ajoutai-je en la voyant faire la moue, "il n'y a pas de raison que ça pose un problème... Tant qu'il ne l'apprend pas, il y a pour nous une chance de survie."

"Ah, ah, très drôle," fit-elle sombrement. "Enfin... je suppose qu'on a pas le choix... Au fait, Harry, où sont tes lunettes ?"

"En miettes," répondis-je. "Il faut que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh pour savoir si elle ne peut pas m'en faire une autre paire..."

"Demande-lui si elle ne connaît pas un sort de correction de la vision pour toi..." me conseilla-t-elle alors. " Au pire, prends des lentilles... Tu es vraiment beaucoup mieux sans lunettes..."

Je rougis et elle éclata de rire devant ma gène.

"Allons, allons," fit-elle en riant. "Pas de ce genre de modestie avec moi, Harry... Ce n'est pas comme si je te disais que tu es plutôt un bon coup... ce qui est parfaitement vrai, d'ailleurs..."

Je devais être cramoisi et j'ouvris précipitamment la porte.

"On en reparle plus tard, d'accord ?"

Elle rit de plus belle et nous prîmes le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, un peu honteux mais amusés quand même de cette situation ridicule. Ron accepta notre excuse bidon sans poser de questions, mais je vis qu'Hermione était un peu suspicieuse et je m'éclipsai bien vite. Je me rendis à l'infirmerie pour essayer de réparer ma vision floue, et Mme Pomfresh eut un sourire.

"Ah, je me demandai si vous vous décideriez un jour à retirer ces lunettes, Potter," dit-elle.

Elle me fit quelques examens rapides pour déterminer quel était mon problème, puis en deux formules trois mouvements du bras, elle le supprima. C'était mieux, beaucoup mieux, même... au moins, je ne risquerai plus de casser ces fichues lunettes rondes... Je la remerciai, puis me rendis à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Gin' et Neville. J'évitais le plus possible de croiser le regard de Ginny, parce qu'avec Ron à coté de moi j'étais certain de rougir de honte jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je crois qu'Hermione le remarqua, mais heureusement pour moi, elle ne dit rien en se contentant de m'adresser un regard réprobateur.

"... au fait, Harry, tu as commencé ton devoir de Métamorphose ?" me demanda soudain Ron.

"Métamorphose ? Quel devoir de Métamorphose ?" fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. "Ah, celui-là ! Merde ! Je l'avais oublié !"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et je sortis précipitamment de table pour me rendre à la bibliothèque.

"J'y vais !" dis-je avec un signe de la main. "On se voit plus tard !"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Et merde !" jurai-je dans les rayons.

Rien, pas un seul bouquin traitant des transformations homme/animal magique du type de la troisième équation de Kuipler. Je parcourais les tranches du doigt, marmonnant les titres entre mes dents, quand enfin, j'avisai un livre à l'épaisse couverture de cuir vert foncé et au titre quelque peu effacé. Je le pris pour en consulter le sommaire, quand je sentis brusquement un bras se glisser autour de ma taille et une bouche chaude et un peu humide m'embrasser dans la nuque. Je sursautai et voulu me dégager mais la personne derrière moi me tenait fermement et je vis des cheveux blond platine qui me chatouillaient dans le cou.

"Ma... Malefoy ?" balbutiai-je. "Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche-moi !"

"Dis-moi, Potter," répondit-il d'une voix chaude et sensuelle qui me fis frissonner. "Ca ne te dirait pas de venir me retrouver dans ma chambre, ce soir ? Disons, juste après le dîner ?"

"C'est cela," rétorquai-je. "Tu rêves en couleur, Malefoy ! Lâche-moi !"

"A toi de voir," chuchota-t-il. "Tu préfères peut-être que ton cher copain Weasley tombe, par hasard, bien sur, là-dessus ?"

Il laissa alors tomber une photo qui me glaça soudain le sang.

"Putain, Malefoy, t'es vraiment un salaud," murmurai-je.

C'était une très belle photo, vraiment bien prise, aucun moyen de faire croire à un trucage, où on pouvait me voir, endormi, visiblement nu sous mes draps... avec Ginny, toute aussi dévêtue, blottie contre moi. Il était clairement déductible que nous n'avions pas fait que dormir...

Dans mon dos, Malefoy ricane discrètement.

"On me l'a déjà dit," fit-il. "Je ne vais pas faillir à ma réputation. Heureusement pour moi que je suis rentré tard, hier soir. Tu avais vaguement oublié d'insonoriser ta chambre... n'as-tu donc aucune considération pour les autres ? Enfin, si j'en crois les cadavres de bouteilles que j'ai trouvés dans le salon... Tu peux toujours plaider l'excuse de l'alcool, mais à mon avis, Weasley s'en fiche. La balle est dans ton camp," ajouta-t-il en descendant un peu sa main au niveau de mon bas-ventre.

"Pourquoi moi, Malefoy ?" demandai-je en essayant de me concentrer sur des images d'immondes accidents sur les autoroutes et de faire abstraction de cette main baladeuse. "Tu peux te taper n'importe qui dans cette école, ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui t'intéresse le plus !"

"Oh, si," chuchota-t-il en en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. "Justement parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Potter. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que je ne t'attire pas, je sais que c'est faux. Je suppose que je peux te dire à ce soir ?"

Je ne répondis rien. Mécontent, il me mordit assez fort dans le cou.

"Tu pourrais répondre, Potter," fit-il alors que je poussai un cri de surprise et de douleur. "Je peux compter sur toi ce soir ?" demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Je gardai les yeux fixés sur la photo et hochai rageusement la tête.

"Parfait," répondis Malefoy en m'embrassant et en me suçant dans le cou. "A ce soir, donc. Je te laisse la photo... j'en ai d'autres..."

Et il partit rapidement, me laissant seul dans le rayon de métamorphose avancée, la photo coupable sous les yeux, un suçon dans le coup, furieux, humilié et lamentablement excité.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

fin du chap... quoi, chui une sadique ? mais non, enfin...

donc, dans le chapitre 12, le lemon (tant attendu, je suis sure, par vous autre, bande de dépravés !)

voila voila, la suite, euh... disons, mardi, je pense.

bisous à tous et laissez une review, pliz !

bye

speedy


	13. J'y vais

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

_Chapitre 12 :_

**J'y vais :**

****

« J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? »

C'était juste après le dîner. J'étais planté devant la porte de la chambre de Malefoy. Mon cœur battait dans les deux cent battements par minute et mas mains étaient moites. Ces deux questions tournaient dans mon esprit depuis que Malefoy m'avait surpris dans la bibliothèque et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la réponse… mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais l e choix… Et je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais vaguement attiré par l'idée…

« Vaguement attiré, mon cul, oui, » fit ma conscience, sarcastique. « Tu en crève d'envie, plutôt ! »

En crever d'envie. Oh, oui, depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant.

« J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? »

La seule chose qui me retenait d'ouvrir cette fichue porte était ma fierté, à vrai dire, et la peur de m'humilier une fois de plus. Mais… si Ron apprenait que j'avais eu une aventure d'une seule nuit avec Ginny… j'étais très mal… Et comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que j'avais couché avec Malefoy ? Aucune chance qu'il l'apprenne, de toute façon. En revanche, j'étais beaucoup moins sur que sa promesse d'être toujours à mes cotés allait tenir longtemps… s'il savait que j'avais couché avec sa sœur… et Malefoy avait raison, il n'accepterait jamais l'alcool comme excuse valable…

« J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? »

Allez… je verrai bien… et puis même sans baguette, je n'étais pas totalement sans ressources… Trois pas me séparaient de la porte. Un… olala, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Deux… Fais ce que te dit ton cœur, Harry… non, en l'occurrence, j'obéissais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus bas…

Je posai la main, sur la poignée, la tournait, très lentement. Surtout, ne pas lui montrer que je suis nerveux… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je poussai la porte, entrai, la refermai, sans lui jeter un regard. Puis je me retournai, le dos contre le mur, et, enfin, le regardai.

Oh, la, la ! Il était vraiment très, très bien foutu. Surtout qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de cuir noir qui devait superbement mouler son adorable petit cul et… _Stop ! du calme, on respire… _Il me regardait, visiblement un peu surpris mais ravi. Il posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur sa table de chevet, puis se leva et s'approcha en me détaillant des pieds à la tête. _Ses yeux, Harry, fixe ses yeux, et pas son superbe torse, ni ses hanches qui ondulent légèrement, ni ses jambes, ni ses lèvres qui… Stop !_ Il s'approcha très très près de moi… j'avais chaud, très chaud, _trop_ chaud… _S'il te plait, Drago, recule un peu…s'il te plait…_non ? Et depuis quand je l'appelais Drago, moi ?

« Je me demandai si tu allais venir, Potter, » dit-il doucement. « Surprenant… j'aurais cru que tu préférerais affronter Weasley… ça aurais été tellement plus courageux… plus Gryffondor… plus toi, quoi… »

« Tu apprendras que je ne suis pas si Gryffondor que ça, » répondis-je sur le ton le plus sarcastique que je pouvais étant donné la situation.

C'était plutôt lamentable comme tentative. J'avais la voix très, très rauque.

« Tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux, » remarqua-t-il, ironique.

_Qui, moi ? Nerveux ? Non, non, pas du tout, j'ai juste l'impression de me consumer sur place, mon pantalon commence à devenir **très** étroit, je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de totalement nouveau que toi tu as déjà expérimenté plusieurs fois, je crève d'envie que tu m'embrasses, tes yeux brûlant me transpercent, mais à par ça, non, je ne suis pas nerveux **du tout !**_

Il m'attrapa les poignets et les remonta au-dessus de ma tête. Je n'aimais pas ça, oh non, pas du tout, même…

Et ça m'excitait encore plus.

Il se pencha un peu et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille qu'il mordilla un peu.

« Il ne faut pas, » chuchota-t-il. « Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça… »

Sa voix me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

« Tu n'es qu'un sadique, Drago Malefoy. Vas-tu de décider à m' embrasser avant que je ne perde le contrôle ? »

Oups. J'avais pensé à voix haute. Il émit un petit rire moqueur, puis m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Quelle satisfaction pour moi, » murmura-t-il ensuite. « Faire perdre le contrôle au grand Harry Potter… Oh, oui, je suis un sadique… tu n'as pas idée jusqu'à quel point… Je vais te faire crier, Potter, » chuchota-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je déglutis. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, en partant de mon oreille jusqu'à mon menton. Puis il remonta un peu vers ma bouche… et repartit de l'autre coté. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de frustration. Il remonta jusqu'à l'autre oreille, puis redescendit une nouvelle fois… laissant sa langue traîner un peu. Il la passa juste au coin de mes lèvres entre lesquelles je voulut la happer, mais il s'échappa. Je grognai. J'avais fermé les yeux mais j'étais sur que si je les avais rouverts à cet instant, j'aurais découvert un sublime sourire triomphant sur son visage.

« Si tu te mets dans un état pareil pour un simple baiser… »

Oui, d'accord, peut-être, si tu le dis, maintenant, si tu voulais bien m'embrasser, là, tout de suite, parce que sinon je sens que je vais péter un câble… s'il te plait… tu attends quoi, que je te supplie ?

Heureusement pour moi, il n'attendit pas cette extrémité et je pus enfin savourer de nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je poussai un léger soupir de contentement et entrouvrais la bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Très doucement, il descendit ses mains le long de mes bras, puis il les passa sur mon torse et commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Je profitai du fait qu'il m'ait libéré les poignets pour caresser la peau chaude et douce de mon dos.

Il ouvrit complètement ma chemise et passa ses mains en dessous, passant à peine sur mon ventre pour finir sur mes reins. Il resserra brusquement les bras et me plaqua contre lui. Je sentis alors que je n'étais pas le seul à être excité. J'émit un gémissement sourd qui se perdit dans sa bouche quand nos deux torses entrèrent en contact. Je sentis qu'il souriait, puis il m'emmena vers le lit sur lequel nous nous allongeâmes, lui au-dessus de moi.

« Alors, Mr Potter, » susurra-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. « Etes-vous prêt à aller plus loin cette fois-ci ou allez-vous de nouveau me chauffer pour me repousser ? Tu sais… j'étais vraiment frustré, ce jour-là… Vraiment très frustr »

Ses yeux gris luisaient de désir.

« Tout dépend, » répondis-je sur le même ton. « Donnes-moi envie… »

Il arqua un sourcil narquois.

« C'est de la provocation ,ça, » fit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Si ma provocation le faisait réagir comme ça, j'aurais mieux fait de le provoquer plus souvent. Il était assis à califourchon sur moi, ses jambes de chaque coté de mes hanches. Je retirai ma chemise qu'il jeta au loin, puis sa bouche descendit le long de mon con, s'attardant un peu sur ma gorge, et reprit ensuite sa descente vers mes tétons. Ma respiration se fit saccadée, mais quand une de ses mains descendit beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas et qu'elle exerça une pression à travers mon pantalon, je retins de justesse un cri de surprise. Puis cette main s'attaqua à ma ceinture qui fut rapidement débouclée et envoyée sur ma chemise, immédiatement suivie de mon pantalon.

« Dis-moi, » fit-il en remontant son visage au niveau du mien, « c'est ta première fois avec un homme, non ? »

Je hochai la tête, un peu surpris pas la question. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, mais il eut un sourire sardonique et je poussai un cri de surprise et de plaisir en sentant brusquement sa main autour de mon sexe.

« Ravi d'avoir cet honneur, » chuchota-t-il.

J'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, et je ne voyais pas de toute façon ce que je pouvais lui répondre. Mon caleçon partit rejoindre le reste de mes affaires et ses doigts me caressèrent admirablement. Je haletais et gémissais contre sa bouche, ses mains me faisaient voir des merveilles, s'il continuait, j'allai partir bientôt… Et lui portait encore son pantalon… ça n'allait pas, ça, ça n'allait pas du tout. Je renversai brutalement la situation et me retrouvai sur lui.

« H ! » protesta-t-il.

« Chacun son tour, » répliquai-je.

J'empêchai toute autre forme de protestation en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il paru surpris de temps d'initiative de ma part._ Oh, mon cher Drago, je ne suis pas du tout comme tu l'imagines… le sadisme, je connais aussi… _Je quittai un peu à regret ses lèvres et fit glisser ma bouche dans son cou. Avec une lenteur excessivement langoureuse, je goûtai chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, jouant avec ses tétons durcis de désir, me délectant de chacun des faibles gémissements de frustration que je lui arrachais quand je remontais de son nombril sans descendre plus bas. Je lui enlevai très doucement son pantalon, qui même s'il lui allait très très bien, était plus encombrant qu'autre chose dans la situation présente, puis son caleçon suivi le même chemin. J'attendis une bonne minute avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et le regardai.

Il avait fermé les yeux, haletant, les joues un peu rose et les cheveux défaits. Qui ne payerait pas pour avoir la vision d'un Drago Malefoy tremblant de désir sous ses caresses ? J'approchai ma bouche de son sexe, sans le toucher, juste en lui soufflant dessus… Il gémit. Je fis courir ma langue sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, le faisant crier. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma tête alors que j'entamais un long va-et-vient et se crispèrent sur mes cheveux, me faisant accélérer la cadence.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se retira de ma bouche et je me retrouvai de nouveau en position soumise.

« Ne crois pas m'avoir si facilement, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix très rauque.

Je souris, fier de mon coup, et glissai une main entre nos deux corps en le touchant de nouveau.

« Tu es sur ? » demandai-je.

« Certain, » répondit-il en me donnant ses doigts à sucer.

Une fois que ceux-ci furent correctement humidifiés, il les retira de ma bouche et m'embrassa. J'eu un cri, de douleur cette fois, contre ses lèvres quand je sentis un doigt entrer en moi. Il continua de m'embrasser, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence. Il bougea un peu son doigt et je gémis. Puis il recommença son manège avec un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il me prépara doucement, me massant, jusqu'à ce que je gémisse de plus en plus fort.

Puis il retira ses doigts, m'arrachant un cri, et se plaça entre mes jambes, son sexe magiquement lubrifié à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et tint son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses yeux me brûlaient presque littéralement. J'en voulais plus et il le savait. Il attendait juste… quoi ? un accord de ma part ?

« Drago… » gémis-je.

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

« Alors, on m'appelle par mon prénom, maintenant ? » fit-il.

« Putain, Malefoy, » râlai-je, « ferme un peu ta grande gueule et prends-moi avant… »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant que je ne devienne dingue ! » hurlai-je presque. « S'il te plait… »

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire ni faire.

« Supplie-moi, » ordonna-t-il.

J'en aurais pleuré. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'était vraiment humiliant, mais il semblait que quelqu'un d'autre que moi contrôlait ma bouche quand j'obéis.

« Je t'en supplie… »

Il sourit victorieusement et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois en me pénétrant doucement. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais et j'eu un nouveau cri de douleur. Il cessa de bouger et sa main vint de nouveau me caresser pour tourner mon esprit ailleurs. Je m'habituais peu à peu à sa présence, puis il entama un va-et-vient assez lent. Ca faisait un peu mal…

Mais c'était si bon…

Il accélérait petit à petit. J'arquai les reins pour qu'il me pénètre plus profondément, et je criai quand il toucha un point particulièrement sensible. J'entendais des cris, des halètements, des gémissements… les miens ou les siens ? Les deux, sans doute. Je n'étais plus capable d'avoir une seule pensée lucide, mon esprit était totalement concentré sur les sensations fantastiques que j'éprouvais… Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance… c' était tellement différent… tellement mieux, aussi… La tension montait de plus en plus. Il accéléra encore un peu. Nous étions tous deux au bord du précipice… puis je sombrai soudain dans un cri rauque et jouis entre nos deux corps soudés. Il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard en se vidant en moi.

Nous restâmes enlacés l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer notre respiration, puis il se dégagea de moi et s'allongea à mes cotés.

« Pas mal… » me dit-il à l'oreille. « T'es un bon coup, Harry… j'ai connu bien pire… »

« Je te retourne le compliment, Drago, » répliquai-je.

« Ca, je le savais déjà, » répondit-il, moqueur.

« Tu accordes plus d'importance à mon cul qu'à ceux des autres, » rétorquai-je, « il serait normal d'en faire autant pour mes compliments… »

Il ricana.

« Crétin, » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Je ressentais moi aussi une douce torpeur m'envahir. Je me blottis contre lui et, après moult gigotements, il réussit à rabattre les draps sur nous. Je fermai les yeux… pour les rouvrir trois secondes après. Oh, non, je ne pouvais pas dormir avec lui… ces fichus cauchemars… s'ils revenaient… pas question qu'il me voit aussi paniqué.

Je me levai brusquement. Il me regarda avec surprise tandis que je ramassais mes vêtements par terre.

« Tu fais quoi, l ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je… je préfère dormir dans mon lit, » répondis-je.

Une lueur d'incrédulité – déception ? – passa dans ses yeux, mais il se retourna sur son oreiller sans plus de questions.

« Bonne nuit, alors, » marmonna-t-il.

« Toi aussi, » répondis-je brièvement avant de quitter la pièce.


	14. Qu'estce que que ça veut dire ?

Salut à tous !

je n'ai point beaucoup de temps ce matin, alors je me dépeches, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !

bonne lecture à tous !

speedy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénar et la rédac (on le saura !)

Dédicace : à la SK ! et en particulier à CLEMENCE !

Titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

**_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_****__**

_Chapitre 13 :_

**Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

****

"Non !" criai-je en me réveillant en sursaut.

Désorienté, je mis un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans un cimetière délabré mais bien dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, à Poudlard. Je me rallongeai sur le dos avec un soupir ; j'avais bien fait de quitter la chambre de Drago, non, Malefoy, non, Drago, avant de m'endormir. Un léger sourire joua sur mes lèvres quand je pensai à la veille... qui s'effaça bien vite.

J'avais couché avec Drago Malefoy... et j'avais _ador_ ça.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait. Autant faire de même, je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de dormir et je n'en avais de toute façon aucune envie. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, l'esprit omnibilé par tout un tas de questions.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien et me détendit. Je pu ainsi penser de façon plus objective sur tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis... depuis que Malefoy avait débarqué à Poudlard cet été, en fait.

Il avait changé... en bien ? en mal ? Tout dépend du point de vue, sans doute. Si on considérait la veille... si _je_ considérais la veille, en bien, sans aucun doute. J'avais cru à une obsession passagère qui serait partie une fois mon désir assouvi... mais c'était loin, très loin d'être le cas. S'il avait été présent, je n'aurais rien eu contre remettre ça... tout de suite, maintenant, quand il voulait... sans aucun problème...

Merde. Je fis considérablement baisser la température de l'eau. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment... Il y avait aussi le fait que j'avais accepté, au départ, parce qu'il m'avait fait du chantage... seulement pour ça ? Oui, bien sur, ça avait été décisif, mais... même sans ça... aurais-je réellement pu dire non ? peut-être, peut-être pas... Qui pouvait savoir ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me trouver ? J'étais dans un état tellement pitoyable, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'attirer chez moi ? Pris d'un doute, je sortis de la douche, me passait une serviette autour des reins et allait me poster devant la glace en pied que j'avais évité pendant des mois. J'eu pratiquement un mouvement de recul tant l'image que j'avais devant les yeux ne m'était pas familière : ce n'était pas _moi_, ça...

Et pourtant, si, sans aucun doute. Je fus tout d'abord déstabilisé par l'absence de lunettes ; on voyait ainsi beaucoup mieux mes yeux vert émeraude qui illuminaient un visage autrefois pale et maigre... et aujourd'hui mieux dessiné et légèrement bronzé grâce au sublime été indien que nous avions eu. Ma cicatrice était devenue moins visible sur cette peau un peu mate et mes dents blanches n'en étaient que plus éclatantes. La transformation ne s'arrêtait pas là ; je m'étais bien remplumé et la pratique quasi-quotidienne du Quidditch m'avait forgé une musculature fine et puissante. Un peu trop mince, peut-être... mais je l'avais toujours été et ça n'avait plus rien de maladif. (nda : popo, tu peux arrêter de baver !)

Halluciné. Totalement, halluciné devant la glace. Comment avais-je pu passer à coté de cette métamorphose ? Même si je ne me regardais plus... à ce point-là ? Mouais... Enfin, peu importait, je savais désormais pourquoi Malefoy m'avait voulu dans son lit... même si je doutais que ça se reproduise de nouveau. Il n'était pas réputé pour la longueur de ses relations... dommage... Je n'avais plus qu'à... quoi ? me trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Ca lui ressemblait plus qu'à moi...

Je m'habillai rapidement, glissai ma baguette dans ma manche, mes livres dans mon sac et quittait l'appartement pour me rendre à la Grande Salle. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien... euphorique ? non, juste bien, à peu près normal... je n'avais plus de grave problème immédiat, mes amis étaient au courant de la Prophétie, les cours de Duel marchait très bien et j'avais couché avec Drago Malefoy... Stop ! Une minute. J'avais couché avec Drago Malefoy, un homme, donc, et j'avais _ador_ ça...

Je ne m'étais jamais interrogé sur mes préférences sexuelles... à vrai dire, je n'en avais eu l'occasion ; mes quelques expériences de l'année passée ne m'avaient pas laissé un souvenir impérissable, mais je n'avais jamais été cherché qui que ce soit. Ca n'avait été que des filles... comment aurais-je réagi si un mec était venu me voir dans le but direct de coucher avec moi ? L'aurais-je rejeté ou aurais-je accepté sans poser de questions ?

Etais-je gay ? Non... au moins bi... j'avais tout de même aimé avec ces filles... Oui, mais voila, j'avais _ador_ quand Drago m'avait prit... de très loin, j'avais préféré ça... alors...

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Cette question me perturbait un peu, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si je devais en avoir honte... J'étais juste un peu triste qu'encore une fois, un détail "normal" de ma personnalité se soit envolé. Mais, attendez une minute... qu'est-ce j'étais en train de penser, là ? Etre bi ou gay n'avait rien d'"anormal" ! Et même si des crétins d'homophobes prétendaient le contraire et prodiguaient des "c'est contre-nature", "c'est pervers", "c'est dégueulasse", je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte !

Bien sur que je n'avais pas honte. Ce n'était pas le problème. Mes amis comprendraient très bien. Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur dire qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait _rien_ entre nous, enfin, presque. Mais je devais au moins leur dire que j'étais... gay...

Ca faisait bizarre de penser ça, mais plus ça allait plus cette conclusion s'imposait à son esprit. Le seul problème était la probable réaction de Ron... il n'était pas homophobe, mais... on va dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de tendance... rien qu'à voir la façon dont il avait insulté Malefoy sur ce sujet... bon, évidemment, c'était Malefoy, mais on sentait dans ses paroles qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

Mouais … pas tout de suite, alors. J'allai attendre un peu… histoire de voir si cette préférence se concrétisait… Je rejoignis la table des Gryffondor avec cette idée en tête et sourit à Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà là.

« Tiens, tiens, » fit Ron avec un sourire moqueur, « tu as eu une nuit agité, Harry, j'ai l'impression… »

Je lui lançai un regard interloqué mais vit alors qu'il reluquait mon cou… plus précisément, l'endroit sur mon cou où ce _cher_ Drago m'avait laissé un superbe suçon, la veille. Je rougis brutalement et portai une main à l'endroit coupable. Ron ricana et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Décidément, quand est-ce que vous grandirez tous les deux ? » soupira-t-elle.

Je jetai un sort de dissimulation de la main en m'asseyant à leurs cotés.

« 'Mione, laisse-nous vivre notre jeunesse, enfin, » répondit Ron. « Elle a l'air d'avoir été particulièrement brutale, celle-là, Harry, » ajouta-t-il à mon égard. « C'était qui ? »

Si j'étais déjà rouge, ce n'était sans doute rien comparé à la couleur que je pris à cet instant.

« Joker… » répondis-je.

« Oh, allez, tu peux bien nous le dire, » insista Ron.

« Vaut mieux pas, » rétorquai-je. « Laisse tomber, Ron, oublie. Parlons plutôt du match de samedi… »

Je réussis à le lancer sur le seul sujet qui, à ses yeux, importait plus que ma vie sexuelle et nous discutâmes tactique jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, exaspérée, nous rappelle que nous avions un cours de Métamorphose dans les dix minutes qui suivaient.

Ce qui me remit en mémoire que cet après-midi, nous avions également Potion… théorique… à coté de Malefoy, que je n'avais pas vu depuis la veille au soir. Je déglutit. Il allait falloir que je fasse appel à tout mon self-control si je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus… pendant deux heures et demi, en plus…

J'eu au moins la matinée pour m'y préparer psychologiquement, mais c'était avec hésitation que je pénétrai dans le cachot. Il était déjà là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête et de le déshabiller du regard en me remémorant notre soirée de la veille. Il surprit mon regard et eut un immense sourire victorieux.

Merlin, qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça… 

Je secouai la tête en essayant de garder une respiration régulière et un pouls normal, puis venait m'installer à ses cotés. Heureusement pour mon état de santé mentale, nous étions en cours théorique, parce que sinon j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à rester concentrer en voyant ses mains qui m'avaient fait tant de choses manipuler avec tant de précisions les ingrédients… Déjà que là, ce n'était pas facile…

Finalement, à part un léger « incident » durant lequel il fit tomber sa plume – comme par hasard – à mes pieds et qu'il s'appuya nonchalamment sur moi pour se relever, je sortit du cours sans m'être trop ridiculisé et me dépêchai de me rendre aux appartements récupérer mes affaires de Quidditch. Mais je fut brutalement intercepté dans mon élan par un corps chaud qui me bloqua dans un coin discret.

« Alors, Harry, » fit Drago de sa voix la plus sex à mon oreille, « comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu es parti bien vite, hier, c'était dommage… j'aurais bien recommencé… entendre encore une fois tes gémissements et tes cris… »

Putain, Drago, tu fais chier, j'ai entraînement, là… 

« Désolé, » répondis-je, « mais j'ai pas le temps, là… J-j'ai entr-rain-n-nement de Qu-qu-quid-d-dditch, » balbutiai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas réagir à ses coups de langue dans mon cou.

« Ah, oui, évidemment, je comprend… » murmura-t-il.

Il m'embrassa, un peu trop brièvement à mon goût.

« Dans ce cas… » continua-t-il. « Je te vois plus tard, mon cher Gryffondor… »

Et il me laissa planté là, hésitant pour la première fois à ne pas envoyer paître cette fichue équipe de Quidditch pour pouvoir faire d'autres choses plus… intéressantes. Je haussai finalement les épaules j'avais tout mon temps… plus tard…

Avec un sourire stupide collé sur le visage, je passai rapidement aux appartements pour me changer et prendre mes affaires et gagnai le stade de Quidditch au pas de course.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

fin du chap, la suite mardi !

bisous et laisser une reiviw, pliz !

speed'


	15. Encore

YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_conscience : bon... je vous explique, parce que speed' n'est pas en état de le faire... elle a simplement explosé en découvrant qu'elle avait dépassé le stade des cent reviews... avec un peu de retard, il est vrai, parce que c'était déjà le cas au chpitre précédent mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vous faire parvenir sa joie_.

moi : c'est bon, c'est bon, mes deux trois neurones se sont reconnecté, je peus reprendre, conscience...

_conscience : mais je t'en prie, fais !_

Tout d'abord, je vous adresse un ENORME MERCI à tous ! toutes les reviews que j'ai reçue m'ont fait super plaisir, et ça m'encourage à finir cette fic (même si je n'aurais pas eu le choix parce que Clemzouille m'aurait tou simplement tuée si je m'étais arretée là)

pour le chapitre 12 : MERCI à : **Syl2sy, artemis, niano, myhahou, Nee Chan et Chana, lululle, Melhuiwen, akashana, céline402, aaliyah, vallou et vif d'or.**

Je suis contente que le lemon vous ait plu, c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais un et je n'étais pas tout à fait sure de mon coup...

réponse aux reviews :

**Melhuiwen **: oui, je sais, on m'a déjà dit que mes chap était assez courts, j'en suis désolée mais c'est comme ça que j'avais prévu de faire l'histoire, donc ça ne va pas changer... quoique, en ce moment, les chapitres ne font que rallonger quand je les écrits (sachant que je suis en train d'écrire le... hum, 33, c'est ça, conscience, non ? ¤conscience hoche la tête, ravie de voir que speed' joue les sadique et nargue tout le monde...¤ tu ne t'en rendras sans doute pas compte tout de suite... niark niark niark !) merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Tobby **: Effectivement, je n'ai pas tout compris dans ta phrase, mais bon, je crois que l'essentiel c'est que tu voudrais que les chapitres soient plus longs, non ? désolée... mais non... mais à part ça, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et je te fait de gros bisous ! merci pour ta review, à plus !

**Ornaluca** : oui, oui, ça va continuer, ne t'en fait pas ! bisous à toi et à la prochaine, merci pour ta review !

**Diane23** : mais si, bien sur qu'on a le droit de fantasmer sur Harry et Drago... sinon, la vie ne serait pas drole ! (_message de la conscience de speed' à la conscience de Diane23 :heureuse de rencontrer une collègue qui fait bien son travail ! j'avoue avoir un peu du mal, étant donné que celui qui m'a créé m'a faite d'une nature incroyablement mauvaise... mais toutes mes félicitations pour ton merveilleux travail, même si tu devrais parfois laisser Diane tranquille. Eloigne juste son clavier pour eviter de le courcircuiter, n'est-ce pas mieux ainxi ?_) je te fais de gros bisous, et merci pour ta review !

**manehou **: eh bien, cash, voila, c'est pas mardi c'est lundi ! cadeau !

**Lululle **: désolée pour les courts chapitres, mais je l'ai déjà dit... c'était prévu comme ça à la base et ça la restera ! non mais ! merci pour ta reveiw, et bisous !

**LilaRose **: TOI ! J'ai une question qui m'a obsédée et qui m'a hantée depuis que j'ai lu ta review : QUI ES-TU ? Est-ce que je te connais ? Et si ce n'est pas le cs, comment ce fait-il que tu connaises le titre exact du délire de la SK ???? alors que je ne l'ai mis nulle part !!!!!! tu es un réel mystère pour moi et chacun des membres de la SK, alors, tu as interet à répondre !!! (_conscience : nous avons les moyens de te faire parler !!_!) bref... désolée de ma légère agressivité, mais tu dois comprendre que cest tout de même bizarre... merci pour ta review, et bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Harry n'a rien dans la tête ? c'est vrai. je sais, c'est ridicule de persister à aller au Quidditch alors qu'il pourrait...hum, je ne sais pas, les possibilité ssont nombreuses avec Drago.. bref, mais que voulez-vous, n'est pas Harry POtter qui veut ! POurquoi Ron est homophobe ou presque ? eh bien, je ne sais pas... ça doit être sa personalité qui est comme ça... toujours est-il que j'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer autrement... A la place du miroir ? oui, moi aussi, mais j'en connais une qui aurait aimé être bien plus que ça (hein ma popo ?!) enfin... OUI ! je suis d'accord aussi ! il a le droit d'aimer qui il veut ! enfin, merci les filles pour votre review et vos encouragements ! bisous !

**Céline402** : alors, la surprise c'est pas ce week-end, c'est ce lundi soir ! mmmmmmm, je vais essayer cette grimace tout de suite... bisous à toi et merci pour ta reveiw !

**niano** : CHOCOLATE POWER ! merci pour ta reviw, bisous !

**XD **: hilarante, cette vision ! mais il ne faut tout de même pas oublier que quand Harry est sur son balai, il ne pense plus à rien ou presque... la question est de savoir si Drago l'a suffisement marqué pour qu'il s'en rappelle... merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Megane Malefoy** : est-ce que Ron va bien le prendre ? mmm, a voir... merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Vif d'or** : eh bien, c'est le QUidditch ET Drago. Voila, comme ça, tout le monde est content. looooool !!!!!! merci pour ta review, bisous !

fin des rar... message aussi à Clemzouille : je n'ai pas vendu la mèche, mon visage est traitre de la réalite, je te l'ai déjà dit ! et je t'interdis de donner ton mail pour donner des informations aux lecteurs, c'est pas vrai, ça ! on est où là ? merde alors !

J'ai cru comprendre que mes chap étaient trop courts... désolée, mais j'essaye de compenser par des uploads réguliers er fréquents, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

je vous laisse ici, merci à tous et bonne lecture !

gros bisous !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénar et la rédac...

Dédicace : à la SK, et surtout à CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 14 :_

**Encore :**

****

Je fermai les yeux sous la douche, parfaitement détendu. C'avait été un bon entraînement. Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu la coupe depuis six ans et il semblait que nous étions partis pour une septième victoire.

« Je rentre, Harry, » me dit Ron. « Tu passes à la salle commune, ce soir ? »

« Mmh… oui, je pense, » répondis-je.

« D'ac. A tout à l'heure, alors. Au fait, » ajouta-t-il avec un ton moqueur, « ton sort de dissimulation est en train de s'effacer. »

Je réouvris brutalement les yeux, juste à temps pour voir un grand sourire narquois sur son visage avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de douche des vestiaires. J'eu un léger sourire en portant la main à mon cou.

_Drago, je vais te tuer._

Je baissai de nouveau les paupières. Il voulait recommencer… mais pourquoi moi ? J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux j'attendais que le nouveau venu se présente, mais j' étais certain que c'était _lui._ C'était le cas, comme je m'en rendis compte en le sentant s'approcher de moi sous l'eau et m'embrasser férocement. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour être de nouveau excité.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, Potter, » dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Je réouvris les yeux en haussant un sourcil surpris et curieux.

« Et si on faisait de ça une habitude ? » demanda-t-il, un feu couvant dans ses yeux brûlants.

« Je ne suis pas contre, » répondis-je. « Mais c'est bizarre… que _toi_ tu veuilles une relation longue durée avec qui que ce soit… »

Il ricana.

« Je le reconnais. Mais, vois-tu, coucher avec toi m'apporte tellement de satisfaction… J'adore t'entendre gémir et crier grâce à moi… savoir que tu es à la merci de mes caresses.. toi entre tous… le grand Harry Potter… à ma merci… mon meilleur ennemi… soumis… »

Il illustra ses propos en me touchant très – trop – légèrement _l_ où il fallait, me faisant gémir.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de sortir avec moi… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Pas de sentiments, pas d'engagement… uniquement du sexe… »

« D'accord, » répondis-je.

Comme si j'allais dire non ! Il sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau, puis se baissa de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne un endroit précis… et impatient…

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, je jouis grâce aux mains brûlantes et à la bouche experte de Drago Malefoy.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Au début, j'eu du mal à faire comme si de rien n'étais à chaque fois que j'étais en cours avec lui… à essayer de ne pas penser à ses mains… ses lèvres… sa langue… Mais je finis par réussir à contrôler à peu près mes hormones en sa présence, quand il ne jouait pas avec moi, tout du moins.

C'était à la fois excitant, énervant, frustrant et extrêmement gênant quand il ne cessait de me frôler avec un de ses sourires les plus coquins. Il profitait généralement des cours pratiques de Potions – c'était un des seuls cours en communs que nous avions ensemble. Il semblait énormément s'amuser du teint dans les rouges cramoisis que je prenais… c'était un sadique… doublé d'un pervers !

Il me proposa plus d'une fois de rester dormir avec lui, mais je refusais toujours. Je faisais encore fréquemment des cauchemars, et rien que l'idée qu'il me voit pleurer comme un gamin appelant sa mère me répugnait. Et puis ça me paraissait trop… tendre. Il ne voulait pas de sentiments, et je savais que je pouvais m'attacher très vite… et puis, je ne voulais pas ressentir _ça_ pour lui… il restait Malefoy, après tout…

Enfin, je devais bien m'avouer que tout ceci était bien agréable. Il était très doué pour ce genre de chose… par contre les cours de Duel en devinrent un peu compliqués. Heureusement, Rogue finit par nous séparer pour nous faire travailler individuellement sur des espèces de clones humains, car les sorts que nous utilisions désormais étaient très dangereux. Et puis Dumbledore m'annonça que mes cours de Duel avec Rogue allaient cesser après les vacances de Noël et que désormais j'apprendrais avec lui… des sorts plus compliqués et plus secrets mais plus efficaces que Rogue ne connaissait pas. Mais celui-ci m'enseignerait la Magie Noire la plus avancée, celle que Voldemort utilisait encore quand Rogue avait été découvert. Pour que je sois prêt à ce qui m'attendait…

Bref, en quittant Poudlard pour Noël avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour aller au Terrier, je voyais déjà mon emploi du temps devenir un peu surchargé… J'avais surtout eut du mal à caser les quatre séances hebdomadaires d'entraînement de Quidditch. Nous avions remporté haut la main le match contre Serpentard qui, sans Drago pour capitaine désormais, ressemblait plus à une plaisanterie qu'à une équipe… et ça rendait les matchs beaucoup moins intéressants, de mon point de vue, tout de moins. Drago était un bon attrapeur et une concurrence digne de ce nom. Mon nouvel adversaire était un crétin doté probablement d'un sacré problème de vue, étant donné que le Vif se trouvait à à peine deux centimètres de lui quand je l'avais attrapé… pathétique, vraiment.

Mais cette victoire nous avait quand même boostés un peu plus, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose… et Drago avait voulu fêter avec moi l'humiliation de ses anciens 'amis'… plusieurs fois… je dormis très peu cette nuit-là et j'eu un mal fou le lendemain à ne pas crier de douleur à chaque fois que je m'asseyais…

Lui restait à Poudlard pour Noël. Il ne tenait pas à fêter ça chez les Weasley, bien que Molly le lui ait gentiment proposé. Ron avait failli faire une syncope en apprenant cela, et il nous avait rabattu les oreilles en répétant inlassablement toute la journée : « heureusement qu'il a refusé, je ne veux pas de ce sale pédé chez moi ! »

J'étais à deux doigts de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure pour oser proférer de telles horreurs, et Hermione lui fit la tête pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de s'excuser pour ces ignominies.

S'il savait… « Vous imaginez si Malefoy était là, quelle horreur ! » s'exclama Ron avec une moue de dégoût. 

Oh, oui, je visualisais très très bien la scène…

Nous étions au Terrier depuis deux jours et c'était sans doute la cinquantième fois qu'il nous sortait cette phrase.

« Oh, ça va, Ron, on a comprit, » fit Ginny exaspérée.

« Pff, » fit Ron. « Non, mais vraiment ! »

« Bon, écoute, Ron, » s'exclama Hermione. « J'en ai vraiment assez de t'entendre radoter sur cette histoire. Il est désormais de _notre_ coté, mets-toi bien ça dans le crane. Je tiens à te signaler qu'il ne t'a pas insulté, ni toi ni ta famille, qu'il ne m'a pas traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'il n'a pas provoqué Harry depuis la rentrée, ce qui prouve bien qu'il est près à faire des efforts. A nous de faire de même. »

Ron grogna mais ne protesta pas plus. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit là… Mauvaise idée de penser à ça maintenant, Harry…

Les trois semaines de vacances passèrent lentement. Nous passâmes un bon Noël, mais… Il me manquait quelque chose… quelqu'un ? Oui, bien sur, mes relations avec Drago me manquaient, l'abstinence me pesait un peu et j'avais hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, mais… ce n'était pas uniquement un manque physique. Son sale caractère, sa mauvaise humeur et ses manières distinguées… et surtout, sa façon de me regarder comme si j'étais _normal_… Depuis que j'avais parlé de la Prophétie à Ron, 'Mione, Nev', Gin' et Luna, ils me regardaient tous avec quelque chose comme de la pitié et de la compassion, et je n'aimais pas trop ça.

Drago se comportait, au contraire, presque comme si j'étais comme tout le monde. C'était rafraîchissant. Et je ne me sentais pas coupable de lui cacher cette partie de ma vie, après tout, je ne lui devais rien.

C'est sans doute ça qui était si bien avec lui…

Du sexe et rien d'autre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

chap terminé !

laissez une tite review, pliz !

bisous !

speed'


	16. Légitime défense

Coucou tout le monde !

wah, je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! donc je vous poste un nouveau chap ! C'est pas royal, ça ?

MERCI à :

**Melhuiwen** : abuse pas du café, je t'ai déjà dit ! ça donne des palpitations ! oui, Ron est un crétin... c'est pas nouveau ! enfin... c'est la vie. Et Drago reste... drago, quoi ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Ornaluca **: MERCI pour tous ces compliments ! c'est génial, merci ! bisous !

**Vallou **: merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : la courticité ? ça existe pas, ça ? ah, si peut-être... il faut dire que mon vocabulaire personel est pas mal completé par tous les mots que nous avons inventés, moi et ma popo... mais courticité, ça, je crois qu'on l'a pas fait... bref, pas grave ! oui, a m'encourage, ça c'est clair ! dire que j'arrive presque à la fin des manuscrits de cette fic... snif, ça va me faire un manque quand je l'aurai fini ! Juncky, à ce point là ? sur qu'il vaut mieux être accro à une fic qu'à autre chose ! Harry se voile la face ? hum... peut-être, ce serai pas la première fois... bref ! le surprendre en train de cauchmarder ? je devrais pas le dire... mais ça arrive d'ici un ou deux chapitres... bisous à vous deux ! à plus !

**céline402** : désolé, yavait pas de nouveau chap mardi... mais bon, c'est pas grave, yen a un aujourd'hui ! merci beaucoup pour ta review (pour une fois que mon pseudo me correspond !) bisous à toi !

**manehou **: eh bien voila plus ! merci pour te review, bisous !

**Lululle **: mais, enfin... bien sur que non... s'il peut avoir Harry, il va pas aller voir ailleurs ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Aerials** : merci beaucoup ! mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter pour les reviews, c'est tous ceux qui m'en laissent ! bisous à toi, à plus !

**niano **: cookies tout chocolat en puissance ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Fliflou** : coucou ! eh bien, ta soeur me l'a dit, effectivement. notre fic, eh bien, je crois que je vais mettre le prologue en ligne dès que j'ai posté ce chap... au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as lu le dernier chap de mon autre fic, mais je t'y disais que j'arrive pas à t'envoyer les chap par mails (donc, tu auras tout en même temps que les internautes, désolée !) bisous à toi !

**Vif d'or** : bien sur que non, ce ne sera pas que ça... ce serait trop bète ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

fin des rar... voila voila !

je vous laisse ici ! bonne lecture à tout le monde !

bisous !

speedy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénar et la rédac... tout à Mme JKR, je ne me fais pas de fric sur son dos, loin de moi cette idée !

Dédicace : à la SK ! et à CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 15 :_

**Légitime défense :**

Je traversais le château pour rentrer aux appartements en arrivant du Terrier quand je fus brusquement attiré par la taille et entraîné dans une classe désaffectée. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui était mon agresseur que celui-ci m'embrassa sauvagement. Puis il se détacha de moi et plongea deux perles grises dans mes yeux.

« Putain, Drago, » ralai-je. « Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'arrive au lieu de me prendre par surprise comme ça ? »

« Oh, non, beau Gryffondor, » susurra-t-il d'une voix suave qui mit le feu à mes sens, « tu m'as trop manqué… Imagines-tu ce que c'est de passer trois semaines à ne se taper que des paumés après qu'on se soit habitué à toi et à ton superbe petit cul ? »

« Ce n'est probablement pas pire que trois semaines d'abstinence après ton incessant besoin de sexe, » rétorquai-je du tac au tac, un peu énervé par ses allusions à ses anciennes conquêtes.

L'idée de le voir avec un autre que moi dans ses bras me déplut plus que je n'aurais voulu me l'avouer.

« Abstinence ? » fit-il, moqueur. « J'aurais cru que ta petite rouquine était plus entreprenante que ça… à moins que tu ne l'ais repoussée, mais pourquoi ? »

« C'était une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas, » répondis-je sèchement.

« Ouais, ouais, on dit ça, » ironisa-t-il. « Une erreur qui m'a beaucoup profit » ajouta-t-il en me faisant lever le visage vers lui et en m'embrassant plus passionnément encore.

« Tu n'énerves, » dis-je quand il me laissa enfin respirer.

« Et toi, tu m'excites, » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

« Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué, Harry, » remarqua Hermione le lendemain matin en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Hmm, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, » répondis-je en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

Je n'avais pas vraiment mal dormi, j'avais surtout très peu dormi, en fait. Drago avait fait preuve d'une forme épatante et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt remonté moi-même. Mais là, je devais bien avouer que toute une nuit de débauche, avec Drago Malefoy, surtout, ne facilitait pas la concentration en cours le lendemain. Il allait finir par me tuer d'épuisement, d'autant plus que lui semblait infatigable... au fait, cet après-midi là on avait Potion... ça tombait bien, j'allais pouvoir vérifier qu'il n'était pas totalement inhumain...

"Harry, avec Ron, on a un peu réfléchi à ton sujet..." commença Hermione avec un peu d'hésitation.

"A quel propos ?" demandai-je en reposant ma tête dans mes bras croisés.

"Ta vie personnelle," répondit Ron.

"Je crois que ces aventures d'une nuit ne te réussissent pas," continua Hermione.

"Tu devrais peut-être te trouver une fille bien," ajouta Ron. "Une fille pour toi, qui puisse t'aider dans ce que tu vis..."

"Mmh, mmh," fis-je en voyant qu'ils tournaient autour du pot. "Et vous avez quelqu'un de précis en tête ?"

Ron marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

"Il parle de Ginny," traduisit Hermione.

Je me redressai brutalement et eut un sursaut de douleur que je tentai en vain de cacher.

"Harry, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Ron en me voyant faire la grimace.

"Oui, oui, ça va," répondis-je en maudissant intérieurement Drago. "Mais pourquoi Ginny ?"

"On pense qu'elle a encore le béguin pour toi," répondit Ron. "Et ce n'est pas le genre de fille à rester pour une nuit."

"Et, bien sur, vous lui en avez parlé avant de venir me voir ?" fis-je.

Ron rosit et Hermione détourna le regard.

"Bon, écoutez," dis-je, un peu énervé. "J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à propos... de ça... mais pas maintenant," terminai-je. "Ce soir, si vous voulez bien..."

"Après le dîner dans ma chambre," dit aussitôt Hermione.

Je hochai la tête puis me réaffalai sur ma table. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte...

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Après un éprouvant cours pratique de Potion, où je pus constater avec effarement que Drago Malefoy était bien inhumain et où j'avais du repousser les discrètes mais entreprenantes avances de celui-ci, j'allais travailler à la bibliothèque puis me rendit à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Ron et 'Mione me tirèrent de table avant que j'ai pu terminer mon dessert et ils ne me laissèrent pas le temps de protester avant de m'emmener jusqu'à la chambre personnelle de la Préfete-en-Chef.

"On t'écoute," dit Ron sans autre préambule.

Je lui lançai un regard gêné ; j'avais à peine eu temps de réfléchir à une approche pour annoncer cette nouvelle - je n'allai pas lui balancer joyeusement 'en fait je suis gay', même pas la peine d'y songer.

"Eh bien..." commençai-je. "A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que Gin' soit la personne qui me convienne..."

"Tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre ?" me demanda Ron.

"Euh... pas vraiment... on va dire qu'il n'y a personne en particulier," répondis-je. "J'aurais plutôt un autre type de personne en tête..."

Ron me regarda sans comprendre. Hermione fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira et se rembrunit aussitôt. Elle avait bien comprit ce que je voulais dire et elle savait que Ron n'allait pas l'accepter facilement...

"Tu peux développer ?" fis Ron. "Je n'ai pas tout suivi..."

Je me mordis la lèvre.

"J'ai fait... plusieurs expériences..." dis-je d'une voix gênée. "Et j'ai découvert certaines de mes... préférences..."

"Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ?" demanda Ron.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

"Jecroisquejesuisgay," lâchai-je d'une traite.

Il y eut une bonne minute de silence tendu. Le visage de Ron passa du rouge cramoisi au blanc livide en quelques secondes.

"Sérieusement, Harry," fit-il d'une voix cassée. "Ce genre de blague ne me fait pas rire."

"Je suis très sérieux, Ron," répondis-je, m'attendant sous peu à une explosion.

"TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, C'EST CA ?" hurla-t-il soudainement.

"Ron," voulu le calmer Hermione.

"TOI, TAIS-TOI !" cria-t-il à l'encontre de sa petite amie. "SI TU ENCOURAGES CE GENRE DE PERVERSITE, TAIS-TOI !"

"Ca suffit, Ron !" clamai-je en voyant l'air effaré d'hermione. "Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça !"

"TOI AUSSI, TA GUEULE ! TOI, MON MEILLEUR AMI, AVEC QUI J'AI DORMI PENDANT SIX ANS, TOI, TU N'ES QU'UNE TAPETTE ? COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CA ?"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème," rétorquai-je sèchement. "Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je vais te sauter dessus à la première occasion, si c'est ça qui te fait peur."

Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait, je crois. Ca n'explique pas tout et ça n'excuse rien, mais heureusement, quand je vis son poing se lever, je lui lançai une puissante décharge d'énergie magique qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais cette magie-là sur quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy ou un des pantins de Rogue, mais j'espérais de tout cœur que ce ne serait la dernière fois que je le faisais sur un ami.

Je quittai ensuite la pièce sans un mot et regagnai les appartements, le cœur lourd. Il l'avait très mal pris. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et me pris la tête entre les mains.

"Ca ne va pas ?"

Je relevai la tête vers Drago qui venait de sortir de sa chambre en m'entendant arriver.

"Ca pourrait aller mieux," répondis-je. "Je viens d'annoncer à Ron que j'étais gay..."

"Ah, je vois," fit-il. "Quelle idée !"

"C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il n'essaye pas de me caser avec n'importe qui !" me défendis-je.

"Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas engagés," cru-t-il bon de préciser.

"Mais ce n'est pas le problème !" m'énervai-je. "Je suis GAY ! Il voulait me caser avec sa sœur ! Et maintenant je le dégoutte..." finis-je dans un murmure en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Il m'attrapa par le bras au passage.

"Eh," dit-il doucement.

"Pas ce soir, Drago," refusai-je. "Je suis fatigué... tu m'as tué hier soir... et je suis pas d'humeur."

"Pas de problème," répondit-il.

Il m'attira cependant à lui par la taille et m'embrassa très doucement. Ce n'était pas un baiser enflammé, ni une invitation à faire plus... juste un soutien. Puis il me lâcha et retourna dans sa chambre, me laissant planté là avec l'impression d'avoir loupé un chapitre.

Cette histoire prenait une tournure un peu trop sentimentale à mon goût...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin du chap !

une tite review n'est pas de refus !

bisous, la suite, euh... bah, tout dépendra du nombre de reviews, en fin de semaine ou début de la prochaine, en tout cas.

biz !

dadou


	17. Mon meilleur ami

¤l'auteur baille looooooonguement¤

'tain, les vacances, c'est bien quelques jours, mais à la fin, ne rien faire à part rester planté devant son ordi, c'est relou... enfin...

¤l'auteur secoue la tête comme un chien qui vient de sorti de l'eau et recupèrent son énergie avec un immense sourire¤

BON, à part ça, un nouveau chap (j'avais envie, comme ça...) je suis motivée !

Merci à :

**Syl2sy** : tout relu ? tiens, un nouveau chap (je t'ai pas fais attendre trop longtemps...) merci pour ta review, bisous !

**myhahou **: mais non, il ne faut pas les detester... c'est leur nature, et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! t'inquiete, ça va s'arranger (enfin, je crois...) bisous à toi et merci pour ta review !

**Ornaluca (artemis)** : allons, allons pas de violence... ¤là, l'auteur se cache sous son bureau¤ steuplai, me tue pas, je suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!!!!!!! voila bien, gentillement tu range le bazooka, et puis tu lis la suite... merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Kaoro** : Ron n'est qu'un salaud, c'est vrai... non, pas vraiment un salaud, juste un idiot... faut pas lui en vouloir, le pauvre ! allez, c bon, la voila la suite ! bisous et merci !

**Melhuiwen** : oui, c'est vrai, il est déjà écrit depuis longtemps ! et puis, je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, alors je le mets en ligne ! Ron est un con, on ne le dira jamais assez, mais bon... c'est pas grave, ça donne un peu de piment à l'histoire ! bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : voila, deux jours, ça vous va ? le brevet, ah, le brevet, que de bons souvenirs ! enfin... cette année est cool, pour moi, pas d'exam', par contre l'année prochaine, bac de français (l'horreur, je n'aime pas le français du tout. Je préfere les maths, et les sciences en general) bref, je vous souhaite bon courage pour vos épreuves d'aujourd'hui, et je vous poste un nouveau chap pour vous reconforter (c'est pas royal, ça ? mais si, mais si...) bisous à toutes les deux !

**Cassey le zombie fou fou** : dégoutée de Harry/Drago ? naaann ! comment tu fais ? en tout cas, super flattée de savoir que ma fic t'a fais replongé ! oui, Ron est un crétin, on ne le dira jamais assez... mais bon, c'est la vie ! bisous à toi et merci pour ta review !

**manehou** : oui, le mauvais role à Ron, comme toujours... allons, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, le pauvre... pour Ginny, aucune idée... ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de la fic, enfin, je vais voir... bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Lululle **: de toute façon, Harry ne sait jamais se contenter de ce qu'il a... ça ne va pas changer ! merci pour te review, bisous !

**Nahamy** : merci beaucoup, bisous à toi ! voila la suite !

**Cacile** : NAON ! c'est pas vrai ! j'hallucine ! j'ai failli avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant ton pseudo ce matin ! alors là, je te jure, que je n'y croyais pas. Bon, je m'explique, parce que tu ne dois pas comprendre, là. TOI, et TES fics, m'avez convertie au slash, particlièrement Harry/Drago. Les premières fics slash R que j'ai lu ont été Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer et Je te hais, et je peux te dire que j'ai vraiment ADORE, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Alors, vraiment, MERCI à toi pour ce que tes histoires m'ont apporté ! Et merci aussi de me lire, c'est vraiment gratifiant de savoir que d'aussi bon auteur que toi me lisent, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive pour continuer. Je te fais de gros bisous et encore merci ! à plus !

**dianael** : merci beaucoup, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Joli petit ange noir** : merci ! pour Ron, non, je crois vraiment qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le guerir... le pauvre, mais bon, c'est comme ça ! il peut quand même faire des efforts... du nutella ? euh... pas que je sache, non... peutêtre, qui sait ? oui, la literie de Drago est récupérable au lavage, Dobby aura juste besoin de l'aide d'une petite trentaine d'elfes, mais ça devrait aller... merci beaucoup ! et gros bisous !

**Altair de l'aigle** : merci beaucoup, voila la suite ! bisous !

fin des rar... je vous laisse ici !

bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR, sauf le scénar et la rédac, et non, je ne me fais pas de fric sur son dos...

Dédicace : à la SK, et surtout à CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 16 :_

**Mon meilleur ami :**

****

Une semaine. Ca faisait une semaine que Ron ne me parlait plus et ne me lançait plus que des regards dégouttés. J'en étais très attristé, j'aurais pensé qu'il comprendrait, ou au moins, qu'il essayerait d'accepter. Hermione voyait bien qu'il me faisait du mal et elle essayait de le raisonner mais il était têtu et, en l'occurrence, intolérant. Au moins tous deux avaient cessé de vouloir me jeter dans les bras de Ginny.

Elle était d'ailleurs venue me voir le lendemain de cette dispute.

"T'inquiète pas," avait-elle dit. "Il finira par l'accepter... Il lui faut juste un peu de temps."

"C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?" demandai-je, un peu surpris qu'elle soit au courant.

"Non," répondit-elle avec un sourire complice. "Mais j'avais deviné."

"Comment ?"

"Je t'ai observé..." dit-elle simplement. "Il suffit de voir comment tu _le_ regardes, parfois..."

Je crois qu'à cet instant tout le sang avait quitté mon visage. Elle sourit plus largement encore.

"T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si flagrant," dit-elle pour me rassurer. "Mais j'avais quelques intérêts personnels à t'espionner et j'ai fini par comprendre... Très bon choix, au fait. J'en connais qui te tueraient pour ça."

Je souris faiblement.

"N'oublie pas... il lui faut du temps..." termina-t-elle en s'en allant.

Du temps... je voulais bien, moi, mais cette histoire me minait. Tout le monde le voyait, sauf lui, moins qu'il ne fasse semblant... Je tentai de régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes après un entraînement de Quidditch, mais quand je lui attrapai le bras pour le retenir il me repoussa brutalement et partit. Je ne rentrai pas tout de suite à l'appartement après cette violente rebutade mais me rendis à la falaise, pratiquement en larmes. Ca faisait un bout de temps que n'avait pas eu besoin d'y aller, mais Ron m'avait vraiment rendu malade.

Le temps était remarquablement doux pour un mois de janvier et il se mit à pleuvoir de la neige fondue quand je poussai la grille du petit cimetière pour me rendre auprès des tombes de Sirius et de mes parents. Je tombais à genoux devant, en pleurs.

_Putain, Ron, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

Je restai là au moins une heure, indifférent à la pluie glaciale qui me gelait jusqu'aux os, presque désespéré par tant d'injustice.

_Tu m'as promis d'être toujours là, pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?_

Je fus brutalement écrasé, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, par la responsabilité que j'avais sur le dos. J'avais besoin qu'il soit là, je ne voulais rien d'autre... juste son soutien... juste sa présence...

_Tu m'énerves, toi et ton intolérance ! Je reste le même... je suis juste un peu différent... Sirius est déjà parti... Ne me laisse pas à ton tour..._

Tout ça pour une simple histoire d'orientation sexuelle... je remontai mes genoux sous mon menton et entourai mes jambes de mes bras en essayant de calmer les sanglots qui m'étouffaient. J'allais tellement mieux, depuis quelques temps, fallait-il vraiment que tout s'effondre maintenant ?

Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Je ne devais pas me mettre dans un tel état... je ne devais pas retomber dans la dépression... pas maintenant... pas alors que la vie reprenait un semblait d'intérêt...

Oui, la vie n'était pas si moche... Et tout n'était pas perdu... Bellatrix et Queudver allaient payer pour m'avoir fait tant de mal. Et Voldemort... Voldemort allait payer pour les avoir dirigés... pour toutes ces vies perdues... pour Fred et George... pour Tonks...

"Je le tuerai," dis-je à voix basse en me relevant. "Et sans Ron à mes cotés, s'il le faut."

Puis je repris mon balai et rentrai au château... discrètement.. j'étais trempé, il fallait que j'esquive Rusard. Je finis par arriver à l'appartement. Drago était en train de lire dans le salon. Il me regarda, surpris, et me détailla des pieds à la tête. Puis son regard se troubla et il se détourna, les joues un peu roses.

Oh, non, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment... je n'étais pas dans mon état normal... je me mordis la lèvre.

"Je vais prendre une douche," dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je sentais son regard brûlant dans mon dos... oh, et puis zut. Je m'arrêtai à la porte et tournai un peu la tête.

'Tu veux venir ?" proposai-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais je l'entendis se lever furtivement. Je me rendis sans l'attendre devant le lavabo et me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré : ça expliquait peut-être qu'il ne m'ait pas fait tout de suite une remarque salace sur mon anatomie... étrange de penser à Drago Malefoy comme quelqu'un qui puisse faire attention à ce genre de détails. Mais tant de choses avaient changé... Il arriva derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Il croisa mon regard dans la glace et se colla à mon dos.

"C'est fou ce que tu es excitant, trempé comme ça," me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

J'eu un sourire entendu.

"Je sens ça," dis-je en faisant allusion à quelque chose de dur contre le bas de mon dos.

"N'as-tu pas peur de mourir d'un chaud et froid ?" me demanda-t-il, ironique.

"D'abord, un chaud et froid, c'est d'abord chaud et après froid," répondis-je. "Ensuite il faut quand même être sacrément malchanceux pour en mourir et de toute façon..."

Je me tournai vers lui, sentant au plus profond de moi-même ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

"Je suis déjà mort," dis-je en sachant qu'il ne pouvait guère comprendre ce que je ressentais.

"Je vais te ressusciter," rétorqua-t-il en prenant brusquement possession de mes lèvres.

Il n'attendis pas pour approfondir le baiser et je lui répondis bien volontiers. Il se pencha un peu plus sur moi en m'appuyant sur le lavabo ; s'il continuait, il allait me prendre sans attendre. Je le repoussai un peu et commençai à le déshabiller en le poussant vers la douche. Je lui retirai rapidement sa chemise, lui fit de même avec mon tee-shirt trempé et mon pantalon, sans cesser de nous embrasser, impatients et assoiffés. Très vite nous nous retrouvâmes dans la douche. J'ouvris l'eau chaude alors qu'il quittait mes lèvres pour mon cou, mais je lui fit remonter la tête avant de nouer mes jambes sur ses hanches. Il me regarda, un peu surpris.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre," dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il sourit, m'embrassa de nouveau posant ses mains sur ma taille pour m'empêcher de tomber, et me pénétra juste un peu, histoire de me faire languir. Je n'étais pas préparé et ça ma fis mal, mais j'étais dans un état d'esprit particulièrement désespéré et je n'en tint pas compte. Je resserrai brutalement les jambes pour le faire venir plus loin et il poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir à la fois. Je gémis bruyamment contre sa bouche.

Ca faisait très mal... la douleur me ramenait sur Terre.

"Tu es sur que ça va ?" me demanda-t-il. "Tu ne m'as pas l'air très bien et j'ai peur de te faire mal..."

"Je m'en fous," répondis-je.

Je l'embrassai follement, puis me détachait de lui et le regardai intensément.

"Empêche-moi de retomber dans le désespoir, Drago," le suppliai-je.

Il me regarda, un peu étonné de ce que je lui demandai et du ton que j'avais utilisé, puis m'embrassa très doucement.

"Laisse-moi faire, alors," chuchota-t-il.

Je fus surpris par l'inquiétude que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Je fermai les miens et une nouvelle larme s'échappa de sous mes paupières, invisible sans doute sous le flot de l'eau qui coulait sur nous. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais, je savais juste que je n'étais pas bien et que seul le sexe et l'orgasme pouvaient me remettre dans mon état normal.

La main gauche de Drago quitta ma hanche et se glissa entre nos deux corps pour venir se poser sur mon sexe tendu. Il débuta un doux va-et-vient du bout de ses doigts brûlants, sans se retirer de moi, voulant juste m'exciter un peu plus. Il fit glisser sa bouche de mes lèvres vers mon menton puis mon cou. J'étais soudain au paradis. Rien ne comptai plus que lui, ses mains, autour de moi, sur moi, en moi... Il reprit ses mouvements du bassin, très doucement ; la douleur était partie et une forte décharge de plaisir déferla dans mes veines. Je me mis à gémir et crier et il accéléra un peu.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" me demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

"Ou... oui," sanglotai-je presque. "Ne... ne t'arrête pas... s'il te plait..."

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua d'aller et venir en moi, allant de plus en plus vite, m'amenant toujours plus près du vide et m'en éloignant toujours avant que je n'y sombre. Puis, soudain, il me pénétra le plus loin possible en me serrant brutalement de sa main.

Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en même temps, criant le nom de l'autre dans une jouissance libératrice. Puis Drago chancela un peu et il s'écroula dans la douche, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Nous restâmes prostrés, emmêlés l'un sur l'autre, ayant du mal à reprendre notre souffle.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Je ressortis de la salle de bain dix petites minutes plus tard, avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. J'avais l'intention d'aller m'habiller pour me rendre ensuite à mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour ces cours de sortilèges d'attaque avancés, mais je me figeai brutalement à la porte. Dans le salon se trouvaient Hermione et Ron, la première rouge comme une pivoine et le deuxième blanc comme un linge. Mione me fit un sourire gêné mais Ron me regarda comme si j'étais la pire chose qui existait en ce bas monde. Nul doute qu'ils étaient là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir entendu au moins une bonne partie de ce qui s'était passé.

En voyant le regard que me lança Ron, j'aurais bien voulu m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, malheureusement Drago arriva derrière moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches avant de voir nos visiteurs.

"Tiens, les tourtereaux Granger et Weasley," dit-il d'un ton narquois, "que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

Ron lui jeta un bref regard glacial puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Il fit quelques pas dans notre direction. Il avait vraiment des yeux terrifiants et je reculai d'un pas, me butant contre Drago qui resserra ses bras autour de moi.

"J'aurais du me douter que ça venait de _lui_," dit-il à voix basse d'un ton sarcastique. "Evidemment... J'étais près à accepter le fait que tu sois gay... J'étais là pour te faire des excuses... J'aurais même pu accepter que tu ais un mec dans Poudlard... après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas _comprendre_ ce besoin d'affection... Mais _ça_, Harry... je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te pardonner..."

J'étais désespéré par le dégoût et la colère que je pouvais sentir dans sa voix et voir dans son regard. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pas foutu de me défendre, de dire que c'était mon choix et qu'il n'avait rien à dire... surtout que Drago et moi avions une relation purement _sexuelle_...

Je sentis que Drago se crispait derrière moi.

"Je ne pense pas que tu ais quoi que ce soit à dire, Weasley," rétorqua-t-il, un peu énervé, semblait-il. "Tu n'as pas à le _pardonner_, il n'a rien fait de répréhensible ni à ton égard, ni envers qui que ce soit d'autre."

"Je t'ai pas sonné, Malefoy," répliqua vertement Ron. "Alors TA GUEULE !"

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Weasley," s'échauffa Drago. "Et tu n'es pas chez toi, ici. Dégage."

"Je ne crois pas, non," rétorqua Ron.

"Ron, sortons," fis Hermione qui s'était approchée en posant la main sur le bras de son petit ami.

"Non !" fit Ron, buté. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ce qu'il veut !"

Et si c'était moi qui le lui demandais ?

"S'il-te-plait, Ron, va-t-en," dis-je d'une voix misérable.

Il me jeta un regard indescriptible et ne bougea pas. Alors, je sentis une bouffée de colère m'empourprer le visage.

"Putain, Ron," criai-je. "Si tu n'es pas fichu de passer outre tes préjugés et ta rancœur, même pour moi, alors casse-toi !"

Je me détachai du blond et m'approchai du roux, menaçant.

"Fous le camp !" hurlai-je. "Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie que ça ? Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là, visiblement c'est faux ! Alors pars ! Et ne revient pas avant de pouvoir accepter qu'il puisse quand même y avoir quelque chose de bien dans ma vie ! J'AI AUTANT LE DROIT QUE TOI D'ETRE HEUREUX, BORDEL !"

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger, je le jetai dehors d'un geste du bras. Hermione le suivit, après m'avoir lancé "on se voit demain". Puis la porte se referma et j'appuyai un bras contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Drago s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule.

"Il ne faut pas que tu laisses ce connard fini te dicter ta vie," dit-il.

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention," répondis-je. "Mais ce n'est pas un connard fini," ajoutai-je en tournant vers lui un regard troublé. "C'est mon meilleur ami."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin cu chap... on va encore dire qu'il est trop court, que Ron est un crétin, et que ça coupe sec... JE SAIS ! et j'en suis fière ! na !

la suite... euh... je sais pas... d'ici deux trois jours ?

bisous à tous !

speed'

une review n'est pas obligatoire, mais si vous avez le temps... biz


	18. Et une étoile vint me rendre visite

Bonjour tout le monde !

ouais, il fait beau aujourd'hui ! je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire... peut-être m'installer au soleil pour écrire toutes les nouvelles fics que j'ai envie de faire... ouai, bon plan, ça...

BREF, réponses aux reviews :

**Melhuiwen** : je suis contente que ça te plaise ! j'espère que la suite le fera tout autant ! gros bisous à toi !

**Syl2Sy** : ta pas eu le temps de tout relire ? je vais trop vite pour toi, ça veut dire... heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! gros bisous !

**Ornaluca (artemis)** : tu as failli pleurer ? oh, mais non, il ne faut pas ! contente que ça t'ai plu, bisous !

**Lululle** : eh oui, l'amour est aveugle... merci pour ta review, bisous !

**myhahou** : tu déteste Harry ? parce qu'il a été méchant avec Ron ? et Ron, alors, il a pas été méchant avec Harry ? pourtant... enfin, fais comme tu veux... lool ! je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, gros bisous !

**tetedenoeud** :mais oui, Ron va redevenir gentil, ça serait pas drole, sinon ! voila la suite, bisous !

**Saaeliel** : tu as parfaitement raison. la correction des fautes de frappe est un devoir d'auteur et je ne l'ai pas respecté. je me suis empressée de reparer cette erreur dès que j'ai lu ta review, toutefois le temps m'a manqué et je suis sure qu'il en reste. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait plus attention, donc, normalement, il ne doit rester aucune faute, sauf pour les é et les è que FF.net supprime à l'upload... bref ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça motive à continuer ! Gros bisous à toi, à Raaeliel et Laeli !

**Niano crazy cookies** : t'a ralongé ton pseudo ? lool ! t'en fait pas pour les autres chap, tu review quand tu veux ! le chocolat résout tout, c'est sur ! CHOCOLATE POWER avec toi ! bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut vous deux ! je suis contente que ça vous ait plu ! oh, mais c'est prévu, je vais écrire et poster plein de chapitre et de fic, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me mettre en route... ah, oui, les sciences, ya pas moyen ! a la limite, le bac de français ne me fait pas peur, mon vrai problème c'est l'épreuve d'oral... OSKOUR ! enfin, j'ai encore un an pour me preparer... oui, ils sont adorable nos deux... hum, tourteraux, pas encore... je crois que vous attendiez ce chap avec impatience.. non, non, je ne dis rien, vous verrez ! gros bisous à vous !

**Altair de l'Aigle** : merci ! bisous à toi !

**Angelinadelacour** : merci beaucoup ! mais c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir utiliser de la nourriture ? ça fait deux fois qu'on me demande ça ! donc, je le repete : ce n'est pas prévu... mais peut-être, si ça me donne envie... bisou à toi et merci !

**céline402** : gentil ? oh, merlin, s'il t'entendait ! je dirais pas que Drago est gentil, je dirais... eh bien, je ne sais pas. gentil p'tete, ouais... bref, peu importe ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**akashana** : merci beaucoup, voila la suite !

fin des rar... ah, si, message à **Clemzouille** ARRETE, je te dis ! sinon... sinon, eh bah t'auras pas de nouveau chap avant que je parte ! na ! non mais !

voila voila... pour ce chap, sortez les mouchoirs ! non, peutêtre pas, mais bon... on y parle de Sirius et c'est pas très très amusant... certaines de mes amies m'ont dit qu'elles ont failli pleurer, donc, je préviens...

gros bisous et bonne lecture !

speedy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénar et la rédac... tout à JKR !

Dédicace : à la SK ! et en particulier à CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 17 :_

**Et une étoile vint me rendre visite :**

****

Tout ça commençait vraiment à prendre une tournure catastrophique. Ron semblait considérer le fait que j'aie couché avec Malefoy comme la pire de traîtrise et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, même pas Hermione. Au moins n'avait-il pas divulgué cette histoire à toute l'école ; à qui aurait-il pu le dire, de toute façon ? Oh, j'étais certain que s'il avait voulu répandre la rumeur, il n'aurait au aucun problème à le faire : il lui aurait suffi de glisser par hasard le fait à l'oreille de Lavande et Parvati et ça aurait rapidement fait le tour de l'école.

Mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de m'éviter le plus possible. Je tentai plusieurs fois de provoquer une discussion mais il me repoussait toujours. Je finis par laisser tomber ; après tout, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais rien fait pour régler le problème. A lui de venir me voir s'il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Tout le collège parlait de notre dispute, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant. Je grinçais de dents quand on me regardait dans les couloirs. Voldemort n'avait toujours rien fait, Rogue était sur les nerfs comme jamais, Dumbledore était toujours aussi mystérieux, je gagnai toujours en puissance et en connaissance magique, bref, la situation, à Poudlard en ce mois de février était pour ainsi dire explosive. Les ASPICs blancs approchaient et les professeurs nous surchargeaient de devoirs. Et moi, dans tout ça, je continuais à coucher avec Drago, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au petit pincement au cœur qui me prenait à chaque fois que je songeais qu'il n'était avec moi que pour le sexe.

Puis il arriva quelque chose qui changea le déroulement naturel de la situation. Un rêve.

Je flottais. Le ciel autour de moi était noir et parsemé d'étoiles brillantes. Je pouvais reconnaître les constellations, mais la seule que je cherchais était invisible. Je regardais partout, cherchant un point d'ancrage, cherchant mon guide...

_Sirius, où es-tu ?_

Mon regard fut attiré par un éclat sur ma droite. Je me tournai vers cet endroit et fus ébloui par une étoile qui brillait de plus en plus fort... sa lumière m'entoura totalement et je fermai les yeux. Puis je les rouvris.

J'étais dans un endroit entièrement blanc. Il n'y avait rien, strictement rien. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose, la raison de ma présence ici ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis j'aperçus une ombre qui grandit peu à peu en s'approchant de moi. Elle devint plus précise et prit une forme vaguement humaine.

C'était visiblement un homme, plutôt grand. Il avait les cheveux courts qui me rappelaient désagréablement quelque chose - j'ignorais quoi. La silhouette se précisa encore et je sus alors que je n'étais pas dans un rêve normal.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. C'était la première fois que je faisais un rêve sur _lui_ qui n'était ni un cauchemar ni un souvenir. Il avait le visage parfaitement détendu. Il ne portait plus les marques de son passage en prison et ses yeux noirs étaient rieurs. Aussi beau et rayonnant de joie que sur la photo de mariage de mes parents.

"Sirius," dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il sourit et me tendit ses bras.

"Salut, filleul," dit-il joyeusement.

Il était si proche de moi que je n'eu qu'un pas à faire pour me jeter sur lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il me serra dans ses bras alors que je sanglotais.

"Allons, allons..." dit-il d'une voix apaisante. "Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil..."

Je tentai tant bien que mal de me calmer, mais j'avais du mal. Depuis si longtemps je voulais le voir, depuis si longtemps je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, lui parler, lui raconter mes peines...

"Tu m'as manqué," dis-je d'une voix cassée.

"Je sais," répondit-il doucement. "Je veille sur toi, Harry. Depuis toujours. Depuis ta naissance, mes pensées ont toujours été tournées vers toi avant n'importe qui d'autre, encore plus depuis ma mort. J'ai voulu venir plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu... on ne m'y a pas autorisé..."

"Et là ?" demandai-je en me détachant de lui. "Il y a une raison particulière ?"

Son regard se voila une seconde.

"Oui... mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler..." répondit-il, un peu triste. "Je suis là pour te dire que j'ai toujours été avec toi, et je le serai toujours. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné."

"Si," rétorquai-je, énervé. "Tu es parti, tu m'as quitté, tu m'as laissé tout seul !"

"Non !" dit-il férocement en m'attrapant par les épaules et en plantant son regard dans le mien. "Jamais. J'ai toujours été là, même si tu ne me voyais pas. Toujours. A chaque moment de ta vie, que tu ailles bien ou mal, j'ai toujours été là."

"C'est faux."

"C'est vrai," rétorqua-t-il. "Peut-être que tu ne me crois pas. Il n'empêche que c'est vrai."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est comme ça," répondit-il. "C'est tout. C'était écrit. Je devais mourir ce jour-là."

"Je ne veux pas."

"Tu n'as pas le choix. Cette discussion est stérile," ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'allai de nouveau répliquer. "Je n'ai que peu de temps, après, je devrai repartir. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire et ne l'oublie jamais. Tu me promets ?"

Je hochai la tête mais ça ne lui suffisait pas.

"Je te le promets," dis-je à voix basse.

"Tu dois comprendre," commença-t-il lentement, "que Voldemort est quelqu'un de mauvais jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Peut-être était-il bon au départ et que ce sont les responsables de l'orphelinat où il a vécu qui l'ont rendu ainsi... ou peut-être qu'il tient son âme du diable, je ne sais pas. Peu importe, le résultat est le même. Tu ne dois _jamais_ croire qu'il pourrait agir bien. _Jamais_. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, ne le crois pas. Il ment formidablement bien. Il pourrait vouloir faire comme s'il regrettait, comme si ce n'était pas sa faute. N'hésite pas avant de le frapper, jamais. Ne lui laisse pas une chance."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?" demandai-je, inquiet.

Il poussa un soupir et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

"C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... "dit-il. "Ce ne sont pas des prédictions... des probabilités, en quelque sorte. Ce qui pourrait arriver..."

"C'est mal barré," compris-je, abattu.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis," répondit-il. "Simplement, le combat était déséquilibré au départ et même si ton pouvoir grandit, Voldemort rumine des plans de vengeance bien plus terrible que ce que tu pourrais imaginer..."

"Que prépare-t-il en ce moment ?" demandai-je.

"Je l'ignore. Je ne peux pas le surveiller. Il ne croit plus en rien... pour lui, seules comptent la vie et l'immortalité. J'ignore ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il protège son esprit des intrusions extérieures et personne ne peut dire ce qu'il prévoit."

Il marqua une légère pause, puis reprit.

"J'ai autre chose à te dire, avant de repartir," dit-il. "Crois en toi, Harry. Toujours. Tu peux le battre. Tu en as le pouvoir."

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes," dis-je en retenant un sanglot.

"J'ai un message de tes parents," continua-t-il en essayant de rester imperturbable. "Ils te demandent d'utiliser ce qu'ils t'ont légué. Crois en l'amour, Harry."

"J'y crois," criai-je presque.

"Ne suis que ton cœur."

Mon cœur, justement, et ma gorge se serrèrent en le voyant redevenir légèrement flou.

"Sirius ! Reste avec moi !" criai-je en m'accrochant à lui.

"Je ne peux pas," dit-il avec un sourire triste. "J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir cette nuit. Je t'aime, filleul."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, parrain, ne pars pas, je t'en prie," sanglotai-je.

Je me mis à pleurer misérablement en tentant de toutes mes forces de le retenir. Mais, inexorablement, il devenait plus flou et il s'échappait de plus en plus entre mes doigts.

"Non, Sirius ! Ne me laisse pas encore !"

"Je suis toujours là, Harry," dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

"Harry !" cria une voix brutalement.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, totalement paniqué. Je me redressai brutalement et m'effondrai en larmes. Je sentis des bras se resserrer autour de moi et je me blottis contre la personne qui était là, incapable de me contrôler, cherchant le réconfort de n'importe quoi et n'importe qui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du chap !

la suite... euh... dans deux trois jours, je pense !

bisous à tous et laissez une review, pliz !

speedy


	19. Toujours à tes cotés

Coucou !

putain, j'y croi pas, 7h21 et je suis déjà debout !

bon, on va en profiter pour poster un ptit chapitre !

alors, MERCI à :

**myhahou** : je donne _toujours _la suite très très vite ! oui, je sais, c'était un peu court... là c'est un peu plus long (un peu seulement) et on voit plus (beaucoup plus) drago. ça va comme ça ? merci à toi, bisous !

**ornaluca** : merci beaucoup, heureuse que ça te plaise ! gros bisou à toi, voila la suite !

**manehou **: la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! bisous à toi et merci !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oui, c'est bien Drago... evidemement, qui d'autre ? moi aussi, j'aime (ou j'aimais ?) beaucoup Sirius. Domage que JKR l'ai tué... enfin, tant pis, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. pour les réctions, ce sera dans le prochain chap (vous comprendrez pourquoi...) bisous à toutes les deux et bonnes vacs !

**Syl2Sy** : appendicite ? aie... t'inquietes, si tu veux tout relire, tora le temps kan je serai partie ! pendant deux semaines, je n'aurais pas d'ordi... enfin, tant pis. bisous à toi et merci pour ta review, et bon rétablisemment à ton copain !

**Melhuiwen** : mais euh, non, je suis pas une sadique... enfin, si, mais t'as rien vu de ce que je peux faire la dedans, en tout cas ! je te fait peur avec mes avertissement ? ah, bah t'a rien vu ! bisous et merci !

**tetedenoeud** : trop court, oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. celui-là est un epu plus long. Ravie que ça t'ai plu, bisous à toi !

**Cacile **: ron est un enfoiré, c'est vrai (je ne l'aime pas non plus, je trouve que son caractère est... un peu niais, vide) oh, tu sais, la plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrits... en fait, cette fic est un peu un défi que m'a lancé une amie, elle voulait que je lui écrive une histoire d'amour... ce qui n'est, en dehors des slash HD, vraiment pas mon truc. C'est en lisant tes fics que j'en ai eu l'idée, d'ailleurs (on va croire que je te fais du leche-botte, mais c'est la vérité). Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! bisous à toi, à la prochaine !

**Cassey le zombie fou fou** : non, Harry n'en avait pas l'intention... c'est juste que Voldie serait capable de vouloir lui faire croire qu'il n'y est pour rien. Sirius le sait e c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu prévenir Harry... en vain ou avec réusite ? ah, tu verras... pas une crise de nerfs, non. Contente que cça t'ai plu ! bisous !

**chazart **: voila un petit peu plus long pour ce chapitre... et ne t'en fais pas, il ne le devienne pas de plus en plus, pas du tout, même, ça aurait plutot tendance à se rallonger, mais ça vous ne le verrez pas tout de suite. bisous à toi et merci !

**Saael' **: voila, je continue sur ma lancée des chapitres sans fautes ! tombée amoureuse, carrément ? wouh, ça fait plaisir ! oui, moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup Sirius, et je trouve dommage que JKR l'ai tué... alors, je l'utilise de la façon la plus plausible possible ! ce qu'il y a de merveilleux, avec l'écriture, c'est qu'on peut faire absolument tout ce qu'on veut... faire de Voldy un inocent ? eh bien, t'a du courage ! la première à preciser que Voldi est méchant ? ah bon ! peut-être... Drago n'est pas fou de Harry, pas encore, en tout cas (tu verras dans ce chap). Et tu verras pour Ron, aussi... toutefois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je trouve qu'il a une personalité niaise et vide. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais bon... il est là et il faut bien faire avec ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous à Saaeliel, Raaeliel et Laeli et à la prochaine !

**Diane23** : comment ça une fin sadique ? j'ai fais pire, crois moi ! et puis, deux trois jours, ce n'est pas si long que ça, si ? ce que Voldy prépare ? ah, tu verras... bien sur que c'est Drago qui prend Harry dans ses bras ! je vois mal Ron se deplacer au milieu de la nuit ! pas grave pour les reviews, t'inquiete. merci pour m'avoir mise dans tes favoris, ça fait super plaisir ! bisous !

**akashana** : non, ça devrait aller pour les vacs, enfin, la majeure partie du temps. Je part deux semaines entre le 9 et le 22 juillet, et après un peu en aout, mais je devrais avoir un ordi, donc, ça devrait aller, à condtion que je n'oublie pas mes textes chez moi. bisous à toi, ravie que ça t'ai plu ! et merci !

**niano crazy cookies** : CHOCOLATE POWER et merci ! bisous à toi, réponse dans ce chap !

fin des rar...

voila voila... hum, que dire ? ah, oui, ce chap est un peu particulier parce qu'on va quitter la tête de Harry. Je ne l'ai pas mis à la première personne, mais à la troisième, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que c'est quand même Harry qui nous raconte son histoire, rappelez-vous, le prologue. donc voila, un petit saut dans la tête de Dray, un pue chez on, aussi, et puis voila ! il y aura juste un autre chapitre comme ça dans l'histoire, je ne dis pas lequel, vous verrez bien !

bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

speedy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénar et la rédac, tout à JKR, et non, je ne me fais aucune thune sur son dos...

Dédicace : à la SK ! et à CLEMENCE, en particulier !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine :_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 18 :_

**Toujours à tes cotés :**(pov drago et ron)

****

Les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur un point sans le voir, allongé sur son lit, Drago Malefoy réfléchissait. Il ressentait tant de choses contradictoires qu'il en perdait presque le sommeil. Il avait presque envie de tuer Harry, parfois, tant le jeune homme lui causait de soucis.

Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de récapituler ses sentiments à l'égard du brun : tout d'abord, une attirance sexuelle évidente. Drago eut un sourire en songeant à leurs derniers ébats mais chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Oui, Harry Potter était attirant, très attirant, même. Surtout depuis qu'il avait réglé son problème de lunettes. Ses superbes yeux verts si expressif et à la fois si mystérieux n'en étaient que plus lumineux. Sa peau bronzée, ses lèvres pleines à croquer, son corps fin et bien fait, ses hanches étroites... Sexy à damner un saint, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte.

Il avait cependant l'air parfois si vulnérable... Ses derniers temps encore plus, depuis que Weasley lui faisait la tête, surtout. On ne se doutait pas du pouvoir qu'il possédait. Il était si puissant... on le voyait bien quand il était en colère. Ses yeux se mettaient à flamboyer... et une aura de puissance presque tangible l'entourait, donnant vie à sa volonté. Drago s'était plus d'une fois demandé à quoi rimaient ses cours avec Rogue et Dumbledore. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien lui servir ?

"Celui sensé sauver le monde," avait dit Harry une fois en parlant de lui-même.

Serait-il possible que ce soit lui qui soit destiné à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Drago avait pensé que ce serait Dumbledore qui réglerait le problème une bonne fois pour toutes. N'était-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ? Visiblement, Harry était plus puissant encore.

Cela effrayait Drago. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que Harry doive affronter Voldemort... Cela semblait un combat perdu d'avance et il était certain de ne pas vouloir la mort de Harry. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Un Malefoy n'a pas de sentiments. Après tout, au départ, ça ne devait être qu'une aventure parmi tant d'autres... il l'avait fait chanter pour pouvoir coucher avec lui, juste une fois, juste pour voir. Mais il avait voulu recommencer et leur aventure d'une nuit était devenue une relation longue durée, de sexe, d'accord, mais longue durée quand même et Drago n'en avait jamais eut avec personne.

Et puis, Harry était parti pour les vacances de Noël. Drago avait cru que le brun profiterait de ces trois semaines pour changer un peu et coucher avec d'autres personnes, la rouquine, en particulier. Ca l'avait dérangé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se souvenait encore très bien du soulagement qui l'avait envahi quand Harry avait parlé d'abstinence.

"Ta possessivité te perdra," dit sa conscience.

Ce qui énervait Drago, en fait, c'était qu'il ignorait ce que ressentait Harry à propos de tout ça. Il était plutôt renfermé sur lui-même et il était quasiment impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il refusait catégoriquement de finir la nuit avec lui - il ignorait pourquoi. Drago n'insistait jamais, mais quelque part ça le gênait... Harry lui cachait beaucoup de choses et il n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait voulu savoir tout de lui, puis le garder à tout jamais en sécurité dans un cocon pour ne jamais le perdre.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie de le protéger, mais il savait, en revanche, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit d'autre et il se demandait comment une simple attirance physique avait pu se transformer en une telle foule de sentiments emmêlés.

"Putain," jura-t-il en se retournant sur ses oreillers. "Harry, sors de ma tête !"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Salut, Ron," dit Sirius.

Le jeune rouquin tourna des yeux écarquillés vers le parrain d'Harry.

"Sirius ?" fit-il, incertain.

"C'est bien moi," répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve aussi réaliste, sur Sirius, surtout.

"Je suis là pour te parler d'Harry," dit l'Animagus avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Ron grimaça. Il savait que Sirius n'avait pas du apprécier le fait qu'il ait aussi durement rejeté son filleul. Il regrettait mais ça avait fait trop d'un coup : que Harry soir gay et qu'en plus il soit avec Malefoy.

"Il a besoin de toi, Ron," dit Sirius avec un grand sérieux. "Il ne pourra pas accomplir seul ce à quoi il est destiné. Il a besoin de ses soutiens et de ses amis."

"Je sais," dit Ron en baissant les yeux. "Je ne voulais pas..."

"Alors va le voir," dit doucement Sirius. "Va le voir et dis-le lui. Il ne t'en voudra pas."

"Je préférerais," fit amèrement Ron. "J'ai été lamentable avec lui."

"Il ne t'en veut pas, il souffre," répondit simplement Sirius. "Il a besoin de toi."

"Compte sur moi, Sirius," fit Ron. "Je resterai avec lui."

Sirius sourit.

"Moi aussi."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Empêche-moi de retomber dans le désespoir, Drago," avait dit Harry.

Cette fois-là avait été particulière. Drago avait été véritablement stupéfait des yeux rougis du brun ; Harry avait pleuré. Ca avait sans doute été à cause de Weasley mais Drago en avait été profondément retourné, et plus encore quand Harry l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes en lui demandant cela.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête ? se demanda Drago. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire tant de mal ? Ca ne pouvait pas être seulement Weasley. Il y avait _autre chose._ Mais quoi ?

De quand datait le réel changement dans l'attitude de Harry ? Le début de la sixième année... non, en fait, la fin de la cinquième. Juste après la mort de son parrain. Mais est-ce que la mort de son parrain avait vraiment pu le bouleverser autant ? Peut-être... et Drago n'avait pas arrangé les choses, il s'était beaucoup moqué de lui... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la cruauté de ses parents et de Voldemort, quand ils lui avaient demandé tous trois de prouver sa valeur en torturant à mort un couple de Moldus et leur bambin nouveau-né. Il avait refusé. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait reçu en récompense une belle Marque des Ténèbres brûlante sur l'avant-bras gauche.

Mais il avait refusé. Il avait donc du subir la vision de ces trois Moldus torturés à mort - jamais il n'oublierait les hurlements de douleur de l'enfant, ni l'expression d'horreur pure sur le visage de ses parents - avant de subir la même punition. Il n'aurait pas du survivre à ce jour. Mais Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie et voila, il avait survécu, brisant pratiquement du même coup la couverture de l'espion qui voyait désormais sa vie dans un danger plus que mortel.

Tout ça pour dire que Drago regrettait amèrement ses moqueries envers Harry à propos de son parrain et de ses parents.

Il entendit soudain d'étranges bruits provenant de la chambre d'à coté... comme des froissements de draps.... auxquels venaient s'ajouter des gémissements à peine perceptibles. Il se redressa dans son lit, écouta de nouveau. Encore ces gémissements. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le même genre que ceux qu'il se plaisait à arracher au Gryffondor...

Il éloigna les images et les sons salaces qui lui venaient à l'esprit et décida d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qu'il entendait n'était pas le reflet du plaisir mais celui de la tristesse, de la douleur, du chagrin et du désespoir. Il se sentit soudain paniqué à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver quoi que ce soit à Harry et il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre voisine de la sienne.

Harry semblait en proie à un rêve particulièrement désagréable. Il ne cessait de bouger, gémissant des mots incohérents. Drago vit avec effarement des larmes couler de ses yeux et il l'entendit distinctement dire le nom de 'Sirius' dans un sanglot. Il s'approcha du bord du lit, puis posa ses mains sur l'épaule du brun et le secoua doucement.

"Harry," dit-il dans un murmure. "Reveilles-toi."

Voyant que cela ne faisait aucun effet, il le secoua un peu plus rudement et dit son prénom plus fort.

"Harry !"

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, puis se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Drago n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde, puis attira le Gryffondor à lui. Harry se serra dans ses bras, sanglotant comme un enfant perdu - et Drago se surprit à penser que c'était ce qu'il était, un enfant perdu dans un monde de malheur alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour. Harry pleurait sans retenue dans ses bras. Drago lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le rassurer.

"Il est parti," dit Harry d'une voix tremblante à un moment. "Encore. Il m'a encore laissé. Il m'a encore abandonné."

"Non," dit doucement Drago en secouant la tête. "Il sera toujours là pour toi. Toujours à tes cotés."

Il ignorait d'où lui venaient ces mots, il les savait juste profondément véridiques. Harry pleura encore un bon moment avant de se calmer. Drago le garda dans ses bras.

"Ca va mieux ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, des larmes coulant encore silencieusement sur son visage.

"Tu veux que je reste ?" demanda alors Drago, priant pour qu'il accepte.

"Oui," répondit Harry avec ferveur.

Drago sourit légèrement. Il s'allongèrent tous deux sur le lit et Harry se blottit contre le blond, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Drago lui passa un bras autour des épaules et un autre autour de la taille pour le serrer de nouveau contre lui.

"Rendors-toi, petit lion," dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. "Je reste avec toi."

Il aurait difficilement pu faire autrement, étant donné que le petit lion en question avait férocement planté ses griffes dans le haut de son pyjama. Des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux.

Il pleurait encore quand il s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin du chap !

la suite, comme dhab, dans deux trois jours !

bisous ! et une review n'est pas de refus !

speed'


	20. Réconciliation

Bonjour tout le monde !

yaouh, voila le chap 19 !

réponses au reviews : MERCI à :

**ornaluca (artemis)** : merci beaucoup, voila la suite ! bisous à toi !

**Syl2Sy** : merci ! je part le 9 juillet au matin, donc je me débrouillerai pour vous poster un chap le 8 ! et je revien le 22 ! bisous, à plus !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : ah, non, je n'ai pas jetté de sortilège dessus... quoique, peut-être... faudra que je demande à conscience, je me rappelle plus ! Bon, eh bah, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi ! bisous à toutes les deux !

**Diane23** : oups... désolée pour la chanson... pas fait nesprè... mais euh, conscience de Diane23, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! j'y suis pour rien ! bisous à toi, voila la suite !

**Melhuiwen **: oh, oui, je vais faire bien pire que ça... mais tu verras... je ne dis rien... mais oui, Ron regrette, heureusement ! alors, pour tes deux question... oui, l'histoire continuera après le prologue, mais tu as le temps avant d'en arriver là, ne t'en fait pas ! ET JE NE REPONDRAI PAS A TA 2EME QUESTION !!! faut pas rever, non plus ! looooool ! bisous à toi ! et j'attend la suite de new kid on the block et de trenscendance ! biz !

**tetedenoeud** : merci beaucoup, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Jamiel** : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! je suis très flattée ! le coup d'allr chez speedy, on me l'a déjà fait, mais je tiens à te préciser que mon pseudo n'a strictemnt rien à voir avec ça, mais il est plutot en référense à ma rapidité... ou plutot, mon absence de rapidité. braguette à la place de baguette ? oh, moi aussi, souvent ! anfin, c'est la vie ! merci beaucoup et bisous à toi !

**Saael'** : pour les explications de Ron, c'est dans ce chapitre que ça se passe. mmh, pour les sentiments de Harry, j'ai un peu du mal à voir ce que tu veux dire... en tout cas, ils se développent et s'expliquent dans ce chapitre-là, en tout cas, plus que dans les précédents. donc voila, ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas chiante du tout à donner des conseils, au contraire, c'est ça qui me permet de m'améliorer ! Bisous à Saaeliel, Raaeliel et Laeli, et merci !

**myhahou** : oh, c'est pas si mal que ça cette nouvelle version... désolée pour ne pas avoir mis ce chap hier, je n'ai pas pu... merci beaucoup et gros bisous ! bonne vacs !

**Tobby **: ten fais pas pour les review des autres chap... vcontente que ça te plaise toujours, et merci ! bisous !

**céline402** : tu vas tout savoir, patience... voila la suite, bisous !

**chaxa** : je suis contente de savoir que ma fic t'a fait changer un peu d'avis sur les slash... alors... si ma fic parle beaucoup de sex à partir du chap 12, c'est parce que c'est ainsi qu'est la relation entre Harry et Drago. Sache que toutes les relations sexuelles que j'ai décrites entièrement ont leur importance dans l'histoire : celle du chap 12 est leur première fois entre aux, ainsi que la première fois avec un homme pour Harry, donc je considère qu'elle est importante. Celle du chap 16, dans la douche, est assez particulière car Harry va mal et Drago le voit, et il le réconforte de la meilleure manière qu'il peut dans les circonstance. Quand à toutes les petites allusions, je ne les considère pas inutile dans la mesure où c'est comme ça qu'a évolué leur relation et que je cherche à le montrer vraiment. En dehors de ça, je suis daccord pour conceder que les sentiments de Harry envers Drago évoluent un peu rapidement, peut-être. Et pour ceux de Drago envers Harry, les explications sont quelque peu difficile à faire étant donné que cette fic est un pov Harry au départ et que j'essaye au maximum d'éviter de m'écarter de ce chemin. Je pense éventuellement à écrire cette fic mais en pov Drago, comme ça beaucoup de coin sombres seraient éclairés, je ne sais pas encore, je vais voir. Voila, je te remercie pour tous ces défauts que tu m'as montrés, que je n'avais pas vu pour la plupart. Grace à toi je vais pouvoir m'ameliorer dans l'écriture. Alors, vraiment, merci du fond du coeur, j'espère que la suite te plaira. BISOUS !

**Vif d'Or** : contente que ça te plaise toujours, bisous à toi, voila la suite !

**niano crazy cookies** : chocolat au lait président ! oui, c'était Drago, merci pour ta review, bisous !

**dianael **: oui, ron va se rattraper, bien sur ! merci pour tes reviews, bisous !

fin des rar... message aussi à **_clem et popo_** : niark, niark niark, je vous l'avais dit ! et ne conclus pas trop vite sur tout ça, clem ! tu n'a pas encore visité tous les détours de mon esprit tordu et perverti ! bisous à toutes les deux !

voila voila... alors, on retourne dans la tête de Harry. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de particulier sur ce chap, donc je vous laisse ici !

bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien na moua, tout à JKR, sauf le scénar et la rédac, qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de mon esprit torturé, tordu et pervers...

Dédicace : à la SK, et à CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 19 :_

**Réconciliation :**

****

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec une sensation étrange : comme si mon cœur avait été déchiré et à la fois comme s'il débordait de bonheur. Puis je pris conscience que j'étais blotti contre quelqu'un qui me serrait contre lui. Oh, merde... Drago... je m'étais écroulé en larmes dans ses bras en me réveillant après la visite de Sirius... J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et levai la tête vers lui. Il dormait toujours, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je notai avec détachement la façon parfaite dont nos corps s'emboîtaient l'un dans l'autre, nos jambes entremêlées, ses bras autour de moi, puis très doucement je me détachai de lui sans le réveiller. Je me levai et quittai la pièce en fermant la porte sans bruit.

J'avais complètement oublié de jeter le sort d'insonorisation sur ma chambre, la veille... Ron m'avait énervé et j'étais parti me coucher, furieux. Qu'avait du penser Drago ? Il m'avait proposé de rester et j'avais accepté sans réfléchir, tout de suite, en le tirant contre moi de peur qu'il ne parte... peut-être avait-il proposé ça en rigolant, mais j'avais vraiment voulu le garder avec moi... juste être avec lui.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me passai de l'eau sur le visage. Pourquoi appréciais-je tant sa présence ? Ce n'était plus seulement du sexe... c'était plus... Mais il restait Drago Malefoy, et il ne voulait pas plus.... uniquement du sexe.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Pas encore, enfin, j'espérais que non... Mais j'appréciais sa présence, je voulais juste être avec lui, le connaître un peu mieux... être dans ses bras. Toujours dans ses bras qui semblaient pouvoir me préserver de l'horreur du monde et de mon destin.

Mais lui ne voulait pas. Peut-être valait-il mieux que j'arrête cette relation avant qu'elle ne me brise le cœur, pensai-je en allant à la Grande Salle. Je descendit lentement les escaliers ; je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller... si c'était pour subir les regards écœurés de Ron… on était samedi, rien ne m'empêchai d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avant...

L'air froid et humide de ce début de mars me frappa de plein fouet. _Pourquoi cette visite, Sirius ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ces paroles ? Pourquoi es-tu reparti ?_

Je marchai longtemps, ma cape claquant au vent, mes pas me guidant toujours plus loin, vers un endroit que je ne pouvais atteindre, vers là où je voulais être mais ne pouvais être.

"Harry ?" appela une voix hésitante derrière moi.

Je me retournai brutalement pour voir Ron, l'air un peu gêné et honteux, qui avançait dans ma direction d'un pas hésitant. Il arriva à mon niveau et eut un sourire mal à l'aise auquel je répondis par un regard interrogatif et stupéfait.

"Harry, je..." commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta.

"Oui ?" fis-je pour l'encourager.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je voudrais te demander pardon," dit-il en évitant mon regard. "J'ai été... stupide... odieux... lamentable... Je t'avais promis d'être toujours là et je me suis défilé... Tu as le droit d'être gay... tu as le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux... même Malefoy..."

"Je ne sors pas avec lui," interrompis-je.

Il me lança un regard incrédule.

"Non," insistai-je. Ce n'est pas comme ça. On couche ensemble, ça s'arrête là. Pas d'engagement. Pas... pas de sentiments."

Je me maudis pour cette hésitation. Heureusement pour moi, Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer et il se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

"Ah..." fit-il. "Mais ça ne change rien. Tu as le droit de coucher avec qui tu veux... et ce n'est pas une permission que je te donne, parce que je n'ai pas à te la donner. C'est ta vie, ton choix... et si ça te rend heureux, alors, ça me va."

Je souris. Je voulu parler mais ma voix se défila.

"Merci," dis-je d'une voix si blanche qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

Pour un peu, je me serai presque remis à sangloter. Il perçut mon trouble et me serra contre lui.

"Allez, vieux..." murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher..."

"Je sais," dis-je en reniflant bruyamment et en me détachant de lui.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes.

"Et si on allait manger ?" proposa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?" lui demandai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers le château ?

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Plusieurs choses…" répondit-il vaguement. "Je t'ai vu, plusieurs fois… tu avais l'air désemparé… et puis je t'ai vu revenir d'un de tes cours avec Dumbledore. Tu ne tenais plus debout. J'ai hésité à venir t'aidé, mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, ce qui, après ce que je t'ai fait, aurait été normal… alors je suis parti. Et puis, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Et… et merde, Harry, tu me manquais… tu es mon meilleur ami. Tant de petites choses, qu'on faisait ensemble et qu'on ne faisait plus… Déjà depuis que tu as quitté la Tour, c'était dur la vie au dortoir sans toi. Alors cesser tout contact… je ne pouvais pas. Et je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Je souris légèrement. Toutes mes idées noires à propos de Sirius étaient envolées ; je pouvais presque le sentir à mes cotés. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans mon esprit sur la personne que Sirius était allée voir après moi et je me rendis sur la falaise juste après le petit déjeuner. Je déposai trois gerbes de fleurs multicolores sur les tombes de Sirius et de mes parents et y ajoutai un sort de conservation pour qu'elles ne périssent jamais. Je chuchotai un faible merci et rentrai ensuite à l'appartement.

Je poussai la porte derrière la tapisserie magique et mon regard tomba aussitôt sur Drago, allongé sur le canapé, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fixés au plafond. Il se leva brusquement en me voyant entrer.

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

Il paraissait furieux.

"Euh... dans le parc puis la Grande Salle, pourquoi ?" répondis-je, incertain.

"Pourquoi ?" fulmina-t-il. "Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai trouvé en larmes dans ta chambre, je finis la nuit avec toi, je me réveille le matin alors que tu n'es plus là et tu me demande _pourquoi_ je m'inquiète ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, que je ne sois plus là ? Ce n'était pas comme si je ne faisais jamais de cauchemars ! Ma conscience me précisa gentiment que Drago ne pouvait pas le savoir et je précisai gentiment à ma conscience d'aller se faire voir.

"Désolé," répondis-je sèchement. "Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, d'habitude j'insonorise ma chambre. J'ai oublié hier soir. Ca peut arriver, non ?"

Il me lança un regard surpris et sa colère sembla retomber.

"Ca t'arrive souvent ?" me demanda-t-il. "C'est souvent que des cauchemars te réveillent ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu finir la nuit avec moi ?"

Je me mordis la lèvre et hochai la tête en détournant le regard. Puis il me sembla qu'une explication s'imposait.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça," dis-je.

"Tu avais honte ?"

"Non," répondis-je sans le regarder. "Enfin, je ne crois pas... ce n'était pas vraiment ça... ces cauchemars sont mes démons... je voulais les affronter seul... je croyais pouvoir le faire..."

Il y eut un silence gêné. Je regardais mes pieds en me tordant les mains.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Je tournai les yeux vers lui, décontenancé. Il me regardait, l'air triste et gêné.

"Désolé de quoi ?" demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête qu'il se prit entre les mains avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Alarmé, je m'approchai de lui et m'asseyai dans un fauteuil en face. Puis il releva la tête et planta ses beaux yeux gris dans les miens.

"Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir," répondit-il. "Je suis désolé pour t'avoir fais du mal. Je suis désolé pour m'être moqué de toi après la mort de ton parrain. Je ne pensais pas que ça te touchait autant."

"Tu devais bien te douter..."

"Pas à ce point-là," dit-il. "C'est facile pour toi de comprendre la perte d'un être cher... parce que malgré la vie difficile que tu as eu, il y a toujours eu des gens qui t'aimaient et que tu aimais. Moi c'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas imaginer. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne et personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Pour mes parents, je n'étais que la suite de leur lignée, l'héritier des Malefoy. Je n'étais pas leur fils. Ils ne voyaient en moi que mon pouvoir, ce que j'avais reçu des Malefoy et des Black. Rien d'autre. Mes _camarades_" - il prononça ce mot comme une insulte -"de Serpentard, c'était la même chose. Je n'étais que 'le fils de Lucius Malefoy', 'le fils du Mangemort favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Jamais on ne m'a apprécié pour ce que je suis réellement."

"Moi je t'apprécie," lâchai-je malgré moi.

Il eut un sourire.

"Et la seule personne qui l'ai jamais fait est un putain de Gryffondor," acheva-t-il avec un sourire dans les yeux. "Un Gryffondor avec un cul d'enfer et un sex-appeal qui damnerait un saint, mais un Gryffondor quand même."

"Ravi de savoir ça, Malefoy," dis-je en répondant à son sourire.

Il tendit sa main paume en avant vers moi. Je le regardai une demi-seconde sans comprendre, puis je fus brutalement projeté sur lui. Il s'allongea sur le canapé en m'entraînant au-dessus de lui, mort de rire devant la tête que je faisais.

"Hé ! Depuis quand tu fais de la magie sans baguette, toi ?" m'écriai-je, pris par surprise.

"Oh, mais je n'en fais pas," répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. "Ma baguette est dans ma manche."

Je souris en sentant quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse.

"Décidément, tu es vraiment insatiable," dis-je.

"Mais, euh..." fit-il avec une moue adorable en posant ses mains sur mes fesses. "Je viens juste de te dire que je suis en manque d'affection..."

"Cela veut-il dire que tu es prêt à te laisser dominer, cette fois ?" demandai-je avec un sourire lubrique.

Il parut prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et fronça les sourcils. Puis il renversa la situation et m'écrasa contre les oreillers moelleux du canapé.

"Rentres-toi bien dans le crane qu'on ne domine jamais un Malefoy," rétorqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser possessivement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin du chap... la suite, euh, lundi, je pense !

bisous à tout le monde !

bye et une review n'est pas de refus !

speedy


	21. Angoisse

Youplaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

¤l'auteur exécute la danse de la victoire sur son bureau, renverse son café sur le clavier qui courcicuite. L'odinateur explose dans un nuage de fumée qui fait tousser l'auteur qui tombe par terre. Elle regarde son ordi avec dépit, sort sa baguette et lance un _reparo_.¤

oups ! désolée !

bon, je vous explique les raisons de ma joie soudaine : j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews (yaaaaaahooooouuuuuuu !!!!!! MERCI A TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), j'ai terminé les manuscrits de cette histoire, et je pars en écosse dans quatre jours !!! c'est la fete !!!

BREF, à part ça un ENORME MERCI à TOUS !!!

rar :

**Ornaluca **: merci beaucoup, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Melhuiwen **: oui, c'est vrai que pour le coup, Harry il a un peu abusé... mais bon, ne le surstimons pas, il n'est qu'un Gryffondor, après tout... quoi, comment ça je n'aime pas les Gryffondors ? pense-tu ! ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il sont aussi stupide... hein ? oui, je suis à Serpentard, et alors ? loool ! bref, oui, il falait bien qu'il se réconcilie avec Ron... pour cette fic en POV Drago, je ne sais pas encore, je vais voir... si j'ai le temps, oui, je le ferai, mais j'ai déjà la suite de celle-ci à écrire, alors... plus mes autres fics... enfin, bon, c'est pas gagné, quoi ! mais j'y pense, j'y pense... pour cette fic, il y aura... euh... 43 chapitres, plus le prologue, plus l'épilogue. Voila voila ! gros bisous à toi et merci !

**Syl2Sy **: et bien, merci, et voila la suite ! bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : la suite ? oh, je suis sure que vous pouvez l'imaginer toutes seules, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !!! oui, Harry est totalement aveugle face aux sentiments de Drago pour lui. C'est normal. C'est Harry, quoi ! enfin, bref, je ne vais pas tergiverser encore sur l'esprit étroit des Gryffondors... quoi ? oui, merci, je suis à Serpentard, pourquoi ? bisous à toutes les deux, à la prochaine !

**Jamiel** : ce qui va les ammener au prologue ? ah, ça va venir, patience ! oui, je ne voyais pas Ron accepter cette relation sans rien dire... t'en fais pas pour le speedy, j'ai l'habitude... bisous à toi et merci !

**tete-de-noeud** : une assoc pour les Harry dominant ? oui, pourquoi pas ? mais bon... drago reste Drago, quoi... merci beaucoup, bisous !

**Altaïr de l'Aigle** : merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! bisous !

**Tobby** : merci beaucoup, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Cacile** : je le ferais savoir à ronald... il aura droit à mes menaces à moi par la même occasion ! mais c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir la suite de cette scène ? merde, ils ont droit à leut intimité quand même ! voila, voila, la suite arrive... gros bisous à toi !

**Naera Ishikawa** : merci beaucoup ! bisous à toi !

**céline402** : à quoi je ressemble ? euh... tu prends speedy gonzales, et tu le travesti... ça va comme ça ? loooool ! bisous !

**Kail** : merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! voila la suite, bisous !

**Vif d'Or** : t'en veux encore ? et bien, en voila ! bisous et merci !

**niano crazy cookies** : la force du chocolat soit avec toi ! continue de rever ! bisous !

**Saael'** : quatre semaines sans internet ? hum, dur ! je compatis ! voila la suite, bisous !

**Megane Malefoy** : bah voila, on est lundi, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Lululle** : tinkiete pas pour le dernier chap... voila la suite, bisous !

fin des rar... je vous laisse ici !

bonne lecture et bisous !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien a moi, tout à JKR, sauf le scénar et la rédac...

Dédicace : à la SK ! et a CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 20 :_

**Angoisse :**

****

Dès cette nuit-là, Drago me proposa une nouvelle fois de rester dormir avec lui. Je n'avais plus aucune raison - en tout cas, aucune que je puisse lui dire - de refuser, mais j'hésitais. C'était tellement... intime... doux... tendre... je ne sais pas, trop plein de sentiments pour moi. Je voulais tomber amoureux... mais de n'importe qui sauf lui. Finalement il ne me laissa pas le choix, me tirant par le bras pour me forcer à m'allonger à coté de lui.

"J'aime bien finir la nuit avec mes partenaires," me dit-il en me serrant contre lui. "Et tu ne devrais pas te cacher pour tes cauchemars. C'est malsain."

Je ne pu retenir une grimace quand il prononça le mot 'partenaire'. C'est tout ce que j'étais pour lui... un partenaire sexuel... même pas un amant. Une inexplicable vague de tristesse me secoua des pieds à la tête et je sentis une larme couler de mes yeux. Il me serra un peu plus fort et marmonna une phrase qui me réchauffa le cœur et qui me fit douter de ce que je pensai de Drago Malefoy.

"Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça," dit-il d'une voix presque inintelligible.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Le lundi suivant, tout était redevenu comme avant. Ron était de nouveau mon meilleur ami et nous agissions tous deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione parut un peu surprise au début mais prit vite un air très heureux. Elle eut un peu du mal à accepter que ma relation avec Drago ne soit que sexuelle, et me regarda d'un air suspicieux - j'étais sur qu'elle se doutait que je n'étais pas totalement insensible face à cette absence de sentiments - mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire moins que Ron et finit par passer au-dessus.

J'eus une des pires hontes de ma vie deux semaines plus tard. Nous nous trouvions, avec Ron et Hermione, dans la salle d'entraînement de l'appartement. Ils venaient souvent tous les deux pour s'entraîner à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, depuis que je le leur avais proposé.

Juste après nos exercices, Ron me regarda et parut soudain se rappeler de quelque chose.

"Dis-moi, Harry," dit-il," ça dure depuis combien de temps, ton histoire avec Malefoy ?"

"Euh... juste après Halloween... à peu près..." répondis-je, hésitant.

Tant qu'il ne me demandait pas comment ça avait commencé, tout allait bien, mais je n'aimais pas la lueur de doute dans le regard qu'il me lança.

"Ah... alors, pendant les vacances, ton wet-dream, c'était sur lui ?"

Je piquai un fard comme pas possible. J'avais effectivement fait un rêve érotique très réaliste sur Drago qui m'avait laissé très frustré, mais je ne pensais pas que Ron s'en était rendu compte ; j'avais enté d'être le plus discret possible, mais... peut-être avais-je gémis dans mon sommeil... Ron me fis un sourire triomphant.

"Aha, j'en étais sur !"

Je marmonnai quelque chose d'inintelligible qu'il prit pour une faible tentative de dénégation.

"Oui, oui, bien sur, on dit ça," fit-il, moqueur.

J'étais atrocement gêné, mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce que je ressentis quand, une fois qu'ils furent partis, Drago me rejoignit dans la salle d'entraînement. Il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre lui en posant ses mains sur le haut de mes fesses.

"Alors, Potter," dit-il d'un air moqueur, "comme ça, tu as fait un wet-dream sur moi ?"

Je sentis le sang me monter au visage et il ricana, se foutant royalement de ma gueule.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que je t'avais fait _autant_ d'effet..." murmura-t-il.

"Menteur," répondis-je tranquillement malgré la honte que j'éprouvais. "Tu sais parfaitement bien que tu es affreusement _bandant_, Malefoy. Et tu sais tout aussi bien que je suis incapable de résister à... certaines de tes avances..." dis-je d'une voix rauque quand sa main quitta mes fesses pour se perdre sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il se frottait lascivement contre moi.

"Vraiment ?" fit-il avec une innocence feinte totalement incrédible. "Je peux vérifier ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire candide.

Je souris et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

"Avec _plaisir_," répondis-je en l'embrassant.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Après presque sept mois de silence radio, Voldemort repris du service et je faillis rendre mon petit déjeuner en lisant l'édition spéciale de la Gazette. Il y avait eu une razzia dans un petit village Moldu, à quelques kilomètres de Londres. J'ignorai pourquoi... mais ça ne me paraissait pas de très bonne augure...

Quelque chose me gênait. Voldemort n'attaquait que très rarement ainsi, et quand il le faisait, ça n'avais pour but que d'effrayer la population sorcière; Or, là, il n'avait frappé que des Moldus... l'horreur et la cruauté de la chose me frappèrent de plein fouet. Je reposais le toast que j'avais à peine commencé et me tournai vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore discutait d'un air pensif et inquiet avec McGonnagall. Cameron et Sinistra parcouraient ensemble la Gazette . Flitwick, Chourave, Vector et Hagrid semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées propres. Et Rogue... eh bien, Rogue paraissait terriblement nerveux. Assis à la droite de Dumbledore, il lui tira soudainement le bras pour attirer son attention et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis hocha lentement la tête. Je lus sur ses lèvres : 'oui, c'est une possibilité...'

Je n'aimais pas cette situation. Quelque chose clochait. J'ignorais quoi, mais... c'était instinctif... il allait arriver quelque chose... quelque chose de grave... J'eu un frisson qui me parcouru la colonne vertébrale et mes cheveux se hérissèrent sur ma nuque.

"Harry, ça ne va pas ?" me demanda Hermione, inquiète.

"Si..." répondis-je. "Mais... il y a quelque chose de bizarre..."

"Quoi donc ?" fit Ron en relevant la tête de la Gazette, l'air pale.

"Je ne sais pas..." dis-je. "Ce n'est pas vraiment conscient... Une intuition..."

Ils me regardèrent tous deux, l'air très inquiet.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, peut-être," dit Hermione.

"Inutile," fis-je sèchement. "Je vais très bien. C'est juste... un mauvais pressentiment..."

"Parles-en à quelqu'un," dit Ron. "Si c'est grave..."

"Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire à qui que ce soit," répondis-je. "Il n'y a rien de tangible..."

'Mione se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

"Mais j'essayerai d'en parler à Dumbledore," dis-je en voyant qu'elle voulait insister.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

J'avais le soir même rendez-vous avec le directeur pour mon cours de sortilèges avancés et je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes. Il me regard quelques secondes, l'air soucieux.

"Quelque chose de grave, dis-tu ?" fit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

"Oui, moi aussi, je l'ai ressenti," dit-il. "Je pense que l'attaque de cette nuit n'était qu'une diversion... il voulait tourner mon regard vers l'étrangeté de cet acte, je pense. Pendant qu'il prépare autre chose de grave..."

"Vous avez une idée ?" demandai-je.

"Rien qui soit sur," répondit-il. "Peut-être veut-il s'occuper de la trahison de Severus... ou bien de celle de Mr Malefoy... je ne sais pas..."

Je déglutis. Tout ceci ne me plaisait guère.

Toutefois, rien n'arriva avant le mois suivant. Nous étions restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Paques, révisions oblige, et cette attaque n'avait finalement semblé avoir d'autre but que le massacre et la panique du monde des sorciers. Sauf que j'étais de plus en plus inquiet. C'était une sensation très étrange... un sixième sens, peut-être... mais je savais que je n'aimais pas ça.

Malgré tout, la vie continuait. Entre mes entraînements de Quidditch, mer cours avec Dumbledore, mes cours avec Rogue et les ASPICs qui approchaient, je ne vis pas le temps passer et le mois d'avril se termina rapidement. Mai arriva et les avec lui les examens se rapprochaient ainsi que... après. Le vide, le doute. L'avenir. L'après-Poudlard.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. Elle était loin, l'époque où je me voyais entrer à l'Académie des Aurors. Celle-ci avait été attaquée et efficacement détruite par Voldemort et le Ministère n'osait pas en créer une autre de peur de la voir réduire au même sort. Pourtant, une nouvelle brigade de chasseurs de mages noirs n'aurait pas été du luxe. Fudge prenait toujours des décisions stupides.

Bref, je ne pouvais donc absolument pas penser à ça pour mes études. A vrai dire, pour moi, les études se résumaient à... rien. L'inconnu. Je n'aurai jamais pensé vivre jusque là. Mais c'était le cas et, désormais, je devais _prévoir_ quelque chose. Etrange cette idée. L'avenir, pour moi, s'arrêtait à mon combat contre Voldemort. Après - si pour moi il y avait un après - eh bien... je verrais...

Mais pour le moment, mon inquiétude première s'arrêtait à ce sentiment d'angoisse qui ne me lâchai plus. Ma terreur atteignit son paroxysme une nuit. J'avais un sommeil agité, très agité. Mes rêves étaient peuplés de voix étranges et effrayantes... l'image de Drago apparaissait et disparaissait régulièrement, ainsi que celle de Rogue... et de Voldemort. Puis je fus brutalement ramené à la conscience par une main qui me secouait sans ménagement. Désorienté, je prit conscience que j'émettais des halètements terrifiés.

"Harry, ça va ?" me demanda Drago alors que je me redressai.

"Oui... Non... je ne sais pas," répondis-je, essayant de contrôler ma respiration, incapable de formuler une phrase correctement.

"Tu m'as l'air quelque peu perdu," me dit-il avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial.

"C'est ça, rigole," rétorquai-je. "Ca n'a rien de drôle, figures-toi."

Son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par une expression inquiète.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je après une pause.

Je me levai et allai me poster devant la fenêtre, embarquant une partie du drap. Le parc était calme, mais la nuit me semblait une menace. Il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, passant ses bras autour de ma taille dans un geste protecteur qui me fit chaud au cœur. Il posa son nez dans mes cheveux et attendit avant de prendre la parole.

"Raconte-moi," dit-il doucement.

"Te raconter quoi ?" demandai-je, surpris.

"Ce qui fait de ta vie un enfer," répondit-il. "Ce qui créé le désespoir dans tes yeux. Ce qui te fait peur."

"Pourquoi ?"

"S'il te plait."

Je fermai brièvement les yeux. Il ne m'avait jamais dit 's'il te plait'. Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait comme une supplication. Et j'avis appris qu'un Malefoy ne supplie jamais.

Alors, comme si ce 's'il te plait' était une clef sur mon âme, je lui parlai de la Prophétie, même si je ne voulais pas, même si le faire m'attachait à lui. Je ne voulais _pas _tomber amoureux de lui. Surtout pas. Mais il semblait que c'était trop tard. Inexorablement, je continuai de lui parler, sans savoir pourquoi il voulait savoir tout ça. Il m'écouta, sans un mot. Pas une seule fois il ne dit quoi que ce soit. Puis, quand j'eu terminé, il me fis tourner le visage vers lui et m'embrassa doucement.

"Viens te recoucher," dit-il simplement.

Je le suivis sans protester, malgré l'horrible angoisse qui m'étreignait le cœur. Ca allait arriver bientôt... très bientôt... quelque chose...

Je ne dormis plus cette nuit-là, regardant le soleil se lever, noyant le parc et la chambre dans une lueur de sang.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

fin du chap... je pose l'ambiance !

bon, eh bien. la suite jeudi, et ce sera le dernier chap avant mes vacances.

Oui, il va y avoir un blanc de deux semaines de publication... désolée !

bisous à tous et laissez une review, siouplait !

biz

speed'


	22. Je te protèges, tu me sauves

Bonjour tout le monde !!!

vous allez bien ? eh bien, voila, comme promis, le chap 21... je viens de le relire et en regardant la fin, je sens que je vais me faire tuer... je vous jure, pas fais nesprè !

bref, à part ça, merci à :

**Tobby** : un mois ? aïe, ça va être dur... je compatis, vraiment... quoique, moi aussi, surement en aout... enfin, c'est la vie... gros bisous, contente que ça t'ai plu !

**ornaluca (artemis):** oui, ils sont bien amoureux, mais il n'osent pas se le dire... mais ça va venir ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : le mauvais pressentiment ? eh bien, il commence à arriver dans ce chap, mais vous avez raison... oui, ça y est, Harry commence à l'accepter... enfin, en partie... les gryff ont l'esprit étroit, on ne le repetera jamais assez, enfin, tant pis, on ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir... oui, je connais ombre et folie, je n'y suis pas inscrite... mais Serpentard est ma maison de coeur ! bisous à toutes les deux !

**Melhuiwen** : eh oui, deux semaines désolée... bien sur, Harry a parlé de la Prophétie à Drago... j'ai eu du mal à le caser, mais il l'a fait ! je continue à te faire peur ? tu n'as rien vu... c'est ma spécialité... niark ! of course not, je ne veux pas que clem t'envoir des chap (_conscience : on pourrait peutêtre s'arrenger, si nous on peut avoir les chap de trans et de nkotb..._ Moi : NON ! Conscience, ta gueule ! ça va pas bie, toi, en ce moment ! _conscience : oui, je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est vrai... désolée._) voila, oui, les chapitres rallongent de plus en plus.. bisous à toi, à la prochaine !

**akashana** : contente que ça t'ai plu ! bisous, à la prochaine !

**Megane Malefoy** : heureuse que tu aimes ! pour la réponse à ta question, eh bien, je te conseille de relire le prologue... bisous à toi !

**Altaïr de l'Aigle** : merci ! heureuse que ça te plaise ! bisous à toi et à plus !

**Lullulle** : oui, le couple parfait, exactement ! bisous à toi, et rassure-toi, on est tous les même au reveil... bisous !

**dianael** : c en rapport avec Dray, oui, mais pas avec le fait qu'il lui ait révélé la Prophétie. je te laisse lire la suite pour plus de précisions, bisous !

**tete-de-noeud** : stressant ? oui, je sais, c'est ma spécialité... looool ! bisous à toi et voila la suite !

**niano crazy cookies** : contente que tu aimes, gros bisous ! CHCOLATE POWER avec toi, merci et à plus !

**Jamiel** : quoi ? menager harry ? mais non, quelle idée ? qui, moi, sadique avec les persos ? pas du tout, allons... loooool ! bisou à toi et à plus !

**Umbre77** : MA TRES CHERE UMBRE... salut ! ça y est, te voila ! une énorme review, oui, je crois que c'est gagné !!! ( c'est la plus longue que j'ai jamais eu) moi aussi, je déteste le repassage. C'est vrai, franchement, quel est le crétin qui a inventé ça ? ¤relie cinquante fois la review en rougissant¤ j'ai été super contente de voir que le caractère que j'ai voulu donner à tous les persos ont été repéré. Tes decriptions sont exactmeent celle que je m'étais faites dans ma tête avant de commencer à écrire et c'est cool de savoir que j'ai bien retranscrit le tout. Pour Rogue, oui, ne t'en fait pas, on va le voir beaucoup plus, il a un role très important dans toute l'histoire. Ridiculiser Dumby ? oh, non, je ne pourrais pas, jamais, imposible, il est mon guide dans l'histoire, un des persos que je préfere, qui surveille toujours tout, qui sait toujours tout, mais qui est quand même humain et qui peut quand même faire des erreurs... bref, je m'égare, ça ne m'empeche pas de rire en lisant certaines fics où il est tourné au ridicule, mais je serais incapable de le faire. voila voila ! mais bien sur que tu as le droit de regarder les dessin animés, enfin ! quelle idée ! moi-même, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arreter à 18 ans, jamais ! je ne pourrais pas, c'est une drogue, une dépendance, hum, bref, je m'égare, là. Gros bisous à toi et à la prochaine !

**Vif d'or** : contente que tu ai aimé, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, gros bisous !

fin des rar... je vous laisse ici avec ce nouveau chap et on se retrouve en bas ! bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénar et la rédac, tout à JKR et non, je ne me fais pas une thune sur son dos... mais que ne le sais pas encore ?

Dédicace : eh bien comme d'habitude, à la SK et à ma ptite CLEMZOUILLE qui a eut l'épilogue il y a une demi-heure...

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 21 :_

**Je te protège, tu me sauves :**

****

****

Le lendemain, samedi, jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Avec Ron, 'Mione, Nev', Gin' et Luna, nous nous rendîmes au Trois-Balais vers la fin de la journée. Je tentais tant bien que mal d'empêcher la panique de me submerger tout au long du jour, mon sentiment d'angoisse n'avait fait que s'accentuer et je sursautais au moindre geste brusque de qui que ce soit. Je me fit trois whiskies Pur-feu cul-sec d'affilé. Ron me regarda avec effarement.

« Harry, tu m'inquiètes, là, » dit-il. « Tu es sur que ça va ? »

« Non, ça ne va pas, » répondis-je en reposant mon troisième verre. « Vous vous rappelez l'intuition que j'ai eue, le soir de l'attaque ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Nous en avions informé Ginny, Neville et Luna peu après que j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore.

« J-je c-c-crois qu-que ça a at-teint son p-p-parox-xysme, » dis-je en me mettant à trembler incontrolablement.

« Merde, » jura Ron en me voyant. « Il nous fait une crise de nerfs ! 'Mione, tu n'as pas ta potion calmante, sur toi ? »

« Euh… je crois que non, » répondit-elle, l'air effaré. « Je l'ai terminée ce matin… ah, si ! » s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. « Il m'en reste une dose. Tiens, Harry, » me dit-elle en me tendant une fiole remplie d'une potion bleu nuit.

Je hochai la tête et l'avalai d'un trait. 'Mione avait commencé à faire des crises d'angoisse cette année à cause des ASPICs et se baladait toujours avec une potion calmante au cas où. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la potion fasse son effet, puis je cessai de trembler. Mon mauvais pressentiment était toujours là, mais je pouvais désormais agir avec plus de calme. Je relevai la tête vers mes amis qui échangeaient des regards inquiets.

« Il va se passer quelque chose… » dis-je à voix basse.

Méfiant, je promenai mon regard sur tous les clients du pub. Tout paraissait normal. Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Puis, brutalement, une forte explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte du bar qui avait été soufflée par la déflagration.

« Bordel de merde ! » jurai-je en me levant brusquement.

Je me précipitai dehors, vite suivi par les autres. Ce que je vis au dehors me glaça le sang. Une centaine au moins de silhouettes encagoulées se trouvaient autour de la mairie… qui n'était plus là, partie en fumée. Puis les Mangemorts se dispersèrent dans le village. Il y eut des cris, des hurlements. La panique.

Des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix arrivèrent en transplanant. Ils partirent à la suite des Mangemorts, mais ils étaient si peu… si peu comparé aux ennemis… Je me tournai vers les autres.

« Nous devons y aller, » dis-je.

« Non, » dit Hermione en secouant la tête. « _Nous_ y allons. Toi tu rentres au château. »

« Pas question ! » m'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Harry, tu es plus en danger qu'aucun de nous ! » rétorqua Ginny. « Si jamais ils te capturent… »

« Je m'en fiche, » rétorquai-je. « J'y vais, un point c'est tout. »

Puis je me retournai et partit en courant, sans leur laisser le temps de protester. Je me précipitai vers le plus proche endroit d'où venaient des cris, mais je fus attrapé par la taille et traîné dans une ruelle sombre avant de m'être rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait.

« Crétin ! » dit une voix que je connaissais bien. « Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais encore ici ? »

« Lâche-moi, Malefoy, » répliquai-je. « Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire, Potter, » rétorqua-t-il. « Si ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit est vrai, alors tu devrais déjà être au château ! Et arrête de jouer au stupide courageux Gryffondor, ce n'est pas comme ça que plus de gens seront sauvés ! »

« Je -»

Je fut interrompu par une main qu'il plaqua sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Plusieurs Mangemorts passèrent en courant devant la ruelle. Deux s'arrêtèrent devant.

« Qui est l ? » dirent-ils.

« Et merde, » marmonna Drago.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi.

« Stupéfix, » dit-il dans un murmure.

Et tout devint noir.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

« Enervatum. »

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai brutalement. J'étais toujours dans la ruelle, mais la nuit était tombée. Il n'y avait plus de cris, ni de hurlements. Juste un silence pesant. Je regardai autour de moi et vit Dumbledore, Ron, 'Mione, Remus et Rogue qui avaient les yeux fixés sur moi, l'air soulagé.

« Que s'est-il pass ? » dis-je précipitamment.

« Les Mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-au-Lard, » répondit Rem'.

« Oui, ça je sais, » dis-je. « Mais après ? »

« Nous sommes arrivé, et nous les avons combattus, » continua Dumbledore. « pUis ils se sont enfuis, comme s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Ron et Hermione sont arrivés et nous ont dit que tu avais disparu par ici. Alors nous t'avons cherché. Nous avons mis du temps à te retrouver et nous avons bien failli abandonner, car quelqu'un t'avait stupéfixé et t'avait lancé un sort d'invisibilité. Sais-tu qui ? »

« Drago, » murmurai-je. « Drago ! » m'exclamai-je, frappé par mes souvenirs. « Drago, où est Drago ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens, oui, oh fait, où est-il ? » demanda-t-il. « Severus, l'avez-vous vu ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils à son tour, puis secoua la tête.

« Non, » répondit-il.

« Il a été enlevé, j'en suis sur, » dis-je d'une voix tremblante. « Des… des Mangemorts étaient devant la ruelle, ils l'ont vu… alors il m'a stupéfixé… mais ils l'ont forcément trouv ! Il l'ont enlev ! »

Je me sentais bien parti pour faire une nouvelle crise de nerfs mais Dumbledore posa la main sur mon épaule.

« Reste calme, Harry, » me dit-il doucement. « Nous allons le retrouver. »

« J'y vais, » dit Rogue. « Je sais où il doit être. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoyait de changer de Quartier Général. Il ignorait que je connaissais le nouveau. Je suis le seul à pouvoir y aller. »

« Je viens avec vous, » dis-je en me relevant.

L'horreur de réaliser trop tard que ce que je ressentais pour Drago était bien plus fort que tout ce que j'avais éprouvé pour qui que ce soit d'autre venait de me frapper et il était hors de question que je reste au château à attendre sans rien faire.

« Non, » protesta Dumbledore. « Pas question. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, professeur, » dis-je d'une voix implacable. « Je vais avec lui. Je refuse de rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'on vienne m'annoncer ce qui est arrivé. Je l'ai déjà fait, une fois, et je ne suis pas près de recommencer. Je vais avec vous, » répétai-je à l'adresse de Rogue.

Dumbledore se redressa de toute sa hauteur et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'y lut de la colère, de la peur, de l'inquiétude… de la tendresse… et de la résignation. Puis il baissa les paupières, se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Il m'apparut soudain comme un vieillard fatigué. Je m'en voulu un peu, mais la vision de Drago torturé à mort passa devant mes yeux et je résistais.

« Alors, va, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse. « Mais fais-moi plaisir… essaye de revenir entier… »

Je hochai la tête. Hermione explosa.

« COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS LE LAISSER Y ALLER ! » cria-t-elle. « C'EST BIEN TROP DANGEREUX ! HARRY, N'Y VAS PAS ! »

« 'Mione, » dis-je d'un voix faible. « N'irais-tu pas si c'était Ron qui était prisonnier ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, interloqués, sauf celui de Dumbledore qui était résigné. Je venais d'avouer publiquement – d'une façon détournée mais compréhensible quand même – que j'étais amoureux de Drago Malefoy et que j'acceptais de prendre le risque de mourir pour lui sauver la vie. J'évitai les regard et fixai mes yeux dans ceux de Rogue.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demandai-je.

« Je dois passer au château prendre quelques petites choses, » répondit-il sans me quitter des yeux. « Si vous êtes sur de vous, Potter… »

« Je le suis, » répondis-je.

« … alors il nous faut rentrer au château maintenant et partir immédiatement. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Allons-y, alors, » dit-il en se détournant et en s'éloignant.

Je m'apprêtai à le suivre mais je fus retenu par le bras. Ron et 'Mione me serrèrent contre aux ensemble, dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Je t'approuve, » dit Ron. « Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Si tu l'aimes… »

« Fais attention à toi, » ajouta 'Mione en me glissant quelque chose dans la main.

Je leur souris et me dépêchai de rattraper Rogue qui était déjà loin. J'ouvris les doigts en marchant à ses cotés pour voir ce que 'Mione m'avait donné et mon cœur se serra. C'était le médaillon de protection que Ron lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Il était ensorcelé pour brouiller les ondes des sorts les plus mineurs afin de les dévier. Je l'attachai autour de mon cou, plus touché par ce prêt que par la protection quelque peu inutile qu'il procurait.

Nous arrivâmes aux portes du château. Je voulu suivre Rogue aux cachots, mais il me stoppa.

« Votre cape, Potter, allez chercher votre cape d'invisibilité, » me dit-il. « Ca nous sera utile. Prenez tout ce qui pourrait vous sembler nécessaire à notre mission. Depéchez-vous. Rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure aux grilles du château. »

Je hochai la tête et partit aux appartement en quatrième vitesse. Je pris ma cape, mon balai et celui de Dray réduits dans ma poche, mon sac, les échantillons de potion curatives de Drago – au cas où – quelques vêtement propres, des bandages… Puis je redescendit aux grilles et rejoignit Rogue.

« Potter, savez-vous transplaner ? » me demanda celui-ci.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Je n'avais pas pu passer mon permis l'année dernière, question de sécurité.

« Bon, tant pis, on fera sans, » fit Rogue. « Donnez-moi la main et concentrez-vous sur mon esprit. Regardez-moi dans les yeux. »

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Je sentis un courant magique me traverser la main, et tout autour de moi devint flou, excepté les yeux noirs de l'homme en face de moi.

Nous arrivâmes dans une forêt, près de la lisière des arbres. Je pouvais voir au loin une grande forteresse sombre. J'eu soudain un peu peur, mais ma vision de Drago mort me revint avec plus de force et je me forçai à me calmer.

_Putain, Drago, t'as intérêt à être encore en vie._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin du chap... non, on ne trucide pas l'auteur, très mauvaise idée !

Je suis DESOLEE, pardon, je n'avais absolument pas prévu que ça se terminerai comme ça juste avant que je ne parte en vacs... et même si, quelque part, conscience et mon coté sadique me soufflent que ce n'est pas plus mal, je m'en excuse platement.

bon, alors voila, je pars demain matin... pour deux semaines... donc, rdv vendredi, euh, 23, je crois... sauf si j'ai acces à un ordi pendant que je ne serais pas là, j'avoue que je ne sais pas, c'est fort possible.

Je vous fait d'énormes bisous à tous, et s'il vous plait, juste une faveur, je voudrais avoir plein plein de reviews en rentrant... siouplait ?

bisous à tous et à dans deux semaines !

speed'


	23. Visite aux Enfers, partie 1

JE SUIS DE RETOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (qui a dit 'oh, non' ???)

oui, c moi, enfin ! et j'ai deux, non, trois, non, quatre annonces à faire...

d'abord 1: par Merlin, c fou ce qu'on peut trouver comme sitcom à la con sur la télévision britannique !!! pardonnez-moi pour ce coup de gueule mais c tellement vrai... enfin, c la vie.

2 : j'ai terminé Rien d'autre que ma haine... je vous annonce donc dors et déjà qu'il y a 43 chapitres, dont un en deux parties, plus un prologue et un épilogue. Et il va y avoir une suite (oui, c'est vrai), de 45 chapitre (a priori), plus un prologue, plus un épilogue...

3 : j'ai une fic en préparation (un slash HPDM) très dark, je ne vous dit rien pour l'instant, elle devrait arriver d'ici... oh, peu de temps... plus deux ou trois autres, dont l'idée encore floue reste à travailler. Et une mini-song-fic en quatre partie arrivera dès que j'aurais trouvé le ourage de la tapper... elle est toute prète... et toutes ces fics dont je vous parle sont des slash HPDM, classées R (qui, moi, obsédée ? allons donc, pensez-vous...) voila pour mes écrits actuels...

4 : j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour tous ceux qui lisent les dix pouvoirs : j'ai écrit deux chapitres pendant les vacances, et je vais, je pense, pouvoir les taper et les publier avant de repartir en aout... et une grande ovation pour speedy ! par contre, pour ceux qui lise aussi quand la sk débarque à Poudlard, la par contre, à mon avis il n'y aura pas de nouveau chap avant au moins septembre... manque d'inspiautres fics à écrire... désolée.

voila pour mes petites annonces. maintenant, réponses aux reviews (j'en é eu plein, je suis trop contente !)

**Tobby **: non, on ne trucide pas l'auteur. Parce que l'auteur tiens en otage la fin de la fin dans son ordi, et même si ça on peut réussir à l'obtenir, la suite ne se trouve que dans ma tête et si vous la voulez il faut que je puisse l'écrire... donc, non, on ne trucide pas l'auteur. Non, je n'ai absolument pas honte de moi. Pourquoi ? Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! gros bisous et merci !

**Syl2Sy** : je suis revenue, voila la suite ! vraiment, désolée, c'était pas prévu... je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après... bisous !

**crazysnape** : merci beaucoup ! oui, des claques à Ron, on est beaucoup comme ça... moi, je n'aime pas Ron... pour les réponses à toutes tes questions, je ne te dis rien... tu verras par toi-même... bisous !

**Cacile** : calme-toi... dis-toi que, maintenant (puisque que quand tu liras ça tu seras revenue et on sera en aout) t'as plein de chapitre à lire ! moi je repars en aout... non, non, pas taper ! clore un chapitre ici ? bah, pourquoi pas ? en revanche, partir en vacs directement après ça... pas fait nesprès ! drago en vie ? oui, il suffit de lire le prologue. qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ? ah... ça, par contre... je ne dis rien... tu va voir... d'accord, je ne souris pas, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'écrire la suite, elle l'est déjà... bisous et à la prochaine !

**ornaluca** : kikou, je suis là ! voila la suite, bisous et merci !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : désolée, je n'ai eu accès à aucun ordi pendant mes vacances... en revanche, j'ai pas mal écrit... conscience ne fait pas bien son boulot, ça c'est vrai (_conscience : je vous emmerde et je fais ce que je veux !_) mais bon, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! contente que mon chap vous ai plus, bisous à toutes les deux et merci !

**Melhuiwen** : moi ? auteur la plus sadique de ? nan, pas possible... ya pire que moi, kan même, non ? je t'ai réconcilié avec Ron ? bien, voila une bonne chose de fait... même si moi je n'arriverai jamais à l'apprecier... personelment, j'adore mon rogue. sa fait peut-être un peu prétentieux de dire ça, mais bon, en même temps, je ne suis pas à serpentard pour rien... mais c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup travaillé ce perso, dans ces chapitres la et dans la suite, et j'en suis assez contente. Je suis en pleine reflexion pour cet échange de chapitres... conscience me dit d'accepter, clemence me l'interdit, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! enfin... gros bisous à toi et merci !

**tete-de-noeud** : je suis une sadique ? oui, je sais. Merci pour ta review, voila la suite !

**Hedwigelol** : oui, le sadisme ne se soigne pas, je ne le sais que trop bien... heureuse que ça t'ai plu, gros bisous !

**manehou** : je sais. merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Jamiel **: je ne sais pas, demande aux auteurs... mais je suis revenue, et vpoila la suite ! gros bisous, contente que ça te plaise, merci !

**Mégane Malefoy** : oui, je sais... je suis une sadique... je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où on me l'a dit et où je me le suis répété à moi-même... niark ! tu as survécu ? tant mieux, parce que voila la suite ! bisous et merci !

**Kass **: très heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! je me dépeche, je me dépeche, voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ! gros bisous et à plus !

**Vif d'or** : j'espère pour toi que tu as assès à un ordi... sinon, eh bien, je pense à toi et je compatis, je sais comme il est dur de se passer de fanfics pendant un certain temps... contente que tu aimes, bisous !

**akashana** : désolée, encore et toujours désolée. ce n'était pas volontaire. je n'avais pas fait attention... pardon. merci et bisous !

**Cyrille **: je suis contente que tu aimes ! mes vacances m'ont inspirée, oui, mais pas pour cette fic qui est déjà fini d'écrire... je te fais de gros bisous, à la prochaine !

**niano crazy cookies** : c trop dur ? mais c fini ! j'espère que tu aimeras, bisous !

**Milous** : oui, je l'ai continuée jusqu'au bout, je l'ai finie ! heureuse que ça t'ai plu, merci, bisous !

**dianael** : oui, espérons qu'Harry va s'en rappeler... même s'il y a des chances qu'il l'oublie... ah, non, je ne dis rien, vous verrez ! voila la suite, bisous et merci !

**Umbre77** : toi aussi tu aimes le whisky ? moi aussi. j'adore. c'est pour ça qu'Harry adore aussi. POurquoi ? parce que je l'ai décidé, point. non, c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup ça, j'en ramene parfois en soirée mais je suis une des seules à en boire... c'est hilarant de voir la tête des gens quand je sors la bouteille de mon sac... enfin, passons. ALors on va dire deux bouteilles, toi lui et moi. ça va comme ça ? et eventuellement, on invite Drago... c'est bon, tu peus destresser, je suis là et voila la suite ! heureuse que tu sois bien accrochée, voila la suite ! gros bisous !

**Lyna **: heureuse que tu aimes ! voila la suite, bisous !

**Ariane-Maxwell-Shinigami** : tu me boude, mais tu me fais quand même un calinou ? c'est très paradoxal, tout ça... enfin, ça marche, parce que voila la suite ! bisous !

**Saael'** : heureuse que tu aimes toujours ! gros bisous à toi, voila la suite, et merci !

**myhahou **:aujourd'hui, nous sommes mle 23 ! voila la suite ! non, non, pas taper, je sais, je suis sadique... heureuse que ça te plaise, bisous !

fin des rar... je vous laisse ici !

bonne lecture et bisous !

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénar et la rédac, tout à JKR et non, je ne me fais pas de fric sur son dos...

Dédicace : à la SK ! et à CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 22 (1/2):_

**Visite aux Enfers,** _partie 1 :_****

« Mettez votre cape, Potter, » me dit Rogue à voix basse.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il était en train de mettre une tenue de Mangemort, avec capuche, cagoule et masque, bref, le kit complet. Je lui lançai un regard un peu dégoutté.

« Je ne suis plus Mangemort, Potter, » me dit-il, glacial. « Mais ainsi, je passerai inaperçu. Alors mettez votre cape, rapidement, et suivez-moi. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Pensez-vous que je doive me lancer un sort de silence, aussi ? » demandai-je.

Il me regarda, un peu surpris.

« Il y a plus de cervelle sous cette touffe de cheveux que je ne l'aurais imaginé, » dit-il avec un léger rictus qui pouvait presque passer pour un sourire. « C'est une bonne idée. Faites. Je vous parlerai le plus discrètement possible. Répondez en me tapant sur l'épaule, droite pour oui, gauche pour non. Compris ? Je vais me lancer un sortilège pour modifier ma voix, donc essayer de faire attention au moindre de mes murmures, même si vous ne me reconnaissez pas. »

« Très bien, » réponds-je. « Est-ce tout ? »

« Non, » termina-t-il. « Nous sommes ici uniquement pour sauver Malefoy. Rien d'autre. Pas de débordement. Vous n'attaquez personne sauf si je vous l'ordonne et vous contrôler vos pulsions haineuses si nous tombons par hasard sur Bellatrix ou sur Peter. Bien compris ? »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête. Etre ici avec Rogue n'était pas vraiment un plaisir mais je refusais de laisser Drago mourir. Même si lui ne m'aimait pas… je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il vive. Le reste importait peu. Je me lançai le sort de silence, puis mis ma cape.

« Prêt, Potter ? » demanda une voix étrangement familière sous la cagoule de Rogue.

Je lui tapai l'épaule droite et il se mit à marcher. Ce sort de silence était une bonne idée, ainsi, je pouvais le suivre sans avoir à faire attention à ma respiration saccadée ou à mes bruits de pas.

"Nous commencerons par les cachots," me dit Rogue dans un murmure. "Avec un peu de chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se sera pas occupé de lui tout de suite et il y sera. Sinon, nous chercherons dans le reste de la forteresse. Nous aviserons sur place. Est-ce clair ?"

Je lui tapai une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule droite, puis nous marchâmes dans un silence quasi-complet. Seules ses robes frottaient légèrement sur l'herbe. Je transpirais légèrement, attentif à la moindre douleur à ma cicatrice que j'aurais pu avoir ; nous n'étions plus sur les terres de Poudlard et Voldemort était certainement ici. Même si l'Occlumancie brouillait le lien que j'avais avec lui, je pouvais toujours sentir ses plus fortes humeurs.

L'énorme forteresse était entourée d'un profond ravin. Pour accéder à la porte d'entrée, il fallait le traverser sur un pont de pierre, étroit et sans rebords. Rogue s'y engagea sans la moindre hésitation. Je le suivis avec plus de prudence. Une fois de l'autre coté, il s'arrêta une seconde et murmura entre ses dents :

"Vous êtes toujours là, Potter ?" fit-il d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

J'acquiesçai d'une tape sur l'épaule droite. Il se remit alors en marche et monta les escaliers de l'immense porte d'entrée, puis fut arrêté par les deux Mangemorts qui semblaient faire office de garde. Grand, carrés, baraqués, aucun doute, Crabbe et Goyle seniors.

"Qui va là ?" demanda l'un d'eux.

"Décidément, Goyle, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te faire greffer un cerveau ?" répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. "C'est moi, Rockwood, abruti !"

"Ah, Augustus !" fit l'autre avec une pointe de soulagement. "Entre. On se demandait si tu allais rentrer."

"Tss, tss," fit Rogue avec dédain en passant la porte.

Je me glissai rapidement derrière lui avant qu'il ne la referme. Cette voix... bien sur qu'elle m'était familière. Augustus Rockwood, espion au Département des Mystères durent le premier règne de Voldemort... le véritable Rockwood avait du être capturé ou tué dans la bataille aujourd'hui.

Rogue regarda autour de nous, puis prit la direction d'une porte qui s'ouvrit sur n escalier de pierre noire menant au sous-sol, éclairé seulement de quelques torches. Je suivis mon professeur de Potion qui semblait savoir où il allait et nous atterrîmes dans un couloir à peine moins sombre. Des voix sèches se firent alors entendre derrière nous et Rogue se précipita le plus silencieusement possible dans un couloir qui partait sur la gauche, au bout du premier. Je le suivis. Il s'était caché derrière le rideau d'une alcôve et je me postai à coté.

Les deux Mangemorts qui étaient derrière nous nous dépassèrent. Mon cœur e serra douloureusement en voyant qu'ils transportaient, moitié le traînant et moitié le portant, le corps de Drago qui semblait inconscient. Je me retins de justesse de me jeter sur lui pour le réveiller, et je du me mordre violemment la lèvre pour empêcher le cri de détresse qui me montait dans la gorge de sortir. Puis je me souvins du sort de silence et je gémis silencieusement.

Il était à moitié nu, les jambes particulièrement touchées, en sang. Il était dans un état encore pire que l'été précédent. Comment avais-je pu si longtemps me voiler la face sur ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui ? Je du me faire violence pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer et je me giflai mentalement pour cet accès de désespoir. Il était encore en vie, puisque les Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à l'enfermer. Donc nous pouvions encore le sortir de là.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rogue qui semblaient avoir arrêté de respirer, puis je me rapprochai de l'angle entre les deux couloirs pour voir où était emmené Drago. Le couloir principal se terminait sur une porte que les Mangemorts venaient d'ouvrir. Derrière, on pouvait voir une salle circulaire où s'ouvraient d'autres portes, plus petites. Des cellules d'emprisonnement. Elles semblaient toutes vides. Drago fut jeté sans ménagement dans l'une d'elle et la porte fut refermée brutalement. La clef joua dans la serrure.

"C'est une précaution bien inutile, dans son état," ricana un des Mangemorts. "Je prends le premier tour de garde."

"D'accord, je viens te relever dans une heure," répondit l'autre.

Puis il quitta la salle des cellules et en ferma la porte. Il passa devant moi sans me voir, puis s'arrêta, sembla hésiter et enfin s'engagea dans le couloir secondaire où nous nous trouvions. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et j'avais déjà élaboré mon plan. Je sortis ma baguette.

"Stupéfix," dis-je sans un bruit.

Un rayon rouge vint frapper de plein fouet le Mangemort qui s'écroula dans mes bras et je l'amenai jusqu'à l'alcôve où se trouvait toujours Rogue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter, vous êtes fou ?" s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure avec la voix de Rockwood.

Je sursautai une seconde, puis retirai ma cape et brisait le sort de silence.

"J'ai un plan," dis-je à voix basse. "Celui-là doit aller relever le gardien de la cellule de Drago dans une heure. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous faire passer pour lui. Je vous suivrai. Vous me faites entrer dans le cachot, je soigne Drago, puis on repart, lui et moi sous la cape et vous devant."

Rogue me regarda par dessous son masque pendant quelques secondes. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse, qu'il m'insulte et qu'il s'énerve, mais au contraire il acquiesça.

"Excellente idée, Potter," dit-il. "Remettez votre cape et réactivez votre sort de silence. Je m'occupe du reste. Tenez, au fait. Voici une potion cicatrisante pour ses blessures aux jambes. J'espère qu'il pourra marcher, sinon vous devrez le porter."

"Avec un sort d'allègement ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile," répondis-je avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Rogue ôta le masque du Mangemort, puis prononça un nouveau sortilège pour modifier sa voix. Ensuite... il le tua. Je frissonnai violemment mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je savais qu'il avait raison. Les anti-sort au Stupéfix étaient quelque chose d'hypothétique mais de possible, surtout avec la Magie Noire. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque qu'il se réveille brusquement.

Et nous attendîmes. Ce fut presque insoutenable. De savoir que Dray était là, blessé, peut-être mortellement, à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, et que j'avais en main le pouvoir de le sauver, et que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire... Mais c'était moi qui avais décidé de ce plan et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Alors, je rongeai mon frein, et failli sauter de joie quand Rogue se leva enfin et se mit en route. Je le suivis.

"Ah, te voila," dit l'autre Mangemort.

"Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?" fit Rogue d'un ton narquois.

"Avec toi, on ne sait jamais," répondit l'autre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais... il allait partir avec la clef, ce connard ! Comme il nous tournait le dos, j'attrapai la main de Rogue et la plaquai contre la serrure pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Il se dégagea immédiatement mais comprit.

"Au fait, la clef," dit-il à l'adresse de l'autre qui allait passer la porte.

"Ah, oui," dit-il en se retournant. "Tiens. A dans une heure."

Il lança la clef à Rogue qui la rattrapa et la glissa dans sa manche.

"A tout à l'heure," dit-il.

Le Mangemort sortit en fermant la porte. Rogue attendit que les bruits de pas se soient éloignés, puis glissa la clef dans la serrure.

"Faites vite, Potter," me dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la cellule. "Et en silence. Si jamais des gens arrivent..."

Je lui tapais l'épaule droite puis pénétrai dans le cachot. Il referma la porte derrière moi, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin de la première partie du chap... ça va, ce n'est pas trop sadique...

gros bisous à tous, et laissez une review, pliz !

bye, la suite lundi !

speedy


	24. Visite aux Enfers, partie 2

Bonjour à tous ! comment allez-vous ? moi bien, comment ça, tout le monde s'en fout ?! lol !

voila, voila, je suis contente, j'ai de plus en plus de reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !

alors, MERCI à :

**ornaluca (artemis)** : heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! voila la suite, gros bisous !

**myhahou **: oh, ça va, ça aurait pu être pire ! ne me provoque pas dans ce genre de chose, c'est une bien mauvaise idée... niark, niark ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oui, je sais, pauvre Drago, mais bon... il s'een remettra, enfin, à priori... il est vrai que calme ne me parait pas un adjectif très aproprié pour qualifier leur relation... c'est bien pour ça qu'il y a beaucoup de chapitres ! un chapitre par jour ? oh, non, pas le courage... je suis une grande flemmarde, désolée... gros bisous à toutes les deux !

**Umbre77** : tu m'aimes ? oh, ça fait très plaisir ! je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours ! folle de rage ? calme toi, la voila, la suite... oui, on voit snape, bien sur... il apparait encore dans ce chapitre, puis un petit blanc dans la fic, puis il revient à la fin... arrete de baver, et evite de casser ton écran en lisant ça, enfin ! puisque je te dis qu'il revient ! pas tout de suite, mais... lol, j'aime bien te faire enrager... pour la fin sadique que tu prévois, dis-toi que, si je n'ai pas encore lu toutes tes fics, ce sera bientot chose faite... oui, je suis maso de te donner un moyen de me faire du mal... no comment. oui, moi aussi, l'alcool sa passe tout seul, et surtout le whisky, et moi aussi, la bierre ne passe pas trop... enfin, si, en fin de soirée, quand j'ai suffisement d'alcool dans le sang pour ne plus sentir le gout. mais alors, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne boirai plus de ponch (je sais même plus si ça s'écrit comme ça) à la pèche... je suis traumatisée à vie depuis le nouvel an. plus, jamais ! bon, voila, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai profité de mon séjour en écosse, où en principe est censé se situer Poudlard, pour entamer des recherches pour trouver nos deux ptits chéris, mais c'est mal parti... zut, alors ! lol ! bisous à toi, merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Melhuiwen** : coucou ! oui, je suis rentrée ! mes vacances se sont très bien passées, j'adore l'écosse, c'est un pays merveilleux. oui, je sais, quinze jours, c'est long... ça l'a été pour moi aussi, de ne pas pouvoir lire des fanfictions à longueur de journées. enfin, maintenant, je suis rentrée, donc tout va bien ! mes projets décriture avance petit à petit, je devrais a priori vous mettre le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic avant aout. C'est à dire dans pas longtemps ! oui, j'ai fini rien d'autre que ma haine, et non, je ne vous mettrai pas tout d'un coup. pas envie. tu petes un peu les plombs ? oh, ça ne change pas de d'habitude... oh, je suis méchante, quand même... dis, oh, ce n'est pas si sadique que ça, comparée au chap d'avant... je pourrais faire bien pire ! honte de moi ? jamais ! tu as du mal à croire qu'il vont sortir de la tranquillement ? bah, pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas... ¤air angélique de l'auteur qui a prévu des choses pas prévues qui vont pas faire plaisir aux lecteurs...¤ non, en fait, je ne te dis rien, tu verras en lisant... moi aussi, j'adore faire intervenir Rogue...il est... je ne sais pas comment dire... complexe est un faible mot. tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondors ? c'est vrai qu'ils sont parfois tellement... stupides. je ne les aimes pas non plus, enfin, en général, ma meilleure amie étant la-bas... enfin, perso, je suis une serpentarde. Pur souche. lol ! oui, j'update vite, ne t'en fait pas. oui, arrete le café, bonne idée. Je tiens à la vie, moi... gros bisous, à plus !

**Syl2Sy** :c'est loin, lundi ? bah, non, c'est aujourdh'ui ! voila la suite, gros bisous !

**chaxa** : court ? oui, je sais, on me l'aura reproché, ça ! contente que ça te plaise quand même, bisous !

**dianael** : non, ce n'est pas sadique, enfin, de mon point de vue, en tout cas. oui, ça va être long... enfin, vous en êtes à la moitié, déjà. merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

**tete-de-noeud** : tout les jours ? certainement pas. Tous les deux jours ? éventuellement, mais plutot tous les trois jours, je pense. merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Megane Malefoy** : oui, pour la Sk, je suis désolée, je suis sérieuse... j'ai trop d'idée d'autres fics pour arriver à me concentrer... désolée, mais je ferais le maximum, et qui sait, un miracle, peut-être... gros bisous !

**YunaFab** : tu reveiew quand tu veux, il n'y a aucun prblème. proche de la perfection ? oh, merlin, je vais mourir par un trop fort afflut de sang aux joues, c'est pas possible ! mais ça fait super plaisir, merci ! j'ai passé de super bonnes vacs, merci, et mes autres fics arrivent sous peu ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**petite-crotte-seule-au-monde** : ah, clem t'a envoyé les chapitres ? heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! merci, bisous à ta soeur, à la prochaine !

**manehou** : oui, oui, Rogue est bien du coté de Harry, pas de problème de ce coté la... ne t'en fais pas. voila la suite, bisous !

**akashana** : oui, merci, mes vacs se sont très bien passées. la suite viendra assez vite, je pense. merci pour ta review, bisous !

**FairyLight-Pan** : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments... mais je crois que la fin de ta review n'est pas passé, je me trompe ? gros bisous à toi, à la prochaine !

**niano crazy cookies** : contente que ça t'ai plu, et CHOCOLATE POWER ! gros bisous, à plus !

**Vif d'Or** : court, oui, je sais ¤gros soupir de l'auteur¤ mais rapide de publication ! ne t'en fais pas pour tes reviews. gros bisous à la prochaine !

**Laeliel** : chercherai tu à me faire croire que ma fin est méchante ? pff, yen a vraiment qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent ! voila la suite, merci et bisous !

fin des rar...

j'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon beta, pour ses compliments qui me donne envie de continuer, pour ses corrections, pour son soutien et pour ses fics merveilleuses que je vous recommande, à savoir Fantomes et Plus loin, qui rentre en vous et vous laisse dans un état hagard quand vous les finissez.

voila voila, je vous laisse ici avec la fin du chap 22 !

gros bisous à tous et bonne lecure !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, exepté le scénar et la rédac, et certain lieux. Tout appartient à JKR.

Dédicace : à la SK, comme toujours, et à CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 22 (2/2) :_

**Visite aux Enfers**, _partie 2_ :

Je retirai ma cape et annulai le sort de silence, marmonnai un vague Lumos et me précipitai vers Drago. Une heure ne l'avait pas arrangé. Il avait la respiration sifflante et difficile.

Je m'agenouillai à ses cotés et lui caressais la joue pour le réanimer.

"Drago..." murmurai-je.

Son visage se tordit de douleur et de peur et il détourna la tête.

"Non... laissez-moi..." gémit-il.

"Dray... s'il te plait, reviens à toi..."

Il plissa les yeux, puis les ouvrit. Il papillonna un instant. Deux perles d'argent se fixèrent dans mes yeux et il sourit.

"Harry... non... je rêve encore..." murmura-t-il avant de refermer les paupières.

"Ce n'est pas un rêve, Drago, réveilles-toi, je t'en prie..."

Il réouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et retomba sur le sol de pierre froide.

"Putain... Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet enfer ?" s'exclama-t-il.

Je lui plaquai une main sur la bouche.

"Tais-toi," dis-je à voix basse. "Je vais te sortir de là, mais ne fais pas de bruit."

Je cherchai l'acquiescement dans ses yeux gris et il hocha la tête. Je le relâchai et commençai à soigner ses jambes.

"Où as-tu mal, à part ça ?" demandai-je dans un murmure.

"Je crois que j'ai quelques cotes de cassées," répondit-il sur le même ton en se relevant sur les coudes. "J'ai des courbatures, aussi. Et je crois que ma cheville gauche a une entorse. A part ça..."

"Tu peux marcher ?" demandai-je en finissant de soigner ses plaies.

Il me fit une grimace éloquente.

"Ca m'étonnerait," dit-il en se rallongeant.

"Merde," jurai-je. "Tu connais quelques chose contre les cotes cassées ? Tu n'avais pas une potion ou un truc dans le genre dans tes échantillons ? J'ai tout pris..." dis-je en ouvrant mon sac.

"Tu es allé fouiller dans ma pharmacie ?" siffla-t-il, furieux.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, nous n'avons que peu de temps. Tu as quelque chose, ou pas ? Si je dois te porter sous ma cape, il ne faut pas que tes cotes soient cassées ! Ca pourrait perforer tes poumons !"

Il poussa un léger soupir.

"Regarde... normalement, il y a un pot d'onguent... de la crème bleue... Ca ne ressoudera pas les os, mais ça les empêchera de bouger le temps qu'on sorte d'ici. Et ça minimise un peu la douleur."

"Attends," dis-je fébrilement en regardant tous les flacons. "Ah, voila !" m'exclamai-je en trouvant ce que je cherchai.

Je prit de la crème dans mes mains et commençai à le masser doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand l'onguent pénétra la peau et agit aussitôt.

"Harry," m'interrompit-il quand je m'essuyai les mains sur ma robe avant de me relever.

Je me dépêchai de ranger les potions dans mon sac que je balançai sans ménagement sur mon dos.

"Harry, pourquoi es-tu venu ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je remit ma cape sur mes épaules sans répondre tout de suite. Je lui lançai un sort d'allégement, puis passait un bras dans le creux de ses genoux, l'autre sous ses bras, et me relevai.

"On en parlera plus tard," dis-je en allant frapper à la porte pour signaler à Rogue que j'avais terminé.

Celui-ci ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

« Professeur, lancez le sort de silence sur nous, s'il vous plait, » dis-je à voix basse. « Reprenez la voix de Rockwood et filons d'ici ! »

Rogue acquiesça sans un mot, puis exécuta les sort et partit devant. Je le suivis aussi vite que je pouvais. Drago était un peu secoué. Il passa ses bras autour de mon torse pour se stabiliser et enfoui le nez dans mes robes. J'eu un léger soupir de contentement qu'heureusement pour moi il ne pouvait pas entendre. Nous passâmes de nouveau les portes. Crabbe et Goyle saluèrent Rogue qui ne leur répondit rien, puis nous traversâmes le pont et nous rendîmes de nouveau dans la forêt. Une fois bien cachés, Rogue retira son vêtement de Mangemort et je déposai Drago au sol avant de retirer ma cape. Je brisai le sort de silence, puis tournai mon regard vers le professeur.

« Et maintenant, on fait comment ? » demandai-je.

Rogue marmonna dans sa barbe.

« Bonne question, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je ne peux pas vous faire transplaner tous les deux à la fois, c'est trop. »

« L'un après l'autre, alors ? » proposai-je.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Je ne peux pas en laisser un seul ici sans protection suffisamment longtemps pour faire l'aller retour deux fois de suite. Poudlard est très loin et ça demanderait beaucoup trop de concentration en trop peu de temps. »

Il grommela des choses incompréhensibles pendant quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers moi.

« Vous ne vous trimbalez pas avec deux balais sur vous, je suppose ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai négativement la tête, puis une sonnette d'alarme retentit à mon esprit. 'bien sur que si, crétin !'

« Si ! » dis-je soudainement. « J'ai pris mon balai et celui de Drago avant de partir ! »

« Tu as pris mon balai ? » s'exclama Drago, énervé.

« Ah, parfait, » fit Rogue dont le visage s'éclaira un peu. « Où sont-ils ? »

« Tenez, » dis-je en les sortant de ma poche et en leur rendant leur taille normale.

Il les prit et les installa parallèlement sur le sol.

« Je tiens à vous signaler, si bien sur je ne suis pas un mur, que je suis incapable de tenir sur un balai, » dit Drago avec agacement.

« Mais je n'allai pas vous le demander, Mr Malefoy, » lui répondit Rogue.

Il prononça quelques sorts de sa baguette et une espèce de brancard apparu entre les deux balais.

« Voilà, » dit Rogue. « Si nous ne volons pas trop vite, ça devrait aller. »

« Sommes-nous très loin de Poudlard ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue ricana.

« Oh, oui, à l'autre bout du monde, » répondit-il. « Mais il y a un village sorcier pas loin et nous devrions pouvoir y trouver une cheminée connectée à la Cheminette.

« Ce n'est pas un peu violent, la Cheminette, pour son état ? » demandai-je.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on parle comme si je n'étais pas là, » fit Dray.

« Non, » répondit Rogue en l'ignorant royalement. « Je connais un sortilège pour adoucir le voyage. Ca devrait aller. »

« Partons, alors, » dis-je rapidement.

Nous installâmes un Drago de très mauvaise humeur sur le brancard, puis Rogue tendit la main pour attraper mon Eclair de Feu. Ah, ça, non, alors !

« Permettez ? » dis-je aimablement en lui prenant le balai des mains. « C'est _mon_ balai."

Il eut un rictus mais lâcha prise et empoigna le Nimbus 2001 de Drago.

« Prêt, Potter ? »

« Attendez ! » l'interrompis-je. « Nous ne risquons pas d'attirer l'attention ? »

« Moui… c'est bien vu. »

Rogue prononça un sort de désillusion, puis nous décollâmes dans la nuit noire. Après quelques minutes de vol, je me tournai vers Rogue.

« Nous en avons pour combien de temps, à votre avis ? » demandai-je.

« Je dirais entre vingt et trente minutes de vol, » me répondit simplement Rogue.

« Harry ? » appela Drago peu après.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

« Tu as récupéré ma baguette ? »

« Ta baguette ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui, je l'avais glissé dans la poche intérieure de ta robe. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et y glissai une main. Je fut surpris d'y sentir la baguette en question avec ces larges robes d'uniforme, je ne l'avais pas sentie. Je la sortis et la fit léviter pour la lui rendre, en contrebas.

« Merci, » dit-il en la récupérant.

« Mais… » fis-je soudain. « Si tu n'avais pas ta baguette, ça veut dire que tu ne t'es même pas battu ? »

Ses joues rosirent légèrement et il détourna le regard.

« On en parlera plus tard, » me répondit-il en fixant le ciel.

Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils et m'apprêtai à insister, mais je me rendis compte que lui aussi pouvait me poser des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Alors je me tut. Je lui lançai un sort de réchauffement de la main en le voyant frissonner et il ferma les yeux avec un sourire.

Enfin, après pratiquement une demi-heure de vol, j'aperçus des lumières à terre et nous nous y dirigeâmes en descente douce. Une fois au sol, je réduis de nouveau les balais et repris Drago dans mes bras. J'aurais pu le transporter magiquement mais je ne voulais pas. Rogue n'émit pas la moindre objection et il nous guida à travers la ville vers une espèce de grand bâtiment public où se trouvait un nombre assez conséquent de cheminée. Il n'y avait personne.

Rogue alluma un feu dans une des cheminées.

« Passez devant avec lui, » me dit Rogue après avoir lancé un sort que je ne connaissais pas sur Drago et moi. « Allez chez le directeur. »

Je voulu prendre de la poudre de Cheminette, mais j'avais les deux bras occupés.

« Laisse, je vais faire, » dit Drago en voyant mon embarras.

Il prit une poignée qu'il jeta dans la cheminée. J'annonçai le bureau de Dumbledore et pénétrai dans les flammes vertes. Le sort de Rogue agit efficacement et rien ne se mit à tourner. C'était flou autour de nous mais le voyage aurait presque pu être qualifié d'agréable. Presque. Si on ne comptait pas l'arrivée.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Je trébuchai et chutai dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Drago atterrit sur le dos et moi j'atterris sur lui, mes mains des deux cotés de sa tête et mon nez frôlant le sien. Il sourit et tendit la bouche pour m'embrasser mais je me relevai brusquement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis remarqua que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Il y avait, derrière son bureau, Dumbledore qui nous regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement. De l'autre coté se trouvaient Ron, 'Mione, McGonnagall et Remus, l'air un peu effarés. Et Rogue venait d'arriver derrière nous.

« Harry ! » s'exclama 'Mione en se levant brusquement et en se jetant sur moi.

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

« Mon dieu, » dit-elle, « j'ai eu si peur ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » répondis-je. « Je suis là. »

Elle se détacha de moi et sourit.

« J'emmène Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie, » dit Rogue. « Je n'aime pas la couleur que prennent ses jambes. Potter vous fera le compte-rendu de la mission. »

Puis il sortit, faisant leviter Drago devant lui.

« Eh bien, Harry, » me dit Dumbledore. « Nous t'écoutons. »

Je m'asseyais avec un soupir, bus un verre d'eau que Remus me tendait, puis commençai mon récit.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

fin du chap...

voila voila, la suite dans quelques jours, gros bisous à vous !

une tite review n'est pas de refus !

bye

speed'


	25. Je t'aime

Salut tout le monde !

bon, je peux enfin vous poster ce chapitre, après avoir passé la tondeuse dans mon jardin. Suite à cette experience magnifique, j'ai découvert trois choses me concernant : j'ai absolument horreur des morceau d'herbe coupée qui se faufile partout, je fais une violente allergie aux mots 'passer la tondeuse' et j'ai une sainte horreur, ainsi qu'une haine pure qui s'est dévelloppée, pour les petites fleurs jaunes.

bref, à part ce coup de gueule aussi stupide qu'inutile, je vais les réponses aux reviews... Merci à :

**ornaluca (artemis)** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, voila la suite, gros bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oh, c'est gentil de vous soucier de moi !oui, enfin, Drago est sorti de son cachot. Encore heureux ! bref. Vous partez en vacs ? moi aussi, je repars, sauf que cette fois je suis à peu près sur d'avoir un ordi pour la première semaine. Faudra simplement pas que j'oublie ma disquette (je me connais...) je vais me débrouiller pour poster un chap avant de partir, de toute façon. bonne vacances à toutes les deux si on ne se voit pas d'ici là, et gros bisous, et merci !

**Syl2Sy** : crétin ? oui, un peu, mais bon, c'est pas grave... bon, bah voila la suite qui t'impatiente tant ! merci et bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : tu m'aimes ? oh, mais moi aussi je t'aime ! une tite fète, ah, oui, bonne idée ! croustillant ? mais non, enfin, pas tant que ça... je n'ai pas l'esprit si pervers que ça ! ah, tu as reçu ta hache ? boooooooon. on va la jouer cool, d'accord ? je te mets un chapitre, et tu me trucides pas, d'accord ? loool ! des moments de lucidité intense ? mouais, c'est rare alors... non, non, pas tapper, et pas trancher la tête à speed', je rigole, c'est bon, ok ? loooool ! ma nouvelle fic ? eh bien, non, pas fin aout, enfin, en principe, non, ça devrait arriver avant la semaine prochaine, si mon béta l'a corrigé avant. Mais je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles depuis que je le lui ai envoyé, donc, je ne sais pas... oui, c'est un slash HD (je n'écris à peu près plus que ça, à part ma suite du tome 5...) bon, eh bien, bon appétit à toi (même si c'est un peu en retard !lol!) merci et gros bisous !

**dianael** : oui, voila les explications, j'espère qu'elle vous satisferons ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, et au fait, pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? je ne suis pas si vieille, lol ! bisous !

**YunaFab** : coucou ! oh, oui, il va s'en passer des choses ! mais non... je ne dis rien, vous verrez, tous... merci pour ta review, et voila la suite ! bisous !

**Mégane Malefoy** : tu verras pourquoi l n'a rien fait... il y a une explication bien précise, ne t'en fait pas ! voila la suite, merci et bisous !

**niano crazy cookies** : c'est bon, ils se casent ensemble, pas de panique, ça va venir ! contente que tu ais aimé, bisous !

**tete-de-noeud** : oui, je sais, je suis l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux ! lol ! en fait, je suis surtout une flemmarde, et j'ai pas envie de devoir, tous les jours, répondre aux reviews... c'est nul, je sais. voila les explications, bisous !

**crazysnape** : t'inquiete, tu review quand tu veux ! voila la reponse à ta question, bisous !

**Umbre77 **: oh, ne t'en fait pas, on est tous pareils... moi-même, j'ai parfois des crises de flemme aigue qui me laisse avachie devant la télé ou devant l'ordinateur ! voila la suite ! Les messieurs Potter-Malefoy, c'est la suite de Coeur de Cristal ? Ouais ! trop cool ! bon, il faut que je désenclenche le mode gamine qui vraiment commence à me tapper sur les nerfs... enfin, bref, j'ai hate de lire ça ! merci de me lire, gros bisous à toi !

**FairyLightPan** : tu es feignante ? moi aussi. trèèèèèèès feignante. je te rpomets de lire tes fics dès que j'aurais le temps... lol, je suis overbookée, en ce moment. si, si, c'est vrai... de toute façon, si ce n'est pas avant mes prochaines vacs, ce sera après, promis. cesser de vous faire languir ? mais non, enfin, ça n'aurais plus aucun intret d'écrire... niark ! moi sadique ? mais non, enfin... gros bisous à toi, à plus !

**Shadowcat** : pourquoi il y a cinq chap d'avance sur ce site ? euh... chui obligée de répondre ? lol, eh bien, tu apprendras qu'en plus d'un sadisme prononcé, je suis d'une flemmardise... (ça se dit, ça ?) enfin, bref... je sais, il aut que j'aille faire l'up sur les autres sites, je sais, je le ferais avant de repartir en vacs, promis... en tout cas, heureuse que ça te plaise ! voila la suite, bisous !

**slipou** : j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : la suite est déjà écrite. Et une mauvaise : non, vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite... merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les chocolats, je me connais, je les aurais manger tout de suite... bon, bah à part ça voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! gros bisous !

**Nyonoshii **: salut ! je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plu ! alors, oui, bien sur, il n'y a pas que du cul dans ma fic... ça devient lassant à la longue... et tous les lemons qui apparaissent sont importants, soit pour le réalisme de leur relation, soit pour la suite de l'intrigue et de la fic. oui, 43 chapitre, et 45 pour la suite. (dans quoi me suis-je engagée, oh, mon dieu, j'ai pas fini...). si je publie mes chapitres rapidement, c'est parce que, si tu veux tout savoir... bon, je commence par le début. en fait, cette fic est la réponse à un défi que m'a lancé une amie (je t'épargnes les circonstances). elle voulait que je lui écrive une histoire d'amour. Elle m'a donné un mois. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser une idée qui me trottait dans la tète depuis un moment. Elle a adoré et m'a demandé d'écrire le plus vite possible la suite, elle m'a mi la pression, quoi. Donc, tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits et tappé dans l'ordinateur. c'est pour ça que j'ai des délais de publications assez rapides. si cette fic risque de se terminer bien ou mal ? eh bien, tout dépend du point de vue... lol, on va dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de fin. c'est assez dur à expliquer, mais je vais juste te faire remarquer qu'il n'y a pas écrit drama dans le genre de l'histoire... à toi de tirer tes conclusions, lol ! Désolée, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux insinuer dans ta dernière question... Drago ne s'est pas fait violé, si c'est ça. Mais tu verras l'explication dans ce chapitre ! bisous à toi et merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont énormément touchée !

voila, fin des rar !

Un ENORME MERCI, également, à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, qui a corrigé ce chapitre, pour ses compliments et son soutien... si ce n'est pas encore fait, allez lire Plus loin et Fantomes, ça vaut le détour !

je vous laisse donc ici avec ce chapitre 23, que personnelement j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, et qui est un de mes préférés de toute la fic.

voila, bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

biz !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénar et la rédac, tout à JKR... et non, je ne me fais pas de fric dans son dos (qui voudrait payer pour mes délires ?)

Dédicace :à la SK, et à Clemence, surtout !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 23 :_

**Je t'aime :**

****

Un mois était passé depuis l'enlèvement de Drago. Il était resté dix jours à l'infirmerie, à cause des blessures de ses jambes qui étaient empoisonnées. Je n'étais pas allé le voir. Puis il était revenu et je l'avais évité. Comme un lâche. J'étais un lâche. Je savais que le voir provoquerait une discussion que je ne voulais pas avoir avec lui. Je l'aimais ; lui pas, j'en étais sur. J'avais repoussé ses avances, méchamment, parfois. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus coucher avec lui. Je l'aimais. Il ne comprenait pas ; il me l'avait dit. Je n'avais pas répondu et je l'avais laissé.

J'étais assis sur les marches devant la porte du château, seul. Nous étions le 31 juin. Fin des cours et de ma vie d'étudiant. Je ne quittais pas Poudlard. Les Dursley avaient catégoriquement refusé de me reprendre chez eux, maintenant que j'étais majeur, et de toute façon Dumbledore refusait de m'y renvoyer après ce qui était arrivé l'été précédent. Drago... eh bien, Drago, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire. Probablement rester aussi. Je l'ignorais. De toute façon, j'allai le savoir bientôt ; le banquet de fin d'année était sur le point de se terminer. Je n'y assistais pas, je n'avais pas le cœur à faire la fête.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, presque silencieusement. Elle se referma, puis quelqu'un s'assit sur la marche juste au-dessus de la mienne. La personne derrière moi poussa un léger soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Harry ?" me demanda Drago à voix basse.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Tu me fuis. Tu m'évites. Tu ne veux plus que je te touche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te dégoutte ? Tu as honte de coucher avec moi ? Parce que je me suis laissé capturer ?"

"Non !" dis-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. "Ce n'est pas ça !"

"Alors quoi ?" s'énerva-t-il. "Dis-moi !"

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je pris une grande inspiration.

"Je..."

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Ca bloquait. J'étais incapable de le lui dire.

"Tu quoi ?"

"Non," dis-je en me levant et en descendant les dernières marches. "N'insiste pas."

"Oh, si, j'insiste," dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras pour me retenir. "Je veux savoir. Et tu va me le dire."

"Laisse-moi," dis-je en essayant de le repousser.

"Pas question. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse."

Il resserra sa prise sur mon bras et me força à me tourner vers lui. Je baissai les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas croiser les siens. Je ne devais pas croiser son regard gris car j'ignorais ce que j'allai y trouver et je risquais de perdre tout contrôle sur moi après cela.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Harry," murmura-t-il de nouveau. "Je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas cette situation. Dis-moi et je te jure qu'après je te laisse tranquille."

"Je ne sais pas..." soupirai-je. "Je ne sais plus... je crois que je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tranquille... je ne sais plus ce que je veux..."

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux avec désespoir. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

"Commence par le début," me conseilla-t-il doucement.

J'eus un léger frisson. Il savait parfaitement moduler sa voix pour me faire céder à tout et n'importe quoi. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

"Je... je ne sais pas.... comment ça a commencé," dis-je avec hésitation. "Peut-être... peut-être après qu'on couche ensemble... peut-être même avant... je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que je m'en suis rendu compte à ton enlèvement... je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps c'était le cas... probablement avant... sans doute que je me voilais la face... mais je ne voulais pas..."

"Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?" chuchota-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Il resserra sa main sur mon bras et je grimaçai légèrement.

"Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux," répondis-je en fermant les yeux. "Enfin, si, mais pas de toi... tu ne m'aimes pas... tu ne veux que mon cul... et moi, Drago, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux quand j'ai découvert que tu as disparu... mon désespoir était tel que... j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait transpercé le cœur avec une lame..."

Je ne fis rien pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui voulait s'échapper de mes yeux. Pas de sanglots. Juste des larmes. Je pris une inspiration.

"Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy," dis-je d'une voix quasi inaudible. "Je suis fou amoureux de toi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre. Tu ne voulais que du sexe... et je t'ai donné plus. Je ne voulais te donner que ma haine... et tu as tout de moi. Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Frappe-moi, tue-moi. Embrasse-moi. Peu importe. Je t'aime, et j'ai l'impression de mourir parce que tu ne m'aimes pas."

Sa prise sur mon bras s'était relâchée. Il allait partir. Il allait me laisser planté là avec mon désespoir. Sa main se détacha totalement de moi. Je ne tentai rien pour le retenir. J'attendis d'entendre ses pas sur l'herbe, mais rien ne vint. Il était toujours devant moi. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés. Puis, je sentis une main sous mon menton. Il me força à relever la tête. Je le fis mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

"Regarde-moi," ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'ouvris les yeux et croisai le regard de ses deux iris argentés. Ses yeux qui pétillaient. Ses yeux qui m'ensorcelaient. Une indéfinissable nouvelle lueur y brillait. Je voulais me perdre dans ces yeux. Et tout oublier.

"Répète ta dernière phrase," dit-il sans me lâcher.

"Je... je t'aime... et j'ai l'impression... de mourir... parce que tu ne m'aimes pas," dis-je d'une voix hachée.

Il me regarda pendant une demi-seconde, puis son pouce vint caresser ma joue avec tendresse. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'un tel geste voulait dire.

"Je trouve que tu conclues un peu trop vite de mes sentiments, Harry," dit-il.

Puis il sourit. C'était le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu sur lui. Il reflétait le bonheur absolu. La joie, l'amour. Oui, le bonheur. Il se pencha vers moi et posa son front contre le mien. J'attendais.

"Je t'aime, Harry Potter," souffla-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. "Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne."

Son autre main vint se poser sur ma taille et il me rapprocha doucement de lui.

"Quand je croise ton regard j'ai l'impression de fondre," continua-t-il. "Tes pleurs et tes larmes son pour moi une source de douleur bien plus insoutenable que le Doloris. Quand je t'ai vu dans ce cachot..."

Sa voix trembla. Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement.

"Quand je t'ai vu dans ce cachot, j'ai cru à un rêve," reprit-il. "Depuis que je t'avais vu dans cette ruelle, je croyais mourir de peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu dois tuer Voldemort. C'est parce que je t'aime et rien pour moi ne vaut plus que ta vie."

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

"Alors je t'ai caché dans la ruelle. Et je me suis laissé capturer, parce que s'il m'avait tué, ils auraient pu te trouver. Je t'ai laissé ma baguette... parce que je ne pensais pas en revenir et je voulais que tu ne m'oublies pas. Et quand tu es arrivé, j'ai cru à un rêve car mes pensées ne s'étaient pas détournées de toi depuis que je t'avais quitté. Au plus dur de ma torture... j'avais tes yeux dans les miens et ton sourire devant moi."

Il marqua une pause et approcha sa bouche jusqu'à frôler la mienne.

"Je t'aime," chuchota-t-il. "N'en doute jamais. Je t'aime. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures pour moi. Je veux te garder à mes cotés jusqu'à la fin du monde. Je veux te garder dans mes bras pour te protéger à jamais. Je veux te voir rire de nouveau. Je ne veux plus de cette étincelle de désespoir dans ts yeux. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler que ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'être avec toi. Es-tu d'accord ?"

Je souris. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, puis lâchai un faible "oui" avant d'attirer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai automatiquement les yeux pour ne plus sentir que sa bouche, ses mains, son corps. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne, hésitante. Je lui répondis par un baiser enflammé.

J'aurai voulu que cet instant sur toujours. Je voulais me perdre dans ces baisers. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour rester avec lui à jamais. Sa voix résonnait encore à mes oreilles tandis que je l'embrassais sans relâche. Plus rien ne comptait. Je n'étais plus dans le parc de Poudlard, je n'étais plus sur Terre. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes là, sans nous arrêter de nous embrasser, mais nous fûmes soudain interrompus par un toussotement des moins discrets. Je me détachai à regret de ses lèvres et tournai la tête vers la porte. Je me figeai aussitôt de stupeur et de gène. A peu près tous les élèves de l'école étaient là, semblait-il. Le banquet devait être terminé. Ils nous regardaient tous avec des yeux stupéfaits, moqueur pour certains, dégoutté pour d'autres, attendris quelques fois.

"Je crois que c'est l'heure de la remise des diplômes à l'oreille," me chuchota _mon_ Drago à l'oreille - jamais cette phrase n'avait été plus vraie. "Nous ferions bien d'y aller."

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il se détacha de moi, m'attrapa par la main et fendit la foule en direction de la Grande Salle en me tirant derrière lui. Les regards nous suivirent jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment. Nouvelle séance de dévisagement stupéfaits.

Tous les septièmes années étaient rassemblées dans la Grande Salle, à la table de leur maison respective. Les professeurs étaient tous là, eux aussi. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur mous... ou plutôt sur nos deux mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre. Instinctivement, je tentai de dégager la mienne mais Drago la resserra, défiant du regard tous ceux qui nous adressaient une attention un peu trop insistante.

Mon regard glissa sur la table des Gryffondors : Hermione était ravie ; elle n'avait pas bien compris qu'après l'enlèvement, Drago et moi ne soyons toujours pas ensemble. Ron semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Malgré ses encouragements le soir de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il avait paru quelque peu soulagé que je ne sorte pas avec Drago. Que voulez-vous, c'était Malefoy, quand même ! Neville, Dean et Seamus paraissaient surpris mais ils sourirent. Dean leva son verre en me portant un toast appréciateur. A Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, stupéfaction totale et quelques moues dégouttées, mais rien de bien méchant. Les Serpentard nous adressèrent un regard méprisant, auquel je ne prêtai guère attention.

Les professeurs étaient aux aussi passablement surpris mais tentèrent de le cacher. McGonnagall me regarda, effarée - décidément, l'entente Gryffondor-Serpentard, c'était pas pour tout de suite. Rogue eu un léger rictus mais son expression envers moi était moins méprisante... attendrie ? Non, c'était Rogue, quand même, il ne fallait rien exagérer... Dumbledore me sourit très largement et se leva.

"Bien," dit-il, "puisque nos deux derniers diplômés sont arrivés, nous allons pouvoir commencer la remise des prix."

Il nous commanda discrètement de la tête de nous asseoir et nous prîmes place à la table des Gryffondor - Ron faillit faire une syncope, à ce moment-là, je crois.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Après la remise des diplômes et un dernier au revoir à tous mes amis qui partaient prendre le train, nous avions regagné nos appartements. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mot. Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit, alternant douceur et empressement, comme deux adolescents en manque - ce que nous étions. J'eus du mal à croire mon plaisir quand il me laissa le prendre. Bon, il n'y eut qu'une ou deux fois, et je préférais tout de même quand c'était lui qui me possédait, mais le geste en lui-même me toucha profondément.

Le petit jour se levait. J'étais serré dans les bras de mon amant, épuisé par tant d'exercice physique, ne croyant pas encore à mon bonheur. Drago avait enfoui son nez dans mes cheveux, mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Sa main, d'ailleurs, reprenait ses entreprenantes caresses.

"Drago..." murmurai-je en sentant mes yeux se fermer.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il faudrait peut-être qu'on dorme..."

"Pourquoi ? On est en vacances depuis hier soir."

"Mmh..." grommelai-je en repoussant sa main. "Je suis fatigué."

Il poussa un soupir, puis sa main vint se poser sur ma taille. Il respira profondément.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que ça a pu me manquer, tout ça..." murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

"A moi aussi," répondis-je avant de m'endormir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin du chap...

je sens que je vais encore me faire jetter des pierres pour le comportement de Harry au début du chap, je sais, je sais... mais n'oubliez pas qu'il n'est qu'un Gryffondor et que... quoi, comment ça, je fais de la discrimination entre les maisons ? oui, parfaitement, je suis à Serpentard, et alors ?

bref, qu'est-ce que je disais ? je ne sais plus...

en tout cas, la suite, je pense dimanche...

bisous à tous !

speed', et une review ne se refuse pas, jamais...


	26. Entrer dans l'Ordre

Il fait trop chaud !!! j'en ai marre, à bas l'été, vive l'hiver et le froid !

je suis littéralement en train de fondre devant mon ordi, c'est affreux, je déteste ce temps. Bref, à part ça, je suis super contente parce que j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews ! c'est génial, merci à tous, je vous aime, je vous adore, vous êtes merveilleux !

alors MERCI à :

**manehou** : je suis contente que tu aimes, merci pour ta review, bisous !

**angelinadelacour** : espèce de petite perverse... ils ont droit à leur intimité, quand même ! lool ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Nyonoshii **: je n'ai toujours pas compris quels étaient tes doutes, il faudra que tu m'expliques... en fait, non, quand j'ai publié le prologue, il n'y avait, eh bien, que le prologue d'écrit. Mais après, mes amies m'ont mis la pression, et puis je m'ennuyait en cours, et puis il fallait bien que je m'occupe, et puis j'avais envie d'écrire vite cette histoire, et puis voila quoi ! voila la suite, gros bisous !

**crazysnape** : bah, oui, Rogue reste rogue... contente de t'avoir fait rire, gros bisous et merci !

**niano crazy cookies** : oui, ça y est, ils s'aiment... contente que tu ais aimé, gros bisous et merci !

**slipou** : oui ! on emmerde tout ceux qui n'étaient pas content ! qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait faire une syncope à Ron ? moi, j'aurais bien aimé, mais il est résistant, et puis je ne voulais pas faire de peine à Hermione, et puis bon... même si on l'aime pas, on ne peu guère s'en passer, n'est-ce pas ? voila la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer, gros bisous et merci !

**Melhuiwen** : bien sur, pauvre Harry, il a épuisé son quotat d'intelligence et de clairvoyance, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander à la fois... rooh, je suis méchante, quand même, le pauvre, pas de sa faute si il fait partie de ces abrutis lobotomisés de Gryffy... bon, il faut que j'arrete de les insutler, les pauvres quand même... bon, tant mieux, ta hache est sur son support, c'est bien, elle va y rester ! mais... je ne me moque pas de toi, voyons, je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité générale, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas de ta faute... loool! bon, eh bien bonnes vacances à toi, un peu en retard paske tu dois déjà être partie, mais bon... gros bisous, à la prochaine !

**tete-de-noeud** : miss feignante, c'est mon nouveau surnom ? lool, je l'aime bien, il me représente parfaitement ! il reste... heu... ¤compte sur ses doigts¤ je sais pas, un peu plus de 20 chapitres, à peu près... gros bisous et merci !

**Umbre77** : _te pendre ? mouais, mais calcule bien ton coup, si la corde ne te brise pas la nuque sur le champ, tu vas souffrir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! si je peux te conseiller, tu devrais te couper les veines, plutot, ou alors essaye de mourir de froid, enfin ça c'est plus dur étant donné qu'on va entrer dans une belle canicule d'ici peu. Mais mourir de froid c'est comme si tu t'endormais, donc c'est pas trop mal ! _non mais ça va pas, conscience ? Tais-toi ! tu es folle, ma pauvre, c'est pas possible ! _bah quoi ? elle veut mourir, je la conseille ! je suis là pour ça !_ mais moi je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit de plus ! _mais..._ tais-toi, avant que je ne commete un meurtre ! _mais je suis toi, donc si tu me tues, tu te tues aussi_ ! tu oublies que je suis maitresse des potions, conscience, et que je pourrais très bien en fabriquer une pour te supprimer de ma tête ! _tu n'oserais pas !_ tu paries ? ¤conscience fait un demi-tour accrobatique après m'avoir gentiment avada kedavrer du regard et me fait la tête¤ boooon ! on va pouvoir parler, maintenant. **je-t'interdis-formellement-de-ne-pas-écrire-la-suite-de-C-de-C**. Suis-je claire ? Tant mieux. Pourquoi ? parce que, de un : tu as laissé des détails non réglés dans C de C, et laisser une fic en plan comme ça, ça ne se fait pas. De deux, parce que tu peux compter au moins quatre personnes (moi, ma popo, clem et sa popo, c'est nous l'équipe qui sont tes grandes fans en Seine-et-Marne, lool !) qui te rechercherons jusqu'au bout et qui te torturerons avant de te tuer si tu t'arretes comme ça. De trois : si tu n'écris pas la suite, eh bien... eh bien, moi non plus. Na. Parce que je suis en train d'écrire la suite de RdAQMH. Oh, si, je vais l'écrire, parce que je tiens à la vie et que si je ne le fais pas, ce sont mes amies qui vont me tuer, mais je ne la publierai pas, et donc, tu ne l'auras pas. Na. Quoi je suis méchante ? pff, même pas vrai ! tu as tort quand tu dis qu'une review de plus de toi ne changera rien. Sincèrement. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour t'en convaincre. Je suis quand même contente que mon chapitre t'aide à passer ta petite période déprime, après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde... et j'attends avec toujours autant d'impatience le premier chapitre de MPM ! je l'aurai peut-être en rentrant de vacances, youpi ! j'espère que mon petit discours t'aidera à remonter la pente, moi je vais finir les réponses aux reviews, poster ce chapitre et allez me coucher ! _c'est ça de faire la fète toute la nuit ! _no comment, conscience. gros, gros bisous à toi, ma petite chérie ! à la prochaine !

**dianael** : je ne m'y habiturai jamais, ça fais bizarre de lire vous au lieu de tu... enfin, bon, tu fais comme tu veux... je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! je te fais de gros bisous, merci pour ta review et voila la suite !

**lyna **: qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chaps ? Et bien, maintenant que les deux tourtereaux sont oficiellemnt ensemble, il va falloir penser de nouveau à la guerre... Voldemort est toujours là... il ne faut pas l'oublier... lool ! gros bisous à toi, à la prochaine !

**Kass** : ne t'en fait pas, tu review quand tu veux ! je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, je te fais de gros bisous ! à plus !

**her-mio-neu** : la réaction d'Harry est normale, oui, pour un Gryffy... bon, il faut vraiment que j'arrete avec ça ! mais il est vrai qu'en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, il aurait pu voir les signes qui montraient que Dray ressens un peu plus que du désir pour lui... enfin, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, lool ! Ron est peut-être un peu cru, oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas... mais je n'aime pas beaucoup Ron, je ne l'aime même pas du tout, alors, bon... je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais, je te fais de gros bisous ! à la prochaine !

**Megane Malefoy** : des fleurs ! oh, oui, tout plein de fleur ! j'adore les fleurs ! loool ! je suis contente que tu ais aimé, perso j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! voila la suite, merci, et gros bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : bon, bah dommage, vous êtes partis. Tant pis, vous l'aurez en rentrant ! Je suis contente de vous avoir émues, fait rire, pleurer et tout ça dans un seul chapitre ! C'était mon but, et je l'ai atteint, lol ! je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à toutes les deux, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! bizous !

**YunaFab** : contente que ça t'ai plu ! merci pour ta review, à la prochaine ! bisous !

**FairyLight Pan** : C'est ton chapitre préféré ? moi aussi, enfin, un de mes préférés, en tout cas. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! oui, je suis à Serpentard. Moi aussi, le Choixpean a hésité avec Serdaigle, mais finalement, il a choisi Serp. J'en suis heureuse ! parce que, les Serdaigles alliés aux Gryffy, sincèrement, ça va cinq minutes ! gros bisous à toi, à la prochaine !

**Laeliel** : n'est-ce pas ? gros bisous !

**Vif d'Or** : tu ne m'en veux pas de la réaction de Harry ? bah, évidement, tu es un gryffy... bon, je ne dirais rien. loool ! gros bisous, à la prochaine !

fin des rar...

un GRAND merci également à **Polonius Silver** qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre, pour ses compliments et son soutien. Allez lire _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_, sincèrement... deux petits bijoux de fanfictions.

voila voila, je vous laisse ici !

gros bisous et bonne lecture !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénar et la rédac, tout à JKR...

Dédicace : à la SK ! et à CLEMENCE !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 24 :_

**Entrer dans l'Ordre :**

****

Une semaine plus tard, je fus réveillé en sursaut par la voix aiguë d'Hermione.

"Vous dormez encore ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

Je sursautai et ouvris les yeux. Elle était debout au pied su lit, les sourcils froncés et les joues un peu rouges. Je pris soudain conscience que Drago et moi étions très très nus sous nos draps. Je dus prendre une superbe couleur rouge cramoisie au niveau du visage. Drago, lui, n'était pas gêné le moins du monde, mais semblait surtout particulièrement énervé d'avoir été réveillé avec si peu de cérémonie.

"Putain, Granger, on ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?" dit-il d'une voix agacée.

"Désolée, Malefoy, mais je tiens à te signaler qu'il est 14h37, et que ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que tout le monde attend les tourtereaux dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et j'ai frappé, pour ton information. Vous n'avez pas répondu."

"Et merde !" jurai-je.

Je m'apprêtai à rabattre les draps pour me lever mais je m'interrompis.

"'Mione, tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plait ?" lui demandai-je. "On arrive, si tu pouvais juste..."

Elle quitta la pièce en fermant assez brutalement la porte. Drago y jeta un regard noir, puis protesta quand je me levai pour m'habiller.

"Harry, on est en _vacances_ !" dit-il.

"Et alors ?" rétorquai-je. "Dumbledore nous a quand même prévenu qu'il y avait réunion de l'Ordre ! Et il n'y a pas de vacances pour la guerre, Dray !"

Il poussa un soupir. Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai légèrement.

"Allez, viens... On dormira plus tard..."

Il m'attrapa par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser mais je me détachai de lui.

"Hermione nous attend," rappelai-je.

Il grogna pour la forme puis se leva à son tour. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le bureau de Dumbledore, nous attirant les regards noirs et désapprobateurs des personnes présentes. Il fallait dire qu'Hermione nous avait un peu – et même beaucoup - pressés et que nous étions passablement débraillés. C'était sans doute Drago le plus étrange à voir, avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte et sortie de son pantalon, et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Drago Malefoy qui ne soigne pas sa tenue, ça ne s'était jamais vu. Moi, à la limite...

Drago bailla ostensiblement pour bien montrer à tout le monde qu'on l'avait dérangé et qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'être en retard. J'étais un peu plus humble et eut la décence de baisser les yeux quand McGonnagall me jeta un regard exaspéré. Dumbledore eu une moue désapprobatrice pour la forme, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice - j'étais absolument persuadé qu'il savait depuis trèèèèès longtemps déjà que nous finirions ensemble.

Après un court silence tendu, le directeur nous invita à nous asseoir ; pour l'occasion, il avait aménagé son bureau en une espèce de petit salon, avec des fauteuils de cuir rouge autour d'une petite table basse. Drago prit place dans un siège et me tira par le bras pour me prendre sur ses genoux. Je n'eus pas le courage ni l'envie de protester, mais une sympathique couleur dans les pourpres m'envahit les joues sous les yeux exorbités de Ron. McGonnagall tenta de cacher sa surprise mais la désapprobation se lisait dans son regard. Rogue était stupéfait d'une telle audace. Remus eut un sourire étrange, un peu nostalgique... Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Et moi, je m'installai du mieux que je pouvais, les fesses coincées entre l'accoudoir et les jambes de Drago, mes propres jambes sur ses cuisses et dépassant du fauteuil et un bras possessif passé autour de ma taille.

Et la réunion commença.

"Bien, bien, bien," dit Dumbledore. "Nous sommes ici pour accueillir quatre nouveaux membres dans l'Ordre du Phœnix et pour décider ensemble de ce qu'ils feront à partir de septembre."

Je tressaillis. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. L'Ordre du Phœnix... j'avais voulu y entrer dès que j'en avais appris l'existence, mais on m'avait plus ou moins gentiment expliqué que seuls y étaient accepté les personnes majeures ayant fini leurs études à Poudlard - notre cas aujourd'hui. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et regardai mes meilleurs amis. C'était donc là que tout commençait... c'était là que nous entrions réellement en guerre et que nous allions réellement _faire _quelque chose. Ron et 'Mione avaient un peu pâli, mais un feu couvait dans leurs yeux. Drago se crispa un peu.

"Si, bien sûr, nos quatre aspirants membres sont d'accord," ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire en nous voyant.

"Oui," répondit Hermione.

"Evidemment," fit Ron avec rage.

Je hochai la tête avec véhémence. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol, l'air totalement ailleurs. Je lui donnai un coup de coude et il releva la tête, s'apercevant qu'il était au centre de l'attention générale.

"Pardon, vous me parliez ?" dit-il avec une innocence qui pouvait presque paraître réelle aux yeux de quiconque ne le connaissait pas - c'est-à-dire, personne dans cette pièce.

Il se rendit compte que sa petite mascarade était inutile et il eut un sourire moqueur.

"Je plaisante," dit-il. "Bien sûr que je suis d'accord."

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Parfait," fit Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Fumseck qui attendait, alerte, sur son perchoir. Le phœnix s'envola et vint voleter devant Hermione, de façon à avoir ses yeux en face des siens. Il resta là plusieurs minutes. Hermione semblait incapable de détourner le regard. Puis Fumseck se posa sur ses genoux, tourna la tête et arracha une plume rouge et or de son cou. Il la déposa sur la main d'Hermione qui sourit. Il reprit son manège avec Ron alors que la plume de 'Mione prenait un aspect plus glacé, un peu bleuté... différente, belle et éternelle. Celle de Ron se fit un peu plus rouge, toujours avec cet aspect brillant de glace. Celle de Drago, verte et argent.

Puis ce fut mon tour. Les yeux de glace du Phœnix se fixèrent dans les miens et j'eus l'impression qu'on fouillait mon esprit et mon âme de fond en comble. Ce n'était ni agréable ni désagréable, juste... étrange. J'ignorai ce qui se passait, enfin, je me doutais que Fumseck me jugeai pour m'autoriser ou non à entrer dans l'Ordre mais... C'était bizarre de se sentir mis totalement à nu ainsi. Ce qui était le plus stupéfiant, c'est que ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas. En temps normal, si on avait pu voir ainsi en moi, je savais que ça ne m'aurait pas plu. Mais là... peut-être était-ce du à la sensation apaisante que procuraient ses yeux. En tout cas, quand il retira son esprit du mien sans toutefois me quitter des yeux, j'eus l'impression d'un grand vide.

Il me sembla alors que Fumseck me posait une question. Ca ressemblait à un test, je ne sais pas, quelque chose... Je ne ressentis pas consciemment la question et je répondis par instinct. Et brutalement, le lien entre Fumseck et moi se brisa et je fus déstabilisé par mon retour sur Terre. Drago me secoua et je reconnectai avec la réalité et pris la plume que Fumseck me tendait. Elle se mit à briller légèrement avant de se figer dans une couleur d'or pur.

"Harry, pourquoi as-tu murmuré mon prénom ?" me chuchota Drago à l'oreille.

Je tournai le regard vers lui et croisai ses yeux gris. Alors, tout me revint brusquement à l'esprit. Quelle est ta force ? m'avait demandé Fumseck. Drago, avais-je répondu. Je voulus lui répondre, mais Dumbledore m'interrompit et je surpris des regard ébahis fixés sur moi. Cependant, le directeur ne me posa aucune question. Il fit léviter une coupe d'or et d'argent sur la table, y plaça nos quatre plumes, puis la scella et la reposa.

"Voilà qui est fait," dit-il. "Bien ! Maintenant nous pouvons discuter de ce que nous allons faire d'ici deux mois. J'ai eu une vague idée pour Harry et Drago... ce n'est qu'une idée, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise..."

Bien sur, c'était une idée de Dumbledore, comment pouvait-elle être mauvaise ?

"Le professeur Cameron a démissionné de son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal," nous annonça-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je, surpris.

C'était un bon professeur, un peu froid, peut-être, mais il avait une bonne méthode d'enseignement.

"Il considérait comme un échec le fait d'avoir perdu le combat face aux Mangemorts durant l'attaque et par conséquent de n'avoir pu protéger les élèves," répondit Dumbledore. "Je n'étais pas d'accord, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Bref, ce n'est pas le problème. Remus a accepté de reprendre le poste. Je pense que dans la situation présente, le Ministère n'aura rien à y redire. Mais il aura besoin d'un assistant pour les périodes de pleine lune."

Je regardai Remus qui me sourit. Je n'osais comprendre...

"Etant donné que Severus a lui-même ses cours à assurer, il ne pourra pas reprendre le rôle qu'il avait il y a quatre ans. J'ai pensé, éventuellement, si vous êtes d'accord, qu'étant donné ses compétences, ses résultats et ses aptitudes dans ce domaine, Harry soit l'assistant donc Remus aura besoin."

J'ouvris des yeux écarquillés de surprise et un sourire niais vint jouer sur mes lèvres.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," dit Rem' en me regardant. "Et je serais très flatté que tu acceptes. Travailler avec toi doit être particulièrement intéressant."

"Et comme tu ne travailleras pas souvent," ajouta Dumbledore, "tu auras du temps pour continuer au maximum ton entraînement."

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire éclatant. Ca, ça allait me plaire !

"C'est d'accord, alors ?" fit Remus, rayonnant.

"Bien sûr !" répondis-je.

"Parfait," dit Dumbledore. "Pour vous, Drago, par contre, j'avais pensé à deux choses... assistant de Severus pour les cours de Potions, parce que je lui ai demandé de faire certaines recherches qui lui prendront du temps. Et j'ai en même temps besoin d'un assistant pour Hagrid, pour les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et pour ses fonctions de garde-chasse, depuis que le professeur Gobe-Planche nous a quitté."

J'eus une grimace attristée. Le professeur Gobe-Planche était la seule victime de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était morte. Mais la proposition de Dumbledore m'étonnait. Il fallait oser pour demander à Drago de devenir en quelque sorte garde chasse. Je sentis que mon beau blond en question se crispait. Je m'attendais à une remarque cinglante, mais il me surprit en hochant la tête.

"Bonne idée," dit-il doucement. "J'adorerais. Vos deux propositions me conviennent, professeur."

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un sourire compréhensif. Je me promettais de lui demander la raison de cette acceptation dès que je pourrais.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Il fut décidé que 'Mione entrerait à la Haute Ecole de Médecine Magie, comme elle le désirait, et Ron participerait au sélection pour entrer à l'équipe de Flaquemare où se trouvait Olivier Dubois. De plus, Drago et moi allions apprendre à transplaner. Normalement, le permis se passait au Ministère, mais l'année précédente, la situation était quelque peu périlleuse. Cette année-là, c'était pareil, mais le fait de transplaner devenait nécessaire pour la situation sociale. Donc, ce serait le Ministère qui viendrait à nous.

Puis, la réunion s'acheva et je quittai la bureau en compagnie de Drago, Ron et Hermione. Nous regagnâmes nos appartements où Ron et 'Mione allaient partir par la poudre de Cheminette. Avant cela Ron me proposa d'aller passer quelques jours au Terrier, un de ces quatre. Il fit également la proposition sur le bout des lèvres à Drago qui eut un sourire narquois.

"C'est une bonne idée," répondis-je. "Nous allons voir."

Ron hocha la tête et sourit, puis, après un dernier au revoir, ils repartirent tous deux. Dès que les flammes eurent cessé de briller, je fus brutalement plaqué contre un mur et férocement embrassé.

"Désolé, mais j'avais trop envie," me dit Drago en me relâchant et en s'écartant un peu.

"Mais il n'y a pas de problème, mon petit dragon," répondis-je avec un sourire. "Alors, ça te dirait d'aller au Terrier ?"

Il grimaça.

"Pas vraiment," répondit-il. "Ca n'a rien à voir avec eux, ni avec leur manque de moyen..."

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils.

"... mais Merlin sait que j'ai pu me moquer d'eux et, bien que je le regrette, à part Mrs Weasley, je sais qu'ils seront peu enclins à me pardonner... et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher les vacances de tout le monde en m'imposant. Donc, il vaut mieux que je n'y aille pas. Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher d'y aller," ajouta-t-il. "Je risque d'avoir du mal à me passer de toi, mais je survivrai."

J'eus un sourire et me rapprochai de lui.

"De toute façon, ce ne seront que quelques jours," répondis-je, passant mes bras autour de son cou. "Je t'aime," soufflai-je, juste pour le plaisir de le dire.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin du chap... ça coupe un peu sec, je trouve, enfin bon, c'est pas grave.

La suite, je ne sais pas quand étant donné que je repars demain matin pour environ deux semaines, mais à priori je devrai avoir un ordi à ma disposition la première semaine. donc, disons, mercredi ou jeudi, je pense.

gros bisous à tous !

une tite review, pliz !

speedy


	27. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi

Bonjour à vous !

non, non, pas tapper, pas tapper, je suis désolée, ce n'est aucunement ma faute, enfin un peu si quand même mais j'ai eu un disfonctionnement d'organisation et en fait je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordi... pardonnez-moi !

je n'ai d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps, donc je ne fais pas de reponses aux reviews. Mais j'adresse quand même un immense merci tous ceux aui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message d'encouragement, je répondrai à tout le monde la prochaine fois.

Un MERCI spécial à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments et ses encouragements, et aussi pour ses superbes fics _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_, sincèrement, allez les lire ! Draco, j'ai bien reçu ton chapitre malheureusement je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper avant... heu, vendredi, éventuellement, sinon au pire du pire mercredi de la semaine prochaine... vraiment désolée, je ferai le plus vite possible ! gros bisous à toi et encore MERCI !

voila voila, je vous laisse ici ! gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi... tout à JKR... sauf le scénar et la rédac... mais qui ne le sait pas encore ?

Dédicace : à la SKCMDP, et bien sur en tout particulier à Clemence !

titre :

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 25 :_

**Je ne peux plus me passer de toi** :

J'eu du mal à convaincre Drago de me dire ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter d'être l'assistant de Hagrid. Finalement, après pas mal d'insistance de ma part, il me dévoila que c'était une façon pour lui de s'excuser des problèmes qu'il lui avait causés par le passé. J'en fus un peu surpris mais ravi. En échange, il voulut savoir pourquoi le Phœnix avait si longtemps gardé le contact avec moi. Je lui expliquait brièvement le test qu'il m'avait fait passer et ses yeux pétillèrent quand je lui dit qu'il était ma force. Mon amour. Ce qui allait me permettre de tuer Voldemort.

"Ravi de savoir que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi," dit-il, ses prunelles argentées brillantes.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Nous apprîmes à transplaner dès le lendemain. C'était un exercice qui demandait pas mal de concentration, mais dès qu'on y arrivait une fois, ça en devenait presque automatique. Du moins en était-il ainsi pour Drago et moi. Ron et 'Mione était allés passer leur permis au Ministère l'année précédente. Drago aurait aussi du l'apprendre l'été d'avant, juste après avoir reçu sa marque... plan qui avait été contrarié par son refus. Bref, cette erreur fut vite rattrapée et, à peine deux jours après notre premier transplanage, nous obtînmes le petit bout de parchemin à notre nom qui nous autorisait à le pratiquer quand nous le voulions.

Je passai finalement la dernière semaine de juillet au Terrier. Les Weasley furent merveilleux, accueillant ma relation avec Drago avec chaleur et simplicité, comme si cela coulait de source. Je reçu une lettre de mon amant dès le deuxième jour, qui me fit beaucoup rire, car il m'accusait d'avoir fait de lui un crétin de romantique sentimentaliste.

Mais cette lettre fut aussi une des plus belle que j'aie reçu. Il m'y disait qu'il m'aimait. Que je lui manquais. Que sa vie sans moi lui paraissait vide de sens. Qu'il avait hâte de me revoir pour me faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que je devienne fou de plaisir. Tout ça dans un style de langue qui me laissa pantois. Il jouait avec les mots comme avec ses Potions, semblait-il. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je conservai précieusement ce parchemin et lui répondit en lui déclarant que lui aussi me manquait et que je l'aimais plus que tout. Que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.

Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour partagé.

La veille de mon départ, pendant la nuit, je me réveillai brutalement, suite à un horrible cauchemar sur la mort de mes parents. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas réveillé avec tant d'horreurs dans la tête. Ca devenait de plus en plus rare et, habituellement, Drago était là pour me réconforter. Mais cette nuit-là, j'étais seul. Ron avait un sommeil de plomb et je n'avais pas du faire de bruit. Le cœur lourd, je me levai pour aller respirer un peu d'air frais à la fenêtre et boire un peu.

Le ciel était couvert et menaçant, cette nuit-là. L'air était lourd. Un orage couvait. Je poussai un profond soupir, songeant que nous étions aujourd'hui le 31 juillet, jour de mon anniversaire, de mes dix-huit ans. Cela faisait exactement un an que Drago nous avait rejoint, un an qu'il vivait cloîtré à Poudlard, un an que son refus de devenir Mangemort avait tout changé entre nous. Un an, et j'avais l'impression que c'était hier.

J'entendis soudainement un bruit étrange, qui semblait provenir du rez-de-chaussée. Je me retournai vers la porte de la chambre et fronçai les sourcils. Il y eut le silence pendant un moment, puis... un craquement dans l'escalier. Je sursautai légèrement, puis pris ma baguette et me lançai un sort pour aiguiser mon ouie. J'entendis alors des murmures indistincts. Il y avait au moins trois personnes. C'aurait pu être des membres de la famille Weasley mais mon instinct m'affirmait le contraire et un frisson me parcourut la nuque.

Je secouai doucement Ron pour le réveiller, mettant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il me regarda avec effarement et remua, le froissement de draps résonnant amplifié à mon oreille. Je désactivai le sort et murmurai à voix basse :

"Il y a des gens qui montent et ce sont des intrus," dis-je. "Prends ta baguette et viens."

"Comment sais-tu que ce sont des intrus ?" s'étonna Ron.

"Je le sens," répondis-je succinctement.

Il parut un peu surpris mais se leva tout de même. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et me suivit, sortant de la chambre après que j'aie jeté un sort sur la porte pour l'empêcher de grincer. Nous nous postâmes tous deux en haut des escaliers, attendant avec appréhension que les intrus n'arrivent. Mais ils ne vinrent pas. Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Ron me jeta un regard interrogatif. Puis je me sentis brusquement attrapé par la taille et collé contre un corps chaud. Je poussai un cri de surprise avant de croiser deux iris argentés que je connaissais bien. Elles brillaient toutefois d'un feu inconnu qui ne me plaisait guère.

"Dr... Drago ?" balbutiai-je.

"Salut mon cœur," répondit-il avec un sourire qui ne m'était pas familier. "Tu m'as manqué."

Il m'embrassa alors sans poser de questions. Il força mes lèvres de sa langue et je sus à ce moment que cet homme n'était pas Drago. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, ce regard et ce sourire que je ne connaissais pas. Puis le surnom qu'il m'avait donné, il ne m'avait _jamais_ appelé autrement que Harry ou petit lion, parce qu'il trouvait ce genre d'appellation d'une niaiserie insupportable et écœurante. Et puis, Drago n'embrassait pas, mais alors pas _du tout _comme ça. Je repoussai brutalement mon agresseur avec une décharge de magie si puissante qu'elle l'envoya à travers le couloir contre le mur, si fort qu'il en fut assommé.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Ron qui était aux prises avec un homme habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, encagoulé et masqué. Un Mangemort. Et il y en avait plus d'un.

"Lâchez-le," dis-je d'une voix forte.

Celui qui tenait Ron tourna son regard vers moi. Il eut un rire moqueur.

"Oh, et qui va m'y forcer, Potter ? Toi ? Et comment vas-tu faire sans ta baguette ?"

"Expelliarmus," dit l'un des trois autres.

Ma baguette s'envola de mes mains et atterrit aux pieds des Mangemorts, riant moqueusement.

"Alors, Potter ?" dit la voix sarcastique de Lucius Malefoy sous sa cagoule.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial et rageur.

"Transplane, Harry !" cria Ron. "Va à Poudlard ! Je vais me débrouiller !"

Je ne bougeai pas. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, mais les Mangemorts eurent tôt fait de lancer leurs sorts et de maîtriser les Weasley qui se retrouvèrent tous au sol, ligotés et bâillonnés, entre moi et les Mangemorts.

J'aurais peut-être dû fuir. J'aurais peut-être dû transplaner. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à abandonner ceux que je considérais comme ma seconde famille. Lucius Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur moi. Allait-il me tuer ? Non, il se contenta d'un simple sort pour m'empêcher de transplaner.

"Bien, Potter," reprit-il d'une voix suffisante. "Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter."

"Discuter ?" dis-je sarcastiquement. "Comme si j'avais envie de discuter avec vous !"

J'essayais de gagner du temps pour réunir suffisamment de mon énergie magique afin de pouvoir attaquer sans baguette.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais spécialement le choix..." rétorqua Lucius. "J'ai une proposition à te faire..." dit-il, tandis que le Mangemort déguisé en Drago reprenait lentement ses esprits.

"Mais je vous en prie, faites," dis-je d'une voix froide.

Un rire mauvais fusa de sous sa cape.

"Que dirais-tu de... ta vie en échange de celle de tes amis ?"

"C'est-à-dire ? Vous allez me tuer ou simplement me livrer à votre maître ?"

"Perspicace, le petit Potter," fit Lucius. "A ton avis ?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre."

Je jetai un puissant sort de répulsion et ils furent envoyés par surprise contre le mur. Lucius resta coi un moment mais se reprit le plus rapidement.

"On veut jouer, Potter ?" fit-il rageusement en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

"Ce n'est pas un jeu," rétorquai-je plissant les yeux dans un effort de concentration, faisant ainsi atterrir sa baguette à mes pieds.

Je lui lançai un sort immobilisant qui le cloua au sol.

"Que diriez-vous d'un autre petit passage à Azkaban, Mr Malefoy ?" dis-je d'une voix mauvaise. "Je trouve que vous n'y êtes pas resté bien longtemps, la dernière fois..."

Les trois autres Mangemorts se relevèrent à leur tour et s'approchèrent dangereusement de moi. Je pris alors conscience que celui qui s'était fait passer pour Drago avait transplané mais je n'eut pas le temps de m'attarder sur cela.

"Je vous le déconseille," dis-je froidement en voyant leur baguette se tourner vers moi. "Je tiens à vous signaler que je tiens votre leader dans mes mains et que je peux très bien le torturer voire le tuer."

"Nous n'avons rien à faire de la souffrance des autres, Potter," dit l'un d'eux. "Au contraire, nous nous en réjouissons."

"Je peux faire pareil sur vous," répondis-je.

"Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, Potter," rétorqua un autre. "Personne excepté notre maître ou ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'en est capable. Pas si tu veux garder Lucius à terre, en tout cas."

"Vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque ?"

Il s'entreregardèrent, puis rirent.

"Tu es un bluffeur, Potter," dirent-ils.

Je m'empressai de leur prouver le contraire. Des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre dans le petit couloir. Je cessa rapidement le sort mais de la bile remonta dans ma bouche quand je pris conscience de ce que je faisais.

"Vous en voulez encore ?" dis-je sans laisser percevoir mon trouble.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?" demanda un des Mangemorts à terre.

"Que vous dégagiez," répondis-je. "Cassez-vous d'ici. Ma baguette, Mr Malefoy."

Il me lança un regard plein de haine de derrière son masque. Je brisai son sort d'immobilisation et il me jeta ma baguette.

"Pourrais-je avoir la mienne ?" demanda-t-il.

Je souris froidement en récupérant l'objet.

"Je ne crois pas, non," répondis-je. "Stupéfix !"

Il fut atteint par le rayon rouge et s'écroula à terre alors que les autres transplanaient sans demander leur reste. Je poussai un soupir et m'approchai de Lucius. Je lui retirai son masque et je regardai avec mépris. J'aurais voulu défoncer sa petite gueule d'aristocrate hautain, principalement pour effacer toute ressemblance avec mon Drago. Je secouai la tête et me détournai pour libérer les Weasley.

"Tu dois partir, Harry," dit aussitôt Ginny. "La maison n'est plus sûre."

"Vous venez avec moi," rétorquai-je. "Je ne vous laisse pas ici."

"Tu es le seul qui soit en danger," protesta Arthur. "Pars. Dépèche-toi. Va à Poudlard et dis à Dumbledore qu'on a besoin de lui ici pour réactiver les protections magiques."

"Mais je -"

"Vas-y maintenant et reste là-bas !" m'interrompit Arthur.

Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré mais résigné.

"Je passerai quand les protections seront réparées," dis-je.

"Très bien, pars, maintenant."

"A plus tard," conclus-je en transplanant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voila, un peu plus d'action ici. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir que les quelques prochains chapitres seront assez soft...

vraiment désolée encore une fois du retard, j'essaye de vous poster le prochain chap vendredi ou samedi, mais je ne promets rien... en dernier cas, ce sera mercredi prochain.

une tite review pour me feliciter, m'encourager, m'insulter, me tuer... comme vous voulez, enfin évitez la dernière proposition si vous voulez la suite... lool !

bisous à tous, à la prochaine !

bye

speedy


	28. Joyeux anniversaire

Bonjour tout le monde ! ¤l'auteur affiche un grand sourire joyeux qui s'efface peu à peu en voyant les regards noirs des lecteurs...¤

quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il... ah, j'y suis ! je suis à la bourre, c'est ça ? oui, je sais... désolée... mais c'est les vacances, mon emploi du temps se modifie au fur et à mesure que je me leve le matin et... je sais, je vous dit la même chose depuis trois chapitres...

je pense que je ne vais pas faire de rar, encore aujourd'hui, parce que sinon vous n'aurez pas ce chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, ce qui serait ennuyeux, vous ne croyez pas ?

juste, encore une fois mais je ne le dirai jamais assez, un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements et ses fics que je vous conseille absolument de lire, c'est à dire _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_ !

gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 26 :_

**Joyeux anniversaire :**

J'arrivai aux grilles mêmes du château. Je me mis à courir jusqu'au portes puis jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je donnai le mot de passe et frappai. Il me fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore ne vienne m'ouvrir, en robe de chambre mais l'air parfaitement réveillé.

"Harry ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais rentrer que demain, non ?"

"Il y a eu une attaque au Terrier," dis-je sans préambule. "Des Mangemorts. Les protections ont été désactivées... J'ai chassé les Mangemorts et stupéfixé Lucius Malefoy, mais je crains que les Weasley ne soient encore en danger..."

Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits

"_Tu_ as chassé les Mangemorts ? Toi seul ? Avec ou sans baguette ?"

"Euh... sans, mais... on en reparlera plus tard," répondis-je. "Pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux que vous y alliez..."

Le vieil homme cacha sa surprise et hocha la tête.

"Oui, tu as raison," dit-il en s'habillant d'un sort. "Tu restes là, je suppose ?"

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

"Va te coucher," me conseilla-t-il. "Nous discuterons demain. Au fait..." ajouta-t-il tandis que je me détournais.

Je le regardai.

"Joyeux anniversaire," dit-il avant de disparaître en touchant Fumseck.

Je redescendit avec un sourire. Je me rendis aux appartements, espérant vaguement que Drago soit encore réveillé - ce qui aurait été étonnant étant donné qu'il était tout de même quatre heures du matin. Je prononçai le mot de passe de la tapisserie et entrai sans bruit. Personne. Je me dirigeai directement vers sa chambre et fut surpris de la trouver vide. Je fronçai les sourcils puis me dirigeai vers ma propre chambre Il était là, profondément endormi. Mon armoire était ouverte et je me rendis compte qu'il portait l'un de mes pyjamas. J'eu un sourire attendri. Je me déshabillai rapidement et me glissai à ses cotés sous les draps, non sans avoir ouvert la fenêtre avant - l'air était étouffant. Il remua un peu en sentant le matelas bouger, puis se retourna face à moi et me prit dans ses bras sans se réveiller.

"Je t'aime," marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil.

"Moi aussi," murmurai-je en m'endormant.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec le bruit de la pluie dans les oreilles. L'orage semblait avoir enfin éclaté. Je tentai de me rendormir mais, n'y parvenant pas, j'ouvris les yeux et posai le regard sur le blond à mes cotés. Il sourit. Il avait les yeux fermés mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et il ouvrit les yeux.

"Salut beau blond," dis-je doucement.

Il sourit d'un air endormi, bailla un peu et s'étira avant de m'attraper par la nuque pour m'embrasser plus profondément.

"_J'adore_ ce genre de surprise," murmura-t-il.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, puis d'un simple mouvement de hanches bascula sur moi.

"Dis-moi," fit-il en lâchant mes lèvres quelques secondes. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que je ne puisse plus me passer de toi ? Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu et j'ai eu l'impression que ça fait des mois. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Qu'en sais-je ? » répondis-je. « Tu sais bien que je ne contrôle pas toujours ma magie… »

« Tu m'as ensorcelé, » dit-il en riant.

« Peut-être, » fis-je avec un sourire perfide.

« Je me demande parfois ce que tu faisais à Gryffondor… »

« Arrête de te poser des questions et embrasse-moi. »

Il s'exécuta de suite avec un sourire lubrique.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Je somnolais doucement dans les bras de Drago, quelques temps après, quand je sentis soudainement quelque chose me tomber sur la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris les yeux, pour voir une plume dorée avec un morceau de parchemin. Je me saisis du message qui était de Dumbledore, me disant qu'il m'attendait dans son bureau pour parler de cette nuit.

Je poussai un soupir et me dégageai de l'étreinte de mon amant. Il protesta en grognant. Je souris, attendri, mais me levai tout de même.

« Harryyyyy, » gémit-il. « Où vas-tu ? Une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Tu ne vas pas repartir ! »

Ses yeux gris me dardaient, presque suppliants.

« Je ne repars pas, » répondis-je avec un léger rire. « Mais il faut que j'aille parler avec Dumbledore de que qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et avant ça il vaut mieux que je prenne une douche, » ajoutai-je en me regardant.

« Oooh… » fit-il, une lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux. « Je peux venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… » répondis-je en reculant lentement vers la porte.

Il marcha à quatre pattes sur le lit comme un félin, une expression de puissance sur le visage qui me fit frémir. J'attrapai la poignée de la porte alors qu'il descendait du matelas et se mettait sur ses pieds, se rapprochant doucement de moi avec un sourire de prédateur.

« N… non, Dray… » dis-je en tournant la poignée et en ouvrant la porte. « Il… il faut vraiment que j'y aille… »

« Je sais, » dit-il d'une voix sensuelle alors que je reculais à travers le salon pour aller dans la salle de bain. « Et je viens avec toi. »

« Euh… Drago, il vaudrait mieux que… » balbutiai-je en atteignant la porte de la salle d'eau.

Il franchit d'un pas la distance qui nous séparait et me bloqua de son corps nu et brûlant.

« N'imagine pas que je vais te lâcher, Harry, » ajouta-t-il en me bloquant les mains et en m'embrassant.

Je gémis quand sa main vint me caresser avec langueur.

« Non… Dray… » protestai-je difficilement. « S'il te plait… »

Il sourit et accentua ses attouchements, m'empêchant de lui demander d'arrêter alors que tout ce que je voulais à ce moment était qu'il continue.

« Tu es sur que tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles tant sa main était déstabilisante. J'envoyai promener ma raison et laissai mon instinct parler pour moi.

« Con… continue… c'est si bon… » il eut un sourire triomphant. « Mais faisons ça rapidement, » ajouta ma conscience au dernier moment alors que je l'entraînai dans la salle de bain.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Je me débrouillai pour être présentable avant de me rendre chez Dumbledore avec un peu de retard. Drago tint à m'accompagner quand je lui expliquai brièvement que j'avais capturé son père – son géniteur comme il l'appelait. Une flamme de haine passa dans ses yeux qui m'effraya un peu mais elle s'estompa rapidement. Je frappai, attendis la réponse du directeur, puis entrai.

« Vous voilà déj ? » s'étonna-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Je ne vous attendais pas avant cet après-midi… »

Je pis une jolie couleur écarlate sous l'insinuation, qui s'accentua quand Dray me prit la main et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« J'adore quand tu es gên »

« Eh bien, » dit Dumbledore, « Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, » offrit-il en désignant les siège devant son bureau.

Nous nous exécutâmes, moi essayant de faire descendre le sang de mon visage et Drago ricanant doucement dans mon dos. Je levai le regard vers Dumbledore, tentant vainement de ne pas prêter attention à son sourire moqueur.

« Bon, » dit-il après un court silence qui me parut interminable. « Je suppose que tu seras content de savoir que j'ai réactivé les protections magiques sur le Terrier. Tes amis ne courent plus aucun danger, toutefois, je préférerais que tu n'y retournes pas… Je ne sais pas encore comment les sorts ont été annulés et je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Arthur et Molly m'ont raconté de qui s'est passé, » continua-t-il. « Mais j'aimerais que tu le fasses aussi, si tu le veux bien. »

Ce que je fit bien volontiers. Drago eut un sursaut quand je dis qu'un des Mamgemorts s'était fait passer pour lui et m'avait embrassé. Il sourit en entendant que j'avais tout de suite vu que c'était un imposteur mais un pli soucieux barrait son front. Je terminai en disant que j'avais stupéfixé Lucius et que les autres s'étaient enfuis. Dumbledore me regarda quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis au regret de vous dire que Lucius Malefoy est parvenu à s'enfuir… »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Drago grimaça.

« Voldemort a mis au point un anti-sort au Stupéfix, » dit-il. « Cela fait un certain temps déjà et il voulait que tous les Mangemorts le maîtrisent. Mon _cher_ père a été le premier. »

« Mmh… oui, Severus m'en avait parlé… c'est bien dommage… » soupira Dumbledore. « Mais j'avoue que je suis bien plus intéressé par ton exploit… Repousser cinq Mangemorts, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout sans baguette… »

Je me sentis rougir de nouveau.

« J'arrivais déjà à lancer des sorts sans baguette avant… » dis-je modestement.

« Oui, mais dans une situation de panique comme celle-là, c'est bien plus dur, » répondit Dumbledore « Surtout qu'ils ont tout fait pour te déstabiliser… »

Je restai silencieux. C'était tout de même étrange… pourquoi cette mascarade ?

« Je n'aime pas ça… » murmura Drago. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Je me tournai vers lui et l'inquiétude que je vis dans ses yeux me fis peur. Je lui saisis la main et il serra la mienne fortement.

« Il est vrai que c'est bizarre, » admit Dumbledore. « J'essayerai de comprendre pourquoi… En attendant, évitez de quitter les environs de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard. Je sais que vous avez envie de voir du monde, mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« A propos, Harry, Remus aimerait s'entretenir avec toi pour le programme de l'année prochaine, » ajouta le directeur. « Il est au château. Les Weasley ne devraient pas tarder non plus. Ils avaient prévu de fêter ton anniversaire et ils ont bien l'intention de le faire. Hermione sera avec eux. »

Je souris. Dumbledore nous congédia et nous quittâmes le bureau.

« Une petite balade dans le parc, ça te dit ? » me proposa Drago avec un sourire.

« Avec ce temps ? » m'esclaffai-je.

« J'adore la pluie, » me répondit-il.

Je penchai un peu la tête sur le coté, pensif.

« Mmh… » fis-je. « D'accord, pourquoi pas ? Mais pas longtemps. Les Weasley et 'Mione vont bientôt arriver. »

« T'inquiète, » répondit-il en me plaquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il me prit par la main et me tira par le bras jusqu'aux portes du château. Il pleuvait si fort que nous fûmes trempés avant d'avoir atteint l'endroit où il voulait m'emmener – sous un arbre près du lac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait l ? » demandai-je, curieux.

Il prit mes mains entre les siennes et me regarda, pensif, l'air totalement ailleurs, pendant quelques secondes, à peine à l'abri de la pluie sous l'épais feuillage de l'arbre. Je haussai un sourcil.

« Drago ? »

Il sembla revenir sur terre et secoua un peu la tête.

« Cet endroit est très particulier, pour moi, » dit-il doucement. « C'est toujours là que je viens quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'assois par terre et je regarde le lac pendant parfois des heures entières. »

Je souris doucement, comprenant que cet endroit était pour lui aussi important que la falaise pour moi. Il fouilla un peu dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un paquet qu'il me tendit.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Comment faisait-il pour faire passer tant d'amour dans une simple phrase, sans aucun 'mon amour', 'mon cœur' ou toute autre nomination d'un romantisme qu'il trouvait écœurant ? Je souris et prit le paquet. Puis, sans prévenir, je me jetai à son cou et l'embrassai follement.

« Je t'aime, » chuchotai-je.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, » répondit-il. « Ouvre mon cadeau. »

Je lui obéis avec plaisir. Le papier, délicatement emballé, révéla une boite en velours vert foncé. Je haussai un peu les sourcils et l'ouvrit. J'y découvris une splendide montre en argent, simple et élégante, avec quatre petites émeraudes incrustées aux chiffres douze, trois, six et neuf. J'étais estomaqué par la beauté simple de cet objet.

« Dray, tu n'aurais jamais du ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Elle te plait ? » demanda-t-il, ravi.

« Bien sur, elle est sublime, » répondis-je en la dégageant de sa boite.

Je la retournai et découvris, sur l'envers du cadre, une gravure qui me montra les larmes aux yeux un simple 'je t'aime' signé 'Drago'. Il ma la prit des mains et me la passa au poignet.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'oublier avec ça, » dit-il avec ironie.

« Au.. aucun risque que je t'oublie, » balbutiai-je. « Même sans ça. »

Je lui souris largement et l'embrassa de plus belle. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Cela aurait pu dégénérer rapidement si toute la famille Weasley n'avait pas choisi précisément ce moment pour apparaître avec un portoloin.

« Ron, j'en étais sûre ! » s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. « Tu l'as mal régl ! On ne devait pas atterrir sous la pluie ! »

« Oh, ça va ! » répliqua Ron. « Tout le monde peut se tromper ! Allons nous mettre à l'abri au lieu de – »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en nous voyant, trempés et tendrement enlacés.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi ? Il pleut à verses, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqu ! »

« Oh, merci, _Ronny_, pour cette judicieuse observation, » répliqua moqueusement Drago. « Effectivement, nous nous demandions exactement pourquoi nous étions mouillés… »

_Ronny_ marmonna dans sa barbe mais ne répondit rien.

« Au lieu de vous disputer, » rétorqua Ginny, « si on rentrait ? »

La proposition fut accueillie avec l'accord de tous et nous rentrâmes au château.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

vala, fin du chap, la suite, euh, je préfere ne pas vous donner de date...

une review fait plaisir et ne coute rien !

bye !

speed'


	29. Devenir moi, une motivation et un espoir

Bonjour tout le monde !

vous allez bien ? Moi, oui, ça va, personelement ! J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de vous publier ce chapitre et de répondre à toutes les reviews depuis deux chapitre... Je vais mettre les rar à la fin, ce sera plus pratique comme ça.

Remerciement : à **Polonius silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, et ses compliments... Allez abslument lire ses deux merveilleuses fics, _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_, et bientot je pense _Dans les pâles matins d'un hiver brumeux_... (liens dans mes favoris)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, exepté le scénar et la rédac...

Dédicace : à la SKCMDP, et à Clemence bien sur...

titre :

_**Rien d'autre que ma haine :**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chapitre 27 :_

**Devenir moi, une motivation et un espoir :**

Le jour de la rentrée, je pénétrai dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Drago. C'était étrange et un peu déstabilisant de passer par la petite porte, derrière la table des professeurs, mais Dumbledore y avait tenu et Drago avait semblé enthousiaste à cette idée. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais résisté à la moindre occasion de faire son intéressant. Il voulait réaffirmer à tout le monde qu'il était là, puissant, riche et sang-pur.

Il se composa un visage froid et méprisant, si facilement que je frissonnai en le voyant reprendre ce masque qui ne le quittai jamais, autrefois. Il se rendit compte de mon trouble et sourit, effaçant instantanément cette impression de mépris qu'il dégageait. Il m'embrassa doucement.

"T'inquiète," me dit-il. "Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je préserve juste les apparences."

"Je sais," répondis-je. "C'est juste un peu déstabilisant."

Il me fit un léger clin d'œil et se détourna pour entrer. Aussitôt la porte dépassée, les regards de tous les élèves, assis ou entrant, se tournèrent vers nous. Tous étaient au courant que nous étions ensemble ; la plupart nous avaient vu nous embrasser le jour du banquet de fin d'année, et le reste avait rapidement été mis au courant. Ils semblaient surtout surpris de nous voir nous asseoir à la table des professeurs. Je rougis un peu. Dray resta imperturbable et s'installa entre moi et Rogue. Remus était assis à coté de moi.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de dévisagement intensif et plutôt gênant, les élèves reprirent leurs conversations propres.

"On s'y fait, ne t'inquiète pas," me glissa Remus. "Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au début, quand tous les élèves me regardaient. Le rentrée, surtout, c'était le lendemain d'un pleine lune, j'étais assez fatigué... et ça sa voyait."

"Surtout après le Patronus que tu avais lancé dans le train," ajoutai-je.

"Oui, c'est vrai," répondit-il avec un sourire. "Je me souviens... c'était la première fois que je te voyais depuis la mort de Lily et James. La ressemblance que tu avais avec eux m'a percuté de plein fouet. Je ne m'y attendais pas."

J'eus un léger sourire mélancolique. J'adorais la façon dont il me parlait de mes parents. De Sirius aussi, bien qu'avec plus de tristesse.

"C'est étonnant," continua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur moi, un peu dans le vague. "Tu as le visage de ton père, mais... tes expressions sont celles de ta mère... mêmes sourires, mêmes regards... c'est un agréable mélange."

"Je trouve aussi," intervint Drago.

Il ne souriait pas et son expression était toujours aussi hautaine, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Remus sourit.

"Je dois bien avouer que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Drago," dit-il joyeusement.

"Remus, faites-moi plaisir... tutoyez-moi," lui demanda Drago.

Rem pencha la tête un peu sur le coté et sourit davantage.

"Très bien, si tu fais de même."

"Marché conclu," répondit Drago.

Je voulus intervenir mais je fus interrompu par l'entrée des premières années pour la Répartition.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le banquet se passa très bien. La présentation de notre nouvelle fonction fut accueillie de diverse manières, quelques moues dégouttées, de grands sourires parmi les Gryffondors - pour moi, surtout - et beaucoup de mépris chez les Serpentards. A part ça, le sentiment le plus répandu était la surprise : on avait jamais vu un élève sortir de l'école et entrer directement comme professeur. Nous ne l'étions pas, mais pour les élèves c'était du pareil au même.

Après le repas, je quittai la Grande Salle en compagnie de Drago et de Remus, quand quelqu'un m'appela derrière nous. Je me retournai et croisai le regard de Ginny qui se précipita vers moi avec un grand sourire.

"Est-ce que... puis-je te parler ?" demanda-t-elle avec un regard un peu gêné vers mes compagnons.

Remus sourit.

"On se voit demain, Harry," dit-il simplement.

Je hochai la tête. Dray me lança un regard indescriptible et nous quitta. Je le suivis des yeux, un peu surpris, puis haussai les épaules et me tournai vers Gin'.

"Tu vas bien ?" demandai-je.

"Oui, très bien," répondit-elle. "J'ai été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch."

"C'est super," dis-je avec un sourire. "Tu le mérites."

"C'est gentil. Je risque d'avoir un peu de mal, quand même. Je n'ai pas ta motivation. Et j'aurai du mal à trouver un aussi bon attrapeur que toi."

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Allons, allons," dis-je avec un sourire. "Pas de défaitisme ambiant, je te prie ! Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me voir."

"J'y penserai," répondit-elle. "Je voulais savoir... as-tu découvert pourquoi le Mangemort avait pris l'apparence de Drago, lors de l'attaque, cet été ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai un peu la tête.

"Non," répondis-je. "Et je dois bien avouer que ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup."

"Mmh, moi non plus," répondit-elle. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Enfin... j'espère que ce n'est rien. Harry, je voulais te dire... Quoi qu'il arrive... si tu as besoin de quelque chose, de parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... je suis là. Je t'aime vraiment comme mon frère et je n'aime pas voir que tu vas mal."

Je lui caressai la joue, ému par ces mots.

"D'accord," répondis-je. "Et c'est réciproque. Tu sais où me trouver."

Elle sourit. Je l'embrassai sur le front.

"Bonne nuit, frangine," dis-je. "A demain."

Je me détournai et montai l'escalier, tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses amies. Je retournai aux appartements, pensif. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment... comme moi, à partir du jour de l'attaque de Voldemort sur le village moldu. Je m'étais plus d'une fois demandé pourquoi cela m'avait touché plus que les autres... pourquoi cela m'avait touché moi seul, surtout. Peut-être parce que c'était Drago qui était le premier concerné ? Cette fois, je n'avais rien. Un simple malaise mais ce n'était pas grand chose.

"Nuit d'hiver."

La tapisserie se détacha et j'entrai dans l'appartement. Drago était dans la salle de bain, si j'en croyais le bruit d'eau qui s'y faisait entendre. Un sourire flotta un instant sur mes lèvres, mais je ne le rejoignit pas. J'avais à penser. J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'asseyai sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide, le regard fixé sur les étoiles.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago sortit de la salle de bain et mes réflexions ne m'avaient mené à rien. Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait enfilé son pyjama et s'enferma directement dans sa chambre, sans un regard pour moi. Je fronçai les sourcils. Allons bon ! Voila que Monsieur Malefoy faisait la tête !

J'hésitai un peu, puis me levai et le rejoignis. Il était couché sur le ventre, le nez dans son oreiller.

"Dray ?" fis-je en m'approchant. "Ca ne va pas ?"

Il ne répondit rien. Je m'approchai un peu plus et m'asseyai sur le lit à coté de lui.

"Eh, Dray," dis-je de nouveau en lui passant une main sur le dos.

Cette fois, il réagit et me lança un regard furieux.

"Laisse-moi," dit-il brusquement.

Interloqué, je ne bougeai pas. Il détourna de nouveau la tête.

"Attend, tu m'expliques, là ?" dis-je sans comprendre. J'ai fait quoi pour que tu me fasses la gueule comme ça ?"

Quelque chose m'échappait. Nous nous étions déjà disputé ; nos personnalités étaient très différentes et nos avis concordaient rarement. Mais il ne m'avait jamais ignoré, encore moins lorsque je ne savais pas pourquoi.

"Si tu ne le sais pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire !"

Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils. Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était de parler avec Gin'... puis je compris soudain.

"Aha ! Je sais ! Ginny !"

"Ne me parle pas de celle-là !" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton rogue.

Je souris et m'allongeai à coté de lui, lui caressant le dos puis les fesses sous son pyjama.

"T'es vraiment adorable quand t'es jaloux," dis-je avec un sourire.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux !" dit-il méchamment.

"Mais oui, bien sûr," répondis-je en riant.

"Tu m'énerves, Potter," dit-il férocement en me plaquant brusquement sur le matelas. "Tu es à moi !"

Je ris de plus belle. Vexé, il m'embrassa férocement pour me faire taire et je me laissai faire avec délice. Puis il se détacha de moi.

"Allez... avoue que tu es jaloux..." dis-je avec un sourire.

Il grogna puis roula sur le coté. Je le regardai intensément. Il leva les yeux au ciel et je me collai à lui, embrassant chaque centimètre de son cou.

"Avoue..."

"Oui ! Je suis jaloux ! Ca ta va comme ça ?" fit-il avec véhémence. "Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu t'entendes bien avec cette Weasley. Ca me hante, figures-toi, depuis que je vous ai vu tous les deux, nus dans ton lit ! Je n'aime pas te savoir seul avec elle !"

Je souris et l'embrassai légèrement.

"Tu as tort," dis-je doucement. "Elle n'est qu'une amie. Une amie très chère. Je l'aime comme ma sœur. C'est tout."

Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux en me serrant contre lui.

"Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est vrai," répondis-je. "Mais c'est très mignon."

Il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. Je ris légèrement, puis me relevai pour me déshabiller avant de me recoucher à ses cotés. Il réouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec possessivité.

"Ca n'empêche pas que tu sois à moi, petit lion !" dit-il férocement.

Je souris et me blottis contre lui.

"Je suis à toi depuis la nuit des temps et jusqu'à la fin du monde, mon amour," répondis-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les cours de Dray commençaient dès le lendemain. Il enseignait les potions aux premières et deuxièmes années, et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques en compagnie d'Hagrid pour toutes les années. Je craignais un peu au début pour les rapports entre eux, mais ils furent tous deux patients et s'entendirent très bien. Il faut préciser qu'ils partageaient tous deux une grande passion pour les animaux et que cela aida considérablement.

En potion, Dray se débrouillait très bien. Il savait se faire respecter et était froid et distant, mais il savait rendre ses cours intéressants ; je l'avais espionné par-dessous ma cape pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Simple curiosité...

Moi, je passai la plupart de mon temps à étudier la magie de très haut niveau et à m'entraîner. Dumbledore me passa plusieurs énormes et très vieux grimoires à lire. Ils venaient des trois plus grandes bibliothèques sorcières du monde, Alexandrie, Athènes et Rome, et traitaient de diverses moyens de vaincre la Magie Noire.

Dumbledore, enfin, Albus comme il aurait voulu que je l'appelle - je n'y arriverai jamais - ne m'avait donné aucune tactique à utiliser contre Voldemort le jour où... le jour où la Prophétie s'accomplirait. Il voulait que je choisisse moi-même, dans le feu de l'action et selon les circonstances. Il faisait confiance à mon esprit d'improvisation.

Et moi, je m'en remettais à ma chance.

La première fois que je du faire cours à la place de Remus, j'étais... comment dire... nerveux ? ah, doux euphémisme ! Il faut dire que j'étais tombé sur LE cours que j'aurais voulu éviter... cours commun entre - oh, joie ! Merci à Dumbledore pour vouloir rapprocher les maisons - Gryffondor et Serpentard - que c'est étonnant - de septième année - les plus durs et les plus rebelles... Je compris bien vite que je ne risquais pas de pouvoir utiliser la gentillesse avec ceux-là et que seule la sévérité pouvait me permettre de les mater - enfin, les Serpentard, surtout. Je me demandai plus d'une fois, durant ce cours, comment Remus faisait pour ne pas s'énerver - cet homme était d'un calme presque effrayant. Il fallut que je fasse exploser mon bureau dans un geste de colère mal maîtrisée pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils auraient pu eux, être à la place de ce meuble et que ce serait le cas s'ils continuaient. Le fait que je l'ai fait sans baguette les avait stupéfiés, je crois.

Bref, ils finirent par suivre le cours dans un silence exemplaire et je n'eus jamais à me plaindre de qui que ce soit après ce cours. Remus me félicita - lui non plus n'avait jamais eu de classe plus tranquille pour la septième année.

Et les mois passèrent, et l'automne arriva, déshabillant les arbres, enveloppant le château dans une atmosphère froide et humide. Je savais, je sentais que mon destin approchait.

Et désormais, l'une des plus belles choses qui m'empêchait de baisser les bras était mon regard sur le bel endormi blond chaque matin en me réveillant, et ses yeux gris et brillants d'amour quand ils croisaient les miens à chaque moment de la journée.

En m'en souvenant aujourd'hui, je regrette encore plus l'erreur que j'ai commise. Merlin, que j'aimerais revenir en arrière... Mais il est trop tard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du chap... voila voila, donc comme je l'ai dit, je fais les rar maintenant, c'est classé par ordre alphabétique mais c'est exeptionel. bisous à tout le monde, la suite je pense vendredi ou samedi, mais je vais commencer à espacer un peu étant donné que la rentrée arrive et que ce sera plus dur pour moi de publier aussi fréquement... j'essayerai deux fois par semaine. bye tout le monde !!!

rar :

**Ornaluca**, **niana crazy cookies**, **imeldamizi**, **Pithy**, **Fébla**, **Dragon bleu**, **manehou** : merci à vous tous pour vos review et vos compliment qui m'ont beaucoup touchée, j'espère que vous avez aimé la suite, gros bisous à vous et à la prochaine!

**Cacile** : C'est gentil de ne pas me tuer, j'aime mieux quand même... Tu veux et tu exiges la suite ? eh bien, tu viens de l'avoir, c'est mieux comme ça ? bon, ta review date un peu mais bon... DOnc tu l'as vu, non, je n'ai pas fait enlever Drago... Mais c'est peut-être pire encore... niark ! enfin bref, voila quoi ! Merci pour ta review, et tant que j'y suis je t'adresse mes félicitations pour _Jugé Coupable_, en principe je devrais te laisser une review, mais c'est au cas où j'oublie... C'est superbe ! Bisous à toi et à la prochaine !

**Clochette** : Coucou toi ! eh bien, je ne sais pas quand tu arriveras ici, mais merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que la suite te plait et te plaira aussi ! gros bisous à toi et à la prochaine !

**Crystal **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah, je sais ce que c'est, les ordi qui ne font rien de ce que l'on voudrait ou presque, je compatis vraiment ! J'ai tout à fait eu l'inspiration de la continuer, elle est déjà terminée... enfin, maintenant j'écris la suite, en plus de mes autres fics, mais ça avance, ça avance... Je suis revenue de vacances et pour de bon, cette fois alors rassures-toi ! POur le lien avec le début de la fic, ça commence au chap 35, je crois bien, et puis après 36 et 37... Je te fais de gros bisous, merci envore et à plus !

**dianael** : ah, oui, c'est mieux comme ça, quand même... j'ai du mal quand on me vouvoie, ça me fait me sentir vieille et j'aime pas... à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de grandir, je vais partir au pays Imaginaire avec Peter Pan et... hum, bref, je m'égare, là. OUi, j'avais prévenu que les quelques prochains chapitres seraient plus soft, plus cool, plus tranquile, quoi... enfin bon, ce n'est que le calme avant la tempète... Pour Dumby, oui ,j'essaye de respecter au max son perso, mais j'ai d'autres fics en cours de début de rédaction où... hum, bref, je ne dis rien... (petit visage d'ange avec deux petites cornes de diable qui lui pousse sur la tête). Un peu d'action dans les derniers chapitres, bah oui, je vais pas vous laisser en plan comme ça pendnat trop longtemps, ça risquerait de vous lasser un peu (voire beaucoup). Ah, oui, les études c'est dur, surtout quand on veut écrire à coté, je le sais très bien moi qui voit arriver avec effroi mon bac de français et mon bac tout court au moment où j'ai le plus d'inspiration... enfin bon... Je te fais de gros bisous et merci pour tes reviews ! à plus !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : ce que Voldemort prépare ? Mmh, ça va venir, ça va venir... un peu de patience... La SKCMDP, eh bien, c'est en fait moi et mes amies... un groupe de euh... comment dire, de rien de particulier, en fait... juste un petit délire, comme ça... voila voila ! je te fait de gros bisous, et merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup touchée ! à plus !

**Fairylight Pan** : OUi, je sais, vraiment désolée pour le retard des update, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, je suis navrée... mais c'est fini, maintenant ! Pour ton Avada par mail, désolé mais j'ai un anti-virus très performant grace à mes chers amis Harry et Albus qui m'ont reglé ça, évidemment, je suis leur principale source d'information alors ils me protègent, hum, enfin bref, si tu veux comprendre un peu mieux ce que je viens de dire, va lire ma bio que j'ai changée hier... par chapitre soft, je veux dire avec un peu moins d'action qu'avant... mais c'est le calme avant la tempète... lol ! J'ai lu ta fic, qui s'annonce vraiment très très bien ! j'ai hate de lire la suite, franchement ! Je te fais de gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Fliflou** : salut toi ! contente que la suite t'ai plue, j'espère que les chapitres de la suite te plairont aussi, tu rentres aujourd'hui, m'a dit clem ? ça doit te faire du bien, non ? gros bisous à toi, et à la prochaine !

**Her-mio-neu** : Je sais, on est assez nombreux à ne pas l'aimer, le Ronny... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon... La signification des couleurs des plumes, oh, ça, ça viendra dans bien bien longtemps, en fait. Dans la suite que je suis en train d'écrire, si tu veux tout savoir. ALors... mais tu as bien vu, ça correstpond à peu près aux couleurs des maisons. Voila voila, je te fais de gros bisous, à la prochaine !

**Jamiel** : Conventionnelle ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas... à par ça, merci pour ta review et bisous !

**Kail** : Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur. Très mauvaise idée, franchement ! enfin bref, tu l'as eu la suite ! gros bisous, et merci pour ta review ! à plus !

**Kass** : Polonius, c'est 'il'... je suis contente que tu aimes, et oui, je sais, désolée pour le retard des updates mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, et pas d'ordi, enfin bref, c'était pas possible, quoi. Bref, encore navrée, heureuse que la suite te plaise, et gros bisous à toi !

**Laeliel** : 5-6 chapitre par jour ? ah, là là non, ce ne serait pas drole ! je ne pourrais pas vous faire mariner un peu... c'est encore mon grand coté sadique qui ressort, enfin bon... voila, tu as eu la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! gros bisous à oi, à la prochaine !

**Melhuiwen** : Le fait qu'Harry maitrise plusieurs Mangemorts, eh bien, il faut aussi tenir compte du fait qu'il vient aussi de se faire embrasser de force par quelqu'un qui aurait voulu se faire passer pour son chéri, alors il est en plus un tentinet furieux... Gener Harry, oh, oui, j'adore ! OUi, je sais, je suis un peu sadique, mais bon, c'est pas grave, il s'en remettra, le pauvre ! Oh, tu sais, tu ne dois pas te gener pour te moquer des Gryffys, ils le méritent bien après tout, est-ce que eux ne sont pas toujours en train de nous insulter ? Ne pas chercher des noises à un Serpentard si vous ne voulez pas d'humiliation ! voila, tu viens d'avoir le nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! gros bisous à toi,et à la prochaine !

**Melykumo** : Je n'ai aucun mérite pour le rythme de parution, c'est juste que tout est déjà écrit dans l'ordinateur, alors... Oh, tu sais, tu review quand tu veux ! oui, c'est toujours mieux quand il leur arrive tout plein de chose (on a tout un coté sadique... qui ressort plus chez certaines personnes, mais bon...) t'en fais pas pour les jeu de mots débile, je suis blindée ! bisous à toi !

**missibou** : oui, je sais... je suis sadique... on ne me le repetera jamais assez ! tu viens d'avoir la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! gros bisous à toi !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Une scène de sexe à chaque chapitre ? Dur, et puis lassant à la fin... et tu sais, Chana, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, un lemon arrive au chapitre 31... oh, Ron ne se vexera pas, pas sur qu'il comprenne le pauvre. ENfin, nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est qu'un Gryffy, après tout. Qu'est-ce qu va encore leur arriver ? plein de chose... niark ! bisous à toutes les deux et à la prochaine !

**Saïna** : t'en fait pas, une seule review à la fin me suffit... après, c'est dur pour faire les rar. Tu viens de lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue, gros bisous à toi !

**slipou **: oui, Hermione je l'aim bien aussi,enfin, elle reste Gryffondor, hein, il ne faut pas abuser, mais elle est particulièrement aimable pour une rouge et or, alors elle mérite que Ronny reste en vie. Quoique... ;-) Veiller, oui, on peut voir ça comme ça, enfin bon ils étaient occupé les amoureux, hein, lol ! Je te fais de gros bisous, à la prochaine !

**tete-de-noeud** : mais non, je ne suis pas une faignante, enfin presque... lol ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé, gros bisous à plus !

**Tobby** : salut toi ! comment, cinq semaine sans internet ? aie, dur... je compatis ! je suis contente quetu ai aimé les derniers chapitres, en tout cas. La couleur des plumes a bien une signification particulière, mais pour le savoir il va falloir attendre... longtemps, très longtemps, c'est à dire la suite de cette fic ! enfin, voila quoi... je te fais de gros bisous ! à la prochaine !

**Twiggy **: Ah, oui, conscience fait la tête, depuis quelques temps, elle n'est pas contente, ne me demande pas pourquoi, cette fille a un caractère de cochon (_je ne te permets pas, speed'_ ! t'inquiet, ma chéri, je me permets toute seule, tu sais bien ! _mmmrgggrrhh..._) bref, voila tout ce qu'elle accepte de me dire depuis le mois dernier. Oh, tu sais, si moi-même j'avais une conscience digne de ce nom, je ne serais certainement plus là depuis longtemps ! Ce que fout Harry à Paris ? EH bien, il fuit devant son chéri. Pourquoi ? Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Pour Blaise Zabini, j'ai le regret de te dire que non, pour une raison toute simple : j'ignorais s'il existait réellement dans l'stoire et je n'avais pas envie d'utiliser un perso qu'un autre auteur avait créé. Bref, avant que je ne retrouve sa trace dans les vrais livres, j'avais déjà écrit la fic, donc... mais rassures-toi, j'ai quelques autres fic en préparation et il en fera partie, cette fois. Pourquoi j'ai fait mourrir fred et george ? euh... je sais pas, inspiration du moment... gros bisous à toi, et merci pour ta review !

**Umbre77** : salut ma chérie ! comment vas-tu ? dis, tu sais que tu as failli me faire faire une syncope en disant que MPM ne serait pas publié ? Méssante ! Je ne m'attarderai pas énormément sur les collaboration Professeurs/assistants, ce n'est pas d'un très grand intéret pour l'histoire et, en plus, quand j'ai essayé de m'y mettre, je n'y suis pas arrivée... oui, je pense que c'est normal d'aimer ce genre de mievrie, enfin j'espère parce que sinon moi et mes amies ne pourrions pas être qualifié de personne normales... quoique, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons vraiment l'être, mmmmphrggg, à méditer, tout ça. Merci à ta conseillère, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voila voila, je te fais de gros bisous, merci beaucoup pour te review et j'attends avec impatience le chapitre 3 de MPM (je viens de lire le deux...) bye !

**Vif d'Or** : coucou ! alors, oui, il y a une signification quand à la couleur des plumes, mais ça viendra plus tard, beaucoup plus tard... Non, Drago n'a pas été réenlevé, je ne suis pas si sadique, quand même (quoique...) bref, merci beaucoup à toi, et à la prochaine !

**Yumi **: désolée pour le Harry/Ginny, mais c'était le déclencheur du Harry/Dray... tu n'aimes pas Ginny ? ah bon, moi c'est plutot son frêre que je n'aprécie pas (Ron, je précise) enfin bon, chacun ses gout ! La suite, la voile, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! bisous !

**YunaFab** : oui, pour les plumes il y aura une signification, mais bien plus tard... voila, tu viens de lire la rentrée, mais ça va rester encore assez soft pendant quelques chapitres (c'est le calme avant la tempète...) Non, je ne mettrai pas deux chapitres cette fois... c'est pas drole, sinon... comme ça je peux vous faire un peu mariner... moi sadique ? roh, à peine ! gros bisous à toi, à la prochaine !


	30. J'ai peur

Bonjour à tous !

comment allez-vous ? bien, j'espère, moi ça va à peu près, je suis juste un peu crevée...

donc, comme promis, voila le chapitre 27, je fais rapidement les rar et après je me dépeche de finir de tapper les quelques chapitres que 'ai à tapper...

une grand merci, donc, à :

**ornaluca** : si ma fic fini bien ? ah, je ne vais pas le dire, ce ne serait pas drole, sinon... lol ! en tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes, voila la suite et gros bisous à toi !

**manehou** : eh bien, voila la suite, j'espèr qu'elle te plaira, gros bisous !

**YunaFab** : le mauvais presentiment de dray et autre te donne un mauvais pressentiment à toi ? lol, c'est fait pour ! RDQMH fini avant la fin de l'année ? il y a de grandes chances, oui. De toute façon elle est déjà écrite, donc... pour la suite, par contre, ça m'étonnerait, quoique avec moi et mes crises d'inspiration, on ne sait jamais. A la faveur de l'automne, j'ai mis la suite ce matin, et pour Lune d'Argent, ça devrait arriver très vite aussi, je n'ai qu'à le tapper, à l'envoyer à mon béta, et qu'il me le renvoie ce qu'il fait toujours très vite. voila voila, gros bisous à toi et à plus !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : ce qu'il a fait, ou ce qu'il n'a pas fait ? ;-) t'inquiete, tu le sauras, ça va venir ! voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, gros bisous !

**Vif d'Or** : sadique ? ôrf, penses-tu ! j'ai fait bien pire, crois-moi ! c'est simplment pour vous faire baver un peu ! lol, contente que tu ais aimé, gros bisous à toi, à plus !

**Tobby** : Ecoutes, mes amies ont déjà lu la suite de cette histoire et m'ont dit que la fin était encore mieux que le début, donc... non, le chapitre n'était pas fort fort en action, j'avais bien dit que les prochains chapitres seraient un peu plus soft, celui là encore ne joue pas trop avec l'action. Ce qu'il fuit ? ceux qu'il aime. Pourquoi ? ça je ne vais pas te le dire, ne reve pas trop ! ton impression n'est pas totalement fausse, quoique pas totalement vraie non plus. oui, le chapitre était petit, je sais. je suis contente que tu ais aimé, à plus !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oups, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous tuer à cause de cette annonce... lol ! la dernière phrase fait peur ? oui, c'est fait pour. En fait, au départ elle n'existait pas, c'est quand Clemence m'a dit que mon chapitre coupait trop sec, j'étais un peu fatiguée donc, susceptible, alors je me suis énervée et, pour la faire chier, j'ai fait un pitit paragraphe comme ça... et ça a bien marché, lol ! bref, je suis contente que vous ayez aimé, gros bisous à vous !

**myhahou **: la façon dont je coupe mes chap ? ah, non, pas fait exprès, pourquoi ? lol, je plaisante, c'est hilarant de vous faire mariner comme ça ! l'expression "l'automne arriva..." etc, elle est bien de moi, je te le confirme. merci pour le chapeau ! gros bisous à toi, à plus !

**Laeliel** : vous faire mariner un peu ? non... beaucoup, oui ! ah, non, je ne mettrai pas tout dans un seul chapitre, parce que le plan que j'ai déterminé est suivi à la lettre et la séparation des chapitres est très importante ! je sais bien que mes chapitres sont courts, mais il faudra bien vous y habituer pour cette fic ! désolée, mais je n'oublie jamais d'être sadique. tu es prévenue... lol, gros bisous à toi !

**dianael** : drago n'a pas viré de bord, pk tu dis ça ? tu vois mal ce qu'Harry as pu faire... ou ne pas faire, hum ? lol ! en fait je ne me fais trop de soucis pour le bc de français en soi, enfin un peu, si quand même, c'est normal, c'est plutot l'oral qui me tord le ventre d'anxieté... enfin voila quoi. merci pour ton soutien, et gros bisous à toi !

**tete-de-noeud** : décision ? pas vraiment, plutot erreur... et tu sauras pas ce que c'est, non non non ! lol, contente que tu ais aimé, voila la suite !

**Dragon bleu** : contente que ça t'ai plu, voila la suite alors ! gros bisous à toi !

**akashana** : tuer Dray ? euh, a priori, non. t'inquiet pas, la suite vous l'aurez forcément un jour ou l'autre ! gros bisous à toi, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! à plus !

**Pithy **: ah, désolée de te contrdir,e mais une fois l'erreur commise, il est trop tard... mais on peut toujours la réparer... voila la suite, bisous !

**Kass** : de publication, sans doute, d'écriture, certainement, quoique, rien n'est moins sur ! lol, contente que tu aimes, le lemon va arriver, un peu de patience... gros bisous à toi et à plus !

**BlackNémesis** : mon organisation, comme tu le dis si bien, n'est due qu'à l'impatience et l'appétit littéraire de mes amies qui m'ont mis une pression d'enfer pour que j'écrire cette fic le plus vite possible... résultat, une fic écrite entièrement en moins de trois mois et une suite en cours... lol ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes, et un grand merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup touchée, surtout de la part de l'auteur de 'Sortir des Ténèbres' (_conscience : à comprendre : écrit vite la suite !_ mais euh... conscience, tais-toi !) bref ! donc merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

**fairylight pan** : merci beaucoup pour ton blablatage qui me fait très plaisir ! voila la suite, gros bisous à toi !

**Shadowcat** : non, je n'oublie pas de publier sur les autres sites, même si c'est beaucoup moins régulièrement et qu'ils ont à chaque fois cinq ou six chapitres d'un coup ! voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! gros bisous !

fin des rar...

Un remerciement spécial, particulier et très très gros pour **Polonius Silver**, mon béta... encore une fois, allez lire ses fics, _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_, et aussi _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, une des meilleures fics que j'ai jamais lue (liens dans mes favoris)

dédicace : à la SKCMDP and cie, particulièrement à ma Clemzouille !

disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ici, tout à JKRowling, et je ne me fais pas une thune sur son dos...

* * *

titre :

_**Rien d'autre que ma haine :**_

_Chapitre 28 :_

J'ai peur :

"Non... pas encore... laissez-là..."

"Harry !"

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur et en larmes. Je regardai autour de moi, terrifié, avant de voir les yeux de Drago qui me fixaient avec inquiétude. Avec un soupir soulagé, je me blottis contre lui en fermant les yeux, ignorant le flot de larmes qui coulait sur mes joues. Drago me caressa distraitement le dos, mais je sentais qu'il brûlait de me poser quelques questions.

"Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" me demanda-t-il doucement. "Depuis quelque temps, tu fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits..."

"C'est normal," répondis-je en reniflant. "On approche d'Halloween. Depuis quelques années, à cette période, je fais des cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus réalistes sur... sur ce qui a fait de moi... le Survivant."

"La chute de Voldemort," murmura-t-il. "La mort de tes parents..."

"Oui," acquiesçai-je.

"Tu veux me raconter ?"

"Honnêtement, je n'y tiens pas... ça ne servirait à rien, ça n'arrêterait pas les cauchemars...

"Comme tu veux, petit lion."

Il continua de me caresser le dos, avec tendresse et compassion. Je commençais à me rendormir quand il me rappela.

"Harry ?" dit-il doucement.

"Hmm ?"

"Je t'aime."

Je souris, les yeux fermés, sentant s'enrouler autour de moi un amour d'une puissance infinie, qui me guida vers un sommeil paisible et sans rêves.

* * *

Dimanche 31 Octobre. Halloween. Jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. 20h30. Les élèves étaient depuis longtemps rentrés au château pour célébrer le banquet. J'avais fini ma ronde dans le village pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre aux n'était encore là - il aurait de toute façon fallu être fou pour se balader sous cette pluie torrentielle d'automne.

Je me retrouvai au Trois Balais, seul, trempé, d'une humeur massacrante à cause de mon manque de sommeil de ces derniers temps, et sans aucune envie de faire la fête, la tête pleine d'horreur et de sang. Je me frayai un chemin et me trouvai une place au bar. Je commandai un whisky Pur-Feu, puis fixai mon verre pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de me décider à le boire.

La première gorgée me brûla la gorge. J'adorais. Mme Rosmerta me fit un sourire, songeant sans doute à la cuite monumentale que je m'étais prise en sixième année. J'avais du insister avant qu'elle n'accepte de me servir quelque chose de plus fort que la Bierraubeurre. Agacée, elle m'avait donné un cercueil tellement concentré en alcool que j'en avais vomi mes tripes jusqu'au sang avant que Ron, 'Mione et Gin' me retrouvent et me ramènent au château. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché mes cauchemars de venir.

Depuis, je me contentai généralement du Pur-Feu qui déchirai la gorge. Parfois, quand je voulais quelque chose de plus destructeur, je prenais de l'Absinthe, mais cette boisson était rare, chère et illégale... Donc, le whisky restait premier dans ma liste d'alcools préférés.

Merde, j'avais déjà fini mon premier verre. J'en commandai un, puis deux, puis trois, puis... je ne sais plus combien d'autres. Mes pensées étaient tellement concentrées sur la mort de mes parents que je les entendais crier dans mes oreilles... je les voyais torturés sous mes yeux d'enfants, puis mourir... et ce rire, froid, glacial... et ses yeux rouges...

"Pars, Lily ! Sauves-toi, c'est lui ! Prends Harry et Va-t-en !"

Un hurlement de douleur... un éclat vert...

"Pousse-toi, idiote ! Allez, pousse-toi !"

"Non, je vous en prie, pas lui... prenez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place..."

De nouveau, un éclat vert... puis une baguette se tournant vers moi, des yeux rouges me dardant d'un regard brûlant de haine, de colère et de plaisir... Une bouche sans lèvres qui s'étire et qui articule des mots que je ne peux comprendre... un autre éclat vert... une douleur explosant au niveau de mon front... et le trou noir...

A chaque verre d'alcool, la même scène se déroulait dans mon esprit torturé, encore et toujours, inlassablement, ça recommençait, toujours plus vivant... toujours plus douloureux... Tout autour de moi n'était que ténèbres et souffrance... puis une lumière vint s'immiscer entre moi et mes cauchemars éveillés.

"Harry..." dit une voix alors qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule.

Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur, ange blond aux yeux gris qui semblait faire s'évaporer les ombres autour de moi. Un vertige me prit et je manquai de tomber de mon tabouret, mais deux bras forts et protecteurs m'entourèrent et me soutinrent.

"Combien ?" entendis-je comme venant d'une radio mal réglée.

Quelqu'un répondit quelque chose et mon sauveur eut un grognement amusé. Des pièces tintèrent, puis je me sentis soulevé et blotti contre un corps chaud. Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui et me rendit compte alors que je pleurais. Il marcha pas mal de temps. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Ni lui ni moi ne dîmes quoi que ce soit. Je me contentais de pleurer silencieusement, complètement soûl et désespéré, et lui de me serrer contre lui, cherchant à m'apporter un réconfort que je ne trouvais pas tout seul.

Nous arrivâmes au château, traversâmes le parc, puis il monta aux appartements, sans un regard pour la Grande Salle d'où provenaient de joyeuses discussions.

Il me déposa sur le canapé, alluma un feu, puis s'assit à coté de moi et prit ma tête sur ses cuisses. Mais je me dégageai et me mis à sangloter, recroquevillé au bout du canapé. Je sentis qu'il voulait se rapprocher de moi mais le l'arrêtai d'une parole.

"Non... Laisse-moi..." dis-je dans un sanglot.

"Te laisser, bien sûr," rétorqua-t-il. "Dans un moment pareil ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'abandonne dans cet état ?"

"Je ne veux pas... je ne te mérite pas... je ne mérite pas ton amour... je ne mérite l'amour de personne..."

"Bien sur que si !" s'exclama-t-il fortement.

"Non..." répondis-je en m'écartant de nouveau. "Je ne suis rien... je suis qu'une arme... je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi... tant de gens sont morts par ma faute... mes parents... Sirius... Fred et George... Tonks... et tant d'autres... pars, Drago, avant que je ne te fasse du mal..."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," dit-il avec férocité en me serrant de force contre lui. "Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne partirai. Et cesse de dire que tu ne mérites l'amour de personne. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi, Harry. Et tu n'apportes pas le malheur. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ca ne l'a jamais été. Le seul mal que tu puisses me faire, c'est en me disant que tu ne m'aimes plus..."

"Et ce n'est pas le cas. C'est bien là le problème."

"Ce n'est pas un problème."

"Dray, tous ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir !" criai-je pratiquement. "Et je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que toi aussi, tu partes..."

"Je ne pars pas. Jamais. Tiens, bois ça."

Il me tendit un verre plein d'une potion verdâtre peu ragoûtante.

"C'est quoi ?" demandai-je en reniflant.

"Une potion qui te rendra ta sobriété," répondit-il. "Je ne pense pas que tout l'alcool que tu as dans le sang t'aidera à dormir."

Je humai le mélange avec précaution - peine perdue, tout ce que j'avais bu avait considérablement émoussé mes sens.

"Douze verres de sky, on peut dire que tu y es allé fort..." fit-il, légèrement moqueur.

Je grimaçai en buvant le breuvage immonde.

"Tant que ça ?" eu-je le courage de demander.

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Je finis le verre et me blottis de nouveau contre lui, les effets brumeux de l'alcool se dissipant peu à peu. Je pris conscience du comportement lamentable que j'avais eu et je rougis en me détachant de lui et en essuyant mes larmes.

"Je suis pitoyable," dis-je, misérable.

Il sourit un peu.

"Bien sur que non... c'est normal..."

Je lui lançai un regard désolé. Il m'attira de nouveau dans ses bras.

"Harry..." chuchota-t-il. "Je t'interdis de penser que tu ne mérites l'amour de personne. Ta vie a été suffisamment horrible comme ça. L'amour n'est qu'une juste compensation."

Il me fit lever la tête vers lui et m'embrassa doucement.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il. "Et je t'aimerai à jamais. Rien ne pourra effacer ce que je ressens pour toi. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air."

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Dray," répondis-je. "J'ignore depuis quand, j'ignore comment. Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui je t'aime plus que tout et que je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Et je sais aussi que mon amour est éternel. Mais ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de te perdre."

"Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais."

Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi pendant longtemps. Puis Drago me donna une Potion de Sommeil sans rêves.

"Tu as besoin de dormir. Peut-être cela n'arrêtera-t-il pas les cauchemars, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?"

Je souris légèrement et bus la potion. Je sentis immédiatement mes yeux se fermer. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et me porta, je crois, avant que je ne tombe dans un profond sommeil vide.

* * *

fin du chap ! la suite, eh bien j'essayerai lundi ou mardi...

gros bisou à tous, et une review fait plaisir, toujours, surtout que lundi c'est mon anniversaire (si, si, c'est vrai)

bye tout le monde !

speed'


	31. Je te jure qu'il n'arrivera rien

Bonjour à tous !

mmm, je suis morte... fait la fete hier soir pour mon anniv... crevée... pa assez dormi... enfin, ça ne va pa m'empecher de vous poster ce chap comme promis !

lol, je fais les rar, et puis après je poste le nouveau chap de Lune d'Argent, et puis une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle Pouvoirs Nocturnes et qui est aussi un slash HPDM, bien sur.

Merci à :

**Tobby** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, mais non, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, ya pas de problème, on est tous pareil ! merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Ornaluca** : eh bah, non, je te diré pas si ya une bonne fin, d'abord ! Mouarf ! moi, sadique ? même pas vrai ! lol, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, gros bisous à toi !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : désolée, j'ai pas pu vous poster ce chap hier, j'avais dé trucs importants à faire, alors... le lemon arrive, patience, patience, Chana ! La suite de mes autres fics arrive, ne vous en faites pas ! gros bisous à vous deux, et merci !

**myhahou** : alors, pour mon anniv, non, je vous mets pas plusieurs chap, mais je vous poste une nouvelle fic (c'est pas mal aussi, hein !) mais non, on ne va pas haïr Harry ! il est si bien avec son Dray... lol, merci à toi, et gros bisous !

**tete-de-noeud** : oui, le chap précédent était très court, c'est vrai, je l'ai remarqué, j'en suis désolé. Merci, ça me fait 16 ans, déjà... je veux pas, j'ai pas envie de grandir... lol, gros bisous à toi, et merci !

**Kass** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait désormais 16 ans (maman, veux pas...) Drago est intervenu vite ? peut-être, je ne sais pas... ta conscience est bourrée ? ah, ça arrive, ces choses-là... je te plains, vraiment ! lol, merci beaucoup et gros bisous à toi !

**missibou** : ah, j'avais prévenu qu'il ne se passerai pas grand chose dans les prochains chapitres... mais tout doucement, l'ambiance s'installe... merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

**lyna** : tu avais oublié le prologue ? il faut pas... c'est pas drole, sinon ! le Lui ? eh bien, c'est... ah, je ne vais pas te le dire ! fais tes propres déductions, ou attend la suite ! merci pour ta review, et gros bisous !

**akashana** : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous à toi et à plus !

**Fébla** : oui, le chapitre précédent sert un peu de précurseur à ce qui va suivre... je suis contente que tu aimes, merci beaucoup et gros bisous à toi !

**Laeliel** : ah, non, le plan est fait et l'histoire déjà écrite, alors quoi qu'on me dise, rien ne changera la longueur des chaps... personelement, les cours reprennent vendredi (j'ai pas envie, mais j'ai pas envie !) alors je te souhaite un très grand courage pour cette nouvelle année ! non, tu ne corrigeras pas mes pulsions sadiques, désolée, les psy de l'hopital psychatrique m'ont dit que mon cas était incurable et que j'allais devoir vivre avec (donc, désolée pour toi) merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! gros bisous !

**YunaFab** : c'est pas vraiment une des raisons qui ont poussé Harry à partir... mais le chapitre en lui-même prépare à poser une ambiance un peu plus sombre. contente que tu aimes, merci beaucoup et gros bisous à toi !

**emilie** : merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes, et gros bisous à toi !

**Crystal** : le chapitre est effectivement là pour redonner une petite intensité dramatique à l'histoire. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes, et gros bisous à toi !

**Lumina** : merci beaucoup, no, ce n'est pas indiscret, ça me fait 16 ans. Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, tralalalalèreuh ! non, parce que tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres, et que te dire ce qui se passera serai dommage, et puis dangereux pour ma petite santée d'auteur sadique... remus Ron et Mione, non, on ne les voit pas beaucoup... pas trop d'intéret pour l'histoire, donc... comment m'est venue l'idée de cette fic ? très franchement, je n'en sais rien ! en fait, c'est le prologue qui m'est venu à l'esprit en premier, le reste est venu tout seul. heureuse que tu aimes, et gros bisous à toi !

**Dragon bleu** : eh bien, voila la suite... contente que tu aimes toujours, merci et gros bisous !

**Yogane **: voila la suite, contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous à toi !

**Glarawen** : je continue très vite, ne t'en fait pas ! heureuse que tu aimes, gros bisous à toi !

**Pithy** : ça me fait 16 ans, merci beaucoup ! oui, on peut toujours réparer une faute... ou du moins essayer ! lol, gros bisous !

**FairyLight Pan** : speedynounette ? auh, si tu veux, mais pas en public, alors... lol ! oui, c'est ça, à peu près 15 chapitres... ça vient, ça vient ! contente que tu aimes toujours gros bisous !

**BlackNemésis **: je suis contente que tu ai aimé, je suis moi-même assez fière de ce chapitre, même s'il est un tantinet court... merci beaucoup à toi pour tes compliments, et gros bisous !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : voila la suite, je suis contente que tu aimes, et gros bisous à toi !

fin des rar...

j'adresse un très grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire, merci, merci, merci à vous !

également, un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses compliments, ses corrections et son soutien... ruez vous sans tarder sur _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

je vous laisse ici !

bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 29 :_

**Je te jure qu'il n'arrivera rien :**

****

Epuisant. Tout simplement épuisant. Dumb- Albus, je vais vous tuer. Mais comment faisait Remus pour ne pas exécuter sur place tous ces morveux insolents pas fichus de tuer le moindre Epouvantard ? Deux mois qu'on travaillait dessus et seule une petite dizaine de troisième année en était capable.

Quelle idée, franchement, de vouloir rapprocher Gryffondor et Serpentard... Sincèrement, vous pensez vraiment que ça aurait pu marcher ? Eh bien, pas moi. Il faut dire aussi que les pleines lunes tombaient extrêmement mal cette année, pour moi tout du moins. En plus, il y avait le premier match de Quidditch le lendemain - devinez les adversaires... - et l'ambiance était tout simplement survoltée.

Mouais... étant donné ce que j'avais vu des sélections pour Gryffondor avec Ginny, ça n'allait pas être un grand match... et Drago m'avait dit avoir discrètement espionné les Serpentards et m'avaient confié la même chose. Pauvre Gin', elle qui jouait si bien, elle se retrouvait avec une équipe de nuls sur les bras. Enfin... tout ne serait peut-être pas si catastrophique...

"T'as de l'espoir," souffla ma conscience, sarcastique.

Je m'étirai derrière le bureau. Les cours étaient terminés pour cette semaine - pour moi, jusqu'au mois prochain. Bon, d'abord, aller voir si Remus allait mieux, ensuite rendre visite à Hagrid et Drago, et puis finir par quelques heures d'entraînement sur un puissant sortilège d'aveuglement qui me résistait depuis une semaine. Je baillai, éteignis toutes les chandelles, puis ouvrit la porte pour me retrouver face à Drago qui s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper. Il sourit.

"Salut, petit lion," dit-il joyeusement. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Ma foi, je suis un peu fatigué, mais ça va..." répondis-je.

"Mmh, mmh," fit-il en me détaillant. "Gryffondor/Serpentard, non ?"

Je hochai la tête. Il sourit de nouveau.

"Moi aussi," dit-il. "Une horreur. En plus, Hagrid a tenu à leur faire un cours sur les Niffleurs - je te laisse imaginer, avec le temps qu'il fait..."

Il fit une grimace éloquente. Je m'aperçut alors qu'il était couvert de boue et je réprimai un éclat de rire. Je me rapprochai de lui, passai les bras autour de son cou et glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux trempés.

"Oh, mon pauvre chéri," dis-je. "Je te plains, vraiment. Moi, j'avais le non-minime avantage d'être au chaud..."

Il sourit et m'embrassa. Un toussotement discret nous stoppa et je tournai la tête vers l'intrus, un jeune garçon de Serdaigle de deuxième année qui semblait atrocement gêné de nous surprendre ainsi. Cependant, je remarquai qu'en plus de ses joues rouges, il avait le souffle court, ce qui démontrait qu'il avait couru. Je fronçai les sourcils, me détachant de Drago et me tournai vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

"Un problème, Marc ?" demandai-je, encourageant.

"Euh, oui, professeur," dit-il. "Il y a un duel dans la salle des Trophées. En temps normal je ne vous l'aurais pas dit, mais les duellistes utilisent des sorts plutôt dangereux, me semblent-ils. Plusieurs spectateurs ont été touchés et je crois que l'une d'entre elles est Ginny Weasley, monsieur."

"Ginny ?" fis-je, surpris et inquiet. "Nom de dieu ! Marc, va prévenir l'infirmière ! Drago, tu viens ?"

Il hocha la tête et nous nous rendîmes dans la Salle des Trophées à grands pas. Il y avait tout un attroupement devant la porte et je me frayai difficilement un passage, suivi par Drago. Les élèves nous regardèrent avec effarement et s'éclipsèrent le plus vite possible. Il ne restait plus que trois ou quatre blessés, entourés de leurs amis, et les duellistes qui semblaient dans leur monde à part. Colin Crivey contre Louis Avery.

"Ca suffit," dis-je en approchant.

Ils ne m'écoutèrent pas. Je du me placer entre eux deux pour me faire remarquer.

"Ca suffit !" criai-je d'une vois magiquement amplifiée sous le coup de la colère.

Je vis deux sorts se diriger vers moi et j'invoquai un bouclier magique juste à temps. Cela sembla stopper net les deux adversaires. Colin me lança un regard effaré et Louis me regarda avec un certain mépris.

"Vous m'expliquez ?" demandai-je d'une voix sévère en fronçant les sourcils.

Colin ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par Louis.

"Je n'ai rien à expliquer à un putain de sang-mêlé, pédé en plus," cracha-t-il avec rage.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je clouai ce sale petit crétin au mur, sa tête près du plafond, maintenant sur lui un puissant sort d'entrave. Le bras tendu paume en avant vers lui, tremblant de fureur, j'essayai de me contrôler en le regardant avec mépris.

"Colin, je t'écoute," dis-je sans quitter le probable Mangemort des yeux. "Et toi, tu la fermes !" éructai-je en m'adressant à celui-ci. "Colin, fais-moi un compte-rendu honnête, je te prie."

Le jeune Gryffondor me balança une explication vaseuse. Le coup classique, une insulte particulièrement frappante d'avant match de la part du Serpentard, réaction automatique du Gryffondor, impulsive sur le coup et regrettée après. Bref, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. En revanche, les insultes dont je venais d'être la cible, bien que fréquentes, étaient beaucoup plus graves.

Je relâchai le sort sur le Serpentard qui s'écroula au sol, le souffle court.

"50 points en moins pour Gryffondor," dis-je. "70 pour Serpentard. La différence, Avery, c'est pour insulte raciste sur un membre du corps enseignant. Une semaine de retenue chacun."

"50 autres points en moins pour Serpentard," intervint Drago derrière moi. "Et 30 pour Gryffondor. Pour avoir continué votre duel après avoir touché des élèves qui voulaient vous arrêter. La différence, Avery, c'est pour tes propos homophobes. Vous ferez vos retenues avec moi. Maintenant aidez-moi à réparer les dégâts que vous avez causés."

"C'est grave ?" demandai-je en m'approchant de lui et en m'agenouillant auprès des blessés.

"Ca aurait pu être pire," me répondit-il. "Un bras brûlé, une cheville cassée, un menton ouvert. Et je crois que Ginny a perdu tous les os de sa jambe gauche."

Je grimaçai à l'encontre de la jeune fille qui me sourit légèrement.

"Ma pauvre, tu vas passer une mauvaise nuit," la prévins-je.

"Tu crois que ça ira pour le match de demain ?" me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"Moui, ça devrait aller," répondis-je avec un sourire.

Nous emmenâmes les blessés à l'infirmerie avec l'aide de plus ou moins bonne volonté des deux duellistes, puis j'allai rendre visite à Remus qui dormait encore. Je lui laissai un mot pour lui faire part du déroulement des cours de la journée, avec une potion énergisante que Dray avait préparée à son attention. Puis je rentrai aux appartements, où Drago m'attendait, visiblement anxieux.

"Ca ne va pas ?" demandai-je, inquiet.

"Harry, il faut qu'on parle," dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en me prenant les mains. "Connais-tu en endroit où nous pourrions être tranquilles ?"

"Pourquoi, ici, ce n'est pas bien ?"

"Je... je préférerais... à l'air libre..." répondit-il, gêné.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais _jamais _vu Drago aussi mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Va chercher ton balai," lui dis-je. "Si tu n'as pas peur de la pluie, je sais où aller. Tu m'as montré l'endroit de tes réflexions. A mon tour."

Il me regarda un peu étrangement, mais sourit et s'exécuta. J'allai chercher mon Eclair de Feu, puis je l'emmenai sur la falaise, là où j'allais quand j'avais besoin d'être seul, là où tout devenait plus simple.

"Alors c'est ici que tu t'éclipsais," dit Dray à voix basse derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers lui et hochai la tête. Ses yeux sondèrent les miens un moment, puis nous nous assîmes au bord du vide. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis par une pression de la main je l'encourageai à commencer. Il soupira.

"J'ai peur, Harry," dit-il, les yeux sur l'horizon. "Je sens que quelque chose vient. Quelque chose de terrible. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. C'est réellement effrayant. Quelque chose va arriver et je ne pourrais absolument rien faire contre."

Il marqua une pause, puis serra ma main encore plus fort et reprit.

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est," dit-il à voix basse. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens, ou plutôt je pressens ça. Et ça me met sur les nerfs d'être impuissant face à cette angoisse."

Je lui lançai un regard inquiet. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, pour avoir vécu la même chose.

"Ca m'est arrivé à moi aussi, cet espèce de sixième sens," dis-je. "Avant ton enlèvement. J'ai réellement _pressentit_ qu'il allait arriver quelque chose."

"Tu me l'as déjà dit," répondit-il en me regardant. "La nuit avant mon enlèvement. C'est drôle... je savais avant cela que ce que je ressentais pour toi dépassait de très loin la simple attirance sexuelle, mais c'est cette nuit-là que j'ai réalisé que c'était purement et simplement de l'amour."

Je souris doucement.

"Mais ce que je ressens..." continua-t-il. "C'est un mauvais pressentiment, si fort que j'en ai l'impression d'être malade. Harry, j'ignore ce que c'est... mais j'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose bientôt... ce n'est peut-être pas envers toi, mais ça me fait vraiment très peur..."

Je reculai du bord de la falaise, toujours assis, et il fit de même. Je montai sur ses genoux et l'embrassai avec tendresse.

"Tout ira bien," dis-je doucement. "J'ai maintenant un espoir de vaincre Voldemort... Cet espoir je le vois chaque fois que je croise ton regard. J'y arriverai. Je le tuerai, pour venger Sirius, pour mes parents, pour tous les autres. Pour toi. Et après cela, nous vivrons ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aime."

Je conclus ma tirade d'un autre baiser langoureux auquel il répondit avec empressement.

"Jure-moi que tu ne laisseras rien arriver," supplia-t-il.

La peur que je lus dans ses yeux me serra le cœur.

"Je te le jure," dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien, voulant faire passer tout mon amour et toute ma confiance à travers cet intense regard. "Il n'arrivera rien."

Il ferma les yeux et je le serrai contre moi.

"Je te le jure," répétai-je.

_Il n'arrivera rien_.

* * *

voila, ce chapitre pose les bases du drame... la suite, je pense dimanche !

gros bisous à vous, et à la prochaine !

speed'


	32. Première neige

Bonjour tout le monde !

l'auteur s'écrase à plat ventre à terre je... suis... désolée... pour mon retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

je fais vite les rar, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire aujourd'hui (dont mes devoirs, grrrrrrrrrr.......)

**ornaluca (artemis)** : je te le diré pas, nananèreuh... (_conscience : et voila qu'elle retombe en enfance ! ça lui fait cet effet à chaque nouvelle rentrée..._ moi : même pas vrai, juste à chaque anniversaire !) même si le chocolat au lait aux noisettes me tente beaucoup... mais... euh... non. non, vraiment non. lol ! contente que tu ais aimé, gros bisous à toi !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : mais oui, je vous pardonne pour mon anniv, au moins vous y avez pensé, lol ! ça me fait seize ans, et oui déjà... mais je veux pas grandir, moi ! j'étais bien, là... bref ! pourquoi je dit que c'est un drame ? parce qu'un drame va arriver, voila tout... je n'ai cependant pas dit que ce serait la fin... regard démoniaque de l'auteur alors qu'une auréole apparait peu à peu au dessus de sa tête en fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour Chana, je me suis plantée, le lemon est dans le chap 30... c'est à dire celui-là, oui, oui, j'espère que ça aidera à pardonner mon retard ! Avery va souffrir, je peut vous le garantir, même si je ne l'ai pas décri. Parce que Drake est un grand sadique (je ne vous apprends rien, après tout, nous avons tous un coté sadique, chez nous). Je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours et je vous embrasse fort ! a plus !

**myhahou** : oui, moi aussi je préfère quand c'est Dray qui console Harry, mais on a tous droit à nos moment de faiblesse, alors il n'y a pas de raison... c'est un peu court, je sais, je sais, ça ne va pas changer, désolée. Mais non, tu me soule pas, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est suffisemment bon pour qu'on veuille la suite ! gros bisous à toi, et merci !

**FairyLight Pan** : un chapitre qui a eut du retard ? je ne voi absolument pas ce que tu veux dire... lol ! bon, je sais, celui-là aussi, mais désolée, j'avais dit que je le posterai dimanche dernier, malheureusement je me suis rendue compte dimanche matin que je ne l'avais pas envoyé à mon béta, alors... enfin bon. Il est clair qu'Harry n'est pas sur du tout de ce qu'il avance. Mais il aime Dray et il veut le réconforter. Alors... je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, et moi j'attends la suite de _Ne me laisse pas_ ! gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**akashana** : il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans le chapitre d'avant, mais c'est le calme avant la tempète (je crois que je l'ai déjà dit). Il reste précisément treize chapitres, plus l'épilogue... et puis, naturellement, la suite... merci pour ta review, et gros bisous à toi !

**Kass** : tu as du bol pour ta conscience, moi la mienne connait les moindres recoins de mon esprit et je ne peux même pas lui raconter un truc horrible pour la faire tomber dans les pommes... (_t'en fait pas, ya suffisement de trucs horrible dans ta tête pour me faire tomber dans les pommes sans que tu ais besoin de lever le petit doigt ! c'est plein de toiles d'araignée, ici ! il y a même une araignée... au plafond, je veux dire... hihihihihi..._ tu es ridicule chérie... _je sais, je sais...)_ bref ! au lieu d'écouter les débilités que cette idiote débite à une vitesse alarmante ( tu crois que je peux l'emmener chez le psy pour ça ?) je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes... oh, oui, c'est excitant des hommes en action... encore mieux s'ils sont en kilt... avec rien en dessous, bien sur... (_t'inkiète surtout pas, oh toi lectrice, elle a un grand trip en ce moment sur les écossais..._ tu ne peux pas me contredire, conscience, il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un homme en kilt... _arrete de baver, ton clavier, merde !_) lol ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous !

**Lumina** : oui, tout a fait, à la fin de la fic, ils auront... euh, 24 révolus pour Dray, et presque 24 pour Harry (si ça peut te faire plaisir, sache que dans ma fic Dray est né en février...) voila pour ta question ! Euh, le champane ? non, je le sortirai quand j'aurais fini d'écrire la suite ! merci pour ta review, et gros bisous à toi !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : j'ai dit un drame, il ne va pas forcément mourir ! il y a pire que la mort, tu sais... niark niark niark ! je suis contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous à toi !

**YunaFab** : ça va recommencer, mais pas tout de suite. La suite avance, lentement mais surement (étant donné le nombre de plainte que j'ai eu à propos de la petite longueur de mes chap, ceux de la suite sont deux à trois fois plus long, donc plus long à écrire...) et mes autres fics aussi. AVec la reprise des cours je vais avoir du mal à écrire autant que pendant les vacs, mais je ferais mon maximum, promis. gros bisous à toi et merci !

**Twiggy** : un cadeau pour moi ? c'est trop gentil, ça ! mais tu l'as envoyé, déjà ? parce que je n'ai rien reçu... oui, je pause le décor, il faut bien. je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans la suite (quoique, pas à la deuxième, c'est à mon avis d'un intéret secondaire. Imagine ce que tu veux, et puis il est même pas obligé d'avoir appris à parler français, cite-moi une seul pays ou on ne parle pas anglais...) tu es de Nantes ? moi aussi, enfin, non, pas vraiment, mes parents sont Nantais et toute ma famille (en gros) vis dans ce coin là. Moi je suis née à Paris et je vis à Fontainebleau, mais j'y vais asez souvent... bref, assez parlé de moi, je suis contente que tu aimes otujours, et puis j'attends mon cadeau (air débile de la gamine aux yeux qui pétillent). Gros bisous et à plus !

**Fébla** : trop d'angoisse ? j'ai fait pire, tu sais... et je ferais bien pire, sans doute... lol ! c'est normal de répondre aux reviews, même si ça prends du temps... je suis contente que tu aimes, et gros bisous ! merci !

**Crystal** : je suis contente qu tu aimes ! si je les envoie rapidement c'est parce qu'ils sont déjà tous écris... contrairemnt à ceux de mes autres fics, d'ailleurs. OUi, le drame approche, je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous à toi et merci !

**Vif d'or** : souffriront pas trop ? mais non, voyons, ce n'est pas du tous mon genre... niark ! je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous à toi !

**Pithy** : mais non, je n'oserai pas... enfin preque ! lol, tu verras dans la suite ! gros bisous à toi !

**Melhuiwen** : ah, la flemme... fléau de la jeunesse ! mais oui, je te pardonnes, tu sais combien moi-même je suis feignante ! ça fait plaisir de savoir que hache marche ! mais non, l ne va rien leur rriver de grave... tu me connais, hein ! je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, et gros bisous à toi !

**tatunette** : j'espère que tu pourras lire la suite un jour ! je suis contente que tu ais aimé, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et gros bisous !

**manehou **: bah, merci !

**crazysnape** : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, voila la suite ! bisous !

**missibou** : oui, j'aime bien les happy end... mais je n'ai rien contre les unhappy end, au contraire... niark ! gros bisous à toi et merci !

**niano crazy cookies** : heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! merci pour ta review, et gros bisous !

voila voila...

Un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

ce chapitre contient un lemon. Il est relativement important pour la suite de cette fic...

je vous laisse ici. Bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 30 :_

**Première neige :**

Le match du lendemain fut une pure catastrophe. Les deux équipes semblaient rivaliser de nullité. Le seul joueur un minimum doué était Ginny et elle ne pouvait guère, seule, jouer pour toute l'équipe. Le score final fut de 210 à 70, en plus de quatre heures de match. La victoire à Gryffondor - voilà qui pouvait toujours consoler -, je regagnai le château avec Drago et Remus, tous trois un peu moroses après cette impressionnante démonstration de stupidité.

Toutefois, cette rencontre m'avait donné de nouveau envie de jouer. Je n'avais pas disputé de match de Quidditch depuis notre victoire en mai dernier, mais je devais bien avouer que chercher le Vif d'Or me manquait.

Je proposai donc une petite compétition à Drago - qui, lui, n'avait pas participé à la coupe l'année d'avant - et il l'accepta rapidement.

C'était également un moyen de faire baisser la tension que je percevais chez lui depuis quelque temps. La première fois fut géniale et nous décidâmes de recommencer, le soir, après les cours. Voler avec Drago est probablement l'une des plus fantastiques choses au monde.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, tous deux, sur le terrain, assez tard le soir. Notre petite compétition était terminée et nous nous apprêtions à regagner le château quand un flocon blanc m'atterrit sur le nez. Je louchai un peu, surpris, en le voyant fondre, puis jetai un coup d'œil à Drago qui retenait avec peine un éclat de rire.

Il se mit à neiger. Dray se rapprocha de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me coller contre lui.

"Je propose qu'on ne rentre pas tout de suite," dit-il doucement. "Une ballade sous la neige, ça te dit ?"

Je hochai la tête, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Il m'embrassa avec tendresse, puis me prit par la main et nous marchâmes en silence, dans la nuit, les flocons tourbillonnant autour de nous.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Noël ?" demandai-je soudainement.

Il émit un grognement interrogatif.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda-t-il en réponse.

"Etre avec toi," répondis-je automatiquement.

Je me sentis rougir sur cette preuve manifeste de mon attachement. Il sourit et passa un bras autour de ma taille pour raccourcir la distance qui nous séparait tout en marchant.

"Ca c'est prévu," dit-il avec évidence. "Non, je te demanderais ce que tu voulais faire parce que je ne vois pas vraiment le choix que nous avons. Le Terrier est encore trop dangereux pour toi -"

"Mais -"

"Je refuse que tu y ailles," coupa-t-il sèchement. "Après ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, il est hors de question de prendre de nouveau un tel risque."

"Drago," soupirai-je.

"Ecoute-moi bien," dit-il brutalement en s'arrêtant et en me tournant vers lui. "Tu n'y retourneras pas. Il n'est pas question, tu m'entends, il n'est pas question que je prenne encore une fois le risque de te perdre."

Merlin, qu'il pouvait m'énerver, parfois, avec sa possessivité ! Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

"Tu ne me perdras pas, Dray," rétorquai-je. "Je n'ai pas envie de me passer du plaisir de voir la famille que je considère comme mienne sous prétexte que tu as peur pour moi !"

Il sembla se figer brusquement et il se détacha de moi. Je le regardai, surpris et un peu coupable de mes paroles dures, et il me rendit un regard blessé avant de se détourner. Nous venions d'arriver près de _son_ arbre - comme je me plaisais à le qualifier, de même qu'il le faisait avec _ma_ falaise - et il s'assit au pied, se recroquevillant sur le sol froid couvert d'une fine couche de neige blanche. Je grimaçai légèrement et m'agenouillai derrière lui, passant un bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre moi.

"Désolé," dis-je doucement. "Je me suis emporté. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé voir les Weasley, mais avec ce qui s'est passé cet été, l'Ordre ne me laissera jamais y retourner. Ron me l'a expliqué quand il est venu hier et j'étais encore énervé qu'on ait pris une décision pour moi sans mon avis. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Pardon."

Il resta crispé pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se détendit et se tourna vers moi. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et me plaqua au sol sans préavis. Je frissonnai au contact glacial de l'herbe gelée et de la neige dans mon dos. Sentant cela, il se détacha de mes lèvres, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de réchauffement qui nous enveloppa comme une couverture.

"J'ai envie de toi," dit-il doucement en frottant son nez contre le mien.

Je me sentis rougir. Ces simples mots me faisaient toujours un effet violent chaque fois qu'il les prononçait. Je me sentis toutefois le devoir de protester, sachant que lui ne se tempérerait certainement pas.

"Dray... je ne sais pas si..."

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant de nouveau, insinuant sa langue entre mes lèvres avec désir et passion. Je gémis sourdement dans sa bouche en sentant ses mains qui s'activaient avec détermination à me caresser tout morceau de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

"Non, Drago, attends," haletai-je quand sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, laissant une traînée humide dans son sillage.

Bien sur, il ne m'écouta pas et continua de lécher et de mordiller avec application toute la surface de chair se situant entre mon menton et... eh bien, jusqu'à beaucoup plus bas étant donné qu'il avait déjà entièrement déboutonné ma chemise.

"Drago... n'importe qui pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre !" m'écriai-je quand j'au retrouvé assez de souffle pour cela.

Il s'interrompit une seconde et je crus pendant un instant, avec un mélange de soulagement, de regret et de frustration à la fois, qu'il allait - pour une fois - m'écouter et arrêter cette douce torture le temps que nous regagnions notre chambre. Mes espoirs et mes craintes furent vite réduits à néant quand il remonta son visage au niveau du mien et que je vis la lueur de perversité lubrique qui brillait dans ses yeux.

"Encore mieux," dit-il en me léchant les lèvres.

Son visage disparut de nouveau de mon champ de vision et je laissai finalement les quelques neurones qui me restaient prendre leur pause pour me concentrer uniquement sur les sensations incroyables que la bouche et la langue de Drago me prodiguaient. Merlin, qu'il était doué !

Je me mis à gémir incontrôlablement quand, une fois qu'il m'eut complètement déshabillé, il fit courir sa langue tout le long de mon sexe en érection, si lentement que je crus devenir fou. Je voulus lui agripper les cheveux pour le forcer à me prendre entièrement en bouche mais il prit un malin plaisir à me bloquer les poignets au sol sans faire ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse.

"Ooh... Drago..." gémis-je en arquant brusquement les hanches, au bout de quelques minutes - voir secondes - m'ayant semblé des heures de torture linguale.

Il ricana doucement.

"Dray... s'il te plait..." sanglotai-je.

Il me maintenait à la limite de la jouissance et c'était insupportablement bon. Avec un ricanement sadique, il délaissa mon sexe et libera mes poignets. Il alla chercher quelque chose dans les vêtements éparpillés autour de nous, puis revint avec sa baguette, relançant le sort de réchauffement qui tendait à s'estomper - ce que j'étais bien incapable de remarquer étant donné l'étant d'excitation ultime où je me trouvais - puis lubrifia ses doigts.

Je me redressai légèrement et à travers la brume qui me voilait les yeux, je le vis s'agenouiller de nouveau entre mes jambes. Il m'écarta doucement les cuisses avant - enfin - de me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

Je criai, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, en sentant deux doigts faire leur chemin en moi alors que sa bouche et sa langue entamaient un va-et-vient sur mon sexe tendu. Déluge de sensations incroyablement jouissives, qui m'emporta plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru dans un orgasme d'une puissance rare, me faisant hurler son nom dans la nuit noire, aux flocons qui tourbillonnaient autour de nous.

Haletant, je repris difficilement ma respiration, puis m'apercevait soudain que le visage de Drago était en face du mien, mes jambes nouées autour de ses hanches. Il me sourit avec une perversité incroyable et m'embrassa durement, une nouvelle saveur un peu amère dans sa bouche.

Et il me pénétra, lentement. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ressentir un plaisir aussi aigu après l'orgasme qu'il venait de me donner, mais ce fut le cas et je poussai un cri rauque sous la surprise. Son visage se crispa légèrement et il entra entièrement en moi, effleurant ma prostate, me faisant crier encore plus. Il cria lui aussi en se retirant un peu avant de revenir brutalement, encore et encore.

Merlin, oh, Merlin, que c'était bon !

Il entama un va et vient furieux et rapide qui me fit rapidement haleter.

"Drago !" criai-je à un moment. "Putain, Drago !"

C'était la crête ultime, le dernier moment où le temps semble se suspendre, puis nous perdîmes brusquement pied et l'orgasme fut une nouvelle fois dévastateur, pour lui comme pour moi.

Couvert de sueur, pantelant, il me fallut un certain temps pour reprendre mes esprits. Puis Dray se dégagea de moi et j'eus un violent frisson, provoqué à la fois par notre récente relation, par la perte de chaleur et par le froid brutal qui m'envahit, le sort de réchauffement de nouveau estompé.

Il se releva et ramassa nos vêtements.

"Tu devrais te lever, Harry," dit-il avec un sourire. "Tu vas tomber malade."

Je me retournai péniblement sur le ventre et voulu me relever mais mes forces lâchèrent.

"Héla," dit-il avec inquiétude en s'accroupissant à mes cotés. "Ca ne va pas ?"

J'eus un léger rire moqueur.

"Si," répondis-je. "Ca va même très bien. Tu m'as simplement épuisé, et je me suis entraîné à des sorts puissants, aujourd'hui. Ils ont pompé pas mal de mon énergie et tu as pris ce qui me restait."

Il sourit.

"Je vois," dit-il simplement.

Il m'habilla d'un sort, puis me prit dans des bras et me cala contre lui avec douceur.

"Dans ce cas, ramenons son altesse sérénissime et présentement épuisée Potter dans sa chambre," fit-il moqueusement, me faisant pouffer, en reprenant le chemin du château.

"Tu crois que la salle de bain des préfets est libre, à cette heure-là ?" demandai-je pris d'une impulsion.

"Il y a des chances, oui," répondit-il, songeur. "Pourquoi, tu veux prendre un bain ?"

"Ca te dirait pas ?"

Il me regarda, hésitant visiblement.

"Tu es sur d'avoir assez d'énergie pour ça ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je lui fit le même sourire pervers qu'il m'avait fait peu auparavant.

"Si tu promets de ne pas trop me malmener..."

"Alors, allons-y," dit-il, décidé, en bifurquant dans le château vers la salle de bain des préfets.

* * *

fin du chap. une review fait plaisir !

je ne pense pas pouyvoir publier avant dimanche prochain, j'essayerai de mettre un chap de chacune de mes fics

gros bisous !

speed'


	33. Fetons Noel et oublions pour un temps qu...

bonjour tout le monde ! vous allez bien ? j'espère que oui !

bon, voyons... les rar...

merci à :

**Kass, myhahou, ornaluca, oxaline, YunaFab, fairylight-pan, Vif d'Or, tete-de-noeud, Dragon bleu, tatunette, sweet Jane, jade** : boujour vous tous ! je vous remercie beaucoup de vos petits messages, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! voila la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer aussi, et gros bisous !

**Twiggy** : alors, mon adresse e-mail, c'est , je ne comprends pas, ça aurait du marcher, en principe, c'est la même que celle de mon pseudo... en tout cas j'ai rien reçu, désolée... La catastrophe ne va pas arriver tout de suite... mais d'ici un ou deux chapitres. Le lemon t'a plu, j'espère ! c'est bien, soit fière de ta ville, lol ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous et merci !

**Melhuiwen** : oui, je sais, il m'a fallu du temps pour publier, je suis désolée, mais entre la rentrée, mon anniv et les soirées, j'ai eu un peu du mal ! Drago, pervers ? non, juste un peu obsédé sur les bords, oh, on est tous comme ça à cet age-là, tu sais, les hormones... ah, toi aussi, ta du boulot pour les cours ? moi ossi, relou, j'ai pas envie... enfin. je t'embrasse, gros bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oui, syndrome de Peter Pan, tout à fait. Le problème, quand on grandit, c'est qu'on a plein de trucs à faire en plus, rien qu'à 16 ans, on peut avoir un boulot, passer le code, la conduite accompagnée, etc... je vais le faire, tout ça, parce que bon, une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait, mais ça me fait chier, mais à un point ! désolée d'être vulgaire, mais il n'y a pas d'autre mots ! bref, arretons de parler de ça ou je vais déprimer toute la journée. Ah bon, NC s'est pervertie ? mais t'en fait donc pas, va, c'est normal, à notre age, c'est les hormones ! bien sur, nous autres Serpentard sommes sadiques. C'est ça qui est drole ! lol ! je vous embrasse fort, toutes les deux ! à la prochaine !

**dianael** : ma reprise se passe à peu près bien, pour le moment... oui, j'ai pas mal de devoirs, mais bon, je me dis qu'une fois que je les ai fait, je peux passer mon temps à lire et à écrire, lol ! je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, je t'embrasse fort ! gros bisous !

**Saael'** : mon style s'est amélioré ? c'est bien ce que je me disais, en fait j'ai relu les premier chap et je me suis rendue compte que c'était très différent de ce que j'écris maintenant... enfin, bref ! je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, je t'embrasse fort, voila la suite ! gros bisous et merci !

**Crystal** : eh bien, non, je n'ai jamais reçu de fanart pour mes fics, mais je n'ai rien contre ! pourquoi, tu en as fait ? si oui, je serais curieuse de les voir, lol ! non, je ne m'arrete jamais, j'ai même de plus en plus d'idée, c'est terrible por ma pauvre tête ! lol, je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous !

fin des rar...

Un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

je vous laisse ici !

gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 31 :_

**Fêtons Noël et oublions pour un temps que le bonheur ne nous est pas destiné :**

Je me réveillai le matin de Noël, seul, enfoncé sous une épaisse couette, dans un doux cocon de chaleur. Avec un soupir bienheureux, je m'étirai longuement, puis sortit la tête de sous la couette, cherchant Drago des yeux. Il n'était pas là. Je baillai en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un soleil éclatant se reflétait sur la neige, éblouissant la chambre d'une douce lumière.

Je repoussai la couette et me levai. Je trouvai au salon une scène qui me parut si incroyable que je me demandai si je ne dormais pas encore et si je ne rêvais pas.

Drago, et _Dobby_, en train de décorer un sapin près de la cheminée. Drago se retourna vers moi en entendant la porte et sourit en voyant mon visage stupéfait.

"Salut Harry," dit-il alors que, à peine remis de ma surprise, je m'avançais vers eux. "Bien dormi ?"

"Comme un loir," répondis-je en arrivant à ses cotés. "Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?"

"Assez, oui," dit-il avec un sourire. "Il est midi, la marmotte !"

"Déjà ?" m'étonnai-je.

Il ricana et reporta son attention sur le sapin. Dobby semblait attendre son avis.

"Oui, mets-la là, je suis d'accord," dit Drago en passant derrière moi, glissant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je m'appuyai avec un soupir bienheureux contre lui tendis que Dobby installai d'un claquement de doigt une guirlande rouge et or sur le sapin. Dray fit claquer sa langue, satisfait.

"Mmmh," fis-je en évaluant le tout. "Ca manque un peu de vert et argent, non ? C'est très Gryffondor, tout ça."

"Tu trouves ?" dit Drago. "Moui, peut-être. Dobby ?"

L'Elfe sourit largement.

"Tout de suite, monsieur," dit-il joyeusement.

Il claqua ses doigts de nouveau et les couleurs du sapin s'équilibrent aussitôt.

"Ah, c'est mieux," dis-je. "Merci, Dobby."

"C'était un plaisir, Harry Potter !" s'exclama l'Elfe. "Je vais vous chercher le déjeuner que Drago Malefoy a demandé pour Noël."

Il disparut dans un "pop" sonore et je me tournai vers Drago avec un regard interrogatif.

"Un déjeuner de Noël ?" dis-je, surpris.

"Eh bien, comme tu semblais déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller chez les Weasley, j'ai pensé à te changer les idées…" répondit-il. "D'abord, un déjeuner de Noël ici. Après, on pourrait aller se balader dans Pré-au-Lard, faire les boutiques, faire l'amour à tous les coins de rue si tu en as envie, bref, n'importe quoi… Et puis, ce soir, je t'emmène au restaurant."

"Où ça ?" demandai-je curieux.

Il me fit un sourire mystérieux.

"Tu verras," répondit-il. "Je te suggère d'aller t'habiller…"

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je m'exécutai. C'était une journée spéciale… donc, je devais mettre quelque chose de particulier. Je fouillai un peu la garde-robe, puis, après quelques hésitations optai pour une robe bleu foncé, brodée d'étoiles d'argent, sur un jean et une chemise bleu ciel.

Dray me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, me dévisagea des pieds à la tête et sourit légèrement.

"Tu es superbe," dit-il en s'approchant.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou alors que les siens venaient étroitement entourer ma taille.

"Je ne serai jamais aussi beau que toi," répondis-je en l'embrassant.

* * *

Ce fut une merveilleuse journée. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, riant comme deux gamins, avec une insouciance que je n'avais pas sentie chez lui depuis bien longtemps.

Quand le soir vint, nous étions tous deux couverts de neige de la tête au pieds, trempés et heureux. Nous rentrâmes au château main dans la main pour nous changer, après quoi nous revînmes aux grilles pour transplaner.

Je me retrouvai ainsi dans un immense hall d'un luxe époustouflant. Tout n'était que marbre, hautes colonnes surdécorées et riches tentures. J'attrapai le bras de Drago, pris de vertige, en voyant la hauteur du plafond. Il rit légèrement.

"On… on est où ?" demandai-je.

"A Rome," me répondit-il. "Au Colisée, c'est le nom du restaurant."

"A… à Rome ?" fis-je estomaqué. "Mais… mais…"

"Mais quoi ?" son visage de fit soudain inquiet. "Ce ne te plaît pas ? Tu veux aller ailleurs ? Je croyais…"

Je le rassurai aussitôt d'un grand sourire et d'un long baiser.

"C'est parfait," dis-je doucement. "Super idée."

Il sourit à son tour.

"Viens."

Il me prit par la main et me guida vers de grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent sur une immense salle de restaurant, en cercle. On se serait cru au centre du Colisée même. Tout y était, le faux sable sur le sol, les colonnes, les tribunes… et partout, des centaines, probablement des milliers de petites tables.

Un Elfe de Maison vint à notre rencontre.

"Bonsoir, messieurs," dit-il en s'inclinant. "Puis-je avoir votre nom, s'il vous plait ?"

"J'ai réservé une table dans la tribune principale au nom de Malefoy," répondit Drago.

"Veuillez me suive, je vous prie," dit l'Elfe.

Il se détourna et nous guida jusqu'au centre de l'arène. Là, un cercle d'or était dessiné au sol, sur lequel nous nous plaçâmes. L'elfe fit quelques pas qui semblaient calculés autour de nous et nous fûmes soudain entourés d'une lumière dorée. Puis la lumière s'estompa et je me rendis compte alors que nous étions dans la tribune d'honneur, là où on voyait toute l'arène. Il y avait des espèces de cloisons entre chaque table.

Nous prîmes place à une petite table ronde que nous désigna l'Elfe. Les parois étaient sans doute entourées d'un charme de silence car les conversations autour de nous ne nous parvenaient pas, ni même le cliquetis des couverts, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Rien qu'un silence magique et apaisant.

* * *

Ce fut un merveilleux dîner. Ce fut un de ces moments où la vie paraît simple, belle, et où l'avenir n'est qu'un futur très lointain, qui ne compte pas, qu'on peut oublier. Il n'y avait plus ni angoisse, ni mauvais pressentiment, ni douleur, ni cauchemars. Ni pour moi, ni pour Drago. Je le savais, je le sentais. Je ne me l'explique toujours pas, mais c'était comme si je ressentais ses émotions. Et il m'avait confié ressentir les miennes.

Il n'y avait que les yeux gris orage de l'homme que j'aime. J'en avais oublié tout le reste. Tout, vraiment tout. Cette foutue Prophétie, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, leurs actions étranges, vraiment tout.

Le charme, la beauté de cet instant, perdura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, après que nous ayons fait l'amour avec tendresse et douceur. Jusqu'au lendemain, même, quand nous ouvrîmes nos cadeaux, jusqu'au soir suivant, où Ron et 'Mione vinrent nous rendre visite.

Et même après, pendant le reste des vacances, jusqu'au nouvel an, jusqu'à la rentrée, tout semblait beau, simple, sans problème.

Il aurait suffi de si peu pour que tout soit parfait. Si peu, enfin, j'aurais simplement voulu que Voldemort arrête ses attaques et ses meurtres… l'Ordre déjouait beaucoup de ses plans mais il semblait toujours en avoir davantage.

Et puis, soudain, plus rien, le grand vide. Une inaction pesante, menaçante. Une ou deux semaines seulement après la rentrée, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude me nouèrent de nouveau les entrailles. Drago semblait bien plus tendu et sur les nerfs que moi. Il avait du commencer une cure de potion calmante pour pouvoir assurer ses cours et nos nuits étaient perturbées par ses cauchemars.

Je finis par lui conseiller de prendre des potions de sommeil pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu. Il refusait de me parler de ses rêves mais je sentais à ses regards que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec moi. Et je savais que ce que je voyais n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Je le savais pour avoir déjà été à sa place, bien que visiblement dans une intensité plus faible.

De plus, il arrivait, à certains moment, que je _ressente_ dans son entièreté ses émotions. Mais ces instants étaient rares et éphémères, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Je commençais à peine à me pencher dessus que déjà, cela disparaissait.

Et inexorablement, mon destin et l'accomplissement de la Prophétie approchaient, trop vite, trop tôt.

Et inexorablement, je sentais que mon bonheur touchait à sa fin, alors que j'avais à peine eu le temps de le savourer, me laissant un arrière goût amer d'inachevé dans la bouche.

* * *

fin du chap... la suite, dimanche prochain !

une review n'est pas de refus !

gros bisous à vous !

speed'


	34. Il va se passer quelque chose

salut tout le monde !

dites, vous avez déjà vu Ghotika ? dans une cave humide et sombre ? et après, vous êtes rentré chez vous seul, dans la nuit, même s'il n'y avait que 200 mètres à faire ?

eh bien , moi je l'ai fait, hier soir, et je peux vous dire que j'ai presque couru pour regagner l'ambiance tranquille de ma chambre ! et en plus il pleuvait... brrrr !

lol ! bon, après la chronique du jour, tadadam... le nouveau chapitre de Rien d'autre que ma haine !

**Oxaline, ornaluca, fairylight pan, Eowyn Malefoy, Kass, Fébla, stephanie, ce'nedra, tete-de-noeud, Kaphey, Pithy, Séverine, Lemoncurd, Vif d'or** : salut vous tous ! merci beaucoup pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis contente que vous ayez aimé, je vous embrasse fort ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**anagramme** : ouais, en fait au départ je publiais en même temps sur les deux sites, et puis un jour j'ai eu la flemme, alors j'ai arreté, pris du retard, tout republié d'un coup, rearreté, et en fait... je sais, je suis une grande flemmarde ! enfin bon, voila quoi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! de façon tragique, mmphrmm, vais-je répondre à cette question ? je crois que non, niark ! Tous les chapitres sont déjà rédigés, il en reste... euh, 11, plus l'épilogue, et après la suite, qui fera 45 chapitre, plus prologue, plus épilogue... voila voila ! gros bisous à toi, et merci !

**Yuna Fab** : oui, bien vu, il va bien avoir une histoire de lien entre Harry et Dray, mais le mystère ne sera pas résolu tout de suite, en fait seulement dans la suite de cette fic... le dernier chapitre éait effectivement le dernier, comment dire... tranquille, avant euh... les ennuis. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, je t'embrasse, à la prochaine !

**Lumina** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! oui, j'ai effectivement écrit d'autres fics, va voir dans mon profil, la grande majorité sont des slash Harry Drago. je t'embrasse fort, et merci !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oui, à 16 ans, ya le bac de français... mais c'est pas ça qui m'angoisse, à vrai dire, enfin, en partie seulement... l'oral... brrr ! oui, bien sur, si j'avais arreté de grandir comme Peter Pan, mais je veux arreter de grandir maintenant, parce que comme ça, j'ai les fanfic R, j'ai la liberté, et j'ai la tranquilité ! ah, le lien... la réponse pour le lien, ça sera pas tout de suite ! mais ça viendra, ça viendra... je vous embrasse fort, toutes les deux ! gros bisous !

**Twiggy** : ok, je vais t'écrire un mail, pas plus tard que dès que j'aurai fini de publier (enfin, si j'y pense, j'ai la mémoire qui ressemble à un gruyère, ces dernier temps) je suis contente que tu ai aimé, je t'embrasse ! à plus !

**Crystal** : eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, bien que ce ne soit pas totalement faux non plus... Dray fait des cauchemars mais ne s'en souviens pas vraiment au reveil... il sait que ça concerne Harry, comment, j'en sais rien, mais il le sait. je t'embrasse fort, à la prochaine !

**myhahou** : mphm, trop à l'eau de rose, hein ? oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Mais bon, si ça peu te rassurer, ce nouveau chapitre se replonge dans l'ambiance d'angoisse... j'espère qu'il te plaira ! je t'embrasse, gros bisous !

fin des rar...

voila voila... que dire sur ce chap ? je ne sais pas trop... j'espère qu'il vous plaira... ah, oui, c'est du pov Drago, du début à la fin...

Un GRAND merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

Je vous embrasse fort ! Bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Rien d'autre que ma haine**_

_Chapitre 32 :_

**Il va se passer quelque chose…** (pov Drago)

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait à finir ça. Il se sentait bien trop nerveux par rapport à la nuit qu'il avait passé… et il y avait de quoi. Comme d'habitude, sur insistance de Harry, il avait pris une potion de sommeil, même si cela l'agaçait et le perturbait de ne dormir que d'un sommeil artificiel.

Mais cette fois-ci, la potion n'avait pas si bien marché que prévu. Il semblait, depuis quelques temps, qu'il existait un lien étrange entre le blond et le brun. Harry avait lui aussi extrêmement mal dormi et Drago en avait été réveillé, un peu brumeux, certes, mais parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passait et du fait qu'Harry allait très mal.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour clamer ses pleurs. Harry avait semblé dans un état second, comme encore endormi, gémissant des mots incohérents, paniqué, en larmes. Drago lui avait murmuré des paroles apaisantes et il avait finit par se calmer, mais il avait ravivé le sentiment d'angoisse de Drago, la peur, la terreur même qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

En ce moment, c'était le milieu d'après-midi, et Drago était assis dans le canapé, Harry dormant la tête sur ses genoux. Il avait un livre ouvert devant lui, essayant de se changer les idées, mais rien n'y faisait. Le temps était maussade, le ciel couvert de gros nuages noirs, l'air glacé, semblant capable de s'infiltrer dans tous les interstices possibles et imaginables.

Drago ferma son livre en le claquant avec dépit. Il raviva le feu d'un geste de sa baguette et fixa son regard dans les flammes pendant un bon moment, songeant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, se demandant avec effroi s'il était capable de vivre beaucoup plus longtemps en sachant qu'il arriverait sous peu quelque chose à Harry. Se demandant aussi, le cas échéant, s'il serait capable de vivre sans Harry.

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé penser un truc comme ça. De toute façon, la réponse était claire, nette, précise. Il vivrait avec Harry ou il ne vivrait pas.

Il se remémora encore une fois tous les détails qui semblaient présager que quelque chose allait arriver. D'abord l'inaction récente de Voldemort. Drago avait vécu suffisamment longtemps auprès de ses 'parents', s'il pouvait les appeler ainsi, pour savoir que si Voldemort était officiellement inactif c'était parce qu'il préparait quelque chose de spécial et de terrible.

De plus, il y avait aussi le fait que depuis plus d'un an, Voldemort avait prévu de se venger de Severus Rogue, d'après Harry en lançant Bellatrix Lestrange à ses trousses et prévoyant de le faire tuer par Lucius. Or, rien, strictement rien n'avait inquiété le maître des Potions depuis cette attaque à Pré-au-Lard.

Cette attaque, tiens, aussi. Voldemort avait frappé bien trop près de Poudlard pour oser seulement imaginer qu'il allait en rester là. C'était clair, net, précis, certain, il allait attaquer l'école sous peu. Et là… et là… les rouages du destin s'enclencheraient, et là, la Prophétie s'accomplirait, et là, Harry tuerait Voldemort… ou mourrait de ses mains dans la tentative.

Non. Il ne mourrait pas. Impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'en avait simplement pas le droit. Il lui avait promis, il lui avait juré qu'il n'arriverait rien. Drago savait qu'il lui avait demandé ça sur un coup de tête, par peur, par angoisse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Par désespoir, peut-être, même, et Harry lui avait fait cette promesse stupide, ce serment qu'il ne pouvait ni tenir ni réellement contrôler, pour le rassurer, pour l'empêcher d'avoir peur. Par amour pour lui, il avait juré quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir.

Drago jouait machinalement avec les cheveux de Harry qui dormait toujours. Il repensait à ce jour, sur la falaise, à ce jour où son angoisse l'avait submergé, à ce jour-l

Quelqu'un prononça le mot de passe de la tapisserie et frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," dit Drago en tournant ses yeux vers l'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit et apparurent alors Weasley et sa chère et tendre Granger.

"Bonjour," dit celle-ci en s'approchant. "Tu vas bien ?"

Drago grogna pour toute réponse et leur désigna les sièges en face de lui.

"Ca pourrait aller mieux," répondit-il quand ils furent assis.

Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis tourna le regard vers Drago.

"Il dort ?" demanda-t-il brièvement.

Drago hocha la tête, un peu curieux.

"C'est le moment où jamais, alors," dit Hermione. "Ce n'était pas prévu, mais…"

"Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda Drago, surpris.

"Eh bien…" commença Granger en gigotant un peu, mal à l'aise, sur son siège. "A vrai dire…"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Rien ne l'agaçait plus que les gens qui tournaient autour du pot.

"Bon, écoute, Granger, tu ne vas pas y aller par quatre chemins. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, qu'on en finisse."

"On a un mauvais pressentiment," répondit alors Ron. "On a peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose et ça concerne Harry."

Drago les regarda fixement, cherchant tout signe pouvant montrer qu'ils plaisantaient. Il ne trouva que des visages tristes et inquiets.

"Moi aussi," dit-il alors. "Depuis pas mal de temps, déjà. Mais ça commence à devenir de plus en plus fort et inquiétant, depuis hier."

Il tourna les yeux vers le feu, reprenant ses caresses sur les cheveux de Harry.

"Il… on a mal dormi, cette nuit. Enfin, lui, surtout. Moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai besoin de prendre des potions pour dormir. Il s'est réveillé en larmes. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi, il n'était pas vraiment conscient…"

Il marqua une pause pour se recomposer son masque impassible avant de poursuivre.

"Je n'avais jamais vu une telle frayeur dans ses yeux. Il les yeux grands ouverts, mais son regard était voilé, douloureux. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et ce matin il ne s'en rappelait plus."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Il va se passer quelque chose," murmura Drago.

Harry s'agita dans son sommeil et gémit. Alerté, Drago tourna le regard vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. Le contact sembla apaiser le brun qui se détendit à nouveau. Le blond releva des yeux vers les deux tourtereaux et croisa le regard surpris et légèrement désapprobateur de Weasley. Drago lui sourit sarcastiquement et Ron détourna les yeux, rougissant.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu as ce pressentiment, Drago ?" demanda Hermione.

"Pas mal de temps," répondit-il. "Ca date de cet été, après l'attaque du Terrier. Ce n'était qu'un léger malaise, au début… Mais ça a empiré… jusqu'à maintenant. Et vous ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement," répondit Ron. Il y a peu. Depuis que V-Voldemort a cessé d'agir, récemment."

"Moi aussi," ajouta Hermione.

"Et Ginny m'a dit qu'elle aussi, depuis la rentrée, à peu près," termina Drago.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

"C'est ce que ressentait Harry," murmura-t-il. "Avant mon enlèvement. Il me l'a dit. Il savait que quelque chose allait arriver mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre."

"Il t'aime depuis longtemps," dit Hermione d'un ton convaincu.

Drago réouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Harry, pensive.

"Depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne s'en doute, je crois," ajouta-t-elle. "Probablement le début de la sixième année, je pense, enfin, c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à m'en douter. Il est possible, et même probable, que ce soit encore plus vieux que cela. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il se sentait si mal. Tu n'avais pas choisi ton camp. Et c'est pour ça qu'il allait mieux l'année dernière. Tu étais avec nous et il en était rassuré. Bien sûr, il y a d'autres éléments à prendre en compte, mais ça en faisait partie, j'en suis sure."

"Quand j'y repense…" dit doucement Drago. "Je crois… oui, peut-être que je l'aime depuis très longtemps aussi. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais… Je sais que… ça m'a fait bizarre de la voir si mal… Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça m'a fait _quelque chose_. C'est sans doute pour ça que je l'ai insulté et provoqué plus qu'avant. Je voulais le faire réagir… peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne tiens pas à savoir, après tout…"

Il y eut un très long silence, uniquement perturbé par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Drago était plongé dans une profonde réflexion sur ce que venait de lui révéler Hermione. Harry l'aimait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être n'en avait-il même pas conscience. Drago remonta le temps, jusqu'au début de leur histoire commune. Et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il aimait Harry depuis le premier regard qu'il avait porté sur lui, dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Bien sur, au début, il était trop jeune pour comprendre la force de tels sentiments… il ne l'avait pas prit comme ça. Il l'avait remarqué parce qu'il était différent, quelque chose le distinguait des autres. Ses yeux ? Sa façon d'être ? Peut-être, peut-être pas… et puis, après, ils avaient été répartis, et ainsi fut forgée leur histoire, à partir de celle des maisons ennemies. Une histoire faite de haine… ou plutôt, de sentiments forts cachés par la haine.

Une phrase percuta Drago par son apparence de romantisme niais et par sa si réelle et si profonde signification.

Harry et lui étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, de part leurs âmes, depuis la nuit des temps.

"Drago ?" appela Hermione.

Il tressaillit et tourna les yeux vers elle.

"On va vous laisser… on voulait vous inviter à prendre un verre aux Trois-Balais, mais ce n'est pas le moment."

Il hocha la tête. Hermione se pencha vers lui et lui déposa une bise sur la joue avant de faire de même à Harry. Drago fut surpris, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Ce fut alors au tour de Ron de le surprendre. Il lui tendit la main. Drago la regarda sans comprendre, interrogatif, puis croisa le regard du rouquin qui semblait résigné mais déterminé.

"Ce n'est pas un pacte d'amitié, Malefoy," dit-il froidement. "Mais quelque chose arrive et je crois que, pour Harry, il est temps d'oublier nos différents, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, au moins."

Drago hocha la tête et saisit la main tendue.

"Pour Harry."

Après un dernier regard, ils partirent, laissant Drago seul avec un Harry endormi et avec des pensées troublées.

Harry s'agita encore une fois. Drago tourna son regard vers lui et lui caressa un peu la joue pour le calmer. Le brun cessa de bouger. Puis, dans son sommeil, sans se réveiller, il se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, son beau visage crispé dans une grimace de douleur et de pure terreur. Et une phrase fusa, une seule.

"Alors, toi aussi, tu l'as senti ?"

* * *

voila voila ! angoisse, brrr.........

lol, j'espère que vous avez aimé, une review fait plaisir !

la suite dimanche prochain !

bisous à tous !

speed'


	35. Les rouages du destin s'enclenchent

Bonjour vous tous !

voila voila un nouveau chap, comme promis. Je ne fais pas de rar, je n'ai pas trop le temps aujourd'hui, mais je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dit un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait super plaisir !

Un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 33 :_

**Les rouages du destin s'enclenchent** :

Ce fut une brûlure à ma cicatrice qui me sortit de l'espèce de torpeur comateuse où j'étais plongé, ce jour-là. Je plaquai une main sur mon front et me redressai, plissant les paupières pour essayer de faire passer la douleur. Peine perdue.

"Harry, ça ne va pas ?" me demanda Drago d'une voix inquiète.

J'entrouvris les yeux pour voir son expression angoissée et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

"C'est ta cicatrice ?"

Je hochai faiblement la tête et il se leva brusquement. Il partit chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre et je m'appuyai contre le dossier du canapé, des centaines de questions tournoyant dans ma tête par-dessus la douleur. Puis Drago revint et me donna une potion anesthésiante. Je la but, puis lui attrapai le poignet et le forçai à me regarder.

"Drago, as-tu une potion de rêve ?" lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda, effaré, et secoua la tête.

"Non, Harry, pas question," dit-il.

"Dray, c'est important, il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il y a," insistai-je en lui serrant le poignet. "Il faut que je sache ce qu'il fait, où il est. Et pour ça, il faut que je pénètre son esprit."

Il me regarda fixement, puis détourna la tête, résigné.

"Très bien, mais tu attends là deux minutes," dit-il en se tournant vers la cheminée.

Il lança une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et appela Dumbledore. La tête du directeur apparu quasiment aussitôt dans les flammes vertes. Dray lui expliqua brièvement la situation et Albus tourna les yeux vers moi avec tristesse et lassitude.

"J'arrive," dit-il simplement.

Sa tête disparu de la cheminée puis il en ressortit entier. Il me regarda, vit ma détermination sur mon visage, puis me tendit une potion de rêve que je bus immédiatement.

Une main me secouait pour me ramener à la conscience. J'ouvris les yeux, papillonnai un peu, puis me redressai, frappé d'horreur.

"Il arrive…" dis-je avec angoisse. "Il arrive, avec toute son armée, les Mangemorts, les Détraqueurs, quelques géants… d'immenses serpents aux yeux rouges… des ombres effrayantes… ils seront là dans deux heures…"

Dumbledore se leva aussitôt.

"Je vais convoquer l'Ordre," dit-il rapidement. "Et faire une annonce à l'école. Je pense qu'un certain nombre de septièmes années voudront se battre à nos cotés… je ne pourrai guère les en empêcher."

"Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de détruire les protections de Poudlard," dis-je. "Il faut que les élèves quittent le château."

"Il me semble qu'il y a un passage secret qui part des cachots jusqu'à l'autre coté de la Forêt Interdite," répondit Albus. "Ce serai un excellent moyen de les mettre en sécurité."

"Demandez à Hagrid et au professeur McGonagall de les accompagner," ajouta Drago. "Ils ne peuvent pas se battre, ce serait trop dangereux pour eux."

"Harry, tu n'as pas la carte des Maraudeurs ?" me demanda Dumbledore.

Je hochai la tête et allais la chercher dans mon armoire. Je l'activai, et grâce à cela nous pûmes préparer un plan de défense d'urgence.

"Deux personnes ne suffiront pas pour guider tous les élèves," objecta Dumbledore.

"Remus," dis-je alors. "La pleine lune date d'hier, il ne doit pas être bien, en tout cas pas suffisamment pour se battre."

"Et toi, Harry," dit Drago. "Tu n'es pas prêt à l'affronter."

"Si," répondis-je, mon visage s'assombrissant. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus prêt que je ne le suis. Il est tant que cette histoire se termine. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre dans la peur."

Dray ferma les yeux. Dumbledore me regard avec sérieux et tristesse.

"Tu es certain ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Absolument," répondis-je avec un regard déterminé.

"Alors, c'est ainsi que la Prophétie s'accomplira…" murmura le directeur pour lui-même.

Il poussa un léger soupir puis se leva de nouveau.

"Préparez-vous," dit-il doucement. "Je vous laisse une heure. Rendez-vous à ce moment-là dans le Hall d'entrée. Soyez prêts."

Il regagna son bureau par la poudre de Cheminette et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, dans le salon où nous vivions depuis un an et demi, là où tout avait commencé entre nous… enfin, là où je m'étais rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Drago avait toujours les yeux clos et une larme roula sur sa joue. Je lui attrapai la main pour l'attirer à moi et nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

"Je ne veux pas…" murmura-t-il. "C'est trop tôt."

Sa voix tremblait.

"Non," répondis-je doucement. "Il est plus que temps que tout cela s'arrête. Après, tout ira bien…"

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Les siens brillaient de larmes retenues ; les miens ne devaient pas être mieux. Puis je l'embrassai, tendrement d'abord, puis avec plus de passion. Je me séparai de ses lèvres et le regardai une nouvelle fois.

"Fais-moi l'amour, Drago," lui demandai-je. "S'il te plait. J'en ai besoin avant… avant…"

Il comprit et je ne finis pas ma phrase. Ce fut une union passionnelle, vibrante, désespérée, pleine de larmes de plaisir et de tristesse. Puis, quand la dernière vague de plaisir nous eut submergés, je me blottis dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser très doucement.

"Drago… je t'aime," dis-je dans un murmure. "Je t'aime et sache que je t'aimerai toujours. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver…"

"Quoi qu'il puisse arriver…" répéta-t-il doucement. "Ne le laisse pas te battre, Harry," ajouta-t-il. "Il ne doit pas gagner. Tu dois survivre. Je veux te voir demain matin. Je veux que tu sois en vie demain. Jure-moi que tu serras là demain…"

"Si tu me fais la même promesse," rétorquai-je. "Jure-moi que si je suis là demain, tu le seras aussi."

Il hocha doucement la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je te le jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher," dit-il doucement.

J'eus un demi-sourire, l'embrassai légèrement.

"Moi aussi," dis-je à voix basse.

Nous restâmes là quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, puis j'amorçai un mouvement pour me dégager de son étreinte. Il parut vouloir résister mais je le suppliai du regard de me lâcher.

_Je t'en prie, Drago, sois fort parce que sinon je ne pourrai pas l'être_.

Il parut comprendre et me libéra de la douce étreinte de ses bras, avant de se lever à son tour.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour trouver une tenue de combat, bien plus pratique pour les duels et les batailles que nos habituelles robes de sorciers. Je la passai lentement, me préparant autant mentalement que physiquement pour ce que j'allai accomplir.

Mes yeux s'asséchèrent. J'attrapai ma baguette que je tint en équilibre sur mon doigt. Elle oscilla légèrement avant de se stabiliser parfaitement.

_"Le centre de gravité d'une baguette est le point où se concentre sa magie,"_ me récitai-je mentalement_. "A partir de là, l'énergie s'étend jusqu'au extrémités. Quand le sorcier la prend en main, sa propre magie s'enclenche avec celle de sa baguette et un courant la traverse de la main du sorcier jusqu'à son extrémité. Le centre de gravité se déplace alors, concentrant des deux magies dans la main du sorcier et sur toute la longueur de la baguette. Pour que le sort lancé atteigne une intensité **maximum**, il faut qu'en le lançant, le sorcier visualise à la fois ce qu'il veut obtenir et également le courant magique traverser sa main jusqu'à la pointe de la baguette."_

_"Fais attention au Priori Incantatum,"_ m'avait dit Dumbledore un jour. _"Il a une fois tourné à ton avantage, mais ta baguette est sœur de celle de Voldemort et il aura sans doute compris l'avantage qu'il pourrait en retirer. Méfie-toi."_

"A quoi tu penses ?"

Je réouvris les yeux et tournai la tête vers Drago. Lui aussi avait passé sa tenue de combat. Il ne tenait pas sa baguette mais je savais qu'elle était dans sa manche. Je saisis la mienne dans ma main et m'approchai de lui.

"Je pensais à la troisième tâche," répondis-je. "Le jour de son retour parmi les mortels."

Il avança une main et caressa ma cicatrice sur mon front. Il effleura ses lèvres des miennes.

"Allons-y," dit-il d'une voix rauque de larmes retenues.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux et hochai la tête.

Nous descendîmes tous deux dans le Hall où se trouvait déjà une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre. Je fus un peu rassuré par le nombre de personnes présentes - une bonne centaine, au moins - mais ma vision me revint et je grimaçai. Les troupes de Voldemort n'étaient pas beaucoup plus nombreuses mais ses rangs étaient peuplés de créatures maléfiques.

Drago s'était composé un visage froid mais ses yeux brillaient. Je m'arrangeai pour avoir l'air impassible, mais j'avais moins d'expérience que lui. Le Hall bourdonnait de conversations murmurées. La tension était palpable.

"Harry !" appela une voix pas loin.

Je me retournai et vis alors Ron, 'Mione, Gin', Nev' et Luna qui s'avançaient vers nous avec des visages graves.

"Où en est-on ?" demandai-je.

"Il reste un quart des élèves à évacuer mais ça va vite," répondit 'Mione, l'air sombre. "Harry…" sa voix dérapa.

"Harry, on a tous un mauvais pressentiment," dit Neville. "Tu sais, cette angoisse que tu avais… c'est pareil pour nous, et ça te concerne."

"Tous ?" demandai-je doucement.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et je poussai un faible soupir.

"On a du prendre des potions calmantes," ajouta Ron. "Mais la peur est toujours là."

"Je ferai attention," promis-je. "Je vous jure que je serai prudent."

"Il n'est plus humain," dit Luna d'une voix non concernée. "Ne l'oublie pas."

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre. Je voulus lui poser une question mais je fus interrompu par un claquement de main réclamant le silence et je me tournai vers l'escalier où se tenait Dumbledore. Dans un silence de mort, il passa son regard sur ma foule de gens autour de lui et un sourire triste étira son visage las.

"Je suis heureux de vous voir si nombreux," dit-il d'une voix claire. "C'est ici et maintenant que va se jouer l'avenir de cette école. Je sais que nous ne serons pas tous de retour demain matin…"

La main de Drago attrapa la mienne et la serra avec force.

"… mais l'espoir de vaincre est toujours présent. Je tiens à vous dire merci du fond du cœur pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici pour notre cause. J'espère avoir l'occasion de le faire de nouveau."

Il conclut sur ces mots et descendit l'escalier. Il traversa la foule, puis ouvrit les portes en grand et nous sortîmes dans le froid mordant de janvier.

Mon regard se porta vers les grilles. Ils étaient là. Le premier Mangemort leva sa baguette prononça une incantation que nous ne pûmes entendre, et alors l'enceinte de l'école explosa dans un nuage de fumée. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, les troupes de Voldemort avaient déjà commencé à franchir les remparts écroulés.

Alors, des membres de notre défense s'avancèrent sur l'herbe et dans le parc.

Et la bataille commença.

* * *

TADATAM !!! les choses sérieuses commencent !

j'espère que vous avez aimé, une review pour me le dire ?

je vous embrasse, à la semaine prochaine !

speed'


	36. Des yeux gris, un éclat vert

Bonjour tous !

alors voyons, je vous poste ce chapitre un peu plus tot que prévu, parce que j'ai une soirée ce soir et... hum, connaissant ce genre de soirée, je ne serais pas en état de faire ça demain matin... no comment.

rar : un grand Merci à :

**EvIl-aNGel666, Dragon bleu, ornaluca (artemis), Lemoncurd, manehou, Fébla, stéphanie, chris52, YunaFab, lune, anagrammes, Eowyn Malefoy, Zys, Crystal** : bonjour vous tous ! je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir, je suis très heureuse que ça vous plaise. Voila la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Gros bisous à vous !

**fairylight pan** : je suis désolé, je ne peux pas poster plus régulièrement que ça. Problème d'emploi du temps... heurk. bref, à part ça, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous et voila la suite !

**myhahou** : alors, ils sont pas nombreux, ça s'explique par le fait que Voldy et Dumby n'ont eu que quelques années pour rassembler leur armée, et ont du le faire dans le plus grand secret... Et une seule journée, ba c'est parce que ils sont pas très nombreux, lol ! Moi aussi j'aime les grandes batailles, mais c'aurait été trop compliqué à intergrer dans l'hstoire et le scénario. DOnc voila. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, voila la suite, je t'embrasse !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Bah, vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas vous le dire, lol ! Je veux pas que vous mouriez, lol, alors vous voyez, un jour d'avance ! c'est pas royal, ça ? _Je dirais même c'est vampiriquement royal_ ! Tiens donc, conscience se réveille, ça faisait longtemps ! Elle a un petit trip sur Pouvoirs Nocturnes, lol ! Je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux, parce que après tout, 'vous aussi vous le vallez bien' ! gros bisous !

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa** : il est vrai que cette fin était l'une des plus atroce... avec celle de ce chapitre, aussi ! lol Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, je t'embrasse fort !

**crazysnape** : attends, laisse moi réfléchir, il reste... humm... 43 moins 34, ça fait... euh, 9, non ? Ouais ! oui, je suis en première S, pourquoi ? lol, je t'embrasse, contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous !

voila, fin des rar !

Un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

je vous laisse ici, gros bisous à tous !

speed'

* * *

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 34 :_

**Des yeux gris, un éclat vert :**

Ce ne fut au début qu'une pluie de sortilèges qui s'abattit entre les deux camps qui s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre. Puis la séparation s'effaça et disparu alors que des tas de duels éclataient sur l'herbe et la neige du parc.

Je me tenais quelque peu en retrait. Pas que je ne voulais pas me battre, mais je voulais conserver le maximum de mes forces pour mon proche combat, le seul pour lequel j'avais pu accepter toutes les horreurs que Voldemort avait prodiguées.

Je me déplaçai furtivement, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention. Les sortilèges pleuvaient. Les corps tombaient, souillant la neige de taches de sang. Des cris fusaient. Des serpents s'insinuaient dans les duels, déstabilisant les adversaires. Les Detraqueurs s'approchaient de tous.

Je devais atteindre l'autre coté des lignes ennemies, là où se situait Voldemort, là où je savais qu'il serait. Derrière, poussant ses pions en avant.

Puis… je le vis. Grand, squelettique. Sa peau cadavérique. Ses fentes lui servant de narines. Sa bouche sans lèvres… et ses yeux écarlates. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres inexistantes en un rictus moqueur quand _ces_ yeux ma dardèrent d'un regard plein de haine.

Je m'approchai de lui, baguette en main. Je le toisai avec une haine froide pendant un moment où le temps paru suspendu. Dans mon esprit, le vacarme s'estompa, tout ce qui n'était pas lui devint flou. Alors, sa bouche s'entrouvrit à peine et il parla, ou plutôt il siffla.

"Harry Potter," dit-il dans un souffle uniquement audible de moi.

"Tom Jedusor," répondis-je sur le même ton.

Son visage hideux se tordit dans une grimace de colère.

"Ainsi, tu oses."

Ce n'était pas une question. Un sourire mauvais barra mon visage pendant quelques secondes.

"Avez-vous honte de votre nom, Tom ?" demandai-je, ouvertement moqueur. "Le nom de votre père… un moldu…"

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de me fixer avec haine. Je ricanai.

"Auriez-vous perdu votre langue, Tom ? Dites-moi… avant que nous ne commencions ce qui doit être… il y a une question qui me turlupine depuis pas mal de temps…"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de la poser, Potter," interrompit-il furieusement. "Je sais ce que c'est…"

Un sourire que je n'aimais pas vint se fixer sur mon visage.

"Je ne me considère pas comme un Sang-de-Bourbe," dit-il. "Mon sang, Potter, est bien plus pur que celui de n'importe qui, car je descends de Salazar Serpentard. Bien plus pur, même, que celui de ton _cher_ Drago Malefoy. En garde, Potter."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Son allusion à Drago me déplut profondément. Je levai ma baguette et invoquai une bulle autour de nous pour isoler le combat acharné qui allait avoir lieu.

Le soir tombait. J'inclinai très légèrement la tête, comme il se devait dans un duel. Il fit de même, puis nous levâmes nos baguettes et il incanta plus vite que je ne pus me rendre compte.

"Endoloris."

J'esquivai facilement le sort puis tandis ma baguette vers lui.

"Impedimenta !" m'écriai-je.

Il ricana en faisant un pas de coté. De nouveau, il lança un sort et de nouveau, je l'esquivai.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (POV Drago (nda : comme me l'a fait remarqué Polonius, c'est pas vraiment un POV, mais bon, on change de point de vue, donc…))

Drago venait de tuer sa mère. Froidement, sans aucune émotion. Elle gisait à ses pieds dans une mare de sang écarlate. Drago aurait voulu profiter convenablement de cette victoire mais il n'en avait pas le temps. A chaque adversaire vaincu, deux autres surgissaient pour prendre sa place et rien n'interrompait le flot incessant des Mangemorts.

Drago attaquait, frappait, esquivait, criait. Il se battait par haine, par besoin de violence. Par amour pour Harry à qui il avait promis d'être là demain.

"Spero Patronum !" hurla-t-il face aux deux Détraqueurs devant lui.

L'habituel lion argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fondit sur les créatures maléfiques. Il réprima un sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce que dirait son paternel dirait s'il savait que son Patronus était si _Gryffondor. _Mais il savait qu'Harry était sa plus grande force, depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Et là… un hurlement déchirant retentit dans sa tête. Il vacilla un instant sous la sensation de douleur qui l'assaillit, mais il se rendit compte bien vite que cette douleur n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Harry. Il se tourna vers là où il se doutait qu'il se trouvait, près des portes du château, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Là, il pouvait voir un dôme argenté luire dans la pénombre de ce début de soirée. Et il savait ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Il oublia tout le reste. Il oublia le combat, il oublia les Détraqueurs. Il se précipita vers l'endroit où se déroulait le plus grand combat de cette époque. Ce qu'il vit le déchira. Harry était à terre. Harry avait perdu sa baguette. Et Harry se tordait de douleur en hurlant sous l'effet du Doloris dont Voldemort le torturait.

"Harry !" hurla Drago en donnant de violent coup contre le dôme magique qui ne fléchit pas.

Drago savait que c'était le bouclier qu'Harry avait créé spécialement pour cette occasion et qu'il ne faiblirait pas avant que l'un des deux adversaires ne rende l'âme définitivement.

"Harry !" hurla-t-il encore.

A ce moment, malgré l'insonorisation du dôme, comme si un cri avait retenti dans son crane, Harry releva la tête, son visage crispé par la douleur mais ses yeux verts fixant ceux de Drago, y cherchant un soutien quelconque...

...Qu'il trouva.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (POV Harry)

Ses yeux gris.

Je me relevai brusquement, brisant d'un coup l'Impardonnable, et détachai mes yeux de ceux de Drago pour me tourner vers Voldemort qui avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Puis la colère déforma de nouveau ses traits et il releva sa baguette, prêt à attaquer encore. Il prononça une incantation que je n'entendis pas, et j'esquivai avec facilité le rayon bleu qui fusa de sa baguette vers moi.

Je tins ma main paume en l'air, les doigts légèrement repliés, comme si j'y tenais une sphère. Une boule de feu s'y forma par une simple concentration de mon esprit et je la lançai sur mon ennemi, dirigeant sa trajectoire d'un regard magique. Elle frappa Voldemort à l'épaule gauche et il hurla de douleur, un cri froid, aigu, inhumain.

Je grimaçai à ce son détestable. Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur Drago qui me fit un sourire pâle qui ne cachait rien de son inquiétude, de son angoisse, de sa terreur.

Voldemort avait cessé de hurler. Je regardai son épaule où la chair à vif se décomposait, pourrissante. J'eus une grimace de dégoût puis attaquai de nouveau, l'atteignant cette fois au flanc droit. Mais il avait réussi à esquiver en partie le projectile et il me lança un sort qui me projeta contre la paroi du dôme, puis je m'écroulai à terre.

Je me relevai aussitôt et sautai de coté, évitant l'Avada Kedavra qu'il venait de lancer. Cet éclat vert. Cet éclat vert qui a hanté mes rêves. Celui qu'il a lancé sur mes parents. Le jour où...

Le jour où tout a commencé. Parce qu'il m'avait choisi.

La colère me submergea et m'aveugla. J'en oubliai même que l'amour était mon arme et c'est dans un geste de haine que je lui lançai un sort qui lui déchira les entrailles.

Il s'écroula.

"Chacun son tour, n'est-ce pas, Tom ?" lâchai-je en m'approchant de lui avec lenteur.

Pour une fois c'était moi qui étais en position de force. Et pour une fois, c'était moi qui voyais la douleur sur son visage et qui m'en réjouissait.

C'était moi qui le dominais et j'allai gagner. J'allai enfin gagner cette maudite guerre. Et j'allai enfin me venger pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

Qu'il _nous_ avait fait..

* * *

* * *

mais non, je ne suis pas sadique...

un message à me laisser ?

je vous embrasse, la suite dimanche de la semaine prochaine !

bisous

speed'


	37. Et il hurla encore

Hya !

voila, comme promis, le nouveau chap, et la suite de la bataille !

rar :

merci à :

**Megane Malefoy, ornaluca, Alicia D, Lemoncurd, Dragon bleu, momo13, Anagrammes, tetedenoeud, Fébla (très bonne soirée, merci, lol !), stephanie, lune, myhahou, Eowyn Malefoy, dianael, Vif d'or, EvIl-aNGel666, Oxaline, Kass et manehou** : Merci à vous tous pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir, je vous embrasse fort gros bisous !

**YunaFab** : il reste... euh, 8 chapitre, plus l'épilogue, et actuellement 7 chapitre de la suite sont écrits, plus le prologue. Mais ça avance, ça avance... je suis désolée, je ne peux pas poster plus souvent... j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas quand même, lol ! je suis contente que ça te plaise, je ne te parlerai pas de ton mauvais pressentiment, tu verras par toi-même ! je t'embrasse fort !

**crazysnape** : je n'essayais même pas de faire semblant d'être sadique, je le suis simplement ! lol. Dans un sens, oui, cette phrase a une sinification spéciale, et d'un autre coté pas vraiment... disons que, si Harry n'avait pas oublié ce fait particulier, il se serait peut-être évité pas mal de problèmes ! enfin, tu verras... je t'embrasse, gros bisous !

**fairylihgt pan** : vont-ils tenir leur promesse ? bon, ok je vais te le dire... tadadam, roulement de tambour et tout le tralala... OUI ! mais... car oui, il y a un mais... il aurait peut-être mieux vlu pour eux qu'il ne la tiennent pas, cette promesse... mwouhahahahaha ! sadique jusqu'au bout des ongle, et oui, je sais... j't'embrasse fort, bye !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : vous allez mourir à cause du suspense ? jespère que vous êtes encore là... après tout, c'était le but, hein ! lol ! oui, Tom est un Sang-melé, mais bon, il a toujours été un peu mythomane... je le connais personellement, je peux vous le dire. Je vous embrasse fort, en éspérant que vous soyez encore en vie, lol ! bye !

**Saï-na** : Mais si, ton excuse est tout à fait valable, moi-même je ne review pas les euteurs que je lis à chaque chapitre... ça ferait trop, lol ! non, il n'y a pas Blaise dans ma fic, pour une raison très précise : au début, je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir lu dans les vrai boukins, et j'avais peur d'emprunter un perso d'un autreur de fic... et comme il n'avait guère d'interet dans cette fic... oui, vous allez savoir ce qui lui es arrivé... dans... euh, deus semaines, je crois. Je t'embrasse fort, contente qu tu sois accro !

**Melhuiwen** : bah je vais rien dire... tu n'as qu'à lire, lol, tu sauras bientot ! bonne chance pour to anglais, lol, koike ça doi être un peu tard, maintenant... je t'embrasse fort !

fin des rar...

voila la suite de la bataille, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! je vous embrasse fort !

bonne lecture !

speed'

Remerciement : à **Polonius silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, et ses compliments... Allez abslument lire ses deux merveilleuses fics, _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_, et bientot je pense _Dans les pâles matins d'un hiver brumeux_... (liens dans mes favoris)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, exepté le scénar et la rédac...

Dédicace : à la SKCMDP, et à Clemence bien sur...

* * *

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 35 :_

**Et il hurla encore :**

Il était là. A mes pieds. Se tordant de douleur sur le sol, ses entrailles ouvertes se déversant sur la neige. N'importe qui serait mort à sa place. Mais pas lui. Il résistait. Il vivait encore.

"Harry…"

Je tressaillis. Ce gémissement était à peine audible. A peine, mais je l'entendis quand même. Et la douleur qui perçait dans son ton me fit vibrer.

La réalité de ce que j'étais en train de faire, et surtout du _plaisir_ que j'y prenais, me percuta de plein fouet et je reculai d'un pas. Je m'étais laissé aveugler par la colère. Mais la colère n'était pas mon arme, elle n'était qu'un de mes moteurs secondaires.

Il me regarda. Ses yeux rouges semblèrent prendre une nuance violette pendant quelques secondes.

"Je ne voulais pas…" dit-il de sa voix douloureuse.

J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurai du me rappeler. J'aurais du me souvenir. Mais cette voix était terriblement envoûtante et j'étais incapable d'y être indifférent, encore moins d'y résister.

Je me mis à trembler et fis un autre pas en arrière. Ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens.

"Je te jure, Harry…"

Encore cette voix. Il me regardait toujours.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(POV drago)

Drago vit avec effroi qu'Harry reculait. Il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de doute. Il aurait voulu hurler. Ce qu'il fit. Mais il se rappela que le dôme était insonorisé, et que seule son étrange et irrégulière connexion mentale avec Harry avant sorti le brun du Doloris de tout à l'heure.

Son mauvais pressentiment revint en force. Et il sut alors que _c'était en train d'arriver_. Ce qu'il avait pressentit se déroulait en ce moment même, sous ses yeux. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

L'impuissance qu'il ressentit alors était telle qu'il hurla encore et tomba à genoux. Il aurait voulu attirer l'attention de Harry sur lui. Mais les beaux yeux verts de Harry étaient fixés sur ceux de Voldemort.

Et rien ne put les en détourner.

Et Drago hurla encore.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(pov Harry)

"Je hais les Moldus. Ils m'ont fait du mal…"

J'ignorai comment il arrivait encore à parler.

"A toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te venger d'eux ?"

"Je refuses que ma vie soit basée sur leurs mauvaises actions à mon égard," répondis-je.

"Oh, comme je te comprends…"

J'aurais dû le tuer à ce moment là. J'aurais dû le faire mais sa voix m'avait ensorcelé. Ses yeux aussi.

"J'aurais voulu avoir ton courage," dit-il.

Je le voyais qui essayait de ne pas bouger, qui essayait de résister à la douleur. Je le voyais. Je _savais_ que je devais faire quelque chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais paralysé par cette voix.

"Harry…"

Encore ce gémissement. Et je fis ce que je n'aurais jamais du faire. J'avançai d'un pas vers lui. Alors son visage souffrant se transforma. Il eut un rictus de joie sadique. Il sortit une minuscule fiole de sa poche et la jeta à mes pieds.

Elle explosa en une volute de fumée, m'aveuglant. Et j'entendis une incantation résonner, de sa voix froide et jubilante.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(pov Drago)

Avec une horreur des plus atroces, Drago vit le flacon exploser aux pieds de Harry. Il disparut dans la fumée. Il frappa encore, de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, criant, appelant Harry, alors qu'autour de lui, le combat continuait, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait sous le dôme.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(pov Harry)

Une incantation dont la signification m'échappa, même si les paroles me remplirent d'horreur.

_"Ainsi soit-il, Harry Potter, je te maudis par mon âme._

_Que par l'influence des sœurs du mal,_

_Que par le puissant pouvoir des Enfers,_

_Que par la force de la haine que tu m'inspires,_

_Soit la Malédiction des Frères du Diable._

_De part ma volonté et de part ma force,_

_Je veux que ta vie ne soit que souffrance,_

_Toi le bourreau de ma mortelle sentence._

_Ainsi soit-il, Harry Potter, je te maudis par mon âme."_

"TUE-LE !" hurla une voix dans mon esprit.

"Aera !" criai-je pour évacuer la fumée qui me faisait tousser et qui m'aveuglait.

Alors, je vis quelque chose se diriger vers moi à une vitesse monstrueuse. Une boule d'un feu noir, jaillissant de la bouche de Voldemort. Je ne pus l'esquiver. Elle me frappa à l'emplacement du cœur. Je chancelai et tombai sous l'effet de la douleur.

C'était les Enfers. J'étais tombé en Enfer. La douleur que je ressentis à ce moment là était si forte qu'il me sembla que seule la mort pouvait me soulager.

Je hurlai, Merlin, je hurlai comme je n'avais jamais hurlé. Je voulus me forcer à me calmer, à contenir la douleur. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang et ouvris les yeux, les plongeant brutalement dans deux perles argentées qui brûlaient de terreur.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(pov Drago)

Drago vit Harry s'écrouler à terre. Il le vit hurler. Puis il le vit se battre contre la douleur. Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Et plongèrent directement dans ceux de Drago.

Et une nouvelle fois, Harry se releva grâce au regard de Drago.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(pov Harry)

Je bondis sur mes pieds. Voldemort était toujours à terre mais il s'était redressé, un rictus de victoire barrant son visage cadavérique. J'ignorais où étais ma baguette, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. L'énergie qui pulsait en moi était suffisante pour ce que j'allais faire.

Je m'avançai vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et je prononçai alors l'incantation du seul dort que je pouvais utiliser en la circonstance.

"Aneantisso Explose Destructum !"

Un rayon or et argent fusa de mes mains jointes en coupe et tendues vers Voldemort. Un rayon lumineux d'une intensité si puissante qu'il sembla soudain que tout était éclairé comme en plein jour.

Voldemort hurla encore. Mais le rayon n'était pas assez fort. Ce n'était pas normal. Je détachai mes yeux de la forme sanglante et hurlante à mes pieds et cherchai de nouveau les pupilles couleur d'orage de Drago.

Et la connexion se fit. Et le rayon fusa plus grand, plus lumineux et plus fort que jamais. Et Voldemort hurla encore. Je me vidai de mon énergie magique. Sans quitter _ma force_ des yeux.

Et soudain, Voldemort cessa de hurler. Mon sort se brisa. Et le corps de mon ennemi implosa, me projetant à terre avec la force d'une âme détruite. J'atterris aux cotés de Drago, le dôme de protection brisé. Une aura noire fusa au dessus du parc, dans un hurlement strident qui me déchira les tympans.

Et je perdis conscience, alors que je sentais deux bras m'entourer de leur chaleur et de leur protection.

Le noir m'entoura. Et je sentis au fond de moi, que je noir n'était pas seulement autour de moi et de mon esprit.

Par malheur, il subsistait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

Et elle est toujours là.

En moi.

* * *

* * *

bon, bah voila...

le pourkoi du comment et des effets de cette 'petite' malédiction dans la suite !

si vous avez quelques hypothèses, ça m'interresse !

une review fait plaisir!

je vous embrasse fort, à la semaine prochaine !

dadou


	38. Entre la vie et la mort

bonjour tout le monde !

woouf, j'ai une de ces migraines... j'en ai marre ! enfin, bon, c'est les vacs, et je suis contente !!!

rar :

**EvIl-aNGel666, Alicia D, ornaluca, Eowyn Malefoy, stéphanie, Fébla, myhahou, Vif d'Or, manehou, Chaos, Oxaline, Loutrina, Tilise, Crystal** : merci à vous tous pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise, voila la suite, gros bisous à tous !

**fairylight pan** : pas mal, pas mal ta petite hypothèse... t'es pas tombée loin, c'est à peu près ça, en gros... je te laisse découvrir l'explication... ah, non, elle é même pas dans ce chapitre ! mdr, je te fait de gros bisous, à la prochaine !

**mifibou** : coucou ! bah, je vais pas répondre à ta question... regarde le genre de l'histoire, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! lol, c'est une question de principe, je n'ai rien dit à mes amies jusqu'au bout, je ne peux pas dévoiler ça aux lecteurs maintenant... lol ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous !

**crazysnape** : ah non. Non, non, non, pas du tout. Voldemort ne va pas reconstruire ses forces par rapport au bout d'ame qui est en Harry. Mais oui, on va bientot savoir pourquoi il est parti, lol ! je t'embrasse, gros bisous !

**YunaFab** : eh bien, cette semaine, c'est à la fois RDQMH et Lune d'Argent, oui. Mais comme ce sont les vacs, je publierai peut-être plus souvent ! les explications pour la malédiction viendront un peu dans ce chap, un peu dans le suivant, etc... j't'embrasse, gros bisous !

**Anagrammes** : J'ai pas le droit ? alors je le prends ! Sadique, moi ? meuh, non ! a peine, lol ! oui, c'est bien du présent de narration, on est pas encore tout à fait au retour au présent mais ça en fait partie. OUi, j'ai des vacs pour la toussaint, et ne t'en fait pas, je vais publier plus souvent... enfin, pas de la à metre trois chap par jour, il ne faut pas abuser, lol ! OUi, je suis de Seine et marne ! moi je suis à Fontainbleau même, lol ! je suis contente que tu aimes ce que fait Polonius, ses fics sont une pure merveille. je t'embrasse, gros bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : tuer Voldy toutes seules ? Ah, mais c'est pas possible, ça... enfin, moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé, lol ! non, Harry ne va pas perdre ses sentiments... enfin, pas exactement ! mais c'est vicieux, très vicieux ce qu'il a fait Voldychou. vous comprendrez plus tard... je vous embrasse fort, toute les deux !

**Twiggy** : oh, merciiiiiiiii ! Ton cadeau nous a bien fait délirer, moi et mes amies, vraiment terrible ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous et encore merci !!!

fin des rar ! et aussi un message à Clemence : JE T'AVAIS DIT NON ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de leur dire, j'espère pour toi que personne ne lit les review, sinon, attention à toi !

Un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

voila voila ! je vous laisse ici, bonne lecture à tous !

biz

speedy

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 36 :_

**Entre la vie et la mort :**

Il faisait jour à travers mes paupières closes. Je venais de reprendre conscience et ma fatigue était telle que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Une béatitude m'avait envahi corps et âme et je ne ressentais qu'un doux bonheur.

Mais quelque part, une ombre était présente.

Puis j'ouvris les yeux. Un battement de cils. Deux. Le blanc, le blanc intense. Eblouissant, presque. Je finis par m'y habituer et je regardai autour de moi. J'étais à l'infirmerie. Seul. Non, pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un, assis dans une chaise à mes cotés. Je plissai les yeux pour rendre ma vision plus claire. Une tignasse rousse.

Ginny.

Je remuai un peu dans mon lit et elle redressa brusquement la tête en m'entendant bouger. Elle eut un grand sourire et son visage paru se soulager brusquement, exprimant une joie intense.

"Enfin, tu te réveilles !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

J'hésitai un peu puis hochai la tête. Ca allait à peu près. Je me redressai sur les coudes, puis appuyai mon dos sur les oreillers, sentant les restes de ma fatigue se dissiper peu à peu, passant une main sur mes yeux.

"Quel jour sommes-nous ?" demandai-je.

"Vendredi," répondit-elle. "Le douze février."

"Je… je suis là depuis combien de temps ?"

"Trois semaines. Tu es resté dans un coma magique pendant cinq jours, à cause de l'énergie que tu as utilisée pour le sort final. Nous avons eu très peur. Puis tu t'es réveillé et tu as poussé un grand cri."

Son visage s'assombrit.

"Tes yeux étaient voilés, comme recouvert d'une pellicule noire. Puis Pomfresh t'a donné une potion de sommeil et tu as dormi depuis. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Je ne répondis rien. Je ressentais une douleur étrange au niveau du cœur. J'y posai la main, me massant la poitrine, mais quoi que ce fût, cela ne partit pas.

"Tiens, bois ça," me dis alors Gin'.

Elle me tendit une potion à l'étrange et répugnant aspect rouge et poisseux du sang.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je en attrapant le flacon et en reniflant prudemment.

Je fis la grimace. Ca avait une odeur atroce.

"Une potion que Rogue a dit que tu devais boire à ton réveil," répondit-elle. "Je dois veiller à ce que tu le fasses, puis j'irai chercher l'infirmière."

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, m'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'était cette potion et pourquoi je devais la boire.

Et là… j'ai croisé son regard. Je me souviens juste de ses yeux d'un bleu doux avant que quelque chose en moi ne se déchaîne. La douleur dans mon cœur se diffusa brutalement dans le reste de mon corps, comme une ombre prenant possession de mon âme. Et de moi.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. J'entendis vaguement Ginny me demander ce qu'il y avait quand je lâchai brusquement le flacon et que je me levai. Je ne répondit rien. Seule une minuscule partie de mon esprit réalisa ce que j'étais en train de faire mais cette partie ne put m'en empêcher.

Je tendis mes mains devant moi vers elle. Et je lui lançai un sort de torture. Un sort puissant, un sort de Magie Noire. Un sort dont j'avais entendu parler avec Rogue, pendant un cours particulier qu'il me donnait. Un sort que je n'avais jamais mis en pratique, bien sur. Un sort que je venais de lancer sur celle que je considérais comme ma sœur.

Elle hurla. Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Je maintins le sort sur elle quelques secondes. Puis je le relâchai, saisis ma baguette sui était sur ma table de nuit.

Et lançai le sort mortel.

"Avada Kedavra."

Un éclat vert. Un dernier soubresaut. Et soudain je repris le contrôle de moi-même et réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Je lâchai ma baguette de stupeur et d'horreur. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage. La malédiction. Ce que m'avait lancé Voldemort juste avant que je ne le tue.

Et je venais de tuer ma sœur.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement. J'entraperçus un éclat blond platine avant de détourner le regard, sachant que c'était le contact oculaire qui déclenchait le processus.

"Harry !"

J'entendis qu'on s'approchait de moi. Je ramassais et pointai ma baguette vers Drago qui s'avançait et je relevai la tête, fixant un point au-dessus de tout le monde.

"Ne t'approche pas."

Ma voix était dure glaciale, sifflante. Drago interrompit sa marche mais fit un nouveau pas.

"Harry…"

"Stupéfix pluriae !" vociférai-je.

J'entendis des bruits de chute. Je risquai un regard sur ceux présents. Ils étaient relativement nombreux. Dumbledore, Pomfresh, Remus, Ron, 'Mione, Nev', Luna. Et Drago. Tous stupéfixé à terre.

Je devais partir. C'était la seule chose tout à fait claire dans mon esprit. Je devais les quitter parce que sinon j'allais les tuer. Oui, les tuer, par Merlin.

Je traversai le château. Il était vide. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais atteindre les appartements, prendre tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin, et fuir au plus vite.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Ils allaient me rechercher. Ils allaient vouloir des explications. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en donner. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était fuir, et prier pour que cette malédiction puisse être déjouée.

L'espoir fait vivre.

Je me fis une malle rapidement. Je pris tout ce qui pouvait éventuellement me servir. Mes livres de cours. Les potions de Drago. Je ferais le tri plus tard. Ma cape d'invisibilité que je mis sur mes épaules. Mon balai sur lequel j'allai partir. Je jetai pêle-mêle parchemin, plume, argent, livres, album dans ma malle. Quand j'eus pris tout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, je la fermai, lui jetai un sort d'allégement puis un sort de réduction. Je la fixai sur l'Eclair de Feu.

Après un instant d'hésitation, je pris une plume, un bout de parchemin, griffonnai le mot 'pardon' à l'attention de qui le trouverait, puis l'abandonnai sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Et je partis par la fenêtre, en volant, en pleurant. Voldemort était mort, je l'avais tué. Mais je crois qu'une partie de son âme vivait toujours an moi, dans mon cœur.

Je filais, toujours plus loin. L'horreur de ce que j'avais fait me rendait malade.

Je venais de tuer ma sœur.

Oui, je l'avais fait. Oh, Merlin, aidez-moi ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rappelé ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois si faible face à sa voix ? J'ignorais ce que je devais faire. J'ignorais s'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Tout ce que je parvenais à me rappeler, c'était le visage de Ginny tordu de souffrance, d'une souffrance que j'avais provoquée. Et je l'avais tuée. Froidement. Sans rien ressentir. Sauf de l'horreur, après coup.

J'inspirai profondément en survolant les champs. Et d'un coup, la fatigue de trois semaines de sommeil me frappa et je chancelai, manquant de tomber. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, un endroit sur, un endroit où je serai certain de pouvoir passer quelques jours sans être retrouvé. Quelque chose comme une grotte, où une cabane abandonnée.

Etant donné que j'étais dans une région accidentée, une grotte fut facile à trouver. J'en camouflai l'entrée d'un sort de la main, avec une facilité déconcertante pour mon état de fatigue, et m'invoquai des couvertures épaisses pour dormir - nous étions encore en hiver et les nuits étaient glaciales. Je m'endormis difficilement, les yeux de Ginny hantant mes rêves les plus atroces.

* * *

Je restai en tout quatre nuits et trois jours dans cette petite grotte. Il n'y avait strictement rien alentours. Je préparai mes plans, si plan il pouvait y avoir. Je savais que je pouvais me battre ; je le ferai.

Ca allait être dur. Tout d'abord, je devais aller à Gringotts pour récupérer mon argent, un maximum. Ensuite, je devais aller dans chacune des plus grandes bibliothèques sorcières et Moldues - oui, même moldues, on ne sait jamais - du monde. Avec une, voire plusieurs nouvelles identités.

Ca n'allait pas être facile. Ils allaient me chercher. Surtout Drago. Il me chercherait jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait trouvé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une explication. Et je devais m'avouer, avec un sentiment mélangé de honte, de colère et d'envie, que je _voulais_ qu'il me retrouve.

Je voulais savoir qu'il me cherchait, qu'il avait besoin de moi. Même si c'était mortel pour lui. Il voudrait savoir. Je voulais le voir.

Et j'allai détruire Jedusor, définitivement. Je détruirai ce bout de lui qui vivait en moi. J'y arriverai.

Je jure devant Merlin, sur les tombes de mon père, de ma mère et de Sirius, que j'y arriverai.

Et je reviendrai vers mon amour.

Entre la vie et la mort, je me battrai pour revenir.

* * *

voila, fin du chap ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu, bisous à tous !

la suite, eh bien, je ne sais pas encore... dans la semaine, je pense !

bisous, une review fait plaisir !

speed'


	39. Une malédiction, une lettre ma vie

bonjour tout le monde !!!

comment ça va ? Bien, j'espère, moi c'est la forme, ça fait deux jours que je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi, donc je suis bien réveillée !

voila voila, je fais les rar, comme d'hab, et puis je vous laisse tranquille après.

Un GRAND MERCI à :

**ornaluca, akashana, crazysnape, missibou, Jadou, Kasss, Eowyn Malefoy, Alicia D, Chaos, Lune, mifibou, tete de noeud, fébla, Vif d'or** : merci à vous tous pour vos petits messages ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Dieux que ça fait mauvais effet de faire ça... Je tiens à vous rassurez, je vous considère chacun et chacune comme des lecteurs particulier, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas de message particulier à vous transmettre, c'est du général, je suis désolée. Enfin bon, je vous embrasse tous très fort, j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi ! Gros bisous à vous !

**fairylight pan** : moi sadique ? arrf, si peu... oui, j'aime faire souffrir Harry. Pourquoi ? Bah, je sais pas, il a une tête qui me donne envie de le faire souffrir. Et puis, par la même occasion, je fais chier ma meilleure amie qui est... hum, accro est un faible mot, à lui. Voila, c'est tout. OUi, j'ai voulu le rendre dramatique, et quoi de mieux que la mort (hum...) de la presque soeur du héros, des mains même du héros ??? lol ! Comment Ron va réagir en apprenant qu'Harry a tué sa soeur ? Bonne question, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse... (air pensif de speedy, aussitot dérangée par Spica, sa deuxième personnalité. Oui, bon, ça va, laisse moi ! _Cesse de fair l'idiote, petite mortelle, et écris !_ Je ne suis pas mortelle puisque tu es immortelle ! _oh, ça va, hein ! on ne va pas repartir dans cette conversation, tu sais bien qu'elle n'en finis jamais._ Oui, je sais, je sais, tu me laisse, maintenant ? Fairy doit penser que nous somme folles ! _Mais nous le sommes, ma chérie_ (air dérangé de la vampire au visage blanc) _mais je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, je te laisse tranquille_. merci bien !) hemm... Spica aime bien prendre la place de conscience, parfois, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir (_tu noies le poisson, ma vieille !_ Qui est la plus vieille de nous deux, parfois, je me le demande...) BREF ! Je t'embrasse fort, ma petite fairy, au fait sache qu'au cas où j'oublierai de te laisser une review j'ai lu le dernier chap de 'Personne ne le saura" et je voulais te dire que je l'ai adoré, mais comme j'ai la mémoire comme une passoire ces derniers temps je suis sur que je ne vais pas te laisser de message. Gros bisous à toi !

**Melhuiwen **: review hachée, dis-moi... je t'ai tant choquée que ça ? Niark ! ça fait toujours plaisir de faire un tel effet aux lecteurs... hihihihi... et tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'as toujours rien vu ! S'il avait vu la potion... hem, non, ça n'aurait pas exactement tué Tom... mais je ne vais rien te dire, ça ne serait pas drole ! niark, niark, niark (air hyper sadique de l'auteur qui décidément pete un cable au bout de deux jours passés sur l'ordinateur... _Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, la pauvre, elle n'en peut plus, mais ça va aller mieux, maintenant, je te le promets._ Ca c'était Spica qui, décidément, prend la place de conscience. Enfin, chère Spica, je ne pourrais pas me passer d'elle... _mais je le sais bien très chère !) _bon, je pense que je vais te laisser là... tant que j'y suis, je crois bien que je ne t'ai pas laissé de review encore pour le dernier chapitre de ta fic? honte sur moi, enfin, je t'ai déjà dit que je l'adorais, mais dépèche-toi de poster la suite, lol ! Et au fait, Transcendance ça avance? Et NKOTB ya un (des) nouveau(x) chap(s) ? Je t'embrasse fort, et gros bisous à toi !

**Lumina** : merci, merci (grande révérence à l'ancienne, du style XVIIIème siècle, me venant de ma très chère compatriote d'esprit Spica qui a récemment fété son 217 anniversaire...) je dois dire que je me suis épatée moi-même pour la malédiction et je... hein, quoi ? Oui, je me jette des fleurs, pourquoi ? enfin, voyons, c'est normal, je suis à Serpentard, c'est normal tout ça ! La suite sera-t-elle un peu plus gaie ? (regard méprisant à la Malefoy and cie) Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à cette question ? Lol, mais non, ne te vexe pas, c'était pour rire... le regard méprisant, je veux dire, parce que je ne peux décemment pas répondre à ta question, ça serait injuste pour les autres lecteurs. Je t'embrasse fort, à la prochaine !

**Yuna Fab** : bon, alors tout d'abord désolée de ne pas avoir plus publié pendant les vacs, quoique elle sont pas terminées mais bon, j'avais une de ces flemmes, et puis je voulais tapper la maximum de chap de qu'ai d'avance sur mes fic, pour être un peu plus tranquille quand les cours reprendront, enfin bref. Non, ce ne sera pas la fin quand nous rejoindrons le prologue, et pour cause, on l'a rejoint et il reste... euh...6 chapitres plus l'épilogue. AVais-je vraiment besoin de tuer Ginny ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'avais envie... niark, je suis méchante, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis née comme ça. Enfin voila quoi ! Je t'embrasse fort, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous !

**BlackNémésis** : arff... et moi depuis quand ne t'ai-je pas laissé de review, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? depuis bien trop longtemps, hein, et pourtant je suis chacune de tes fics (honte sur moi... je suis vraiment désolée, mais on ne lutte pas contre sa nature de flemmarde. C'est pas de ma faute ! Quoi, comment ça c'est pas crédible ?) Ménage tes ongles, ce n'est pas encore fini... hihihihihi ! je suis méchante, je sais, désolée, ça aussi ça fait partie de ma nature, vraiment navrée. lol ! mphmmm... heureusement que personne ne se met à blamer Harry... ce n'est vraiment pas de sa faute... juste de la mienne (visage d'ange avec une petit auréole au-dessus de la tête que Spica s'empresse de faire partir. _Moi, un ange ? Arf, vraiment, là, speed', je suis désolée, ce n'est pas possible. Enfin, vraiment ! regarde moi !_ oui, désolée. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, tu es peut-être vampire, mais pas moi ! _étant donné que nous sommes toutes les deux une seule et unique personne, ma chère speedy..._ oui, oui, bon, je sais, chuuut ! tu vas encore me donner mal à la tête !) hem, enfin, bref, où en étais-je ? euh... ah, oui. On ne peut pas blamer Harry. On ne peut que blamer voldy. Mais il est mort, alors... bref ! voila la suite ! je t'embrasse fort, je suis contente qu'une auteure comme toi aime ce que je fais !

**Anagrammes** : tu me hais ? merci, sympa, ça fait plaisir. Tu trouves que je vous fais souffrir ? ho, si peu... mais de rien, de rien, c'est un honneur que je me fais de répondre aux reviews ! OUi, je sais, mes chapitres sont très court, mais c'est fait exprès, ou presque. De toute façon, au bout de 38 chapitre, vous êtes habitués, non ? Ah, je suis contente que quelqu'un ait remarqué que Harry lançait de sacrés sorts alors qu'il se réveillait d'un coma. C'est fait exprès. Non, Tom ne lui a pas leguer de pouvoirs avec son ame. Mais alors, qu'est-ce donc? niark, je te laisse te triturer la cervelle sur cette énigme ! mais non, je ne suis pas sadique... ou si peu... Non, cette malédiction ne nuit pas uniquement aux yeux bleus. Ce serait trop bete. Il agit sur... eh bien, je ne vais pas te le dire, je te laisse le découvrir. Ah, oui, pauvre Ron.enfin, bon, moi je ne l'aime pas - et quand je dis pas, ce n'est vraiment pas du tout. oh, on est tous un peu maso sur les bords, tu sais... un lemon ? aha, bonne question, va-t-il encore y avoir un lemon dans cette fic ? crois-tu réellement que je vais répondre à cette question ??? lol ! ah, oui, je fais encore mes études à beau, et pour deux ans encore ! au moins. Je suis en 1ère S à F1. Tu fais quoi comme prépa ? et où ? je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous ! Note pour ta deuxième review : suite à ta demande, j'update ! c'est pas royal, ça ?

**Nee Chan et Chana** : cruelle, ah, je crois que c'était un qualificatif que personne n'avait encore jamais utilisé à mon égard. Je retien, je retiens. non, même à nous trois (_euh, non, quatre..._ ah, oui, je t'avais oubliée, toi ! _merci, sympa_ ! _**et moi aussi**_ ! ah, c'est conscience qui s'est réveillée... donc ça fait cinq?) bon, bah peut-être, cinq alors ! lol, mais le problème... eh oui, il a toujours cette censurée de Prophétie ! enfin bon, je n'ai pas envie de le torturer, non plus... Chana (puisque c'est la seule qui lit Lune d'Argent) comprendra un peu plus tard et l'expliquera à Nee Chan, d'accord ? Ah, non, je ne pense pas être assez méchante pour faire tuer drago à la place de Ginny, il ne faut rien exagerer quand même ! Non, ce n'est pas une solution, le bandeau ou la cécité. Ce serait trop simple. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant... Je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux !

voila, fin des rar...

Un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

voila voila ! je vous laisse ici, bonne lecture à tous !

biz

speedy

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 37 :_

**Une malédiction, une lettre… ma vie :**

Six ans. Ca fait six ans que c'est arrivé. Six années que je fuis. Six années que mes fantômes me hantent chaque nuit.

Je suis presque arrivé à mon but. La cote se profile au loin. Merlin, dire que c'est le premier endroit où je suis allé après ce douze février. Et aujourd'hui j'y retourne.

Il y a deux jours, Drago m'a retrouvé. Encore. C'était la treizième fois en six ans. La treizième fois que _lui_ m'a retrouvé. J'ai eu la visite de Remus, aussi. Une ou deux fois. Et Ron, et Hermione. Mais c'est surtout Drago qui me cherche, qui souffre le plus de ma fuite.

Après mes trois jours de repos, là-bas, dans ma petite grotte, j'ai pris la direction du Chemin de Traverse, après avoir bu une potion de changement d'apparence que Dray avait dans ses réserves. Il a du m'en vouloir de lui avoir pillé sa pharmacie, mais tant pis. Il y a prescription, maintenant.

J'ai ouvert une vingtaine de nouveaux comptes et j'y ai réparti ma fortune. Ainsi, je peux retirer de l'argent petit à petit sans éveiller l'attention d'un œil averti. Et de toute façon, le directeur de la banque a accepté de me signer un contrat où il jurait de ne dévoiler à personne mon identité et de garder secrètes toutes mes transactions.

Et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est du respect de Gobelins vis-à-vis des contrats qu'ils signent.

Hier, j'ai contacté une agence immobilière sorcière égyptienne afin d'acheter un studio à Alexandrie, près de la bibliothèque. C'était un peu cher, mais compte tenu des avantages qu'il m'apportera, c'est un souci mineur.

Je vais devoir préparer ma nouvelle identité. Encore une.

Je verrai ça plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux juste trouver mon appartement, et dormir un peu, peut-être, quitte à prendre une potion de sommeil. J'ai besoin de dormir.

J'atterris dans une ruelle à deux pas de la porte de l'immeuble où se trouve ma nouvelle demeure. Quartier sorcier. Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, ici. Donc la discrétion est nécessaire. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite. Personne. Il faut dire qu'il est quatre heures du matin, peu de gens se promènent à cette heure dans la rue un jour de semaines, même chez les sorciers.

Trois minutes plus tard, je suis devant la porte de mon nouveau chez-moi. Un sourire ironique et amer vient jouer sur mes lèvres. Le seul chez-moi que j'aie jamais eu était Poudlard. Ici, ce n'est qu'une apparence que je me dois de donner.

L'endroit est petit mais confortable. De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire, du moment qu'il y a une chambre, une cuisine et une salle de bain…

Il y a aussi un coin salon, avec un fauteuil et une cheminée. Je me rends compte que malgré l'heure tardive, je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Alors je pousse le fauteuil vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre légèrement, laissant entrer de l'air.

Je me suis tout remémoré, ces deux derniers jours. Tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis ce trente et un juillet 1997. Tout depuis que Drago est revenu à Poudlard dans un état catastrophique. Et je me rends compte, par Merlin, encore une fois, que ma vie n'a été qu'une suite d'erreurs, pratiquement.

Mon regard se promène sur Alexandrie endormie. Mes souvenirs en tête. Comme toujours.

Il m'a fallu trois ans pour retrouver un parchemin parlant de cette malédiction. Trois ans pour trouver un début d'explication, aux archives historiques de l'Institut de Salem. Et l'horreur que j'en ai ressenti était bien pire que tout.

La Malédiction des Frères du Diable. C'est son nom.

C'est un rituel de Magie Noire extrêmement avancée. On en connaît que trois cas dans toute l'histoire de la Magie. Plus un, le mien. Merlin, si j'avais pu me douter… Voldemort préparait ça depuis bien longtemps avant le combat, bien longtemps avant qu'il n'attaque Poudlard. Je le sais car il devait exécuter de nombreux rites avant de lancer l'incantation. Rites que j'ai tous retrouvés dans mes actions, dans mes aventures, dans les attaques que j'ai subies. En fait, précisément cinq choses.

Voldemort avait besoin de mon sang. Facile, il coulait dans ses veines avec le sien, il lui a suffit de deux ou trois coups de baguette pour en extraire afin de réaliser la malédiction.

Ensuite, ma salive. Là, c'était déjà plus dur à obtenir. Mais là encore, j'ai trouvé. L'attaque au Terrier. C'est pour ça qu'un des Mangemort s'était métamorphosé en Drago. Pour m'embrasser et récupérer la salive directement dans ma bouche. La nausée me vient, quand j'y repense. C'est pour ça qu'il a transplané dès qu'il avait obtenu ce dont il avait besoin. Pour éviter de la perdre.

Il devait aussi lancer un sort à mon esprit. Un sort particulier, assez compliqué. Ca, ce fut le funeste jour où j'ai utilisé la potion de rêve et où j'ai découvert que la couverture de Rogue était brisée. Le sort que j'ai reçu juste avant mon réveil, ce n'était pas un Doloris comme je l'ai cru au départ. C'était un sort pour préparer mon esprit à l'intrusion d'une petite partie de son âme.

Avec mon sang et ma salive, il a préparé une potion. Celle-là même qu'il a jeté à mes pieds. Je devais en ingérer, tout comme lui. J'ai respiré la fumée plusieurs fois.

Et, enfin, dernière chose, je devais faire un pas vers lui avec _pitié_. Ce qu'il m'a fait faire avec sa voix.

Après, il a prononcé l'incantation. A ce moment, quelque chose s'est réveillé dans ma tête. Trop tard. Après y avoir repensé tant de fois depuis ces six années, je crois que c'était l'esprit de Sirius qui voulait me sauver au dernier moment.

Il est venu me voir, Sirius. Une fois, durant un de mes rêves. Durant mes trois jours de repos. Il m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux noirs, si tristes… il s'est excusé. Il m'a demandé pardon de n'avoir pu m'aider. Alors qu'il avait fait son maximum pour me sauver. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé. Que c'était ma faiblesse qui m'avait perdu. Il a sourit tristement. Et il m'a dit d'entreprendre des recherches et de ne pas les abandonner.

Ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je fais. Je sais désormais que ce que je cherche se trouve à la bibliothèque perdue d'Alexandrie. J'approche de mon but. Peut-être l'avant veille fut le dernier jour où j'ai du fuir Drago.

Peut-être que d'ici peu, c'est moi qui irai le retrouver.

Une chouette atterrit soudain sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et je sursaute brusquement. Saloperie de bestiole ! L'animal me tend une patte où est attachée une enveloppe de parchemin. Je la fixe quelques secondes avant de me décider à la prendre.

"Pas de réponse," dis-je à l'oiseau.

Celui-ci me regarde puis s'envole dans la nuit noire. Je le regarde partir puis disparaître à l'horizon. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil sur ce que j'ai dans la main.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on m'écrit. Et chaque lettre est pour moi une dure séance de larmes, de colère, de culpabilité, de dégoût de moi-même. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les garder, de les lire et de les relire jusqu'à les connaître par cœur.

Je pousse un soupir et me lève. Je conjure un verre sur la table, puis prend ma chère bouteille dans mon sac. Je sers un verre de sky, du bon whisky moldu, puis je me réinstalle devant la fenêtre et, après un instant d'hésitation, décachète l'enveloppe qui porte le sceau des Malefoy. Ce n'est pas une lettre très longue.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai enfin récupéré le manoir et toutes les possessions Malefoy. Ce salopard de Percy Weasley _- Percy est le nouveau ministre de la magie en Grande-Bretagne_ - a enfin accepté de croire Dumbledore. Je suis donc de retour dans les propriétés familiales. Comme tu le sais, j'y tenais beaucoup._

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu **nous** fais ça. Dumbledore, Remus, Ron et Hermione, tous semblent résignés au fait que tu ne veuilles plus de nous. Mais moi je **sais** que ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que quelque chose te retient loin de nous. Loin de moi._

_Ou plutôt je le devine par le désespoir dans ton regard. J'aimerai tellement le savoir pour de bon._

_Tu sais ce que je vais te dire. Je te retrouverai. Je finirai par y arriver, Harry. Je finirai par savoir ce qu'il y a. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me répondre._

_Sache juste que je serai toujours à tes trousses._

_On ne fuit pas un Malefoy indéfiniment et impunément. Prépares-toi à souffrir quand nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau._

_Aussi stupide que cela puisse être dans les circonstances, je t'aime encore, petit lion. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin du monde._

_Je te retrouverai._

_Drago._

Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux ? Je relis la lettre, une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Chaque fois avec plus de larmes, plus de sanglots. Et je balance brutalement mon verre contre le mur sur lequel il explose, projetant l'alcool odorant dans une gerbe sur le plancher. Je tombe à genoux sur le tapis, dans une crise de désespoir incontrôlable.

D'horribles gémissements s'échappent de ma bouche. Je suffoque presque. Putain, j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là. Juste là, pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, juste pour qu'il me console.

Mais je suis seul. Désespérément seul. Et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Il n'y a que moi qui suis en cause.

Je pourrai leur dire. Je pourrai lui expliquer. Une simple lettre. Et il me laisserait tranquille, il me laisserait chercher.

Mais je ne veux pas. C'est égoïste et à la limite du masochisme, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. J'ai besoin de le voir, même si ce n'est que douleur après. C'est une dépendance, une drogue. Sinon, je n'y arriverai pas. Sinon, je ne tiendrai pas.

Drago, je t'aime. Tu devrais me haïr. Mais tu dis m'aimer encore. Je prie pour pouvoir te dire la même chose un jour.

Saleté de malédiction. Le pire, c'est que seul ceux que j'aime sont frappés. Seuls ceux pour qui mon cœur bat provoque la levée de l'âme de Voldemort en moi.

Heureusement que je suis doué en Occlumancie. Heureusement que je peux fermer mon esprit le temps de quelques secondes de contact oculaire. Sinon, Drago serait déjà mort.

Et dans l'obscurité d'une nuit égyptienne, je m'endors roulé en boule sur le tapis du salon, rêvant comme toutes les nuits d'âme noire, d'yeux gris, de mots tranchants pour condamner et de mots d'amour pour consoler.

* * *

voila, fin du chap !

la suite, euh, je ne sais pas quand, pas plus tard qu'une semaine, rassurez-vous !

une review fait plaisir !

gros bisous !

speed'


	40. A bas le latin

bonjour vous !!!

bon, comme je l'ai dit dans Lune d'Argent, je ne vais pas faire de rar aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temsp, mais je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous remercie de vos petits messages !

Un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

voila voila ! je vous laisse ici, bonne lecture à tous !

biz

speedy

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 38 :_

**A bas le latin :** (nda : petite conviction personnelle… lol !)

Doucement, je me réveille, je reviens à la conscience. J'ai des courbatures partout - ouais, Potter, super idée de dormir sur un tapis. Enfin, dormir… si on peut appeler cette espèce de torpeur comateuse du sommeil…

De toute façon, c'est la même chose depuis six ans… on s'habitue à tout. Ou presque. Putain, encore une lettre… encore une foutue séance de remord. Il est quelle heure ?

Je regarde ma montre, celle-là même que Drago m'a offerte, il y a six ans et demi. Neuf heures douze. La bibliothèque ouvre à dix heures. Je me lève et m'étire, puis me rends dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, mais je sais qu'il y a toujours une partie de moi qui restera sale tant que je n'aurais pas déjoué cette malédiction.

C'est peut-être ça qu'on ressent quand on a été violé. Parce que c'est exactement mon impression. Voldemort m'a violé, il m'a pris une partie de moi.

Je me sens sale à cause de ce morceau d'âme que j'ai en moi, et je sais que le seul moyen de retrouver un semblant de propreté c'est de virer cette partie qui n'est pas moi.

J'y arriverai. Je le dois à tout le monde. A Sirius pour m'avoir prévenu, à moi-même pour avoir échoué, à Ginny que j'ai tuée - mon cœur se serre douloureusement quand je revois son expression terrifiée et douloureuse… - à Drago à qui j'ai promis que je serai toujours l

J'ai failli à deux de mes promesses, une envers Sirius, une envers Drago. Je tiens à tenir la dernière qui compte à mes yeux.

Je reviendrai, Drago. J'en fais le serment.

Aujourd'hui, je suis près, si près d'atteindre mon but… les recherches que j'ai menées à travers le monde depuis six ans m'ont reconduit ici. Je sais qu'il y a une solution. Je sais qu'elle est dangereuse. Je sais qu'elle est là. Et je sais aussi que, aussi risquée soit le rituel, je le tenterai.

Pour… pour Sirius, pour Gin', pour Dray. Pour moi.

Je sors de la douche, m'habille rapidement, puis je prends mon livre de potion de changement d'apparence que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque de Londres. Un livre rare et diablement utile…

Je m'assois sur mon lit et je le parcours jusqu'à la page que j'ai repérée la dernière fois. Impeccable. Trente minutes de préparation. Agit pendant douze heures. Parfait.

Je regarde de nouveau l'heure. Mon regard vacille légèrement en voyant une dernière fois la montre. Je secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas que je recommence à me plonger dans mes souvenirs. Je n'ai pas le temps. Je n'ai pas le droit, non plus. Pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que j'ai peut-être le moyen de m'en sortir.

C'est étonnant comme l'espoir donne des ailes. L'espoir fait vivre, c'est bien connu. Je peux vous certifier que c'est vrai.

Je prends mon chaudron et mes ingrédients réduits dans mon sac et leur rends leur taille normale d'un geste de la main. Mon dernier combat avec Voldemort a décuplé ma puissance magique. Ma baguette ne me sert presque plus à rien, c'est étonnant… et un peu déprimant, peut-être. Bref, ce n'est pas un problème, tant mieux pour moi.

Je lance la potion, et pendant qu'elle mijote je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche d'un reste de quelque chose que je pourrais manger. Je grignote vaguement un morceau de pain, plus pour ne pas replonger dans l'enfer de ma sixième année que par réel appétit.

S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est recommencer une dépression. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ?

* * *

Bien. Parfait. Cette potion marche très très bien - je bénis Drago pour m'avoir aidé à m'améliorer en potion, sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de la réussir si facilement. Lui doit se maudire pour m'avoir donné une possibilité de lui échapper plus efficacement.

Je regarde mon nouveau moi dans le miroir : cheveux châtain clair, yeux bleus nuit, peau claire, lèvres fines. Pas un canon, mais mignon… Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir des pensées stupides, parfois ! Comme si j'avais le temps de m'attarder sur mon physique. Rien à foutre tant qu'on ne me reconnaît pas.

James Mackenzie.

C'est moi, enfin, mon nouveau moi. Le nom avec lequel j'ai acheté cet appartement.

Je crois que c'est bon, je peux y aller. J'ai tellement hâte de me replonger dans ces foutus bouquins pour trouver enfin ce que je cherche…

Je prends mon sac ainsi que toutes les notes que j'ai prises depuis le début de mes recherches. Merlin, c'est Hermione qui est douée pour ce genre de chose, pas moi ! Enfin, depuis six ans à ne faire que ça, je commence à avoir de l'entraînement.

Je me remémore à nouveau les quelques mots que j'ai trouvés et qui m'ont redonné espoir.

_"La malédiction des Frères du Diable n'est pas infaillible. On peut la déjouer. Le moyen en est retranscrit dans un des Grimoires de Merlin, mais pas n'importe lequel exemplaire ; il est conservé à la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Et seul un code bien particulier permet de le découvrir… une fois le livre trouvé."_

Les Grimoires de Merlin. Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé la dernière fois. Mais l'erreur est réparée. Enfin, j'ose l'espérer.

Je souris à la sorcière qui garde l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle hoche légèrement la tête pour toute réponse, et je pénètre enfin dans l'atmosphère paisible et silencieuse où les livres paraissent vivants.

J'ai fini par comprendre l'amour d'Hermione pour les livres, à défaut de la partager. Je sais pourquoi elle se réfugiait si souvent à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Si vous voulez faire une comparaison, c'était un peu comme moi sur la falaise. Ou Drago au pied de son arbre.

Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la section des Grimoires de Merlin. Je grimace légèrement en voyant la quantité de livre que je vais devoir consulter. Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi j'ai préféré ne pas m'y plonger tout de suite il y a six ans.

Imaginez, imaginez seulement, des étagères de dix voire douze mètres de haut, remplies à craquer d'épais grimoires, tous en latin, et autres langues perdues. Que de réjouissances, n'est-ce pas ?

Seule la certitude que la fin de mon calvaire est là, quelque part, me donne le courage de m'y mettre.

* * *

Décidément, je n'aime pas le latin. Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête depuis un mois, depuis que je suis en Egypte. Un mois que je passe mes journées à lire minutieusement tous les Grimoires cherchant tous les détails, tous les indices qui me permettraient de savoir lequel de ces fichus bouquins me donnera la réponse.

Et rien. Niet, nada. Je n'ai rien trouvé, à part une description précise de la Malédiction.

_"La Malédiction des Frères du Diable consiste à un transfert d'une petite partie de l'âme de celui qui maudit dans le cœur de celui qui est visé. Après exécution du rite, le maudit ne peut plus rester proche des personnes qu'il aime pendant plus de trois minutes, ni croiser son regard, sous peine d'éveil de l'âme étrangère, provoquant une perte totale de contrôle du corps et de l'esprit. La personne maudite attaquera sans pouvoir s'en empêcher les personnes qu'il aime, jusqu'à les tuer._

_Il n'existe aujourd'hui qu'un seul moyen de déjouer cette malédiction."_

Merci pour ces renseignements que j'avais déjà, mais moi je _veux_ ce moyen, bordel ! J'ai gardé ce Grimoire là dans un coin, au cas où ce serait celui dont j'ai besoin.

Décidément, ce cher Merlin a bien caché cette solution. Un code secret, en plus de le mettre dans un de ses Grimoires !

Je claque la couverture de celui que j'étais en train de consulter. Ce n'est pas celui-là non plus.

Je vais le reposer et en prends un autre. Je me contente pour le moment de la section Magie Noire, j'en suis à la moitié. On verra le reste plus tard.

* * *

A bas le latin, qui a inventé une langue aussi horriblement barbare ?

Respirer profondément. Calme. Je finirai par y arriver. Mes yeux tombent sur une certaine montre en argent. Je vais y arriver, je l'ai juré. Je l'ai juré.

Drago…

Non, non, non. Ne pas repartir dans mes souvenirs. Concentre-toi, Potter, concentre-toi sur ce bouquin. Tu vas trouver.

Deux heures plus tard, je m'adosse à ma chaise, soupirant et fermant les yeux. Ce n'est pas celui-là non plus. Je vais le reposer et m'apprête à en prendre un autre quand je sens une présence derrière moi.

"Besoin d'aide, Monsieur Potter ?" murmure une voix à mon oreille.

* * *

voial, fin du chap !

oooooooohhhhhh ! j'avais oublié qu'il se finissait comme ça, celui-là ! niark niark, niark, alors à votre avis, qui est-ce ? hihihihihi

bon, bref, maintenant je file, je vous embrasse fort et une review fait plaisir !

à plus

speedy

note du 08/11 : alors, navrée que ce chap arrive en retard, mais il y avait un énorme bug sur mon profil... j'espère que vous me pardonnezrez... la suite dimanche !

kiss

d.


	41. Une aide inatendue

bonjour vous tous !

alors, de nouveau, le temps me presse, donc je ne fais toujours pas de rar (désolée), mais je vais essayer de les faire dans la semaines pour reediter ce chapitre.

je vous embrasse tous très fort !

à bientot

Un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

speed'

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 39 :_

**Une aide inattendue :**

"Besoin d'aide, Monsieur Potter ?" murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Je me retourne brutalement en poussant une exclamation de stupeur. Mes yeux rencontrent les deux pupilles noires comme la nuit de Severus Rogue avant que je ne baisse les paupières en m'éloignant de lui. Il m'attrape par le poignet pour m'empêcher de partir.

"Restez là, Potter," siffla-t-il à voix basse. "Quel est votre nom de substitution ?"

"James… James Mackenzie," réponds-je sans ouvrire les yeux.

"Bien, Monsieur Mackenzie, buvez ça," dit-il en me mettant un flacon dans les mains.

Je baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il m'a donné. La même potion rouge qu'il m'avait donné à boire à mon réveil à l'infirmerie. Je la bois avec à peine une fraction d'hésitation. Je grimace sous le goût atroce.

"Bien, maintenant, regardez-moi."

"Professeur Rogue, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, croyez-moi," réponds-je en détournant le regard et en essayant de me dégager de son emprise.

"Je sais très bien ce qu'il vous arrive Po… Mackenzie, alors regardez-moi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous laisse seul une fois de plus dans la merde où vous vous êtes encore fourré."

"Professeur, je -"

Il m'interrompt en m'attrapant le menton et en me forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. Instinctivement j'ouvre les yeux et croise de nouveau son regard noir.

Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Le morceau d'âme de Voldemort dans mon cœur y reste bien sagement.

"Parfait," dit-il, satisfait, en me relachant. "Cette foutue potion fonctionne. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrons parler tranquillement, monsieur Mackenzie ?"

Il appuie fortement sur mon faux nom. Je le regarde, suspicieux, puis je hoche la tête.

"Venez, allons chez moi," réponds-je en me détournant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Et, au nom de Merlin, comment se fait-il que je ne le tue pas sur-le-champ ?

Ca vous étonne ? Non, je n'_aime_ pas Severus Rogue. Pas comme Ron ou Hermione, ni comme Drago, en tout cas. On va dire que je l'estime et que je le respecte. Il m'a démontré plusieurs fois que malgré son caractère rêche, mauvais, haineux, antipathique, asocial et tout ce qu'on voudra, il sait mettre ses préjugés de coté quand il le faut. Il m'a avoué, lors d'une de nos innombrables séances de cours de Magie Noire, que ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi avaient évolués depuis ma première année et qu'il me respectait pour ce que j'avais fait et vécu. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de rester, je cite, 'un maudit Gryffondor courageux, loyal, arrogant et stupide, qui ne sais pas se taire quand il le devrait, qui a un don inéluctable pour se fourrer dans la merde, et qui est bien le fils de son père'.

Bref, lui aussi est en danger à cause de cette foutue malédiction en ma présence.

Je l'emmène jusqu'à mon appartement.

"Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?"

"Je suppose que vu votre goût prononcé pour le whisky vous en gardez une bouteille quelles que soient les circonstances ?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne relève pas le ton moqueur et sarcastique dans ses paroles. Il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil pendant que je nous sers un verre chacun, puis je conjure un deuxième siège pour moi d'un geste négligeant de la main tout en faisant léviter les verres du regard. Je m'assieds en face de lui et m'aperçois qu'il me regarde, totalement stupéfait.

"Quoi ?" fais-je sans comprendre.

"Potter, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?"

Je rougis. A vrai dire, je ne fais plus vraiment attention à tous ces petits gestes magiques sans importance depuis longtemps mais il est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habitué, c'est sans doute impressionnant.

"Ah, ça… Et bien, je dois dire que se battre avec Voldemort et le vaincre multiplie en quelque sorte la puissance magique…"

Je regarde de coté sous ses yeux scrutateurs. La curiosité me brûle la langue mais j'attends qu'il ait fini de m'examiner.

"Je vois," finit-il par dire. "Pourriez-vous enlever ce masque, Potter ? Je préférerais voir votre visage."

"Euh… la potion agit sur douze heures… donc, si vous voulez me voir, il faudra attendre encore une heure."

"Quelle potion avez-vous utilisé ?" demande-t-il aussitôt, sa curiosité de maître des potions aiguisée.

"La Métamorphine de Franklin Rich," réponds-je.

"Bon choix," approuve-t-il.

Il sirote son verre de whisky et je ne retiens plus les questions qui m'obsèdent.

"Pourquoi êtes vous là, professeur ? Et comment savez-vous ?"

"La réponse à votre première question, Potter, vous la connaissez. Pour vous aider, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Pour la deuxième question, et bien, il vous suffit de savoir que j'ai fait partie des Mangemorts favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant très longtemps et que peu de détails de ses plans ne m'ont été cachés vous concernant."

"Qui est au courant ?"

"Personne à part moi," répond-il. "Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez, quand vous vous êtes enfui, Potter ? Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous l'ignoriez, sans doute. Toute autre solution aurait été catastrophique."

Je pousse un soupir.

"Expliquez-vous."

"Je pense que vous n'avez pas trouvé grand chose sur cette malédiction," commence-t-il avec lenteur. "Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a que peu de chose la concernant qui soit retranscrit à travers le monde. La plupart des informations sur elle se transmettent de bouche de mage noir à oreille de mage noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres -"

"Voldemort."

"… m'en a fait part à moi, Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange," continue-t-il en grinçant des dents sous l'interruption." Vous avez bien fait de ne dire à personne ce qui vous arrive, car le simple fait de prévenir qui que ce soit aurait tué cette personne."

"Mais, et vous ?"

"Moi, je le savais avant que la malédiction ne vous soit lancée."

"Alors, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour l'empêcher ?"

"Il était trop tard, Potter, bien trop tard," répond-il en haussant les épaules. "Les rouages étaient déjà en marche. Mon ancien maître ne m'avait pas dit qu'il comptait l'utiliser sur vous, en tout cas pas avant de commencer la procédure et les rituels. Une fois le processus enclenché, vous prévenir n'aurait rien changé."

Je déglutis.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt ? Si vous étiez au courant… depuis toutes ces années ?"

"Vos amis ne vous ont peut-être pas envoyé de lettre pour expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé après votre victoire…"

"J'ai quand même une vague idée d'après les journaux," réponds-je. "Mais ce qui est arrivé aux gens que je connais, aucune idée. Les lettres de mes amis ne m'en parlaient pas. Il me questionnait, simplement, pour savoir les raisons de ma fuite…"

"J'ai été arrêté," me dit-il alors. "Trois jours après que vous l'ayez vaincu."

Je fronce les sourcils.

"Mais vous étiez espion. Ils le savent, non ?"

"Oui, ils le savaient," répond-il. "Mais je porte toujours la Marque des Ténèbres. Pour eux, c'est une preuve que je suis Mangemort. Dumbledore a usé de son influence pour me sortir d'Azkaban, bien sûr, mais j'ai été condamné à rester à l'école pendant une durée de six ans et deux mois. La peine a pris fin avant-hier. Je me suis empressé de prendre quelques jours de congé pour venir vous retrouver. J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver qui vous étiez."

"Comment savez-vous que je serais ici ?" fais-je, étonné.

"J'ai attentivement suivi les recherches de Dumbledore et de vos amis," me dit-il. "Depuis le début. On peut dire que vous savez comment faire pour vous cacher, ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à vous suivre. Et même si eux ont laissé tombé depuis que vous avez… diplomatiquement expliqué à Monsieur Weasley que vous le haïssiez et que vous ne vouliez plus jamais le revoir, Drago continue encore et toujours. Il m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé à Paris. Il m'a dit que vous vous apprêtiez à partir quand ils vous retrouvé. J'en ai conclu que vous aviez trouvé le texte parlant du moyen de déjouer la malédiction et que vous alliez revenir ici."

Il y a un silence. J'ai du mal à digérer le fait que quelqu'un soit au courant, et que parmi tous ce soit Rogue qui m'ai retrouvé pour m'aider. Je finis mon verre et m'aperçois que le sien est vide. Je fais venir la bouteille vers nous du regard et lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur. Il hoche la tête, le visage impassible, mais je vois bien qu'il est impressionné, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

"Et maintenant que vous êtes ici, comment allez-vous m'aider ? Vous aller traduire pour moi tous les Grimoires de Merlin ?"

"Oh, non," répond-il en buvant une gorgée. "J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que cela pour vous sortir de là. Evidemment, je suppose qu'une aide en latin n'aurait pas été de refus, vu vos capacités… médiocres dans cette langue…"

Je pousse un grognement.

"… mais j'ai quelque chose qui, à mon avis, va vous plaire. J'ai trouvé le Grimoire."

Sous le coup de la surprise, je recrache ma gorgée de whisky sur le sol.

"P-p-p-pardon ? Com-m-m-m-ment avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes là depuis deux jours et vous avez trouvé plus que moi en six ans !"

"Mon ancien maître me l'a expliqué," me répond-il, l'air neutre. "Il avait déjà trouvé ce livre, il n'a fait que me dire lequel c'était. Et pour votre information, c'est lui aussi qui m'a parlé de cette potion que je vous ai donnée. Dans une limite de temps d'une journée, vous pourrez être en contact avec des gens que vous aimez sans risque de les trucider. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas, tant que ce bout d'âme sera en vous, il n'y a que moi à qui vous pourrez parlez. Et pour ce qui est du code secret, par contre, je ne sais pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait peut-être trouvé, mais si c'est le cas il a emporté ce secret en Enfer."

"Est-ce que… vous l'avez ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, c'est la première chose que j'ai faite en arrivant ici."

Je déglutis.

"Puis-je le voir ?"

Il me regarde une seconde, puis sors quelque chose de sa poche - le Grimoire réduit - et lui rend sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette magique. Avec une dernière hésitation, il me le tend et, fébrilement, je m'empare de ce qui est ma seule chance de retrouver Drago.

"Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que c'était celui-ci," me dit Rogue. "Mais le titre m'a aussitôt fait penser à vous."

Je hausse un sourcil surpris.

_L'amour et sa force_. (nda : connaissant mes capacités en latin, j'ai préféré le traduire directement.)

Je tourne le regard vers lui.

"Pourquoi cela ?"

"Allons, Potter, nous savons tous les deux que sans l'amour, vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui," me répond-il avec un rictus moqueur.

"Effectivement."

J'ouvre le grimoire et le feuillette vaguement avant de le refermer et de poser mes mains à plat dessus. J'ai du mal à réaliser que le moyen que je cherche depuis si longtemps est là, quelque part… Et même si tout n'est pas gagné, c'est déjà mieux que rien…

"Voldemort vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il pensait que c'était celui-là ?"

"Non," répond-il, son visage s'assombrissant.

Je pince les lèvres de dépit.

"Tant pis. Je verrai cela demain."

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis un sourire ironique s'affiche sur son visage.

"Vous n'avez pas changé, Potter," dit-il. "Aussi bien mentalement - toujours aussi paresseux - que physiquement."

Je le regarde, interdit, puis je comprends.

"La Potion a cessé d'agir ?"

"Oui. Vous êtes toujours le même. Pourquoi ne cherchez-vous pas tout de suite ? J'aurais cru qu'après six ans de recherche et compte tenu de votre impatience légendaire…"

"D'abord, parce que je suis dans le latin depuis ce matin, et, franchement, vous le savez très bien, ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé," réponds-je. "Ensuite, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec quelqu'un et j'ai bien l'intention de vous garder éveillé jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez raconté tout ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard ces six dernières années. Et enfin, comme vous venez de le souligner, mon impatience légendaire n'a d'égale que ma paresse. J'ai attendu six ans. Je peux bien attendre quelques jours de plus."

Il ricane, toujours aussi moqueur.

"C'est une invitation à rester ici ?"

Je hausse les épaules.

"Vous avez un autre endroit où aller ?"

"Non."

"Parfait, c'est donc réglé."

"Je n'ai pas le choix, visiblement."

"Non."

Il éclate de rire.

"Décidément, vous êtes bien le Potter que je connais."

"Et vous, vous êtes toujours le même Rogue. Racontez."

"Mon verre est vide, Potter."

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le ressers encore une fois. Il avale une gorgée, puis me regarde à nouveau.

"Que voulez-vous savoir ?"

Je souris avec malice.

"Tout."

* * *

voila voila, je file, a plus pour vos rar ! bisous !

speed'

note du lundi : même bug que la semaine dernière, mais ce matin ça remarche, je vais peut-être me mettre à publier cete fic le lundi ou plutot le mardi matin au lieu du dimanche... je vais voir, si ça recommence dimanche, vous aurez le prochain chap seulement mardi matin. à bientot tout le monde !


	42. Rien d'autre que ma haine

Bonjour tout le monde !

alors vraiment... je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! pas entièrement, tout du moins. Mon béta a eu des problèmes d'ordinateur ces derniers temps et j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier sans ses corrections... je le fais finalement et je rééditerai le chapitre corrigé quand il me l'aura renvoyé. Et puis le site buggait, enfin bref, ce n'est pas de ma faute, quoi !

Qui a dit quelle mauvaise foi ? Je vous en prie, hein ! un peu de tenue ! je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

Faut que j'arrete, là... hem, enfin, bref ! je vais faire les rar à la fin, puisqu'il y en a pour trois chapitres. Je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps ce matin, mais je m'en occuperai cet aprèm certainement, avec celle de Lune d'Argent (je prie pour que ma session ne buggue pas à nouveau sur mes édition de cette fic, sinon je pete un cable !!! bref !

bonne lecture à vous, et je vous rappelle que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, donc... pas de commentaire sur les éventuelles fautes.

Il reste, avec celui-là, quatre chapitres à cette fic, plus l'épilogue, mais il y a une loooooooongue séquelle derrière, qui avance bien si ça vous interresse.

allez, cette fois je vous laisse.

bonne lecture à vous !

gros bisous !

speed'

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 40 :_

**Rien d'autre que ma haine** : (nda : non, ce n'est pas une étourderie…)

Ca faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Doucement, je me réveille dans mon salon, la tête un peu douloureuse. Rogue et moi avons discuté toute la nuit, en buvant, un peut trop, peut-être. Mais je suis tellement content de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui me connaisse !

Je roule sur le coté et m'étale lamentablement par terre. Mouais, j'aurais peut-être du conjurer un lit plutôt qu'un canapé, mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Rogue me regarde en train de me redresser par terre.

« Potter, pas encore déssoulé ? »

« Je me passerai de vos sarcasmes, Rogue, » dis-je en me relevant dignement. « Café ? »

« Buvez ça, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, d'abord, » répond-il en me tendant une autre fiole de la même potion qu'hier. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire écartelé, je risquerai de salir votre si beau tapis. »

Je laisse un ricanement m'échapper. Le tapis en question est taché d'alcool. J'avale la potion qu'il me tend.

« Ecœurant. Je croyais que ça marchait sur une journée ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sur, donc je ne prends pas de risques, » répond-il. Avec tout alcool que vous avez ingurgité hier soir, je ne suis pas sur qu'il n'y ai pas eu interaction avec la potion… je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Si vous crevez par ma faute, Potter, je m'engage à expliquer au monde ce qui vous est arrivé, puis j'irai m'empoisonner sur la tombe de votre père pour n'avoir pu lui rendre ma dette de vie, avant qu'un certain blondinet ne me retrouve pour utiliser les si charmants sorts de torture de magie noire que son père lui a enseigné. »

Mon visage s'assombrit en parlant de sort de torture de magie noire. Je repense à celui que j'ai utilisé sur Ginny. Rogue me jette un regard indescriptible et scrutateur, puis un rictus ironique vient s'afficher sur son visage.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas proposé du café ? »

Je hoche la tête puis me dirige vers la cuisine.

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner en silence, puis je débarrasse et je fais la vaisselle avant de reprendre le Grimoire et de le poser sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Bien, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » me demanda Rogue en venant s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Eh bien, on commence par chercher ce qui a bien pu faire penser à Voldemort que c'était bien le bon livre, » réponds-je en l'ouvrant. « Vous parlez latin, bien sur ? »

Il m'adresse une grimace.

« Evidemment, Potter, » répond-il avec mépris. « J'ai tenté de vous l'enseigner, vous vous rappelez ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne relève pas la remarque.

« Parfait, » dis-je alors. « Lisez, faites la traduction à voix haute. Moi je prends des notes. »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, nous en sommes toujours au même point. Rogue a pris une semaine de congé mais je commence à penser que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Ce cher Merlin semble avoir décidé que l'amour méritait une rédaction particulière et il nous a sorti toute une série de poèmes dont, si on ne peut douter de la beauté, le sens nous échappe totalement. 

Merde.

Je repose ma plume avec un soupir et me passe la main dans les cheveux.

« Moui, c'est plutôt confus, » concède Rogue.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil amusé.

« Vous trouvez ? »

Il hoche la tête, méditatif.

Je tends la main pour prendre le livre.

« Permettez ? »

« Je vous en prie. »

Je feuillette rapidement l'ouvrage tout en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Il y a forcement quelque chose… Pourquoi Merlin aurait-il si bien caché cette solution ? Et surtout, si c'est ce livre là, pourquoi ? Quelque chose m'échappe, et pourtant je suis sur que c'est gros comme un camion… »

J'arrive à une page qui m'a marqué… j'ignore pourquoi, elle ne présente rien de particulier, mais elle a attiré mon attention… Pris d'une impulsion, je pose mes mains à plat sur les deux pages et je ferme les yeux.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous – »

« Chuuut ! »

Je me concentre sur… je ne sais pas quoi. Je reste plusieurs minutes comme ça, puis, inconsciemment, l'image de Drago tel que je l'ai vu la dernière fois se forme dans mon esprit. Je me concentre sur son regard et je sens un afflux de magie sous mes doigts, pendant quelques secondes. Puis tout s'arrête.

« Potter… » me dit Rogue. « Regardez. »

J'ouvre les yeux et retire mes mains. La solution est là, noir sur blanc, enfin, bleu foncé sur papier jauni, plutôt. Je regarde… encore du latin. Avec un léger soupir, je tourne le Grimoire vers Rogue.

« Vous pouvez lire ça ? »

Il prend le livre sans un mot.

Le texte final est clair comme de l'eau de roche, si clair que j'en ai des frissons jusqu'au bas de la colonne vertébrale. Rogue me regarde avec suspicion.

« Potter, vous êtes sur de ce que vous voulez faire ? » me demande-t-il.

Je lui jette un regard déterminé.

"Oui," réponds-je. "J'en suis sur."

Il pince un peu les lèvres mais ne répond.

"Vous m'aiderez ?"

Je ne peux empêcher l'inquiétude de percer dans ma voix. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le faire tout seul.

"C'est pour ça que je suis là, Potter," grince-t-il.

Je lui adresse un demi-sourire.

"Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça," ajoute-t-il. "Je ne le fais pas pour vous, mais pour Drago."

"Je comprends."

"Croyez-vous ?"

"A votre avis, je fais ça pourquoi ?" dis-je d'un ton cinglant. "Drago est la seule personne sur cette Terre pour laquelle j'ai envie de ma battre."

Il me regarde, scrutateur, puis son visage s'adoucit un peu.

"Je vois cela."

Un silence pesant s'installe, puis je me secoue un peu.

"Bon. Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons le faire ?"

"Eh bien… le temps de rassembler tout ce dont nous allons avoir besoin…"

Il médite quelques secondes puis se tourne vers moi.

"Après demain."

Je hoche la tête.

"Très bien."

"Je pars tout de suite," ajoute-t-il. "Vous, débrouillez-vous pour être dans un état physique correct, c'est-à-dire, dormez et mangez correctement. Prenez une potion de sommeil au besoin. Cet acte de magie blanche sera extrêmement puissant et extrêmement fatiguant pour vous."

"D'accord."

"Rapportez le Grimoire à la bibliothèque. Je reviens dans deux jours."

"A dans deux jours, alors."

Il transplane sans dire un mot de plus.

Avec un soupir, je referme le grimoire, puis reprend le parchemin sur lequel nous avons recopié la traduction des instructions. Et encore une fois, mes mains deviennent moites.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort… mais ce qui risque d'arriver, c'est bien pire. L'extraction de ce morceau d'âme pourrait endommager voire détruire totalement la mienne. Mon corps ne serait alors qu'une coquille vide. Comme si j'avais reçu le baiser du Détraqueur.

Merlin merci, c'est le cas de la dire, un échec n'aurait de conséquences que sur moi.

Mes pensées se tournent de nouveau vers Drago. L'imminence de nos retrouvailles me frappe de plein fouet et je n'ai désormais plus qu'une hâte : être dans deux jours et enfin le revoir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, j'entends le caractéristique petit 'clac' d'un transplanage dans la cuisine alors que je suis dans ma chambre. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que le bruit se fait entendre à nouveau. Je fronce les sourcils, puis j'aperçois le flacon de potion sur la table. Je grimace un peu mais je la bois tout de suite. 

Quelques minutes après, Rogue arrive de nouveau, les yeux clos.

"C'est bon," dis-je. "Vous pouvez me regarder."

Ses yeux noirs croisent les miens.

"Vous êtes toujours décidé ?"

Je retiens un soupir exaspéré.

"Ecoutez, Rogue, ça fait six ans que j'attends cela," réponds-je. "Alors, oui, je prends le risque."

Il me regarde quelques secondes, silencieux.

"Très bien."

Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main.

"Je vais vous faire transplaner," me dit-il. "Vous devez conserver vos forces."

"De toute façon, je ne peux pas le faire, Drago surveille le réseau," réponds-je en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Il hoche la tête et je prends la main tendue. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Tout devient flou autour de nous, puis tout se fixe à nouveau. Il fait nuit, mais le ciel s'éclaircit à l'est. L'aube est proche.

Nous sommes au centre d'un cercle de pierre, du style de Stonehenge mais en plus petit. La hauteur menaçante des pierres dans la pénombre me fait frissonner.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Rogue qui est en train d'ouvrir le sac qu'il tenait. Il en sort des chandelles, treize précisément, les allume d'un coup de baguette puis les envoie leviter autour de la pierre centrale. Il me regarde ensuite et me tend un petit sac en cuir fermé.

"C'est à vous de tracer l'étoile, Potter."

Sans un mot, je prends la bourse, en défait le lien, puis y plonge la main, prenant une poignée de poudre de diamant. Je me place devant la pierre, à l'endroit où il n'y a pas d'herbe, juste un cercle de terre sèche. Je trace une étoile dans le cercle avec la poudre et je me place au centre.

Je prends une profonde inspiration puis tourne le regard vers Rogue. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'est, puis me tend la fiole d'une potion claire comme de l'eau que je dois boire, au moment exact de l'apparition du premier rayon de soleil, pile face à moi.

"Prêt, Potter ?"

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, puis hoche la tête.

"Donc, vous buvez la potion, puis vous brûlez la poudre, et enfin vous prononcer l'incantation."

"Je sais. Sortez du cercle, professeur," lui dis-je. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver."

"Il vous reste trois… deux…" dit-il en reculant pas à pas jusqu'à atteindre les pierres et les dépasser.

J'approche le goulot de mes lèvres, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

"Un."

Le soleil me darde de son premier rayon et j'avale la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le goût est atroce. Je lâche le flacon puis tourne ma main vers l'étoile de diamant à mes pieds.

"Diamantes Incendio," dis-je.

La poudre s'enflamme dans un horrible et acre odeur de brûlé. Je regarde de nouveau vers le soleil, puis prononce les mots qui seront ma délivrance.

_"Rien d'autre que ma haine._

_Que les Ténèbres s'effacent et que la pureté me revienne,_

_Que l'âme de mon ennemi regagne les Enfers de son cœur,_

_Qu'en ce lieu sacré de prière où je me trouve aujourd'hui,_

_Sanctuaire de pierre par les anciens druides forgé,_

_Soit levée de mon cœur la Malédiction des Frères du Diable._

_Retourne en Enfer et restes-y, Tom Elvis Jedusort,_

_Car en ce jour, béni pour mon âme, je déclare ici même,_

_Que dès ce moment et pour toujours, tu n'auras plus jamais_

_Rien d'autre que ma haine."_

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, je pousse un cri de douleur et pose une main sur ma poitrine à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Merlin, c'est atroce. J'avais oublié combien cela fait mal de recevoir une partie de l'âme de quelqu'un que l'on hait. L'extraction en est tout aussi douloureuse.

Oh, Merlin, je sens ma magie qui remue dans tout mon corps, me secouant des pieds à la tête, tandis qu'elle migre vers le lieu de ma souffrance.

Ca ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout. Je tombe à genoux sur le sol, au centre du diamant brûlé. Trop de sang dans mon cœur, je sens qu'il va exploser. Je hurle, putain, je hurle à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

Quelque chose passe entre mes doigts crispés sur mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas ouvrire les yeux, la douleur est trop forte.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête, puis la douleur reflue et tout devient noir.

* * *

Alors... est-ce que le rituel a marché ? Harry va-t-il enfin pouvoir retrouver Drago pour faire tout plein de chose pas nomables ??? héhéhéhéhé... la suite au prochain épisode, niark ! 

tout d'abord, un grand bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné que c'était Rogue qui avait rejoint Harry.

hem... après relcture des review (ou plutot du nombre...) je pense que je ne vais pas les faire du tout... ça me permettra de poster ce chapitre plus vite.

si vous avez des questions et que vous voulez que j'y réponde (encore que c'est pas dit que je le ferai, niark !) laissez moi une petite review, et je promets, je jure que j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre.

La suite, je ne sais pas encore quand, plutot le dimanche de la semaine prochaine a mon avis

encore désolée pour le retard

je vous embrasse tous très très très fort, je vous adore !

speedy


	43. Revivre

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Pret à endurer mon insoutenable sadisme encore uen fois ? Niark niark niark !!!

pour ceux qui sont encore vivant après la syncope qu'ils ont fait la semaine dernière, voila les rar, qui sont directement suivies par le chapitre !

Un GRAND MERCI à :

Anagrammes, fairylight pan, YunaFab, myhahou, manehou, Fébla, Seth1, Quiproquo, Alucard, hermionarwen2000, Vif d'or, Crystal, Eowyn Malefoy, Shadowcat, Poisson Rouge, Kass, Oxaline : bonjour vous tous ! un énorme merci pour tous vos petits messages, ils m'ont fais super plaisir ! je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, gros bisous à vous !! voila la suite ! je vous aime !!!

ornaluca : ne me tuer qu'à la fin de la fic ? mais non, enfin, il y a encore la séquelle derrière ! loool ! contente que ça t'ai plus, gros bisous à toi !

Procne Aesioris : Oups... il me semble que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ton dernier mail... et que je n'ai toujours pas corrigé ton chapitre trois, honte sur moi ! j'esaye de te faire ça cette semaine, mais en ce moment, je suis vraiment overbookée, là... ne t'inquiete pas, je ne suis pas vexée, il m'en faut plus pour ça (si je devais prendre la mouche à chaque fois qu'on me traite de sadique, lol ! gros bisous à toi, voila la suite !

Lisa Malefoy : je suis très flattée par ta review, lol ! moi-même je suis très fan de fanfic, mais aussi de Harry Potter (se met à baver sur son clavier) lol ! l'idée de Harry et Drago en couple ne vient pas de moi, mais elle m'a bien inspirée, lol ! Gros bisous à toi !

Chaos : oui, il y aura bien 43 chap, plus l'épilogue. Et une suite, lol ! le problème maintenant, c'est les cours, alors non, je ne peux pas poster aussi vite qu'avant, mais pendant les vacances j'essayerai...

lune : tu n'as pas envie que ça finisse? eh bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, il y a la suite en cours, qui est toute aussi longue (en vérité, trois fois plus, lol !) Ginny est-elle vraiment morte ? Humm... Je ne sais pas... mais c'est malheureusement fort possible !!! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous !

Nee Chan : de l'orangina rouge ? mouais, nan, j'aime pas trop ça ! mais je suis sadique, et un peu humaine à la fois, enfin pas tout à fait, mais bon, on va pas faire un débat là-dessus, on y serait encore dans cinq siècles, lol ! Ca fait déjà 7 mois que j'ai commencé à publier cette fic ? Naan ! c'est dingue ! le temps passe trop vite, ouin !!! lool, cette phrase était un peu destiné à Drago, quand même, mais beaucoup plus au rituel de retour, lol ! eh oui, j'ai le temps de faire les rar, lol ! Gros bisous à toutes les deux !

fin des rar...

ce chapitre là n'a pas non plus été corrigé, j'en suis profondément navrée.

je vous laisse ici ! Gros bisous à vous !

speed'

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 41 :_

**Revivre :**

Je reprends conscience en sentant un liquide couler dans ma bouche et dans ma gorge. Je tousse et manque de m'étouffer, mais je goulot est fermement pressé contre mes lèvres et quelqu'un me force à tout avaler.

Puis je sens que des bras me rallongent à terre. L'odeur acre des pierres brûlées passe dans mes narines et tout me revient en mémoire Tout, jusqu'à l'absence de ténèbres dans mon cœur.

L'absence totale.

"Oh, Merlin," dis-je dans un murmure d'un voix cassée.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Potter," répond la voix sarcastique de Rogue.

J'entrouvre les yeux et porte une main à ma tête. J'entraperçois un ciel bleu et réalise que je suis toujours dans l'herbe, entouré d'immenses pierres magiques.

"J'ai… J'ai réussi…"

Ma voix est rauque mais je suis tellement fou de joie que je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Je me redresse sur un coude et observe Rogue qui range les chandelles dans son sac.

"Je suis resté évanoui combien de temps ?"

"Dix minutes à peine," me répond-il en tournant les yeux vers moi. "Rituel très impressionnant, Potter. Restez tranquille, je viens de vous donner une potion pour que votre cœur ralentisse. Beaucoup trop de sang y est passé."

"Je sais… je l'ai senti."

Je le regarde terminer de ranger toutes ses affaires, puis s'agenouiller à coté de moi pour prendre mon pouls et m'examiner.

"Eh bien, Potter," me dit-il avec une grimace qui, chez lui, passe pour un sourire. "Votre but est atteint."

Je le regarde avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"J'ai encore du mal à le croire," réponds-je.

"Vous pouvez vous lever ?"

"Oui, je pense."

"Bien."

Je le vois se relever.

"Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ?" me demanda-t-il en me tendant une main.

Je la saisis et me relève prudemment, prenant appui sur son épaule. Mes jambes tremblent un peu mais plus de joie que de fatigue.

"Aller voir Drago, je suppose," réponds-je, les yeux dans le vague. "Lui expliquer… lui demander pardon."

Il hoche la tête.

"Et puis après… eh bien, j'irai à Poudlard," continue-je. "Puisque la plupart des personnes à qui je dois des explications se trouvent là-bas…"

Prudemment, je le lâche et essaye de me tenir debout. Je suis un peu faible, mais ça va.

"Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, Potter. Je voulais die, de votre vie ? Vous avez obtenu les meilleurs résultats aux ASPICs depuis trois cent as à Poudlard…"

Je le regard, surpris. J'avais un peu oublié ça…

"Je ne sais pas," réponds-je avec sincérité. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas."

"L'Académie des Aurors a été rebâtie," me rappelle-t-il.

"Oui, je sais… je suppose… peut-être," réponds-je. "On verre. C'est pas croyable, il y a à peine une semaine je me voyais encore plongé dans des yeux grimoires en latin pour encore des années… Et aujourd'hui, il y a un grand vide dans mon avenir…"

Je me tourne vers lui.

"Et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous," finis-je. "Merci, merci du fond du cœur."

"Mmmphm," rétorque-t-il. "Je vous ai déjà dit que -"

"Vous ne faisiez pas ça pour moi, je sais," finis-je pour lui. "Merci quand même, professeur Rogue."

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Je dois y aller," me dit-il. "J'ai cours ce matin. Vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi ? Vos affaires sont ici," ajoute-t-il en pointant le doigt vers une pierre au pied de laquelle se trouve mon sac.

"Ca ira," réponds-je. "Merci. S'il vous plait," dis-je avant qu'il ne parte. "Ne dites rien à… tout le monde. Je le ferai, en temps et en heure… mais ne leur dites rien."

"Très bien. A bientôt, je suppose, Potter."

"A bientôt, professeur, et encore merci."

Il transplane, me laissant seul dans la lueur du petit jour. Et là, je laisse éclater ma joie dans un rire quasi-hystérique. Merlin, c'est si bon de se sentir propre, sans aucune noirceur ! Si bon de savoir que, d'ici quelques heures, je serai dans les bras de mon Drago…

"Je t'ai eu, Tom !"

Je hurle dans la brise du petit matin.

"Je t'ai eu ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je t'ai vaincu pour toujours, cette fois ! Pourris en Enfer ! Tu ne reviendras jamais !"

Je passe un bon quart d'heure à me défouler vraiment. Puis mes yeux tombent de nouveau sur mon sac et je me dis qu'il est temps de partir.. tant de retourner vers lui.. enfin… après toutes ces années à ne rêver que de lui…

Je n'ai plus suffisamment de magie pour transplaner… tant pis, ou tant mieux, je lui ferai une surprise. Rogue m'a confié qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps au manoir Malefoy à me chercher et à surveiller le réseau de transplanage.

J'attrape mon balai auquel je rends sa taille normale, puis je l'enfourche, je me recouvre de ma cape et je m'envole dans la brise fraîche de Mars. Je passe au moins deux heures à faire des figures toutes aussi complexes les unes que les autres. Depuis le temps que je n'avais pas pu le faire, tous soucis envolés !"

Oh, Merlin, la liberté, la vraie liberté est si belle !

J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir… tout… Drago, bien sur, mais aussi Ron, professeur de vol à Poudlard, 'Mione qui fait un stage de médecine à l'infirmerie, Remus qui a gardé son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Dumbledore qui, toujours aussi résistant, est toujours à la tête de Poudlard… Les Weasley, tout le monde…

Mais d'abord, il y a Drago. Drago à qui j'ai juré de revenir. Drago qui m'a promis de ne jamais me laisser tomber. Drago qui est ma force. Drago sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Voldemort.

Drago qui est sans doute seul dans son grand manoir familial.

* * *

Il m'a fallu la journée pour y arriver, une journée entière. Le soleil se couche à l'ouest et moi j'aperçois juste, au loin, une haute tour qui fait partie des résidences Malefoy.

Je me suis à peine arrêté en chemin pour manger quelque chose, mais je ne ressens qu'une fatigue ou presque… J'ai tellement hâte d'arriver…

Il y a une fenêtre d'où perce la lumière d'une chandelle, avec un balcon. Je m'y pose doucement, silencieusement, puis m'apprête à retirer ma cape quand la fenêtre s'ouvre brutalement et que Drago, le visage rouge de colère, s'avance jusqu'à la rambarde.

Hola. Quelque chose ne va pas.

"Saloperie de putain de bordel de merde !" jure-t-il. "Merde, merde, merde !"

Il serre les poings jusqu'à en avoir les articulations blanches, puis cette étreinte se desserre et il me tourne le dos.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir, puis il s'appuie su la rambarde de pierre et fixe son regard sur l'horizon.

"Où es-tu, Harry ?" murmure-t-il.

Je sursaute sous le désespoir de cette voix, mais je suis pétrifié. Je ne peux faire aucun geste.

"Que fais-tu en ce moment ?" poursuit-il. "Regardes-tu le coucher de soleil comme je le fais ? Repenses-tu à tous ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble ?"

Il soupire à nouveau.

"Bordel de merder," jure-t-il encore à vois basse. "Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends toujours pas… Si seulement, putain, si seulement j'arrivais à me rappeler de ce combat… mais non, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est ton regard quand tu lui as lancé le sort mortel. C'est tout."

Je me mords la lèvre. C'est Rogue qui li a lancé un sortilège d'amnésie juste après le combat pour qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir de ce qu'il était arrivé. Ca aurait fait trop d'indices et ils auraient pu tout découvrir…

Saleté de Malédiction.

"Je t'aime, Harry Potter."

Cette phrase me fait fondre le cœur et j'arrive enfin à réagir. J'ôte ma cape et m'approche de lui. Visiblement, il ne m'a pas entendu. Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter, et il tourne son regard vers moi.

"Je t'aime aussi, Drago Malefoy."

* * *

mouarfffffffffffff ! niark niark niark !!!

ça y est, j'ai signé mon arret de mort, lol !

bon, alors j'ai un petit défi pour vous... je souhaiterais profondément pour flatter mon égo déjà démesuré faire peter le compteur de review à 800 reviews avant la fin de la fic... c'est à dire, sans compter ce chap, qu'il reste le chapitre 42, 43, plus l'épilogue... vous pouvez faire ça ? s'il vous plait?

bref, à part ça, lemon dans le prochain chap et la discussion entre nos deux tourteraux préférés. Gros bisou à vous !!!

speed'


	44. Prouvemoi que tu es toi !

Bonjour tout le monde !!!

navrée pour le petit contre-temps, mais j'ai pas mal lutté pour installer correctement mon ordi... mais me revoila, avec un nouveau chap de RDQMH (un des derniers... snif !) Mais la séquelle arrive après (ouais !!!)

bref ! place aux rar, et elles sont nombreuses cette semaine ! MERCI, MERCI, vous êtes merveilleux, tous, je vous aime !!!

UN ENORME MERCI A :

**ornaluca, myhahou, dobbie, akashana, Saturne, angelinadelacour, Eowyn Malefoy, YunaFab, stephanie, Pithy, pimouss, Crystal, Sarah Lost, yue-kero, Kimmy Lin, Kaoro, alanthia, Alucard, bins, Mara Snape, Piosson Rouge, manehou, Quiproquo, Alysa77, Lyna-Shy, Saina, Vif d'or, Dragon Bleu, lune, Oxaline, marina, anonyme** : merci à vous tous pour vos nombreux messages ! merci d'aider à faire peter ce foutu compteur de review, je vous aime, vous êtes géniaux ! gros bisous à vous tous !!!

**lune** (3 fois): est-ce un happy end ? vais-je vraiment répondre à cette question ??? non, vraiment, surtout qu'il ne reste que quelque chapitres... tu verras bien ! Niark ! T'inquiete pour la longueur de tes reviews, tu les fait aussi longue que tu veux ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Anagramme** (21 fois, espèce de folle !!!): alors, reprenons : folle ? oui, incontestablement. sadique ? pff, au bout de 42 chapitres, d'accord, j'admets que je suis (peut-être) un peu sadique sur les bord. tarée ? bah, non, pourquoi ? enfin, ça va un peu avec folle, tout de même. suicidaire ? ah non ! la je dis stop ! je ne suis pas suicidaire, pas du tout. J'aime la vie, je chante la vie, je danse la vie et... hum... bref... non, ce n'est pas mon sadisme qui me pousse à faire des chapitres trop courts, simplement ma grande flemme pour laquelle j'ai décidé de ne faire que des chapitre pas trop long donc facile à taper (merci pour mes doigts...). Bon, je sais qu'il y a au moins une dizaine d'autre reviews de toi, donc je ne te dis pas au revoir tout de suite. ah, rereview ! lool, non, je n'ai pas coupé ce chapitre. On dit merci qui ??? non, je n'ai pas fais exprès de retarder les uptade, vraiment, au départ j'avait pensé finir de publier la fic le mois dernier (a peu près...) et poster le prologue de la séquelle le 1er janvier. Mais malheureusement... à, ça pourra peutêtre se faire quand même ! on verra bien, lol. Pour les énormes reviews que tu m'as laissé, j'y répondrai, mais quand j'aurais le temps, et par mail, ça sera plus simple. Ne t'inquiete pas, je n'ai pas oublié ! les cours, bah, pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore commencé à bosser, donc, je suis en chute libre, mais dès que j'ai fini les manuscrits de Pouvoirs Nocturnes et de Histoire sans Fin (séquelle de RDQMH) je m'y mets (donc, selon mes calculs, je me mettrai à bosser le 11 janvier, oui, c'est très planifié tout ça) non, la S c'est pas trop chiant, parce que j'aime ça, mais par contre je suis en train de baliser grave (et ouaich) pour le bac de français, parce que ma prof n'a pratiquement pas été là depuis les vacances de la Toussaint à cause de problème de santé, et donc, je suis dans la merde (comme un peu toute ma classe...) heureusment que le proviseur se débrouille pour nous donner des cours de rattrapage, mais bon... c'est pas encore ça, quoi ! Le pire c'est l'oral (je me pisse dessus !) Bref ! Il me semble qu'il y a encore d'autres reviews de toi, non ? EN tout cas, sache que j'ai adoré le 'j'aime cette fic' et le ' je vais faire peter ce putain de compteur de review', lol, j'ai failli me pisser dessus à faire de rire, et maintenant, à cause de toi, je n'ai plus d'abdo !!! méssante (enfin, remarque, après la patinoire de samedi, je n'avais plus de bras ni de jambe, donc bon, tu n'as fais que m'achever !) looool ! allez, gros bisous à toi ! attends, je reviens deux secondes... 'oui, j'ai pitié de toi, voila, c'est bon, on se calme, maintenant !' lol ! Tu fais une syncope ? oups... hihihihihihi !!! j'espère bien que je ne vais pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, sinon, la séquelle pvvit ! elle te passe sous le nez ! non mais ! moi j'ai pas besoin d'un gosse pour me vautrer à la patinoire, lol ! voila, voila, j'update ! non mais, vraiment, ça tiens du harcelement, là ! GROS BISOUS, et cette fois, c'est définitif pour ce chapitre !

**lemoncurd** : lol, moimême je me suis bien amusée à écrire un Harry hystérique au petit matin près d'un cercle de pierre ! hilarant, vraiment ! gros bisous à toi, et au fait je suis heureuse de savoir que tu me lis, j'aime énormément toutes tes fics, mais je ne t'ai jamais laissé de review car je suis une flemmarde de première (pardon...) tu es même dans mes favoris, lol ! gros bisous !

**antedaemonia** : Drago s'évanouir et passer par-dessus la rambarde ? mais non, enfin ! quoique, avec mon esprit tordu, j'aurai peut-être pu y penser, enfin bon, pour ma propre satisfaction personelle, je ne pouvais pas faire un truc comme ça. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé les débuts, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la fin aussi. Ma préférence va toutefois vers la séquelle (eh oui...) que j'ai presque fini et qui est super longue aussi. Quant à mon défi, il est bien parti, ne t'en fait pas, lol ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Procne Aesoris** : ah, non, pas en un seul chapitre, enfin... jusqu'à la fin (je sais, fo pas trop en demander, non plus...) lol, mes corrections étaient bien ? en tout cas j'ai hate de lire la suite (et c'est moi qu'on traite de sadique... non mais vraiment...) gros bisous à toi !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : ah, mais non, heureusueemnt que vous n'êtes pas morte la semaine dernière, vous me suiviez depuis le prologue, toutes les deux, ça m'aurait attristé que vous soyez mortes... parties, plus jamais de Nee Chan, plus jamais de Chana... snif, voila, vous avez réussi à me faire pleurer ! Chez vous il fait nuit ? chez moi, c'est le matin, et il fais très très froid... juste une question indiscrète (pas obligées de répondre !) vous habitez dans quel coin de notre petite planete ? Gros bisous à toutes les deux !

**SilVerThoRn** : un garçon ! naaaan, pas possible !!!!snif, petite larme au coin des yeux, une des rares personnes portant le chromosome Y et lisant des slash ! C'est un grand moment ! Sache que je suis fort honorée d'être la première auteur que tu ais lue, et la receveuse (comment ça ça se dit pas???) de ta première review, lol ! mais non, il ne faut pas me tuer, c'est pas gentil, ça ! Tu as 15 ans ? mais... c'est mal, ça ! bon, alors juste pour la confidence... j'en ai tout juste 16... mais chut ! faut pas le dire ! lool, en tout cas, si tu es fan du couple HD, je te conseille la fic Jugé Coupable... l'auteur désespère de voir un lecteur male dans ses reviews (juste pour lui faire plaisir...) et puis cette fic est super ! Ne t'inquiete pas, il y aura tjrs des moment où je ne donnerai pas de signe de vie, mais je suis toujours là ! Gros bisous à toi !

fin des rar... alors un très très grand merci à ANAGRAMMES, qui pour le moment remporte la palme du plus grand nombre de reviews pour un seul chapitre... et qui fais peter le compteur à elle toute seule !

bon, à part ça, tjrs pas de béta pour ce chapitre, désolée... d'ailleurs, j'en recherche un provisoirement (voire définitivement) sachez que l'heureux élu aura les chapitres un certains temps en avance... contactez moi par mail si interressé, mais bon, soyez, s'il vous plait, serieux, c'est un travail de correcteur que je propose, pas de flemmard qui fais ça uniquement pour avoir les chaps en avance !!!

je vous laisse ici !

gros bisous à vous

speedy

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Chapitre 42 :_

**Prouve-moi que tu es toi !**

Ses yeux gris. J'en avais oublié l'intensité et la profondeur et je suis cloué sur place.

Lui me regarde, l'air totalement stupéfait. Puis ses yeux prennent une lueur de folie qui m'effraie un peu. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et se retourne complètement, plantant son regard d'orage dans le mien.

Non, décidément, je n'aime pas du tout la lueur de démence que j'y vois. Je recule instinctivement d'un pas, puis deux, et lui s'avance d'autant.

« Toi ! » s'exclame-t-il brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

Je recule encore et lui continue de s'avancer, s'approchant de plus en plus de moi.

« D-d-d-d-drago ? »

Je sens le mur du manoir dans mon dos, juste à coté de la fenêtre, et lui se rapproche encore, plaçant ses mains des deux cotés de ma tête.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande-t-il, son souffle balayant mon visage.

Je suis abasourdi.

« M-m-mais enfin, Drago… c'est moi… c'est Harry… »

J'ai horreur de la façon dont je bégaye mais je dois avouer qu'il me fait vraiment peur.

« Menteur ! »

« Q-quoi ? Bien sur que non ! »

« Tu n'es encore qu'une illusion ! »

Alors là, c'est moi qui m'énerve.

« Pardon ? »

Pathétique. J'essaye d'avoir l'air furieux mais je suis terrifié par cette réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

« Je fais cent kilomètres sur un balai pour te retrouver, et je ne suis qu'une illusion ? Bordel, Dray ! C'est moi ! C'est Harry ! C'est vraiment moi ! »

Une lueur de doute brille dans ses yeux un peu fous.

« Prouve-le moi ! »

Je cille un instant, et je vois alors luire dans ses yeux une lueur de désir qui a tôt fait d'allumer le mien. Je laisse un sourire langoureux s'étirer sur mes lèvres et je le vois tressaillir. Très content de mon petit effet, je me rapproche de lui, mes mains cherchant les boutons de sa chemise, faisant passer ma langue sur mes lèvres dans un geste sensuel. Une fois la chemise dument ouverte, je glisse mes mains en dessous, le faisant de nouveau frissonner, et j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant mon visage du sien.

« Et comment veux-tu que je te le prouve, beau dragon ? » dis-je d'une voix chaude et basse.

Il s'empare alors de ma bouche avec violence. Une de ses mains se place sur ma nuque, écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue force le barrage de mes dents et s'enroule autour de la mienne qui réagit instinctivement. Son autre main vient se poser sur mes fesses, pressant mon entrejambe contre le sien, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche sous la sensation merveilleuse qui m'avait manqué, bien trop ces dernières années.

Il me répond par un grognement, puis s'écarte brutalement et déchire ma chemise qui finit rapidement en lambeaux par terre. Je suis un peu surpris par la violence dont il fait preuve mais j'ai trop envie de lui pour me poser des questions. Je me colle de nouveau conte lui mais il me plaque sans douceur contre le mur, ses mains s'attaquant déjà à mon pantalon.

Sa bouche s'est de nouveau emparé de la mienne et j'étouffe un cri de surprise quand, une fois mon pantalon enlevé ainsi que mon boxer, jetés au loin sans autre forme de procès, une main brûlante vient s'enrouler autour de mon sexe.

Mais déjà sa main est déjà repartie. Elle caresse l'intérieur de ma cuisse tandis que je m'évertue à le déshabiller lui aussi. J'y parviens au moment même où je sens un doigt entrer difficilement en moi. Je pousse un cri de douleur et j'agrippe mes mains sur son dos.

Mais incontrolablement, mes cuises s'écartent, lui quémandant encore plus. Il continue sa préparation et peu à peu la douleur s'efface, laissant place à un plaisir inhumain.

Mais ce n'est pas son but, je crois. Il me jette à terre sur le ventre, violemment, et j'émets un cri de protestation qui se termine dans un gémissement quand je le sens s'allonger sur moi. Il m'écarte les cuisses et me pénètre d'un coup.

Oh Merlin.

Ca fait mal, mais c'est tellement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je pousse un cri et mes doigts se crispent sur le sol de pierre. Il commence à bouger, lentement, aggripant mes hanches.

« Oh mon dieu… » gémis-je quand il vient percuter ma prostate.

Son va-et-vient est brutal, profond, violent. Mais c'est tellement bon, si douloureux mais à la fois si nécessaire pour que tout recommence. Besoin d'être à lui, de lui appartenir, simplement.

Il met peu de temps à jouir en moi, et la simple pensée que c'est lui, l'homme de ma vie, qui vient de me faire sien comme jamais, accompagnée de la sensation brûlante en moi, me fait le rejoindre dans sa jouissance. Il reste quelques secondes sur moi, puis se dégage et roule à mon coté. Je le regarde, encore un peu haletant.

Ses yeux sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus surpris, mais plus aucune folie n'y rode. Au contraire, un bonheur sans bornes les fait briller et sa main passe sur ma joue en un attouchement aérien qui me fait pratiquement ronronner.

« Oh, Merlin… Harry, c'est vraiment toi… » dit-il, l'air de ne pas oser y croire.

Je le regarde puis me rapproche de lui, me blottissant dans ses bras forts qui me serrent presque jusqu'à étouffement, comme s'il avait peur de me voir partir encore.

Nous restons enlacés ainsi longtemps. Ses bras sont serrés autour de moi. J'écoute sa respiration qui s'est calmée, paisible et régulière. Puis sa main vient me caresser le dos avec douceur, remontant de mes reins, se perdant dans ma nuque puis basculant vers l'avant de ma tête. Il me soulève le menton pour me faire lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'y crois pas, » dit-il, « je n'y crois tout simplement pas. »

Je souris doucement, puis j'attrape sa main et entrelace mes doigts aux siens.

« Moi non plus, » réponds-je. « Il y a quelques jours j'étais loin de toi, croyant ma vie perdue, espérant sans y croire pouvoir revenir… et aujourd'hui je suis là, dans tes bras… »

Il sourit à son tour et m'embrasse doucement, presque timidement, comme si chaque contact risquait de me faire disparaître. Puis il se détache, rouvre les yeux et me caresse la joue. Son regard descend vers mes lèvres mordues et enflées, puis vers mon cou parsemé de suçon. Il hausse les sourcils en effleurant mes hanches meurtries.

« Désolé pour ma réaction… un peu, hum… violente, » souffle-t-il.

« Aucun problème, » réponds-je en souriant.

« T'ai-je fait mal ? »

« Un peu… mais ne t'en fait pas, pas beaucoup… j'avais besoin d'un peu de douleur physique… provoquée par toi… »

Il hausse un sourcil narquois.

« Toujours un peu maso sur les bords, toi, » murmure-t-il, me faisant sourire.

« Pourquoi pensais-tu que je n'étais qu'une illusion ? »

Je murmure doucement, savourant son contact comme j'en ai rêvé et même plus encore. Il pousse un léger soupir, puis il se détache de moi et se lève.

« Viens, allons discuter ailleurs, » me dit-il en me tendant la main. « Il fait un peu frisquet. »

Je souris et me lève à mon tour, remettant juste mon boxer et mon pantalon, et je le suis à l'intérieur, lui aussi à moitié habillé. La pièce au balcon est un bureau, apparemment.

Tenant étroitement ma main, il me guide jusqu'à un couloir que nous traversons, puis nous nous rendons dans un salon à l'air confortable. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, Merlin, il est aussi parfait que quand je l'ai quitté. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, surprenant mon regard. Il sourit légèrement - Dieux, ce sourire ! - et me rapproche de lui par la taille, m'embrassant avec une tendresse qui me fait venir les larmes aux yeux.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je suis assoiffé de lui depuis si longtemps, de sa langue, de ses lèvres, je crois que je ne m'en rassasierai jamais.

« Oups ! »

Il vient de s'asseoir dans le canapé, m'entraînant avec lui. Je regarde la cheminée et je tends la main vers elle pour allumer un feu, puis je me blottis contre lui avec délice. Sa peau nue et chaude contre la mienne m'envoie des frissons tout le long du corps et de la colonne vertébrale.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry… » chuchote-t-il.

« Toi aussi, » réponds-je doucement. « Alors, pourquoi croyais-tu que ce n'était pas moi ? »

Il rigole un peu.

« Merlin, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait… mais quand tu as commencé à me fuir… j'ai failli devenir fou. Et j'ai fait des crises. Plus d'une fois, Remus et Hermione m'ont trouvé hurlant totalement dingue. Je croyais te voir… je croyais que tu étais là… »

Sa voix se fait un peu lointaine et douloureuse, puis il secoue légèrement la tête et reprend plus sûrement.

« Alors tout à l'heure… comme j'étais en train de penser à toi… »

Je comprends et hoche la tête. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi je me mets à califourchon sur lui, prenant son visage entre mes mains, appuyant mon front contre le sien et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis je caresse ses lèvres des miennes avec douceur.

« Je suis là, maintenant, » dis-je dans un chuchotement. « Pour toujours. »

Il sourit légèrement et m'embrasse avec tout son amour.

« Il y a intérêt… » répond-il. « De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas repartir, quitte à t'attacher dans les salles de torture du manoir… Crois-moi, il y a un tas de choses que j'ai rêvé de te faire et je te jure que tu vas adorer… tu n'auras plus jamais envie de me quitter… »

« Je n'en ai jamais eu envie, crétin, » rie-je. « Mais… »

Je m'arrête, hésitant.

« Raconte, » dit-il alors. « Dis-moi pourquoi… dis-moi ce qui est arrivé… »

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis me détache un peu de lui, m'asseyant sur ses genoux. Je lui prends les mains et les entrelace au miennes.

Et je commence mon récit, débitant tout d'une voix la plus neutre possible, essayant mais échouant lamentablement de ne pas pleurer en resongeant à toutes ses années… les trois premières, les plus noires, les plus désespérées, les plus dures… et puis un nouvel espoir… Paris… Rogue… Et Ginny…

Un sanglot m'arrête en repensant à elle. Ginny…

« Elle n'est pas morte, » dit doucement Drago.

J'ai du mal à enregistrer les mots mais ils parviennent tout de même à mon esprit et je le regarde, sans comprendre, sans oser y croire.

« Quoi ? »

Il sourit doucement, puis me caressa la joue, essuyant mes larmes.

« Elle est vivante, » répéte-t-il. « Tu ne l'as pas tuée. »

« Mais… comment ? Je lui ai lancé le sort mortel… il y a eu l'éclat vert… la bourrasque de la mort… elle s'est écroulée… »

« Tu l'as simplement assommée, » me répond-il. « Tu venais de te réveiller de trois semaines d'inconscience, Harry. Aussi puissant sois-tu, réussir à lancer un Avada Kedavra après ça, et après le sort de torture que tu as utilisé sans baguette… »

J'ai peine à croire ce qu'il vient de me dire, et pourtant, ça paraît tout à fait logique…

« Alors… elle est en vie ? Je ne l'ai pas tuée… ma petite sœur… »

Le soulagement que je ressens est tel que je me mets à rire. Je me colle contre Drago, riant aux éclats. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Rogue ne me l'avait pas dit… salopard, je vais le tuer… »

« Je le ferais avec toi, » plaisante Drago. « Pour ne pas m'avoir dit ce qui t'arrivait. Et pour m'avoir effacer la mémoire. »

« C'était pour ton bien, » réponds-je.

« Je sais, » murmure-t-il. « Maintenant que tout est au clair, j'ai très envie de profiter de ta présence… »

Je reconnais le ton qu'il prend et je le regarde avec désir.

« Mmh, profiter comment ? »

Il me sourit perversement.

« Et bien… j'ai pensé à un tas de choses… » reprend-il en m'effleurant doucement le dos.

Il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille et la mordille légèrement.

« Je vais te faire payer ces six années, Harry, » chuchote-t-il, me faisant frissonner.

Très doucement, il m'allonge sur le canapé et se met à califourchon sur moi. Il tient son visage à quelques centimètres du miens, ses courts cheveux blonds me chatouillant les joues, son souffle caressant mes lèvres.

« Je vais te faire payer ces mois de recherche, » continue-t-il en faisant descendre sa main sur mon torse. « Je vais te faire payer chaque jour que tu as passé loin de moi… chaque heure sans sommeil… chaque minute sans penser à moi… »

La flamme de la jalousie brille un instant dans son regard.

« Chaque seconde dans les bras d'un autre… »

« Il n'y a p- »

Il m'empêche de protester en m'embrassant à pleine bouche, ses mains sur les boutons de ma braguette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche quand l'une d'elle frôle mon sexe à travers la dernière barrière de tissu qui me protège.

Je le déshabille à mon tour sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis il se détache de moi et me regarde à nouveau.

« Je vais te faire gémir encore et encore, » dit-il d'une voix terriblement excitante. « Je vais te faire crier que tu m'appartiens, que tu es à moi… je vais te faire hurler mon prénom dans l'orgasme le plus fort de toute ta vie… »

Hmm… que de promesses intéressantes…

« Oh, oui, Drago… » dis-je dans un gémissement qui le faire sourire. « Fais-moi jouir… et jouis pour moi… »

Ce qu'il fait, plus d'une fois, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous les deux.

* * *

fin du chap...

prochains, je pense après noël, ou si je peux, le 25 décembre.

bisous à vous

speed'


	45. Expliquer, pardonner, inviter

bonjour tout le monde !

juste un petit passage vite fait pour vous poster ce chapitre, pas de rar ce matin, je n'ai pas le temps.

chapitre pas encore corrig mais j'ai re des nouvelles de mon béta, il faut qu'on s'organise, mais bref

Joyeux Noëlà tous et si je ne poste pas d'ici la, bonne année

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rien d'autre que ma haine**_

_Chapitre 43 :_

**Expliquer, pardonner, inviter…**

Je me réveille plutôt tard dans l'après-midi le lendemain. Drago dort encore. Je reste blotti dans ses bras, dans une béatitude des plus douces et des plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Merlin… il m'aura fallu du temps pour avoir le droit de vivre ça… du temps et des épreuves…

Mais ça valait le coup. Désormais le bonheur n'en est que plus fantastique. Nous avons passé la nuit, et une bonne partie de la matinée, à nous redécouvrir, encore et encore, à retrouver nos corps, nos cicatrices, comparer les nouvelles et les anciennes… jouer plus d'une fois avec nos points sensibles, rire comme des gamins, et faire l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber sans énergie sur son lit…

Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas comment nous avons rejoint la chambre, ni comment nous avons eu la force de rabattre la couette sur nous.

A coté de moi, je sens que le beau blond se réveille doucement. Il ouvre les yeux, e regarde comme s'il ne me voyait pas, papillonne un peu puis ses pupilles se fixent sur moi. Il sourit.

« J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait un rêve… » murmure-t-il.

Je soulève un peu la tête, réponds à son sourire, puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu ne rêves pas… » réponds-je à voix basse. « Je ne pars pas… plus jamais.. »

« De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas partir, petit lion, » rétorque-t-il avec une légère férocité. « Tu es avec moi, tu le restes. Et gare à quiconque ose essayer de t'approcher et de t'éloigner encore de moi. »

Je ris_. J'adore_ quand il est possessif. Je l'embrasse, plus franchement, cette fois.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demande-t-il.

« Quinze heures trente, » réponds-je e regardant ma montre.

Il y jette un coup d'œil à la fois surpris et ravi.

« Tu l'as encore… »

« Bien sur, » réponds-je. « C'est une des choses qui m'ont fait garder espoir.. six ans, c'est long… »

« Je sais… »

Je souris un peu. Oui, nous savons tous deux plus que quiconque combien six années peuvent être longues… Il m'embrasse encore une fois. Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

« Alors, quel est le programme, aujourd'hui ? » me demande-t-il.

« Il faudrait que j'aille à Poudlard… » réponds-je en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. « Je dois des explications à beaucoup de gens… »

« Je monde sorcier aussi voudra savoir pourquoi tu es parti… »

Je fais une légère grimace.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé… le mieux, ce serait d'en parler à la presse, non ? »

« Luna Lovegood a repris le journal de son père qui est mort pendant la guerre, » me répond-il. « Comme tu la connais… »

J'acquiesce.

« Et Ginny bosse là-bas comme rédactrice. »

Je souris.

« Il suffit de les contacter toutes les deux… et de réunir tout le monde à Poudlard. Tu peux faire ça ? Oh, et aussi Arthur et Molly, peut-être… »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, » répond-il. « Mais d'abord… »

Je le regarde et il me sourit.

« On va prendre une douche, » termine-t-il en se levant et en m'entraînant avec lui.

Deux heures plus tard, les cours se finissent à Poudlard et Drago et moi utilisons ka poudre de cheminette, arrivant à nos anciens appartements.

« Je suis l'assistant de Remus pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » me dit Drago. « J'utilise ces appartements quand je doit venir à Poudlard. »

Je lui souris et il me prend la main. Nous marchons tous deux jusqu'au bureau du directeur, en silence. Je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu nerveux, mais bon…

Nous arrivons devant la porte d'où nous parviennent des bruits de conversations. Drago me regarde et me serre la main, encourageant. Il passe en premier et frappe, attend la réponse, puis entre avec un signe de tête à l'assemblée présente. J'entre derrière lui et il s'efface, me faisant apparaître aux yeux de tous. Il y a un léger moment de stupeur durant lequel les regard incrédules de Ron, Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Remus, Neville, Rogue, McGonnagall, et Dumbledore se fixent sur moi, puis Hermione pousse un cri aigu et se jette sur moi.

« Harry ! Harry, c'est toi ! Tu es revenu ! »

Ses bras me serre le torse si fort que mes cotes craquent et je lui rend son étreinte, le nez dans ses cheveux, si ému et si heureux que je ne peux pas articuler un mot.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclame Arthur. « Harry Potter est de retour parmi nous ! »

Il se lève à son tour et vient à ma rencontre, vite suivi de sa femme, de Remus et de Neville. Ce n'est pendant quelques minutes qu'embrassades et étreintes, qui me laisse larmoyant de joie. Le professeur McGonnagall me serre la main avec un sourire, l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur.

« Eh bien, Harry, » dit alors Dumbledore avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Il s'approche de moi et me temps la main solennellement, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, » dit-il. « Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, si vous saviez… » réponds-je en serrant sa main sèche et en recouvrant la poignée de mon autre main.

Il se détache de moi et je jette un regard à Ron, qui vient de se lever et qui s'approche lentement, le visage indescriptible. Il s'arrête juste devant moi et me fixe longuement.

« Toi, tu as des explications à me donner, » dit-il, l'air un peu en colère. « Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir traité comme ça, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

Je rougis et me mords la lèvre. Il fait référence à la fois où il m'a surpris, à Londres, il y a… hum, deux ans, à peu près. Je l'ai insulté. Je lui ai dit que je le détestais, que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, ni lui ni toute la bande d'imbéciles que me collait aux basques depuis des années. Je l'ai laissé planté là et je suis parti en courant pour lui cacher mes larmes.

Je suis mal à l'aise sous ses yeux scrutateurs, pleins de reproches, et je m'apprête à répondre mais une aide, encore une fois inattendue, me vient.

« Mr Potter avait en effet une excellente raison de le faire, » dit Rogue, surprenant tout le monde. « Je crois que vous ne pouvez guère l'imaginer, Mr Weasley. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers Rogue, stupéfaits. Ron me regarde de nouveau, l'air encore plus furieux.

« Il est au courant ? » me demande-t-il. « Avant nous ? _Lui_ entre tous ? »

« Je n'ai pas choisi, Ron, » réponds-je. « Mais c'est grâce à lui si je suis là aujourd'hui. »

Il me regarde encore quelques secondes, puis contre toute attente il me serre dans ses bras. Une fois la surprise passée, je lui rends son étreinte.

« Putain, Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué… » dit-il d'une voix rauque de larmes retenues.

J'entends alors la porte du bureau s'ouvrir derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir les deux dernières personnes que j'attendais.

Luna, toujours aussi… toujours Luna, quoi. Et Ginny.

Celle-ci me lance un regard littéralement incrédule. Elle s'approche lentement de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à définir la lueur que j'y vois… Puis, avant que j'ai pu faire un geste, sa main et se lève et elle me colle une gifle retentissante, si forte que j'atterris par terre. Stupéfait, je porte une main à ma joue qui me brûle et me rend compte qu'elle s'est agenouillée à coté de moi. Elle se met à califourchon sur mon ventre et m'attrape par le col, rapprochant son visage du mien, l'air à la fois furieuse et ravie.

« Ne me refais plus jamais le coup de m'attaquer et de fuir comme un lâche, Harry Potter, » me dit-elle en sifflant. « Parce que la prochaine fois, je te jure que mes relations dans le monde magique ne serviront pas à re courir après ! »

Elle me colle un baiser sur la bouche - j'entends à ce moment les exclamations étouffées de Drago et de Neville qui est le compagnon de Ginny - puis elle me serre très fort contre elle. Pour le coup, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Je la serre à mon tour, les larmes coulant de nouveau librement sur mon visage.

« Gin', Gin', ma frangine, ma petite sœur, mon dieu, je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… »

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, Harry, » dit-elle en riant légèrement, toute fureur envolée. « Tu m'as tellement manqué… tu nous as tous manqué… Pourquoi, Harry ? Dis-moi… pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« C'est quelque chose que nous voudrions tous savoir, » intervient Remus derrière nous.

Je me détache de Ginny et me relève en me tournant vers eux. Je suis soudainement frappé par le nombre de personnes présentes et je mords nerveusement la lèvre en détournant les yeux. Les foules attentives à moi m'ont toujours déstabilisé… Drago s'aperçoit immédiatement de mon trouble et vient se placer près de moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille et, sans aucune gène face aux personnes présentes, il m'embrasse avec douceur, me transmettant son soutien, effaçant du même coup le contact des lèvres de Ginny sur les miennes. Drago restera toujours un Malefoy.

Mon visage doit être cramoisi de gène mais Dumbledore me sauve la mise. Il prend sa baguette et installe une espèce de petit salon face à la cheminée, avec suffisamment de siège pour tout le monde et un plateau à thé sur la table.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir, » dit le vieil homme. « La conversation que nous allons avoir risque d'être longue. »

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissant, et j'ai une vague impression de déjà vu quand, une fois assis, Dray me tire par le bras pour me prendre sur ses genoux. Je rougis de nouveau mais il n'y a de commentaires de la part de personne et je dois bien avouer que le contact de Drago est apaisant.

Dumbledore sert une tasse de thé à tout le monde, puis les regards convergent vers moi. Voyant cela, Drago ressert son bras autour de moi et ce simple geste me donne le courage de commencer.

« Tout a commencé… là où tout aurait du finir… »

« J'ai découvert par la suite, durant mes six années de recherche, que la Malédiction des Frères du Diable provoque, par contact oculaire, la levée de l'âme dans le corps du maudit, le forçant à commettre les pires atrocités sur les personnes qu'il… aime… »

J'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur le sol durant tout mon récit mais je le tourne à ce moment vers Ginny.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai attaqué Ginny à mon réveil. Quand je l'ai cru morte, j'ai récupéré le contrôle de mon corps. A ce moment, vous êtes arrivés et je vous ai stupéfixé pour vous empêcher de m'approcher. Et j'ai pris la fuite. »

Je marque une pause.

« Sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais. J'ai fais comme d'habitude, j'ai pris la première solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Et j'ai eu raison. Entre ce que j'ai découvert sur cette Malédiction et… mais la personne qui en sait le plus là-dessus, bien plus que ce que j'ai pu découvrir en six ans, c'est le professeur Rogue, » conclu-je en tournant le regard vers lui.

Il me lance un regard indescriptible puis se tourne vers Dumbledore.

« C'est une des choses sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé, Albus, » dit-il. « Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il contait l'utiliser sur Potter, je ne l'ai compris qu'après coup… et il était trop tard. »

Il leur explique alors ce qu'il m'a expliqué il y a quelques jours. Seigneur, même pas une semaine et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'il m'a surpris dans la bibliothèque… je m'appuie contre Drago avec un léger soupir, relâchant la tension qui s'était inconsciemment accumulée en moi. Il pose doucement ses lèvres dans mon cou, me chuchote un léger 'je t'aime' à l'oreille tout en suivant le récit de Rogue.

Je remarque alors que Ginny et Luna prennent des notes, ainsi, elles ont l'intention de mettre un article dans le Chicaneur… Bien, comme ça, le monde magique sera au courant. Il faudra tout de même que je vois avec elles ce qu'elles ont l'intention d'écrire…

Rogue raconte jusqu'au moment où je me suis évanoui dans le cercle de pierre… hier matin.

« Tom Jedusort est totalement détruit, » conclu-t-il avec un léger rictus.

« Il pourrit en Enfer, » interviens-je avec une haine froide, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Pour toujours. »

Albus hoche la tête.

« Bien, bien, » dit-il. « C'est parfait tout ça ! Il ne reste plus qu'à en informer le monde de la magie… je suppose que vous allez vous occuper de ça ? » demande-t-il en s'adressant à Gin' et Luna.

« Bien sur, » répond Ginny avec un sourire rayonnant. « On n'aura pas fait un tel scoop depuis la réhabilitation posthume de Sirius. »

« Il faudra aussi prévenir Percy, » ajoute Molly. « Il voulait depuis longtemps te décorer de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe. »

« Je m'en occupe, » dit aussitôt Arthur en se levant.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main. Je me lève à mon tour et la lui serre avec un sourire.

« Vraiment, Harry, je suis très heureux de te savoir de retour, » me dit-il.

« Moi aussi, Mr Weasley, moi aussi, » réponds-je.

« Nous pourrions peut-être… » il jette un coup d'œil à sa femme qui hoche la tête. « Voudriez-vous venir manger à la maison, un de ses jours ? »

« J'ai une autre idée, » intervient Drago en se levant derrière moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille. « Venez tous dîner au Manoir, ce soir, » propose-t-il en regardant tout le monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous quittons tous deux le bureau après avoir donné rendez-vous à nos invités à huit heures. Nous nous rendons à nos appartements pour repartir, mais j'aperçois alors par la fenêtre un endroit où je voudrais retourner avant de rentrer.

« Attends, » dis-je à Drago. « Je… euh, je voudrais… »

Il suit mon regard et comprends.

« Vas-y, » me dit-il avec un baiser. « Je t'attends. »

Je lui sourit et sors mon balai de ma poche, lui rendant sa taille d'un geste de la main, puis m'envole vers la falaise et me rend vers les tombes de mon père, de ma mère et de Sirius. J'y reste quelques minutes, une paix au cœur comme je n'en ai jamais eu, puis je rentre vers le château.

La vis va reprendre son cours. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je sais que désormais je vais être heureux, et rien ne peut entacher le bonheur que je vis depuis ce jour.

Avec une dernière pensée triste pour tous les gens morts pendant la guerre, je rejoins mon amour et je célèbre la vie comme jamais je n'ai pu le faire.

* * *

voila voila, fin du chap... snif, :'-( c'était le dernier de RDQMH... il reste encore l'épilogue, mais bon, ça fait quand même bizarre... (renifle) enfin !

je mettrais l'épilogue en ligne dès que je rentrerai ché moi, mercredi ou jeudi. Et puis, après, il y a encore la séquelle... niark ! mais je ferai une petite pause entre les dex, je pense, enfin, ça dépendrade mon humeur !

gros bisous à vous, et un peu de courage, il reste moins de trente reviews pour atteindre les 800, en deux chapitres, ça doit pouvoir se faire, non ?

gros bisous à vous, je vous aime, et encore joyeux noël !

speedy


	46. Epilogue : Tout n'est pas fini

bonjour vous tous !

alors cette fois, ça y est, je ne peux plus reculer, je vous poste l'épilogue de cette fic, qui doit vous tenir en haleine depuis un bon moment, et qui a vécu avec moi un certain temps également.

la séquelle ne devrait pas arriver tout de suite, je pense vous en mettre le prologue après les vacances de février. Elle s'appellera Histoire sans Fin, fera 40 chapitres plus prologue et épilogue, et j'en ai presque finit les manuscrits. Les chapitres seront en général plus longs que ceux de Rien d'Autre que ma Haine, mais moins régulier dans leur longueur.

Que dire de plus ? Je fais les rar en vitesse, puisqu'il faut aussi que je poste le nouveau chap de Lune d'Argent.

un grand merci à :

**ornaluca, Dragon Bleu, Marika Jedusor, Alucard, hermionarwen2000, YunaFab, vert emeraude, lune, Oxaline, Vif d'or, Procne Aesoris, AnthaRosa, Ruth Dedallime, linaewen ilca, love d'Harry, fairylight pan, myhahou** : merci à vous tous pour vos fabuleux messages ! je suis désolée si je fait ça très vite, et pour ceux qui aurait mérité une réponse particulière, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de truc à faire aujourd'hui, donc, je vous présente mes excuses à genoux. En tout cas, merci, vraiment merci beaucoup, parce que cette fic est maintenant terminée et vous m'avez suivi pour la plupart un bon bout de chemin. Je vous aime, merci, merci, merci !!!

**Nee Chan et Chana** : tout va pour le mieux pour le moment ? niark... pour le moment... les pauvres chéris, ils n'ont pas finis d'en voir des vertes et des pas mures ! je suis trop méchante, avec eux... mais on aime tous ça, lol ! oui, Noël s'est très bien passé pour moi, merci, et le nouvel an également. Non ce n'est pas indiscret, j'ai eu des cadeaux, des décos pour ma chambre, et un ordinateur tout beau, tout neuf, et qui buggue pas, rien que pour moi, lol ! ce qui veut dire qu'en principe, je pourrai tapper les chapitre plus vite (ce qui n'est pas encore prouvé...) enfin ! et vous ? bonne fetes de fin d'année ? au fait, bonne année toutes les deux ! Je vous laisse, gros bisous !

**Anagrammes** : espèce de folle, psychopathe, évadée de l'hosto psychiartrique ! vraiment ! il faut se calmer, là, hein ! looooooool, oui, tu l'as explosé ce compteur, alors merciiiiiiiiiiiiii, parce que ça me fait super plaisir !!! attends, il faut que je les compte... alors une... deux... trois... (...trois heures plus tard...) trente-deux... trentre-trois... trente-quatre... trente-cinq ! 34 reviews ! tu as battu tous les records, looool ! alors merci, merci, vraiment ! et pour la peine, la séquelle te sera dédicacée ! La séquelle, c'est la suite, un deuxième tome, si tu veux, enfin, tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chap. je t'embrasse très très fort ! gros bisous, et à la prochaine !

voila, fin des rar !

Et ce chapitre a été corrigé ! Alors un GRAND merci à Polonius Silver, mon béta... pour ses corrections, ses compliments, et son soutien... allez absolument lire _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pales méandre d'un Hiver brumeux_ !

**DERNIER ET IMPORTANT MESSAGE : je tiensà dédicacer cet épilogue, comme l'a été tout le reste de la fic mais plus particulièrement ce chap, à CLEMZOUILLE, ma petite Clemence, sans qui Rien d'Autre que ma Haine n'aurait sans doute jamais existé, ce qui je pense, aurait été dommage ! Donc voila ! MERCI MA CLEM, JE T'AIME !!!**

et voila ! bonne lecture à tous ! gros bisous !

speed'

* * *

**_Rien d'autre que ma haine_**

_Epilogue :_

**Tout n'est pas fini…**

Une douce brise entre par la fenêtre et vient caresser ma peau nue. Avec un léger soupir, je me colle un peu plus à Drago, un bras autour de sa taille, et je souris légèrement quand, sentant que je ne dors pas, ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

Ni lui ni moi ne disons quoi que ce soit. Le simple fait d'entendre sa respiration me satisfait et ceci n'a pas changé depuis trois mois, depuis nos retrouvailles.

Dans ma tête repassent en boucle tout ce qui est arrivé. Je me souviens du dîner avec tout le monde, même Rogue est venu, fait de rires et de souvenirs évoqués avec mélancolie et joie. Je me souviens de cette foutue conférence de presse, la seule que je donnerai jamais, qu'on m'a forcé à accepter. Je me souviens de ma décoration par Percy - Ordre de Merlin, première classe, mention spéciale protecteur de la paix. Je me souviens… de tous les moments passés avec mes amis, des parties de Quidditch, des repas, des balades…

Tant de choses sont arrivés, ces trois derniers mois. J'hésite encore à déposer ma candidature à l'Académie des Aurors… peut-être l'année prochaine, j'ai besoin de vacances… et à coté de ça, Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus voudrait prendre sa retraite pour essayer un nouveau traitement contre sa lycanthropie et pour entrer au Ministère, afin d'aider les gens de sa condition. Je ne sais pas encore… en plus, Drago a accepté d'être professeur de Potion, étant donné que Rogue a démissionné, pour partir faire un voyage pour approfondir ses connaissances en Magie Noire… quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis très, très longtemps.

Et en attendant septembre, nous disposons de trois mois pour redécouvrir nos caractères, qui n'ont à vrai dire guère changé en six ans. Il est toujours aussi chiant, lunatique, fier, noble et parfois détestable dans sa conviction d'être au-dessus de tout le monde. Mais il est aussi toujours aussi tendre et doux, romantique quand il faut, un peu possessif - non, très possessif - protecteur, jaloux et absolument adorable.

Lui m'a confié que j'étais toujours le même Harry, avec mes impulsions face au danger, émotif, hésitant face à l'avenir, un peu nerveux devant une foule, toujours aussi stupidement courageux.

Une dernière chose n'a pas changé, l'amour que nous nous portons mutuellement. Sorcière Hebdo en a fait des gorges chaudes pendant deux mois. _'Le retour du Survivant, sa vie, ses amours,' 'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, l'ange et le démon,' 'l'amour interdit,_' j'en passe et des meilleures.

J'ai tenté de convaincre Drago de revendre les terres et le manoir et de nous installer dans une maison un peu plus petite, au lieu de cette propriété ridiculement grande pour deux personnes. Il a refusé, prétendant que c'était la maison de ses ancêtres et que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir bien, à par Poudlard. Je me suis résigné en secouant la tête, amusé. De toute façon, je connaissais déjà sa réponse avant de lui poser la question, et à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir. C'était une belle maison, avec plein de hautes fenêtres, très éclairée, très différent de ce qu'on aurait pu attendre du manoir Malefoy. Et le parc était absolument sublime. Je lui avais simplement proposé ça pour voir sa réaction.

Hier, il m'a proposé de partir, rien que tous les deux, pour un voyage, quelque part où nous pourrions être seuls. Il faut avouer que le manoir ressemble plus à un squat ces derniers temps, entre Ron et 'Mione qui saisissaient le moindre prétexte pour venir - évidemment, la célébration de leur union magique ainsi que leur mariage ayant lieu ici, Drago ne pouvait guère le leur refuser… j'ai failli me casser trois cotes à force de me retenir de rire devant sa tête quand je l'ai proposé à mes meilleurs amis… c'était un test, il m'avait dit que j'étais chez moi au manoir et que je pouvais y faire tout ce que je voulais -, Gin accompagnée de Nev' qui chercher à m'obtenir une interview qu'elle n'aura jamais, Remus, les Weasley… enfin bref.

Nous avions donc décidé de partir, dans trois jours, juste après l'union et le mariage de Ron et Hermione, demain. Je vais être le témoin de Ron, ils m'ont tous les deux confié que malgré ma rebuffade, ils ont prié pour mon retour parce que ça leur paraissait injuste que je ne sois pas là.

Ginny sera le témoin d'Hermione. Elle nous a annoncé hier qu'elle et Neville allaient se marier également l'année prochaine. Elle est enceinte de deux mois et m'a demandé d'être le parrain de son enfant.

A coté de moi, Dray bouge légèrement et se détache un peu de moi. Ah, non ! Il va où, là ? Je resserre mon bras autour de sa taille avec un gémissement de protestation. Il rit doucement et m'embrasse.

« Lâche-moi, petit lion, » murmure-t-il. « C'est adorable de voir que tu ne veux pas que je parte mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

Je pousse un dernier grognement résigné puis je le relâche. Je le regard se lever et quitter le lit, sans se préoccuper de sa nudité.

« Aucune pudeur, » lui dis-je, sans cependant m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

Il ricane.

« Allons, Mr Potter, ce n'est pas vous que cela dérange… » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

Je lui envoie un coussin sur le crane et il éclate d'un rire moqueur avant de quitter la pièce. J'appelle l'oreiller d'un accio et le glisse sous ma tête, replongeant dans mes pensées. Oh, non, ce n'est pas moi que cela dérange…

Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale et mes cheveux se dressent sur ma nuque. Un brutal sentiment de méfiance s'empare de moi. Quelque chose a changé dans l'ambiance de la pièce. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire, mais rien n'a bougé… je fronce légèrement les sourcils et me lève, enfilant rapidement un boxer et saisissant ma baguette.

Je me tiens sur mes gardes, dos au mur, pour pouvoir surveiller la totalité de la chambre. Je sens comme une présence malsaine qui se rapproche.

C'est comme ça que Drago me trouve en revenant dans la chambre. Il fronce les sourcils à son tour et m'interroge.

« Harry ? » demande-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » réponds-je avec sincérité.

Il se rapproche de moi.

« Enfile quelque chose et prend ta baguette, » lui dis-je. « Je crois que quelqu'un arrive… »

Il me regarde quelques secondes, sans comprendre, puis m'obéit et se place à coté de moi contre le mur. Je sens son aura magique, à mes cotés.

Puis un léger mouvement du rideau attire mon attention et je tourne mon regard vers là-bas. Ca aurait pu n'être que le vent, mais… J'entends comme un bruit de pas vers la fenêtre, en même temps qu'une aura étrangement familière et très désagréable s'ajouta à l'ambiance de la pièce. Aussitôt suivie d'une autre.

« Finite Incantatem, » dis-je en pointant ma baguette dans le vide.

Apparaissent alors deux silhouette habillées de noir, les capuchons de leur capes retombant sur leurs yeux, une grande et fine, une autre petite et rondelette.

La première personne se tiens droite, fière, mais la deuxième semble trembler comma une feuille. Je ne peux pas voir leur visage, mais…

Drago se tend involontairement à coté de moi et je commence à soupçonner l'identité du premier homme.

« Eh bien, Drago, » dit la voix de Lucius Malefoy, « je ne pensais pas que toi et ta fierté de sang-pur s'amouracheraient d'un fils de Sang-de-Bourbe… et qu'en plus, tu accueillerais le mariage d'un mendiant comme Weasley avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Je sens la colère monter en moi mais je m'oblige à me calmer.

« Vous savez, Lucius, j'ai tout de même un peu plus le sens de l'honneur que vous… »

Lucius éclate d'un rire bref et moqueur.

« Toi, un sens de l'honneur ? Par Salazar, fils, quelqu'un qui a un minimum de fierté et de noblesse ne traîne pas avec des gens des bas-fonds, et il ne s'envoie pas en l'air avec un minable petit Gryffondor… »

« Le minable petit Gryffondor a quand même vaincu votre cher maître, Lucius, » interviens-je. « Alors vous devriez fermer votre détestable petite gueule avant qu'il ne vous arrive la même chose… »

« Oh, le chaton s'énerve, » se moque Lucius. « Tu n'as cependant pas eu trop de mal à le dompter, fils, » continue-t-il en s'adressant à Drago.

« Je ne suis pas votre fils, » répond Drago avec un calme impressionnant.

« Oh, si, tu l'es. »

« Non, je ne le suis plus. Je suis un Malefoy, un vrai. _Je_ n'ai pas dévoué mon corps et ma vie à un espèce de serpent psychopathe et timbré. _Je_ ne me suis pas abaissé à ses pieds… »

« Tu les as donnés à une petite merde de Sang-mêlé, tu crois que c'est mieux ? »

Je sens la fureur de Lucius qui commence à monter.

« …contrairement à vous qui avez perdu tout honneur, » termine Drago avec froideur, imperturbable.

Il y a un léger silence, durant lequel la colère de Lucius s'amplifie de plus en plus. Je tourne les yeux vers l'autre personne et me rend compte alors que je sais qui c'est…

« Vous êtes venu accompagné, Lucius ? » fait Drago avec un certain amusement en regardant l'autre qui tremble de plus en plus.

La haine flamboie dans mon cœur. Comment ose-t-il encore venir jusqu'à chez moi ? Comment ose-t-il, après ce qu'il a fait ? Je crache son nom comme l'ordure qu'il représente, avec toute ma haine et ma soif de vengeance…

« Peter Pettigrow… »

(À suivre…)

FIN

* * *

Muahahahhahahhahahahahahahahhahahha !!!!!!!!

maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à me tuer par review ! mais vous ne m'aurez jamais ! niark !

je vous donne rendez-vous dans environ deux mois pour le prologue de Histoire sans Fin !

gros bisous à tous

speedy


End file.
